And Torchwood is ready
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: It's a new Torchwood, Jade up the spout, Elena and Owen engaged, and a whole lot more a trouble heading for the team of Torchwood three... Part two A series.
1. Kissing, rings and bumps…

**Chapter one**

_Kissing, rings and bumps…_

Elena was sitting in the front passenger seat next to Owen, Second in command now first, I.E the leader, leaving her his second, Elena kept inhaling while they speed down the street, "I said don't shot at it, you shot at it, and now this happens!" Elena said looking over to Owen, he speed up even more.

"Guess, do we really want Jade to up chuck again on the back seat!" Ianto called to the front, then he side glanced to Jade, his wonderful girlfriend, and soon to be mother of his child.

Jade brushed a free hand against her stomach, twenty five weeks and sixteen more to go, she kept her cool while smiling to Ianto. He was everything she could possibly want in a boyfriend, he loved her, he looked after her, and as of a week ago she gave up her shoebox of a flat to move into a bigger shoebox with him together.

Ianto kept typing on his computer while looking forward to Elena and Owen, him and Jade didn't mind them taking charge, they both worked perfect together in leading them against the rift that was calmer, but still spiting things out of it, being the Alien they was hunting, until Owen fired at it. "I was saying, just cos it's bright red, wearing a snazzy suit, we could have talked…" Elena glanced to Owen, her eyes studying over his face, "but now, you're all John Wayne with the gun."

"I'm sorry Elena, the thing, had a gun to you first, and you are trying to make out like it wasn't going to shot you!" Owen replied while keeping his eyes on the road, "No thank you Owen, you saved me, no, you scream at me like a beached whale!" he made a sharp turning again making everyone move in the back seat.

Elena pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yes, and he stole a car, now we're in a car chase!" her eyes looking over him once more, "A car Chase Owen!"

"Erm, when you two have quiet finished yelling abuse at each other, I think that lady might be able to help." Ianto broke into the mini fight, he knew that even if Elena and Owen loved each other dearly, they still fought each other over power, but soon work together.

"Fine," Owen pushed the breaks on while Elena stuck her head out the window after winding it down.

Elena smiled, "I'm sorry, but have you seen a blowfish driving a sports car?" she asked with a pleasant look on her face, she kept looking polite as she could. The old Lady just pointed forward looking confused to Elena, "Thank you," she closed the window as Owen speed them forward making the tight turning seeing the car coming into view. "So Jade anything on him?"

"Some type of land fish - obviously... With high traces of Algae." Jade looked up from her Macbook. She held her mouth lightly, morning sickness was completely gone, but she was still getting motion sickness now and then.

Ianto nodded, "Well then Elena, miss we'll be over and down with this before you know it," Ianto kept looking to his computer screen.

"Don't you start on my Mr, call someone at three in the morning to see if I have any raspberry ripple frozen yoghurt at three in the morning!" she snapped while Owen was getting his gun out, "Owen, we're not in a western!" she could feel she knew what he'd wanted to do, she reached over taking the wheel.  
Ianto on the other hand glanced to Jade, "you was eating," he looked her over, "you eat a lot of weird things lately," he pointed out, they were meant to be working, but he'd always be worried about Jade.

Owen had the window open and his foot still steady on the gas, as he pulled himself out the drive window, his gun steady in his hand, closing his left eye slightly he aimed and fired, shooting three times hitting both back tires of the Chrysler Crossfire.  
Sparks flying as the Crossfire road its rims against the road before making a drift turn onto another street.  
Owen slipping back into the SUV, blow on his gun and winked taking the wheel again.  
Turning off to where the empty sports car was. "Now you can't say I'm not making you want me right now!" Owen wiggled his eyebrow.

"Oh yes Owen, risking all our lives, I'm so fucking horny right now!" Elena snapped while looking to the car.  
He stopped and got out, his gun raised again as the cold rain started pouring down.  
He heard the other SUV doors opening and closing.

Ianto looked to Jade, it was something on her face telling him something was wrong, but he didn't know until he heard two gun fires.  
Jumping out of the car, Elena jumped out of the car gun in hand, she rushed into the House, she could see a man down, holding his stomach, a woman screaming, a girl being held but the blow fish he looked crazy, Elena going to the woman freaking out.  
Ianto was in next pointing his gun to the blowfish holding the teenage girl with a gun to her head.

Owen instantly felt his Doctorly duty taking over; putting his gun away he pulled out a set of gloves he kept in his pocket. On his knees he started helping the wounded man.  
The woman was holding onto Elena looking scare seeing her husband bleeding on the floor and her daughter being held at gunpoint by a fucking BLOWFISH!  
The Blowfish was looking around to the team.  
Jade holding a Gun in one hand and a Newton in the other looked up, "Massive amounts of Adrenaline with ... Three grams of Cocaine..." She looked up, "This fish is fucked!"

Elena nodded, "looks like someone is getting the gist of earth," her eyes looking down to Owen, how much he didn't know of her past, but she would really admit it.  
"So this is team Torchwood!" The Blowfish started his eyes looking from Ianto, to Owen on the floor, "The teachers pets." He looked at Elena now before Jade and back to Ianto.  
"But teachers gone isn't he, leaving the kiddy, kids all alone - and you at you all, trying to hard to be grown up." He shifted around to the other side of the girl he was holding. "The doctor - with his hands full of blood, the carer with her oh so beating heart, the pregnant technician with her cold devices... Which leaves me with the office boy, promoted beyond his measure. All of you! Lost with out your master. All of you pretending to be so brave. All of you! SO SCARED!" He started to sickly laugh before his attention went fully to Ianto after sniffing the girls scent. "SO! What about it minion, can you do it? How good are you? How good is your aim? What if you kill her? What if I kill her? Can you shoot before I do?" He shifted around the girl again quickly, "Can you? Would you? ... DARE YOU! ... Wont you?"

Jack was behind all of them, he pointed the gun firing it quickly than the blowfish noticed, and he kept still as it fell down dead.  
Ianto was standing looking to his gun, but did he just do that? His eyes kept looking confused.  
Elena slowly turned to see something she never thought. "Jack!" her voice surprised.  
Jack broke into a smile, as Ianto was second to look around and see the man who they thought abandoned them. "Hey kiddies, did you miss me?"

"Did you cross ref tonight's events with Rift activity?" Owen asked Jade as she sat at her computer typing fast.

Jade nodded, "I did and it doesn't match up with anything pervious its something new." She smiled at him.  
He nodded walking away before seeing Elena and Ianto. Jade turned, "Elena I finished that report you wanted typed up to the Cardiff PD about that alien slim thing." She held it out to her in a folder, but they were all rushing around in a usual manor like Jack wasn't there.

Elena took the folder off Jade, then turned and looked to Owen, "Jade, don't forget to update our species list when you're ready," he said as Elena's hands brushed over Jade's shoulder with a soft smile.

"Wow I like what you've done with the place," Jack said trying to catch someone, anyone's attention. He kept looking to Elena and Owen, in his absence, but they seemed to be charge.

Ianto was standing beside Jade, "you want me to get you anything?" he asked her while ignoring Jack, he wanted to get work done.

Looking up at Ianto, Jade shook her head, "No I'm fine thank you, I am craving a little something - but it can wait 'till later." She whispered before winking at him.  
Owen caught up to Elena, turning to look over her, his hand brushed around her waist carefully, "I searched the blowfish, no signs on toxin's that will harm." He smiled.

"Good," Elena brushed a hand down his arm looking to Jade again while she was doing her work.

Ianto glanced to Owen, "I thought I'd let you know, the sports car has been impounded in our garage, we'll have it back to the owner in one piece in the morning," he said in his business tone.

Owen nodded, "Good one Ianto," he yawned, "One less thing to worry about, Jade is there any other activity of late?" He asked going to his own computer to type some things up.

"Not that I can see, but I have it on alert," Jade turned to Owen, "Also, what have I told you about Alien samples and the break fridge, I nearly put FagFigarous brain matter on my rice cakes again!"

Jack kept looking to his team, the fact he didn't know how long he was gone, but for the one matter he didn't expect them all to be working like this, they all walking around, his eyes on Jade's back, Elena wearing a cute T shirt, long jeans, she seemed to have had a hair cut, her walk more confident than ever. "Ianto can you deal with the body once it's cold."  
"Unless you want me to cut it up and make it sushi?" Ianto joked to Elena, she laughed.  
"No the standard bog will do." she handed him files and started to type on the computer.  
"Wow, Elena, you learned how to work that," Jack joked, and Elena exhaled.  
The fact was she didn't want to look at him, "well I had to, needed to pull my weight," she glanced to Ianto who was with Jade again.  
Jack exhaled, "well, I have to say this team working is..."  
He then felt Elena push him back away from herself, "you left us Jack!" her voice a poisonous sting to it.  
Jack glanced around, "I know I'm sorry..." he whispered while trying to keep calm.

Jade heard Sushi and looked up with glittery eyes, "Sushi - that sounds very..." She trailed off seeing the look Owen was giving her before they both looked to Jack.  
"Where were you?" Jade asked him, brushing her hands into her hair, before looking over the medical bay to the Blow Fish on the table and she licked her lips. "Mmm Sushi."

Ianto touched Jade's arm, "no," he whispered, he wasn't sure what she could or couldn't eat, but an alien fish wasn't going to be that good, plus he had three ounces of cocaine in his system.  
"I found my doctor," he looked to Elena, he kept smiling, but it was a weird kind of smile.  
Elena stood by Owen now, "Did he fix you?" Elena kept calm; she didn't know what to think.  
Jack laughed, "you don't mess with this amount of perfection..." he looked to hear a buzz and everyone looked to Jade. "I came back for you," Jack looked to Elena for a long paused, "All of you," he added while looking to his team. "Whoa!" Jack for the first time looking to Jade, "Did she eat a big lunch?" he asked feeling weird.  
Ianto rolled his eyes, "Jack, Jade and me are going to have a baby..." he said while looking to the monitor in front of Jade.

"Rift activity." Jade whispered turning to the right and stepping backwards toward the computer, inhaling slowly.  
"This is what happens when you go missing for, four months." Owen looked to Jack, a little pissed feeling resentment toward his Boss for what ever reason.  
"Where at?" Owen poked his head over Jade's head staring to the map.  
"Fifteen Kilometres from here... There are still trace amounts of temporal energy..." She looked to Owen and Elena for orders now.

Elena glanced to Owen, "Get the car," she then looked to Jade, "We'll need you on site," she then looked to Ianto, "also, you know what you need to do, if there is any, activity that can't be explained,"  
"Make a story," Ianto smiled, while kissing Jade, "come on, you've got to enjoy this before maternity leave."  
Jack laughed, "Wow, I wonder if we should make a day care..." he laughed at his own Joke, but no one seemed to have heard, or wanted to laugh as they were all still upset with him.  
Elena looked to him before exhaling, "right, lets get to work," she clapped her hands.

When they arrived on the scene, Jack watched as Elena took charge, the police were already on the scene, "Andy," Elena rushed over to her old co worker, he seemed to light up when she walked closer to him, "You've not touched anything yet?" she asked him stepping closer to him, Jack kept a close eye on her.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Elena, I got your message, you're wasting your time," he looked over her eyes, "Nothing X-Files about it," He lifted the tape for her team to go under, Elena standing on her side.

"X-Files," Elena lightly pushed Any walking behind Jack who seemed to not know how to take of the new Elena, she seemed to have gotten a lot more comfortable in her own skin. "Andy, if you keep referencing me to the X-files, I'll give you a right kicking," she laughed lightly walking behind Jade who was kneeling over the body waving her Newton over the neck, "Traces of Rift energy around his neck, arms and shoulders." Her voice was light while looking up to Elena and Owen standing behind her.

Owen inhaled looking to Ianto, "So a potential killer on the loose, possibly human or possibly alien... God this is like the upper west end again." Owen was referring to a call they did two months back in the upper west side of Cardiff where baby butterflies were actually viscous killers.

"Well Elena," Jack started, "you and Jade can go try and make out if you can figure where it's heading, and what it can be," he then looked to Ianto and Owen, "also you two can come with me and see if we can track it," he glanced to their faces.

Elena inhaled, "Jack, you can't just swoosh back in, and take control," she then looked serious.

"Well, I can fight you for control?" Jack looked as if he was making a joke, but Elena kept looking serious, "come on, I was expecting a little power struggle, maybe some falling out, but I am the boss…" he tried to smirk it off, but the team were all still staring at him.

"Well yes, you was the boss until you disappeared for four months Jack," Owen stepped forward, "leaving me, Elena, Ianto and Jade on our own," he pointed in Jack's face, "you can't come back and take over like what we've been doing was nothing."

Elena walked beside Owen placing her hand over his, "I really don't want another battle of the testosterone," her eyes to Jack, "I am going to clear things with Andy, you two can finish this when we've gotten the mystery killer."

Jade looked to Jack, she gave him a soft smile walking passed the line, "Ignore them, they just been the power couple, and I think they don't want to let it go," she nodded being followed by Owen and Ianto.

Elena was the last to cross the line, Andy smiling to her, "so is it one of them spooky things?" he asked her with a laugh.

"Well if it is Andy, you'll be the first I'll call," she pointed before turning around seeing everyone standing at the SUV.

Jack stood by the door, "So we'll drop the ladies back to the Hub, where we can make a perimeter," Jack said when a beeping interrupted him.

"That's never made that noise before," Ianto pointed out while watching Jack play with his wrist strap.

A hologram in blue of a man who was seemingly staring at Jack, "I can't believe I got the answering machine!" John looked around, "What could you be doing that's more important than me?" He looked forward as if he was staring into Jack's eyes. "Anyways, you've probably traced the energy shift - found the body, sorry all me... Bill for the clean up." He sounded smug. "Now! Drinks!" He sounded excited, "Follow the coordinates, that's my location." He then smiled charmingly, "Now hurry up! Work to do... And maybe a little play." He clicked his tongue and winked. Before standing up straight, his voice going soft. "Help me Obi Wan Kanobi -you're my only hope!" He turned quickly before the hologram disappeared.

Elena kept looking from where the hologram was, to where Jack was standing staring at the place the hologram was. "Who was that?" Elena pointed out, asking the question that everyone was asking.

Jack walked forward, "Key?" He held a hand out to Owen, who then pointed to Elena, "right thought so, you learned from countryside," he walked over to Elena placing a hand into her front pocket.

"Whoa Jack!" Elena pushed him off of her, "Personal space!" she snapped while seeing him holding the keys to the car, "Jack don't you dare…" her hand pointed him out.

"I have to, you guys stay here and don't follow me no matter what," he opened the car getting inside, but he started up driving away.

It was Elena and Owen that ran after the car, the both yelled out, but knew it was no use. "What the fuck!" Elena picked a rock up throwing it where the SUV was far away, "I can't believe it, well," Elena exhaled, "I can believe it…" she added while looking back to Owen.

Owen standing beside Elena now, he sighed, "Typical, he comes swooping in, and then he shuts us all out," he turned with Elena, both of them looking to Jade who wasn't looking to shocked by the turn of events.

"Remember, tracer on the SUV," she waved her Newton again with a big smile, "I can track him down."

Ianto who'd walked away from the group, he whistled high pitch, "TAXI!" he waved quickly while Elena, Owen and Jade could see him looking back to them.

"And I totally get to fuck that every night," Jade wiggled her eyebrows thinking how lucky she was to have Ianto in her life.

Owen and Elena exchanged a look, partly the fact that Jade wasn't typically known for her speaking of her sex life, "Right…" Owen said looking to Ianto. "Lets go." He rushed forward.

Elena looked to Jade, "No offence, but don't talk about you and Ianto sex, it's going to be in my head for a long while now," she patted Jade's shoulder lightly, "I do love you, but I really don't need to know," she nodded.

"Sorry, Hormones," Jade added catching up with the others getting into the taxi; she glanced to Ianto while sitting on the end, Elena in the middle with Owen to the other side of her. "Bar Reunion," Jade told the driver while looking over to Ianto biting her lip feeling her want for him.

Elena kept looking to Owen, for the past four months she knew she was seriously in love with him, her hand held onto his, but from the moment she saw Jack, it was like a flood gate was opened, a gate that was impossible to close when he was around. "I fucking hate him!" Elena snapped, "He comes and goes as he pleases, and we're behind to pick the pieces up," her eyes going to everyone, "I mean we don't even know his real name, how can we trust a man we don't know, it's crazy!" her eyes closed for a second, the last kiss still in her memory, "He drives me completely insane Crazy!"

Everyone agreed, but Ianto inhaled, "Yeah, but it's fun when he is around," He looked from Jade to Owen.

"Yeah," Everyone said thinking about the fact that they all in their own way missed Captain Jack Harkness. "I mean, it's nice to have him back," Ianto looked to the window as the bar come into view.

Owen kept looking to Elena while squeezing her hand, he didn't like how she would act when it came to Jack, deep down in the back of his mind he'd know what she thought of Jack, but wouldn't admit it out loud, "Elena, you alright?" he kept watching her face.

"Peachy keen," Elena glanced up to Owen's eyes trying to keep everything under, she didn't want to feel like she was going to have to choose, she made her choice to love Owen.

Jade exhaled, she was still thinking about Sushi, "You know, I really wished that he'd tell us what really happened when he went," she smiled looking to Ianto, she wanted to clear the air while they got closer and the driver stopped the taxi.

The driver glanced to them all, they seemed like the craziest people to ever get into his taxi, "That'll be twenty six pounds please," he looked them all over again.

Elena jumping out after Jade, she passed a few notes to the driver watching him drive away, she glanced to the three people she trusted most in the whole world. "Right, Ianto, Jade, go to the back, Owen and me will take the front," she inhaled looking to the place, "Don't break rank unless Jack is in danger." She pointed out watching Jade and Ianto going around the back, she glanced to Owen with a short nod, "We better get this over with."

Jade walked down the back entrance, her eyes going over to Ianto, "so you thinking what I am think?" she asked keeping her gun close, she knew it was going to be a unknown situation, not knowing if the silence was good or bad.

"That Elena is going to be put back to phase one, being all moping over Jack…" Ianto answered, but knew it was wrong when Jade's eyes narrowed.

Jade really was sick of the whole Jack, Elena and Owen triangle, "no, I was thinking who Jack is meeting someone we should be worried about." Her eyes glared to Ianto feeling sick and tired of everything.

Ianto nodded, he didn't know why he kept thinking of other things, "How about after the baby, thought about what you are going to do?" he kept his voice low while looking forward.

"I don't know Ianto," Jade tried to not snap her voice, but the fact was, she didn't want to be caught out while getting closer, she could hear talking.

Elena kept looking forward, her face was all business thinking over things, she kept her gun pointed forward, "Elena, have you even thought about what we was talking about before all of this?" he asked, but felt like he was talking to a brick wall, it was going to be hard to get her back again.

Elena paused, "what?" she asked, but snapped back, "No, I haven't, not the right," she moved forward, the door wasn't open fully, so easier to hide behind.

"Elena," Owen stopped peeking through the door, "are they drinking?" he asked listening to the polite conversation.

Going to say, but a smash of the glass of the door she was standing by, she squealed before looking to Owen, then hearing it, "Alright, come out!" a smooth voice greeted them. Elena watched as Owen stepped out before she did holding his gun high, Elena was right behind him seeing Jade and Ianto on the other side of the room.

"Guys, you turned up right on time." Jack smiled looking to everyone, he kept thinking of how he knew deep down,

Owen found himself looking to the man, he was just around his height, light brown hair, even blonde looking, wearing a uniform that seemed to be from the a Hussar uniform, and most of all his eyes looking from Jade to Elena. "Jack, you have a team," he laughed, Owen didn't like this man already, "Nice, no black girl?"

"Oh he's worse than Jack!" Owen snapped he stood in front of Elena, he was getting a feeling he didn't want this man anywhere near her.

The man laughed, "Oh, Oh!" He looked excited, "Do you have a team name, I love team names…" he kept looking to Jack, Elena knew the look, it was the same look most people gave Jack, she gave him that look.

"Torchwood," Jack said looking from Elena to Owen, over to Jade and Ianto, he kept looking over his team, he didn't realise how much he missed them until this moment.

The man was taken back, "What, not Bikini cops, Cardiff bay watch?" he sighed, "Torchwood, oh dear…" He kept watching of the four guns pointing to him, his eyes going over to the Elena again, "Love to see you in a bikini…" he wiggled his eyebrow.

"Fuck no, you know how cold Cardiff bay is right now?" She asked but stepped back, she could see the look on Owen's face. "I mean, shut up!"

"Elena Bennett, Owen Harper," Her pointed out, "Ianto Jones and Jadrienne Springsteen," he looked the other end of the room, "My Team Torchwood!" Jack sounded proud to say their names.

"And who the fuck is him?" Elena snapped, she kept her gun pointed, her eyes serious now, and no more jokes.

"Captain John Hart…." He rolled on his feet looking smug, he knew that right now, everyone was watching him, he felt amazing. "Me and Jack go back."

"Back how?" Ianto asked keeping his gun up, but felt like he didn't see the point, but he didn't want to be the first to lower his weapon.

"We were partners." John said in a sexual way, he kept looking over to Jack with a smile, he knew this man too well.

Elena exhaled, "Partners?" her voice confused.

John looked smug, he found himself studying Elena's face, how she looked over to Jack when she asked, "Partners in every way," his eyes shifting to Jack, "and more…" he was being smug.

Jack exhaled, "It was only two weeks," finding himself looking from, Elena to Owen and back to Jade and Ianto.

"Two weeks, we were stuck in a time loop, more like five years, it was like having a wife!" John muttered feeling his eyes on Jack's.

Jack laughed, "No, I believe that you was the wife," he kept serious look on his face.

"No, you were the wife!" Jack snapped.

John laughed, "You was the wife!"

"You was the wife," Jack kept his tone serious now, it was making it clear, he was never the wife.

John laughed, "But I was a good wife!" he kept giddy.

Jade nodded with a giggle, "I bet you was," she kept her tone light, she didn't see any threat in John, he seemed like a nice guy.

"So what brings you here?" Elena asked John, her gun lowered. For a moment she kept thinking about asking Jack what was going on.

John glanced over to the blonde, "Well, I was with a woman, in the aftermath of her murder three radioactive cluster bombs were put into the rift, and they all ended up here," John pressed his wrist strap showing what they looked like.

"My ones bigger," Jack pointed out about the wrist strap with a look of pure smugness.

John laughed, "It may be smaller, but it last much longer," He turned to give a wink to Jade. "Well all I know is that we need to find them before they have a change to blow up." He kept his serious tone.

Elena nodded, "right, well, bring you to the hub," her eyes going to Jack, he was looking to her making her heart sink into her stomach feeling nervous.

"I don't like him," Owen muttered while they walked through the tunnel to the hub, it wasn't uncommon of Owen to state his opinion on John. "I really, really don't like him."

Elena and Jade both rolling their eyes, it seemed like Owen was going to be in one of them moods while Elena walked to the place where the slab was going to come down. "Owen, I think we understand you don't like him," Elena kept behind Owen as he turned to face her, "Don't give me that face Owen…"

"I am not giving you a face," Owen added while turning to see Ianto starring.

Jade side glanced to Ianto, "He is giving the face," her voice light, but watched as Ianto went to his medical bay, he left Jade and Ianto with Elena waiting at the slab seeing it slowly working its way down with Jack and John standing on it.

Jack got off the slab placing a hand on John's chest, "First, your weapons," his tone serious, his glanced to Ianto holding a tray up for the weapons to be placed on. Elena on the other hand holding a Newton, she was keeping a good game face.

Jade on the other hand was at her computer updating the rift activity, she knew she had to figure out where the cluster bombs were, she didn't want to risk Cardiff, so another late night at the office, typical.

Pulling the two guns from his holsters he handed them to Jack. Before taking out a Katana from his pants. Handing that over with a small smile across his face looking over Jack and Ianto. "That's it, I'm a two weapon kinda man…"

Ianto had the weapons on a tray, then he looked to Elena, and Jack cleared his throat.  
Elena glanced to Jack, "He's got one pistol strapped to each leg laser knife in the left elbow. Several small charges, another pistol in the right elbow..." her voice was cool as she carried on naming the weapons.

John inhaled, he passed each of the things while Elena was naming them, each going onto the tray until there wasn't any more room on the tray for all the weapons he had on him.

Elena walked with Jack out of the vaults where they placed John's weapons, her eyes kept looking to his, then forward, "I don't want him in the building," Elena stated her opinion loud, "He's a compulsive liar," she added while walking a head of Jack, she kept trying to control herself, it was hard enough having him back, but being alone with him, it made things worse.

Jack sighed, "Elena there is a one percent change he is breaking a habit of a lifetime," He tried to stop her walking away, he came back to put right what he left wrong, his eyes looking into her big green eyes, "If we don't believe him, the city could be in danger," he focused down to her.

"Jack what was John to you, what did he mean by Time Agency?" she asked looking to Jack trying to find an answer, she couldn't believe that she was getting lost in his blue eyes, feeling herself willing to give everything up to him.

Jack kept his cool, "Elena, that was my past," he kept watching her making that face, the one that made it harder to do what he had to do.

Elena waved a hand, "Here we go again, you can know all of me, and I can't know anything about you," her voice trying so hard to control the emotional battle. "It's not fair Jack," she added while looking up more.

Jack sighed, "Elena what I am doing here and now, that is who I am, that is who I want to be Elena." He touched her arm, he wanted her so much, and he couldn't stop it.

Elena kept still, her arms at her side, feeling everything, "Then why did you desert us Jack?" her voice small, "Please open up to me, talk to me Jack?" she kept asking him, wanting to know more than she'd ever known.

"I have died so many times, and dragged to life again." He kept his voice soft, "It's like being pulled over broken glass," He kept moving closer to Elena, she couldn't look away from him, he kept her full attention, "I saw the end of the world Elena, and all I could think about was coming back to you…" his hand running down her arm to her hand, he felt the stone on her ring finger. "Elena," his voice serious for once. "What is this?" Jack asked, he kept his voice serious, "Elena…" he kept talking while keeping his eyes, as hers got big.  
Elena bit her lip, her eyes getting big, "That is an engagement ring…" her voice light, it was really just trying to keep herself together.  
"Owen," He said while looking up, he couldn't help but feel jealous.  
"He asked, while you was away…" she kept her tone cool trying all her best to feel together.  
"He…" he glanced down to Elena, "When are you due?" he added while trying to work out the mystery.  
"I'm not pregnant," Elena snapped trying not to laugh, but she felt like her stomach flipping. "I mean, we're not planning…"  
"I'd think Ianto Jade get engaged, you'd get knocked up…" he kept looking to Elena feeling like he was going to be sick. "Wow, Elena and Owen getting married…" he said, "so one knee?"  
"Sex," Elena looked serious, "More to the point, when he came," she looked lost.  
Jack laughed, "Trust Owen," he kept looking to Elena, "I have to say congratulations…" he brushed his hands into her hair lightly; he rubbed his hands down her back pulling her into a hug. Jack brushed his lips against Elena's cheek, holding onto her closing his eyes. Elena closed her eyes trying to keep herself together now, she felt lost and hated that she didn't like the feeling of being confused again.

Jade stood in front of everyone, "A few hour ago I noticed three surges around Cardiff," she spoke confidently while pointing to a big screen, on it was a map, "Three locations, three bombs," she tapped.

"I'd advice you not to open them," John pointed out showing them the design on the bomb again from his wrist strap, "But I don't really have to tell you that." He added looking to everyone.

"Okay, so we go in teams," Jack started looking to Elena.

Elena nodded, "I'll go with John to the docks," her hands on the table as she stood looking to the map trying to keep herself together. John was now looking to Elena summing her up with his eyes.

Jack nodded, "right well Owen you and Ianto check out the warehouse, and me and Jade can check out the office building," he pushed himself away from the table, "I need some time to catch up with my BFF," he smiled watching Owen and Ianto leaving the briefing room together, followed by Jade, Elena heading out, "Elena, I'll need to speak to you first," he pointed out as John left the room.

"Look Jack," Elena leaned against the table looking to him, "Maybe, with my magical flirting, get him to open up, give me anything to explain why he is really here," her voice low while looking to Jack, his face was saying enough for her to know he knew better.

"Elena, there is just three rules with him," Jack pointed out, "One, don't believe a word he says," he kept focused on Elena's eyes, "Two, don't turn your back on him, and three, under any circumstances let him kiss you."

Elena laughed, "Yes, cos I am just a kiss whore that…." She tilted her head lightly to one side, "Wait, fair point."

John was looking down at Jade, "Can I touch?" He pointed her to belly that was like a perfect circle.  
Jade shrugged half-heartedly, "At least you had the decency to ask, first." Several people a day had attacked Jade - usually grannies touching her bump and she wanted to snap them all in two.  
John exhaled, his fingers brushed over the bump and he smiled. "Hmm... Very active." He pointed out looking amused before turning toward the door, "Has be gotten to the no kissing part? He only invented that rule so he could have me all to himself!" John grinned.

Jack looked serious to Elena, "I mean it," he then walked out leaving Elena on her own in the briefing room, she slowly walked out seeing Owen waiting for her.

Owen looked to Elena, she brushed her hand into his hair, his dark eyes focused into her, "Be careful," she whispered before brushing her lips to his, she felt Owen's kiss setting her heart into a blaze before stepping away looking to John, "come on you," she let go of Owen walking away just leaving Ianto and Owen to head off to the warehouse.

John walked with Elena, "so your car or mine," he paused, "Oh wait, I don't have a car so it's gonna be yours," he kept watching Elena walking through the parking lot, "so congratulations are in order," he stated while she turned to stare, she really didn't get this John Character, "Left hand, ring finger, nice rock," he thumbs up her while she unlocked her Ford focus.

Elena inhaled sharp, it wasn't really the time, or a person she much cared to congratulate her, but getting into the driver seat, she glanced over to John buckling up, "Well, thanks," she started up the car pulling out, there destination wasn't too far, so hopefully they won't be too long.

Pulling up to the docks Elena glanced over to John while she started to head towards the containers, her eyes kept on John, rule number two, don't turn her back on him, "So, you're really taking what Jack says seriously," John joked opening a container.

Elena nodded, "what can I say, being my boss and all, kinda have an obligation to listening to him," she opened a container looking in, but saw nothing with her flashlight held above her gun.

"You know, for a blushing bride, you don't sound so excited about a wedding," John kept looking, but his eyes scanning Elena, "Ain't you all, flower patterns and dresses, picking out the perfect cake?" he kept walking in front of Elena.

Elena exhaled, "I'm not really doing this for the wedding, one day where people come and engorge on free booze and food," she turned to look into another container trying to wish for a miracle.

"Someone doesn't sound excited about this," he was being smug, "I mean, is he lacking in the bedroom, I can tell when a girl is frustrated…" he brushed a hand down Elena's waist making her move away from him. "Touch a nerve…?"

"No, I am happy, I love Owen," she kept him in front, she watched him open another container.

John stopped, he didn't look in just yet, he studied over her face very carefully, "But you also love Jack," he held a hand up before she could say anything, "I know them googly eyes you give him, not hard to tell really," he glanced inside, "not here." He moved on leaving Elena with a worried expression.

"Great," Elena finally started to walk again, first fact was she could see why Owen didn't like John, he was a know it all; "So, the woman, how did you know her?" opening a container she felt her hand against the door looking in quicker.

John paused, "We were in love," he kept walking in front of Elena; he took a glance back to see if she was buying into his tone.

"Guess you wanna make the son of a bitch pay for killing her," Elena looked into a container keeping her eyes on John, he turned around, his face sombre.

John inhaled, "Can we not talk about it, please," he opened one more container, his eyes studying Elena's reaction carefully, summing her up was pretty easy now.

Walking forward, "Yeah, sorry," she kept John in front, he was looking into a container when her phone started to ring, she exhaled. "Hello…"

"Oh Elena dear, happy I've caught you," Fiona, Elena's mother spoke softly on her end of the phone. "I was wanting to clear something, the colour theme, I was thinking classic white and peach, how does that sound?"

"Mum, really now isn't a good time, the wedding isn't for another two months," she stated while looking to John. "Plus I hate the colour peach."

Fiona clucked her tongue down the phone, "Elena, two months can go very quick, you've not got a theme, you've not picked out a cake, you've missed five dress fittings," there was a paused. "Are you keeping to your diet and exercise?"

"Mum!" Elena snapped, she was really getting sick of this, "I am a size ten, a good size ten, and I am not going on a diet, I get enough exercise…"

"In the sheet," John whispered, "Oh, oh Elena, oh do me harder!" John said louder now making Elena push him away from her.

"Elena, what was that?" Fiona could only hear a man grunting, it made her cheeks flush over pink looking to Gino, "your daughter is up to something, she has groaning men!"

Elena closed her eyes, "Mum, it was a work friend, being a duck, so can you please, for the love of my sanity, stop pestering me about, My! Wedding," her voice trying to keep calm, "I'll call you when I'm not working," she hung up now looking around, "John!" feeling a complete idiot, she kept looking around, "John!" her eyes kept looking around, "Marco…"

John bit down the need to call out 'polo' he felt himself brushing the coat of gloss on his lips, then stepped out to look at Elena jump, her gun pointed into his face, "I got lost," he pointed out simply, "Your mother doesn't know how naughty you are," he laughed looking to Elena going to another container.

"My mum knows too much," she opened it up, "Dealt with too much," she thought about her teens, then exhaled, "I wasn't always the good girl, in fact, I was quiet a hell raiser until my dad checked me into a rehab."

"You went to rehab, what one?" John felt a need to know more, he didn't want to end the conversation, but kept serious.

Elena looked to John who was holding the container door, "Drugs, sex and booze," she walked in with a smile, "but I was seventeen," she added.

"Naughty, naughty girl," he started, "And does the hubby to be know this?" he asked with his humours tone.

"No, and it will be nice if it stays that way," she added looking to John's face, "I'm not a big fan of my past," her eyes looked away fro a second.

John nodded, "well, wanna take a peek?" he nudged his head into the container.

Elena glanced in seeing the canister, "Thank fuck for that," she started to walk into the container, leaned down picking up the canister, then for a second, she knew she did a bad. Elena had turned her back on John, she didn't turn, but was forced around, her eyes looking into John's his lips forced against hers, she felt him kissing her hard, holding her face still before letting her go.

Her face felt weird, her hands reaching out for John as she felt herself falling to the ground her eyes wide in horror, "What you." was all Elena could get out before losing the feeling, John guiding her on the ground before looking into her eyes.

"Jack was right about the kissing rule," John mocked Elena, "Paralysing lip gloss, oldest trick in the book he taught me," John reached into Elena's jeans pocket taking out her mobile, "You think he'll stay with you, he'll leave you, like he did with me," he felt bad for the girl, but not bad enough, "If you're not found in two hours, your organs will shut down," he walked away shutting the door.

Elena laid on the ground, her eyes wide open, her mouth still in the shape of her last words, and all she could hear was the sound of her mobile being throw far away from her, so she'll never be found in time.

Owen pulled up to the warehouse, he kept looking to Ianto while they headed to the building, it was enough that Elena was with John, who he trusted as far as he could throw him. Owen pointed a flashlight forward walking in front of Ianto. "Light?" he asked, but Ianto clicked the switch, and a big fat nothing happened. "Just about right." Owen muttered walking into the nig mess that somewhere was the canister they were looking for.

Ianto kept pointing his light forward, "so Elena alone with John, how you feel about that?" He asked, but kept looking for the canister.

Owen glared, "I trust Elena," he kept his words simple, "If you're trying to insinuate that I shouldn't, I'd not bother mentioning your Prego girl is with Jack, who might be find himself too curious to sex with a pregnant chick," his words harsh, he was in a fowl mood at it was, he didn't need Ianto making it worse.

Ianto inhaled, "I know Jade, she doesn't see Jack like that, we know that," he kept looking, but finding this was going to be a long search, "so the wedding, have you thought about what kind of service you're gonna have?" a simple subject, wedding, he hoped there was going to be a wedding.

Owen exhaled, "I haven't been in planning much, work and well, more work, it's hard to really plan, plus Elena's mother is like a nazi in floral pattern clothes." Owen didn't hate his future in-laws; just didn't like how involved Elena's mother Fiona was will everything.

Ianto nodded, he kept focus on looking around the mess of the area, "I was just wondering, cos you need a best man," he kept looking away from Owen while focused on what they needed to see.

"Well, rest easy," Owen started looking away from where Ianto was looking, "I'm not asking you," he finished feeling he wanted this over. "I was thinking of asking Jade," he turned watching Ianto's flashlight hitting his face, as his flashlight hit Ianto's face at the same time.

Ianto coughed, "Isn't that meant to be a man?"

"Well, think, she's got more balls than you mate, plus I know at crunch time, she'd get me to that alter on time," he nodded, "I've thought it very carefully," he added while looking around more.

Ianto sighed, "Yeah, you and Jade," he kept looking forward ignoring himself, "Jade and you…"

"Are mates, God Ianto, you think I'd shag anyone!" Owen turned again, he looked back quickly, "Jade isn't my type,"

"You have a type?" Ianto laughed, "I thought tits and vagina was all they needed," he felt Owen behind him now, maybe he shouldn't of spoke so out of character.

"Well yes Ianto, I admit to myself, Tits, vagina is all I like," he pointed in Ianto's face, "you on the hand take the whole packages of all gender…" he kept his eyes on Ianto's.

Ianto kept frozen in a moment with Owen, neither of them spoke for a while, as Ianto kept perfectly still to not provoke Owen anymore than he already had. "We better just find this canister," he cleared his throat walking away from Owen, it just seemed like a lot was going to happen between the two men, but right now they both had a common Goal, get the canister and leave.

While it seemed the search was none ending, Ianto pointed a flashlight, "there!" he pointed, but Owen was already climbing up the frame work of the shelving, but stopped when he got down, he looked to see John punching Ianto in the face, it made Owen jump, he touched his earpiece, "Jack…"

"Your earcom is down, I disabled it when we left," he glanced to Owen, "now pass me it," he looked serious, "Pass me it, or some unborn baby is gonna be daddy less…" he pointed his Gun to Ianto's face, he looked him over, "Who wants them sexy puppy eyes to die," he pulled the barrel of the gun, Ianto looking scared.

"Right," Owen then inhaled, "Here!" Owen threw the canister, John caught it, and now he pointed the gun to Owen.

John inhaled, "Phone," he kept pointing the gun, he was in charge, and Owen obeyed, John laughed, "you know, that Elena of yours is a fantastic snog…" he nodded, looking next to himself a shelf.

"you hurt here!" Owen snapped feeling all his anger surge through him, but stopped when the gun was pointed to his face again, john was picking up a cricket bat.

"Efficiency of a gun or ... Mortality of wood…" John kept glancing from the Gun to the cricket bat with a smug look on his face.

Owen rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to the mouse in this game, he inhaled, "Yeah! Stop fucking toying with me, and get on with it!" Owen closed his eyes, he felt the bullet hitting him in the hip, he feel down feeling the pain, but could only watch as John ran away with his phone.

While Jack drove the SUV she felt herself tapping her knees, she kept side glancing to Jack, "Just say it already!" Jade inhaled quickly holding her breath.

"I've no idea what you're talking about?" Jack kept his eyes on the road, but every few seconds his eyes went to the baby belly that still hadn't settled in.

Jade placed her face into the palm of her hand, "Jack, you've been dying to ask since we left the hub!" her hands moved watching his eyes.

Jack sighed; "I was wondering…?" he was lost for words.

"Well, when a man and a woman find each other attractive, they have sex, and when one is stupid, not wearing a condom," she pointed, "A baby is made…" her voice soft, but mocking.

Jack laughed, "Yes, I know that part, done that part…" he winked, "but I mean," He kept looking to Jade, "How far are you?" he asked seriously.

"About twenty five weeks," she nodded while looking out of the window, she kept playing her hand on her stomach, it was weird for her, but she loved being pregnant, it gave her a broader outlook on her life, the fact she was making life.

Jack laughed, "so you was about two months something before I left…" he laughed, "Normally I'd pick up on that." He kept looking to Jade, "you happy?"

Jade broke into a smile, "I'm very happy Jack," she kept looking to his blue eyes, feeling safe again.

"Well, makes me happy I didn't steal that sweet Welsh ass…" he wiggled his eyebrows, and saw the office coming into view.

Jade pointed, "That is my Welsh ass…" her voice wasn't as serious as she was making it out to be.

Jack stopped the car getting out; he made his way to Jade's side opening the door offering her ha hand that she took with a smile. "Thank you," she glanced to the tall building block, "right," reaching into her pocket taking out the Newton, "I am getting strong readings on the nineteenth floor, and the roof." Her eyes going to Jack, "Lets move it, move it."

Jack chuckled, "Yes," they walked into the building making their way to the lifts. "So you know, little boy, girl, Alien?" He winked getting into the lift with Jade beside him.

"Boy," Jade nodded, "What can I say, I'm not one for surprises…" Jade watching the buttons lighting up with each floor they went up to, she kept looking to Jack with a smile stepping out on the right floor walking through into the offices.

Jake laughed, he swung around a frame, "Jade, hope you're making me Godfather," he asked walking behind her rubbing his hands against her bump. "Cos you owe me…"

"I wouldn't dream of saying no," she smiled before looking to Jack's hands; she placed her hands over his.

Jack inhaled, "Jade, I can even get out my baby books, it's been a while, all that deep breathing," he kept laughing.

"How about we split, I take these offices," Jade stepped back looking to Jack, "you can take the roof, since you're so good with them," she started to look around more, her eyes careful with every detail.

Jack made his way to the door, "Jade," he said catching her attention, "I'll come Lamaze classes with you," he pointed to her while standing at the door.

"Yes, now go!" Jack pointed out while looking happy, she laughed more to herself listening to her boss walking away, so she could finally hear him getting into the lift.

Hearing a noise from the hallway, Jade looked up ... Pausing she took out her Glock, holding it up. She headed toward the doors, checking out the hallway carefully with all the lifts.  
Seeing one open she slowly moved toward it, clearing it she froze feeling something against the back of her head. "Don't make me shoot you, eye-candy." John's voice was serious.  
Jade remained still, putting her hands up. She felt John's fingers against hers as he pulled the Glock from her hands.  
"Your friends are bleeding - dying..." He turned her around to look her in the eyes. "You barely have enough time to save them." He watched her.  
Jade remained still, feeling her ear piece she wanted to try it, but she didn't take John as a stupid man.  
"When you get to the bottom, RUN... You seem like the kind of pregnant girl who can run." He brushed his gun across her face making her step back into the lift. "You seem like you love challenges... If you come back up here..." He cleared his throat, the gun against her cheek brushed down across the baby bump and Jade grabbed his wrist, twisting it away from her bump. Her eyes dark and dangerous. "Don't you ever put your gun near my baby again or I'll fucking kill you." She snapped.  
John started to laugh, "Mmm I love a fire inside a woman." He inhaled, pressing the down button.  
_Going down._ The lifts voice spoke.  
"Yes please." John winked watching the doors closing. Jade stopped the doors. "Why! Why are you doing this?" She snapped.  
"Well... To keep a long story short, Eye candy... Money..." His voice then became dangerously low, "NOW RUN... Jadrienne Springsteen." He pushed her back. The lifts doors shut.

Jade started running to the SUV, her heart pounding in her chest, "I shouldn't be running like this!" she had her ear to her phone, the fact she thought her running looked completely retarded, so she could hear Jack's phone constant ringing, glanced to see the phone hitting the ground close to her. "Typical," she got into the driving seat, she didn't know what to go first, but part of her wanted to know if Ianto and Owen were okay.

She drove quickly, her eyes focused on the Newton showing her the location of the Warehouse, she kept thinking over and over, "please be alive, please…" she kept looking to the road, she hadn't drove in a long time, now she felt like she was going against a clock.

Ianto was coming to when he opened his eyes her saw Owen sitting on the floor, blood over his side, but her was sticking a needle into the wound, he glanced to see Ianto awake. "Morning sunshine," Owen was taking his time pulling the bullet out of him, he tossed it away from him.

"Why?" Ianto exhaled, he brushed his hand over his nose, it hurt, but not too much to be broke, possibly bruised. "Why save me?"

"You're my team, piss me off, but I am not going to let you die," he glanced to his medical kit he didn't got anywhere without, "plus I don't want Jade boyfriendless and Baby daddyless…" he inhaled again the pain had settled but was still there.

"Owen!" Jade's voice shouted, "Ianto…" her voice calm, but it seemed that John couldn't have hurt her.

Ianto getting to his feet, "We're over here," Ianto felt the pain in his nose more, he looked to Owen; he finally was getting himself with a held of the shelving.

"You two…" Before Jade could say okay, but looked to Owen, "Oh god…" she looked to Owen while feeling worried, "Did he get the canister…?"

"Yes," Owen muttered, "Barstard also took my phone, have you got into contact with Elena?" he asked while looking worried.

Jade felt herself look to her phone, "I, didn't think," she felt horrible, but everything was happening so fast, she quickly took it out pressing the speed dial number for Elena's phone, she listened, it rung, then, "This is Elena Bennett, can't get your call, but…AHHH Owen stop that, now I've to start…" BEEP.

Jade hung up, She dialled again, the same message, she hung up looking to Owen, "She's not answering," her voice worried.

Owen clenched his jaw, "Right, Ianto, you drive, we're going to the Docks," he nodded, "then I am going to kill that son of a bitch if his hurt my Elena!" he knew the industrial strength painkiller was fully working.

Elena on the other hand, was bored, she was slowing dying, and all she could think about was the amount of men she'd snogged, how many different positions she did, the names of the drugs she'd taken, and how much she was going to miss Owen. Her mind was only focused on things that didn't matter, cos when she thought of them, she hated that she was going to die, in the most boring way imaginable, and felt the cyber conversion table was a better way than this.

Ianto parked the car, he looked over to see that Elena's car was no where to be seen, getting out of the car, Owen rushed towards the containers, "ELENA!" he screamed loud, his voice echoing around, "ELENA!"

Jade got out the car heading towards the containers behind Owen and Ianto, she kept feeling worried, Owen had taken her phone, dialling her number while listening to the echo of her ring tone, it was boys and girls by good Charlotte, "Jade," Owen looking behind him while running after the sound of the ringing.

Elena kept on the floor, Owen, her sweet Owen yelling her name, she heard them all every voice, but all she wanted to do was scream, 'I'M IN HERE!' but her mouth wouldn't move, nothing would move, her eyes kept wide, no blinking, she felt nothing. Her ring tone was going, but she knew that they wouldn't find her, she wished for everything that she could close her eyes, she didn't want to be awake when she died.

Owen found the ringing, but Elena's phone on the ground smashed up, he picked it off the ground, "Fuck!" he felt himself more worried, if John threw her phone, she must still be alive, that is the only thing that he could keep on his mind, but it was a matter of finding her.

Jade stepped forward, holding her Newton, she inhaled, "I can track the trace of her last phone call…" she kept serious; she took the phone off Owen while he kept staring at her.

"How do you even know she answered a call here Jade!" he snapped.

Jade narrowed her eyes, "Owen," she flipped through the phone history bank, "Last call was an hour ago," she looked to the Newton syncing it to the phone, then it told her where Elena answered the call. "Okay, Elena could be in any of these…." She looked to Ianto and Owen.

Ianto nodded, he was one side of Jade, Owen on the other as they all started to open containers and looking inside, Ianto kept looking feeling scared to what he might find. Owen kept pulling them open, and each time he didn't see Elena his heart dropped to his feet, he couldn't take it anymore.

Jade on the other hand pulled a container open, her flash light bouncing off locks of gold, her eyes fixed, she felt scared, Elena wasn't moving, "I found her!" Jade screamed to the others before rushing into the container, she pulled Elena on her back, she felt scared, "Owen! Bring the medical kit," she added while looking scared, "Ianto, get my Macbook from the front seat now." She pointed watching Owen rushing to Elena's side.

Owen's face looked over Elena's, "she's breathing," Owen was more speaking to reassure himself, Ianto placed Jade's laptop beside her, she quickly opened it, Owen inhaled, "Ianto take a swab, Jade, run it through programming, see what it is," he kept serious, He touched Elena's face, he ran a light over her eyes, "Elena, what did that barstard do to you…?" he asked while seeing her eyes following him, he brushed her cheek, "Hold on babe, we've still got a wedding to have, and a life," he felt scared for the first time, he knew it was the curse, he was cursed in love.

Ianto took the swab, passed it to Jade, Jade ran it over a scanner, she could see the result onto her screen while inhaling, "She's been poisoned," Jade kept looking to Elena, her eyes were wide, looking up, and for the first time, Jade was happy John showed her some mercy.

"Get my antidote kit!" Owen snapped to Ianto, he snatched it from him, he didn't care about the gunshot wound to his hip, he was looking to Elena getting an injection ready, "Elena, you're not going anywhere," he filled the syringe, quickly placing it to Elena's heart, he quickly pushed it in, knowing it was the quickly way to get this into her system, he watched as she gasped a loud breath, she didn't move, but this was enough to let him know she was going to be okay.

"Okay, Ianto," Jade waved him over, Ianto helping Jade to her feet, she brought her macbook up with her, "Help Owen get Elena into the SUV, we've got to get back to the hub," she rubbed her back looking as Owen had already picked Elena up into his arms, he held her close to his chest.

Jade could of sworn she saw tears in Owen's eyes, but brushed it off, her eyes going to Ianto now making their way back to the SUV, they needed to know what John was really up to.

Walking into the hub, Elena was feeling a lot better, maybe it was the fact she had adrenaline keeping her moving, the deep dark need to make John pay for trying to kill her. "Can we even be sure he's here?" Jade asked pointing her gun forward, they kept their voice's down to make sure they had the element of surprise.

"Wouldn't put it passed him." Elena added while getting to the medical bay, looking down they could see that he was setting something up, "So, here you are…" her gun pointed to John.

John could see the team, "Nice to see they found you," His eyes on Elena, her face stone looking death glares at him. "Pretty resilient, that isn't fair…"

"You don't get it, you can threaten, you can shot, you can beat up, you can even poison, but we will always come back stronger." her voice controlling her eyes a glare remembering his lips on hers, and the fact that it nearly killed her, putting a whole new spin on sealed with a kiss.

"Well you should know your boss is splattered out on the…." John felt lost, he could see Jack walking between Elena and Owen, and he looked to John smug. "Pavement. Now that's impressive. Seriously, you can earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that. Go on, how's it work? He laughed looking to Jack.

"Well just call me the sexy version of Kenny from South Park, You kill me, but I just come back…" John kept looking in aww.

Elena side glanced to Jade, "Erm, I knew we shouldn't have introduced him to South Park," her voice low.

"Don't look at me," Jade added while keeping her gun pointed to John, but looked over to Elena who seemed to keep staring at John now.

Jack quickly moved down the stairs, he kept his stride careful, he glanced back to John. "But what does it cost you? Every time you have to drag yourself back here, how does it feel? All that pain and trauma. Plus, you're reborn into this godforsaken mess. I pity you." John's voice soft, he kept looking to Jack.

"These people, this planet, all the beauty you could never see. That's what I come back for." Jack glanced back to his Team, seeing how Owen stood close to Elena; he stood in front protecting her, Ianto and Jade close to each other.

John laughed, "Well goody on you," he kept his eyes looking to all the faces, they all seemed to hate him, he didn't blame them right now, but he looked down to the little formation.

"So, what's in the canister?" Elena asked, her gun lifted, her eyes kept focused on John.

Owen inhaled, kept himself holding his gun straight, "Come clean now Captain!" his voice stiff.

John kept looking around the medical bay, back to the thing he was setting up, "Yeah, all right. That woman I told you about had herself an Arcadian diamond, the rarest gem in the Damascene Cluster. Just when I'd got my hands on her, she only generates her own personal rift storm. God, I hate technological geniuses." Quickly snapping his attention to Jade whole cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, not all of them," he winked at her.

"Well, you said it was a dying woman's request," Jade said, but in the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't going to be the cast.

"Yeah, she was dying. I shot her. I thought my luck had changed when I found it, it ended up here. So, I'm thinking 50/50? Even split, good deal. Or if anyone fancies an orgy?"

Elena felt her mouth drop open, Owen laughing in a dark manner, and finally Ianto rolling his eyes feeling this was ridiculous.

Elena stepped down next to Jack pointing the gun to John's back, "move!" she kept her voice dead.

"What, no kiss…" he winked to her hearing the barrel of the gun being pulled, "Right, too soon I guess." He started to walk out of the hub. Jack reached onto table taking the pieces that John were setting up before he was caught, and the team then walked to his office.

"Open it!" Jack snapped to John, he kept his eyes focused, sitting behind his desk, John the other side. His eyes would go over his team standing behind John keeping him contained in the office.

John inhaled, "What, not even a please? Don't your manners get brought back to life too?" his joked, but didn't laugh as Jack kept glaring at him.

"Now!" Jack's voice barked, for a second John felt turned on.

John looked to the formation he set up, "This should give us the location of the diamond." A woman, a hologram but still, she stood on the desk. "There she is," he kept looking smug.

"The woman you murdered?" Elena asked, she kept next to Owen, but as her eyes kept looking to the woman's face, she didn't get a good feeling.

The woman smiling, "You've travelled several galaxies for this. Well done." Her eyes kept on where John was.

"That's right gorgeous," John kept smiling.

The woman sighed, "Except, there's no diamond," her voice smooth, her arms folded across her chest with a look in her eyes.

"What!" John was confused.

"Just this…" The woman's smile turned into a smirk, the thing moved, changed, and then it was a flat round object that attached itself to John's chest.

John grabbed at his chest, feeling the pain of its spikes digging into his flesh holding on tightly. "No, No, No, No, no!" He kept freaking out, "there's got to be a diamond. It's all about the diamond! What the hell is tha...?"

"It's an explosive device, which will latch on to the DNA of whoever killed me. It'll detonate in ten minutes." She kept smirking; her face was a blast making John suffer.

Ianto on this had, reached into his pocket, his favourite stopwatch; he set it up while setting up ten minutes. "It can't be removed without exploding, so don't bother trying. Goodbye . . . lover."

"Wait no!" John said again pulling at the device on his chest.

"See you in hell!" She blew John a kiss, then she flicker and faded out.

Elena looked scared, "she can't be serious, Ten minutes!" her eyes looking over the device while seeing John freak out.

Ianto looked to his stopwatch, "Well nine minutes and, fifty, forty nine, forty eight... Always at the ready!" He seemed so smug, so happy that John was going to blow into lots of pieces.

"Jack, explosion, how big?" Elena kept looking to her boss.

Jack kept looking from john, his eyes working over to Elena, "With the technology," he paused, "big," he added looking to John.

"So we really need to get him out of the city…" Owen kept looking to John, the counting thing on his chest blinking quickly, and it made Owen really nervous.

"Nine minute thirty seven…" Ianto waved the stopwatch.

John sighed, "you've got to help me!" he was full begging now, feeling helpless, "please!"

Jack looked into John's eyes, "Why?" he asked, but John punched him in the face. John quickly turned around grabbing Elena by the hair; he pulled her away from the ground, outside, holding Elena in front of him like a human shield.

"Let me go you fucking shit, cunt, wank stain, barstard!" Elena's voice was a stink while she kept trying to pull her hair free from his grip, her eyes wide.

John laughed, "I get a feeling you don't like me…." He kept looking over her face, "you know you have such soft hair," he whispered into her ear while she pulled her face, but he kept her hair tight in his grip.

Owen aimed his gun, but John was holding her too close to him, he could make a clean shot, "You let her go!" his voice a spit, "Let her the fuck GO!"

"Get back!" John yelled over them, he kept holding Elena around the waist now, she felt his back pressing against her back, and she felt sick. "Gets better…" he winked, he let her go.

Elena stepped aside, but glanced down to see her hand, "Fuck you!"

John laughed, "It's hyper steel, impermeable, deadlock sealed. No way to undo them. Unless you have this key," he lifted his hand up swallowing the key.

She snapped, "this isn't fair…" her eyes going to Jack, "I am going to kill you!" she snapped. "Why is this always me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," John looked to Elena, "I didn't feel like the risk of blowing up a pregnant woman, that is inhumane…" John nodded. "

"Thank you," Ianto said while holding the stopwatch, "Nine minutes four seconds," he kept looking worried.

Owen glanced from Elena to Ianto, "Not helping…" he pointed out looking to Elena freaking out more.

"And yet, you still find me strangely attractive. Now you had better find a solution pronto or she'll be blown up with me! John kept holding the arm up making Elena's hand held up.

Elena's eyes glared, "No, I never found you attractive, you make me want to VOMIT!" her eyes glare, "will shooting him break the DNA lock?" she asked.

"No, Elena," Jack wished it was so, he kept looking to Elena, he felt this was all his fault, he kept getting annoyed.

John laughed, "So! What are we gonna do now, team? The orgy's still on offer. Especially now the cuffs are out." He kept wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fucking shut up!" Elena wanted to beat him, "Jade, you got the rift predictor program, have you perfected yet?" she kept herself calm, but the beeping from the bomb was making her stomach churn.

Jade laughed, "Didn't Michael Jackson change pop history?" Jade looked around, "I mean yes, I've perfected it," she looked to Elena, "I'm working out activity…"

"How is this going to save us?" John looked confused, he felt like something wasn't clicking right.

"The car park, where he first came here." Jade pointed out.

"Right, that is where we're going," Elena, she felt her eyes looking on Owen, "I love you…" she felt herself looking weak for a few seconds. Elena's eyes now glared to John, "If we're in the rift when this thing blows up, the city is safe…" she laughed darkly.

"You're bluffing!" John kept watching Elena's, she wasn't showing any sign that she wasn't one hundred percent serious.

"Elena, we've got one in the next few minutes," she said while looking to Owen, his eyes seemed to keep looking to Elena as if everything was going wrong.

Rushing to Elena Owen grabbed her face kissing her, "I love you," he looked into eyes.

"Owen," her voice small, "Think," she kept looking, "I've got to go…" she whispered before turning around. "Come on John, we're going for a ride…"

"Elena," Ianto looked to her, "Eight thirty two, thirty one…" he kept saying while walking up the stairs.

Owen thought of something, "Elena, don't do this!" Jack snapped, he kept watching as Elena was pulling John up the stairs, "Elena…"

"I'm sorry, I have to do this Jack," she now pulled the cuffs, "Move it Bitch!" she kept yelling to John, "Don't make me drag your arse!" she kept pulling looking back to Owen pulling Jack to the medical bay.

Jade on the other hand holding the Newton, plus her hand holding her bump moving quickly. "Come on Elena," Jade kept moving, Ianto was standing behind her, she could feel him helping her up the stairs making their way to the car, her and Ianto in the back seat, Elena and John awkwardly got into the front starting to drive.

Keep driving was all Elena was telling herself, she kept looking forward, her hands on the wheel, and John kept looking around. "I'm sorry Elena, I'm trying to jam the signal, but it's not working,"

"Five minutes and twenty two seconds…" Ianto added while looking to the front seat.

Elena growled, ""Ianto, if you keep telling me the time left, I am going to use my last moments on earth, to shove that thing up your fucking ARSE!"

"Elena, there is no need to snap at Ianto…" Jade pointed out while looking to her Newton, "But you need to hurry, the signals getting weak.

"You're oddly excited by all of this, I can tell." John to Elena, he kept smirking thinking about it, and then winked before looking toward the place he'd exited hours ago.

"Oh yes, being moments from death, lets get it on!" Elena kept feeling like she was going to slap him, she kept driving while feeling sick. "Can you just shut up, for like Five minutes!"

"Think I'm starting to see what he likes about it here. She's beautiful, he's stunning!" John kept looking around the people as they drove to the car park.

Elena snapped to look at John for second, "Don't you ever stop?" Her voice kept tight, she kept thinking of all the things she was going to miss.

John laughed, "What five minutes to live, you want me to behave? Oh, that's gorgeous." He looked back.

Elena rolled her eyes, "that's a poodle!" she kept driving knowing she was nearly there; it was making her stomach knot up.

"That's nice!" he kept watching the poodle being walked down the road.

Stopping the car, "come on, out!" Elena pulled John over the seat, pulling him out the car knowing where the rift, she kept thinking about being sick, but saving the city, a lot more people than just her. "Get out!"

"Ow, Ow, I love a woman who's rough…" he kept trying to lighten the mood, but the fact was Elena kept moving without looking back.

John was trying to pull her back, "You're not really gonna sacrifice yourself are you?" John kept pulling back.

"I'm doing what needs to be done," she kept pulling, "so shut up." Her voice getting weaker, the fact they are getting close to the end.

"No! What about a last-minute rescue? What's the point of being on a team if you don't get a last-minute rescue!" John kept pulling, but Elena was stronger, she was getting her way while turning around looking to Ianto and Jade.

"Guys, tell Jack," She inhaled, "Tell him that, I…" she kept feeling her heart beating into her chest.

Jack and Owen pulled up in the sports Car, it seemed Jack jumped from the car, Elena watched as Jack jumped onto John's chest, it forced John to the ground, Elena falling on her back also her head smacking on the concrete. "Fuck Jack!" Elena muttered as she watched Jack stab the needle in his heart quickly.

John didn't understand feeling the piecing into his heart muscles and a surge of pain rushed over his body.  
"What is that?" Jade asked Owen who was standing still looking about ready to cry. "We combined all our DNA into one ... it should be letting go!" Owen watched the DNA bomb still blinking and beeping against John's chest.  
Before it beeped louder and detracted itself from his body onto the ground.

"Ten... Nine... eight..." Ianto was counting down the time left.  
Jack quickly picked up the bomb throwing it into the rift.  
Elena watched all this with a look of worry into her eyes.  
Ianto talking Jade, he quickly ran pulling Jade with him carefully.  
"Run!" Jack shouted while Elena was running and Pulling John along with her as the black blew them from Day to night.  
Jack getting to his feet, "Great, the blast blew us back to the time he got here..." he grunted, "Wonderful, now we have to avoid ourselves..."  
Elena laughed, "No, you have to avoid yourself, last time, you tried to fuck yourself..."  
"Did not!" Jack snapped.  
Elena laughed, "Did too!"

"You did too we were all there." Owen said before turning to John pinching him in the jawbone knocking John back a bit.

Jack pouted, "well if you looked as sexy as me, you'd want to fuck..." he stopped looking to Ianto, Ianto was looking to Elena who was looking to Ianto also. "Okay, point..."

Owen and Jade rolled their eyes before looking to John who was standing still . "We should probably get out of here before we see ourselves." Jade looked from one person to the other.

Elena held her wrist up, "I've still got this little problem…" Elena kept waving her and John's wrist now.  
"Hey relax I have" he held his finger up. Before putting two down his throat extracting the silver key covered in salvia "The trick is to keep it in your throats lining" John unlocked the cuffs.  
"That's what she said," Jade whispered.

Elena's eyes were big, "you had it on you all along!" she felt her fist crash into John's jaw knocking him back.

John got back to his feet, "well, remind me not to get onto your bad side…" he laughed.

"Already on my mother fucking bad side!" Elena kept touching her knuckle seeing Owen join her.

Owen stood beside Elena, "You all right?" he kept looking into her eyes, "Babe," he kept watching her big green eyes.

"Mate, she's a good one," John winked, "Just know, she's a great snog," he winked before looking to Jack.

"Well you sure there still isn't room on your team for me?" John asked Jack looking serious.

Jack shook his head, but John leaned up kissing him softly, "well, I'll leave you then," he pressed some buttons on his wrist strap.

"Mines still bigger," Jack held his hand out for his wrist strap that John took the strap out his pocket handing it to Jack.

John stepped forward, pressing some buttons on his wrist strap, "Oh," he said while the orange was engulfing him, "I found Grey…" he was then gone.

Elena looked to Jack, she glanced to where John was, and Jack was strapping his wrist strap on, he looked to it, "still bigger..." he then looked to Elena, he heard John with his face going pale.  
Elena glanced to where John went, and then looked to Jack, "Who's Grey?" her voice soft.  
Jack cleared his throat, "Erm, nothing..." he turned around to walk away.  
Ianto sighed, "Well where are we going to go?" he asked knowing they had to go somewhere until the morning.  
Elena laughed; "My House, I got a wii..." she looked excited.


	2. They are among us…

**Chapter two**  
_They are among us…_

Elena sat in the front passenger seat, in the back, being Jade and Owen, she knew Ianto was back at the hub, doing what Ianto did best, be it dancing around to dancing queen, thinking no one would notice, or even just making everything neat and tidy for when they got back. But one thing for sure, Elena was missing the power, yes, she wouldn't admit she got off on telling people what to do, but with Jack back, she was just another follower of his lead. "Elena, Earth to Elena!" Jack's voice snapped Elena from her day dreaming, she titled her head to the right to look at Jack. "What do we have?" he asked her for the fourth time.

"Two buglers, one dead, one in serious condition," Elena started while they drove to the crime scene, "woman phoned to report her flat being burgled, and..." Elena exhaled while trying to remember everyone that was on the police report. "Injured after being dropped from a fifth floor window building onto a..." The SUV pulled up outside the scene, the man on top of, "Cop car…" Elena finished as they were out of the SUV onto the scene.

Owen exited with a medical kit, turning his head to the flat, "Well this should be a bag of laughs." He muttered. He then stepped up next to the police car, "Bloody hell!" He waved a paramedic to give him the IV sack, checking it over. "Has he been stabilised?" he asked the man, he started to do what he could to keep this man alive.  
"Elena, Owen..." Jack stood beside Owen, "Go with him to the hospital, see if he says anything, interview the husband and wife too." He turned fixing his jacket looking over Jade, with me." He headed into the building.

Elena watched as Jack and Jade headed into the building, part of this was Jack really putting Elena into her position, she wasn't the boss anymore, so here she was standing behind Owen watching him.

She liked seeing Owen doing what he did best, it was hard for her to remember he was a Doctor, and he had medical knowledge. When she stubbed her toe one morning, he knew it wasn't broken, just bruised. Elena loved the little things, even if they were engaged, she still had her flat, and he had his pent house. "So, I've made sure your car to the wedding venue is booked, and my mother wanted to remind you, your suit fitting has been changed from two, to four," Elena knew this wasn't the time or place, but with working for Torchwood, you had to make the awkward moments the time and place.

"Yeah, okay I'll remember that - better program it into my phone just in case." He felt strange talking about the wedding, because it wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to marry her, but he didn't like the big deal her parents were making out of it.

For a moment Elena paused, but reached into Owen's pocket taking the mobile phone out, quickly she put it into the day planner before slipping the phone back into his pocket patting it lightly. "We better get into the ambulance," she watched Owen helping the paramedics feeling nervous about the wedding all over again.

Back inside the flat Jade stood with her Newton scanning the area, no rift activity, so what ever happened wasn't because of that. She kept glancing over to Jack and the police officer while her free hand brushed over her stomach, it seemed the little baby didn't seem to like her late hour work.

The police officer not leaving the room, it made Jade annoyed. "Bit weird, this one. Might be one of yours. Nobody saw anything, heard anything, blah, blah, blah. The usual. Dunno why we bother asking anymore." He said to Jack, his voice annoyed.

"Thanks so much, we'll take it from here now. If you could just wait outside." Jack kept his charm, sometimes Jade would wonder how Jack could keep such a calm manner with the officer's attitude.

"I think the husband did it," the cop sounded smug, "I mean someone who sleeps with sports equipment in his bed room is wanting trouble." He didn't notice how Jack was placing his arm around his shoulder; the fact was Jack was going to have to help this man leave quicker.

"You should come over to my house for a game of hockey sometime!" His voice suggestive made Jade giggle in the corner.  
Jack pushed the cop out the door before turning to see Jade looking at him with sparkling eyes, "Making friends?" She suggested biting her lip.  
"Not really." Jack grinned brightly, he lightly walked over to the scene, "So, we've got?"

Jade inhaled, "Give me a moment," she glanced to her stomach, "have you quiet finished young man?" her hand moved around the bump, "sorry, he gets a little excited." She laughed it off. "Right no glass in here, will prove that it was broken out," her eyes kept on the broken glass.

Jack kept his attention on the body, "Police say the stab wounds were caused by some long, narrow blade. Which that isn't." pointing to the cricket bat, "No other weapons in the room could have done this. So how the hell did they manage it?" Jack got to his full height, now watching Jade's eyes.

The fact this was a mystery, "Well, some factors into mind," Jade keeping the tone light, "Husband was unconscious," she walked through the bedroom, "The wife is possibly lighter than me," she raised her eyebrow, "I'm talking pre baby." Her finger pointed into his face, "How could she lift up a full grown man?" she asked feeling confused. "I don't see either of them doing this."

"You be surprised what people are capable of when in fight or flight," he kept looking around the area, "So, the little tyke being crazy?" he asked walking over to Jade.

She broke into a smile, "Yeah, well with this job," she held a hand out for Jack, for a second Jack watched Jade's eyes, then placed his hand in hers palm up.

The moment was silence as Jade placed Jack's open palm onto her belly, she kept looking to Jack, "This is his bum," she spoke softly, her hand moved Jack's hand up, "This is his little head," she kept eye contract with Jack, "He lays like this most the time, but it's a pain on my ribs at time," she giggled.

"Well," Jack kept a serious face, "You're going to be a great mum, and you know I won't ever replace you, so your job is safe." He patted the baby belly again; "Just hope he takes after his timid father…"

Jade covered her mouth, "We can all dream," she glanced to the door, "Talking of Ianto, we better get back to the hub, then find out what Elena and Owen have found out at the Hospital.

Sitting in the waiting room to see the couple, Elena placed her hands in her lap, the burglar, now in the ICU, was still unconscious, so there was no point in rushing to him. "Owen," for a moment their eyes met. "Never mind." She finished keeping her eyes forward now.

Owen looked over Elena, he knew for the ride to the hospital, she had something face, "Everything alright?" he asked her, the fact was, with him and Elena it was hard for him to know what she was thinking, worse was trying to get her to talk about what she was thinking.

Elena's eyes connected with his again, "I'm fine, totally great," she used her index fingers to put a smile on her face, but let it go.

"You know, I can see right through that," Owen kept still, but then moved his hand to poke on her nose lightly, "so, what is it? Cos you're killing me here."

"I know that since we told my parents about the engagement," her eyes scanning his face, "well you've been kinda odd about the whole thing, and if you're having second thoughts, you can totally tell Me." she nodded, "and I promise not to slip Retcon into your drinks..."

"NO!" He said sharply. "I'm not having second thoughts, believe me," he reached over taking her hand into his, "its just... It seems to be more your parents wedding than ours..." He finally said it.

Elena smiled, she glanced to her hand in Owen's, "Well so far, I ditches the catholic church, to registry, the hotel to that nice little place, and cut the guest list from over a thousand to about two hundred, and still cutting..." she inhaled but lightly took her hand back.  
"There is another thing..." Elena knew it was going to make Owen mad, "My mother sent an invitation to your mother..." her voice was quick trying to make it like ripping off a band aid, she knew that it was something her mother did against her wishes.

Elena felt better about letting Owen's hand go, he got up quickly, his face looked to be changing several different colours. "Elena, I know you love your mum, your dad is a diamond geezer, but no!" he pointed, "I am not having her there, my dad walked out, I don't give a shit, she made my life fucking HELL!" Owen kept pacing, "Uninvite her," he looked to Elena, he felt his anger was scaring her, "She threw me out when I was sixteen, I don't what her anywhere near me, she turns up, I won't!" he moved to another part of the waiting Area.

Elena slowly got to her feet, she walked across to where Owen sat looking more pissed off than ever, she sat with him, for a few seconds the room was silent, "I'm doing my best," she kept her voice safe level, "Owen, I really am trying."

Owen moved, he looked into Elena's eyes, for a few seconds he felt his guard dropping, he placed a hand to her face, "I know you are babe," he leaned forward touching their foreheads together, " I know! Its not you! It's... Your parents! They make me feel like... I'm not even apart of this, like something strange happening I can't stop." He closed his eyes feeling Elena's lips brushing over his, every time she'd kiss him, he felt worse for threatening not to turn up to the wedding, he opened his eyes lightly to see hers staring back at him. "I can't stop feeling like, I'm not really welcome…"

"Owen," Elena brushed a hand into his hair, her eyes kept on his, "You're welcome, you are," her voice kept light, "Just my mum is kinda excited, she never thought I'd get married." She laughed, "Owen," her face moving away carefully. "I love you, you toss pot, I just want this all to be over, and married."

"Nice, call me and name, after you love me," Owen grinned, "I love you too, you dappy cow." He wrapped his arms around her quickly kissing the top of her head.

A doctor walked into the room, "you can see them now," he kept shifting his gaze from Elena to Owen.

Elena straightened her shirt out, it was orange with a green ice pool, which said 'just chill' paired with a tight fitting blue jeans. "Come on," she looked to Owen pulling up his medical pack up his shoulder following Elena towards the medical room, in there was Mike was in a bed, his wife looking scared.

"Hello," Elena walked into the patient room, "I'm Elena Bennett, this is Doctor Owen Harper." Making sure Owen was behind her, he walked into the room, "We're not with the police, but we are working on what happened," her voice kept that calm casual, "Just want to find out what happened, Doctor Harper, will be doing some simple test, can you tell me, what happened tonight?"

Owen moved close to Beth while Elena was talking, he took her hands while running a cloth over it, he moved to the husband, as Elena kept quiet. "I didn't see anything. We all heard this weird noise, then the next thing I know, I'm in the corner and he's just sitting there, dead. The other one was just gone." Beth kept still her hands holding onto her husband's free hand. The woman looked so scared, but her eyes kept going to her husband.

Elena nodded, "But what did you do after that?" her voice calming, the fact she kept looking to Beth.

"Nothing. I just stayed there till the police arrived. I couldn't move. I should have checked on Mike." Her eyes kept looking scared, lost, her Husband seemed to be the rock.

"Don't be silly. You did the right thing. I'm fine." Mike, he laughed to his wife, it was like her worrying was emasculating him.

Beth laughed with him, her hand holding his, her eyes looking from Owen to Elena, back to him, "Be quiet, you. The doctor said you should rest." Her eyes lighting up, kept looking to Mike with loving eyes.

Mike nodded, "I don't think the doctor meant my mouth." He kept a lighthearted face, mostly watching the worry lines on his wife's face.

"Actually, he did, he was very specific. He said, "No talking for a whole week." She nodded with a serious face, but could be seen through, it wasn't hard to believe that. Elena kept a small smile her eyes to Owen.

"Lies, lies! Why so many lies!" Mike, he spoke, she laughed, and it was weird for Elena to see this couple, to look how they were, and wonder if that would be her and Owen one day.

Owen walked to Elena placing a hand on her arm, "Well, thank you for your time," she nodded, "Take care," she followed Owen out into the hall now, she watched him taking off his gloves throwing them into a hazard bin.

"I don't get it, not a drop of blood on either of their hands," he kept watching Elena placing his hands into his pockets.

Elena rolled on the balls of her feel looking to Owen, her own hands in her pockets, her eyes fixed on his, "So who you think did it?" she asked with a small tilt of her head.

"She did it," Owen pointed out, he kept watching Elena's eyes, he knew what she was thinking, "Well think about it Lena," he pointed out, "Well, look at her." He took a hand out pointing into the room.

Elena lightly looked in, she could see the woman, her face worn, upset, scared out of her wits. "She saw two men attack her husband, she's in shock Owen," her voice calming.

"It's always the one you least suspect. They're all in the room together, Hubby's out cold, and somehow she survives while two burglars get mangled? She did it, she must have." He pointed out.

Elena nodded, her top teeth biting into her bottom lip playfully, "Right," Elena finally said playing with her pockets, "How did she pull off this Houdini act?" her voice playful.

"I've not worked that out yet," Owen stepped closer to Elena; he kept looking to her eyes, "Well Jessica Fletcher, what do you think happen?" he placed his arm around her waist looking her over.

"You're calling me, a short, fat old lady…." Elena kept her face stern, "and if you must know, it was so him," she kept her game face, "I mean, come on, cricket under the bed, wife in danger, fill in the blanks," Elena kept smiling.

Owen leaned forward kissing her lightly, Elena relaxed into his arms, "I have a baseball bat under my bed, you think I'm a killer?" he kept the light-hearted mood.

"I sleep with a gun," Elena pointed out, Owen laughed.

Letting her go Owen stepped away, "Well if it was him, you're saying," Owen kept watching Elena's eyes, "he kills one man, wearing gloves, and then he swallows the murder weapon and the gloves, and then he knocks himself out?" he kept pointing to Elena as her face was changing. "Ha, you've got nothing…" Owen paused when his ear piece buzzed, "Elena, don't worry, you'll one day get to my level…" he turned from her touching the earpiece, "Yo Jack," he said while turning around watching Elena watching the couple.

"You got anything Owen?" Jack asked from the hub, it seemed that they didn't get much from the scene.

Owen paced lightly, "No, nothing. They're completely clear," he kept his voice down, but knew that it was hard to make sense of this.

Jack kept quiet for a few moments, "Well, one of them did it, we just need to figure out how. Stay with the burglar all night if you have to. 'Keep an eye on those two." His voice was strict.

Turning around, Owen looked over Elena, "well looks like we're stuck here," he inhaled, "so we better get comfy," he added kissing Elena, his hand touching her face lightly, the light above the popped out. Owen laughed, "Hospitals - they fall apart without me." He winked jokingly.

"Well we're stuck here, mind getting me a coffee?" her voice light, she held her hands together, "please…." She giggled.

Owen brushed his hands down his jacket, then pockets of his jeans, "you've not got a pound?" he asked with a nod.

Elena sighed, "Time for me to sign that prenupt," she reached into her own pocket pulling out a two pound coin, "Here, go get yourself one to space cowboy…" her voice cool looking him over again.

"Well just call me your gangster of love," he tilted a imaginary hat, then looked her over again, "I won't be too long love."

Sitting on a chair, Elena chose to sit with the burglar, Owen was checking back and forth, as Elena tried to keep her eyes open, focusing on the ticking of the second hand of the clock. Elena would chase it with her eyes trying her hardest not to fall asleep, but being four forty seven, she found her eyelids drooping down, the coffee cup in the tips of her fingers, her eyes slowly closed, her hand relaxing dropping the plastic cup, she jumped hearing the sound of plastic on tiled flooring. "Shit…" Elena rolled her head making her neck click; she inhaled leaning her head back trying to stifle a yawn.

Feeling her eyes close again, she heard the man stirring out of sleep, he was panicking, moving quickly, Elena was to her feet quickly, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, you're going to be okay," her voice calming, "Can you tell me what happened?" her eyes focused on his, the machines were beeping wildly.

"Don't let her near me, the woman in the flat, don't let her near…." His voice faded, his machines started to get worse as nurses pulled Elena out of the way, her eyes kept focused as he started to flat line, slowly she stepped backwards out of the room.

Owen heard the machines from down the hall, seeing Elena backing out of the room, he touched her arm, she spun with a look of horror on her face, he held her close, "What's wrong?" he asked feeling her shaking. "Babe!"

"It was her," Elena felt her pocket vibrate, she glanced down to her phone, _Elena, I've got to remind you, your dress fitting is going to be a twelve not eight at night, hope you are keeping to the diet, XxxXxxx Mummy. _"Typical," Elena inhaled looking over the message.

Owen took the phone, "you know, your mum can be a right cow," he deleted the message, but brushed a hand over Elena's cheek, "I'll tell Jack," he nodded, "Then, we'll go from there…"

"Yeah, I just need," she glanced into the room, her eyes going to the machine still flat lined, her hands going to her eyes trying to keep herself awake.

The doctor stepped back, "Call it." His voice simple, everyone stepping away from the man, another Doctor looking to the clock on the wall.

"Time of death, four fifty five Am," he then took his gloves off, the nurse covered up the body, while everyone left the room, the same doctor stopped in front of Elena, "I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do," he nodded walking away leaving Elena standing on her own, her arms rubbing around her shoulders seeing Owen coming back to her.

Owen knew that look too well, he rushed to Elena holding her, "Hey, hey," he felt his hands holding her face, "We're going to find out what happened," he kept looking into her eyes, "We're going to get to the bottom of this I promise," he kissed her lightly feeling her head rest neatly against his chest, "It's going to be okay…" he looked over her shoulder, into the room where the dead body was. For a second Owen knew he still wasn't used to this part of the job, you'd never get used to people dying, worst of all, it being murder by something they didn't even know.

Back at the hub, Owen had Beth, Elena kept looking to Jack in the room, "So, good cop, bad cop?" she asked while looking to the door, she knew that Owen was bringing the woman in, she went home, so it was simple for him to get her, and now it was Jack and Elena.

"Right," Jack pointed, "You can good cop, let me rough her up a little, then she'll open to you…." He pointed to Elena while she raised her eyebrow.  
Crossing her arms, "Why do I always have to be the good cop, for once I'd like to be the bitch…"

"Elena," Jack laughed, "you're adorable, but seriously, leave the bad cop to the experts," he brushed his hand under her chin watching her deep green eyes staring endlessly into his blue.

For a second Elena smiled, but it wasn't a smile she wanted to do, the fact was simple, Jack kept watching her eyes, "fine, I'm the good cop," she felt Jack brush a light kiss across her forehead before walking out of the room, he left Elena, she reached across the table picking up the folder with photos inside, she inhaled, but keep herself together.

The door busted open, Jack was holding Beth, but what Elena could tell, there was a bag over her head for a reason, she couldn't see how she got into Torchwood. So Jack pulled the bag off her head, his eyes glared. "Tell us everything!" he snapped.

"Where am I? Where's my Husband?" Beth looked terrified; Elena kept looking from Jack to Beth, her hand covering her mouth as she let out a yawn.

Jack kept his face serious, Elena watched him closely, and she really hated it when he did this face, biting her lip lightly. "He's safe."

"What do you mean, safe? What have you done with him?" Beth's voice kept shaking, her eyes would move from Jack looking right to Elena, she didn't seem to move, or say anything to help her. So Beth kept scared, fearful.

Jack leaned forward, "Nothing yet. Tell me what happened in the flat, Beth. It had to be you or Mike, so how did you do it?" his voice stern, it even set Elena back, her eyes focused to Beth, knowing that it was the act, Jack was doing this to get her scared of him.

Beth sat up, her hands trembling in front of her, "You can't treat people like this. I've been burgled, attacked! I want a lawyer, I want a phone call. If you're charging me with something..."

"We're not charging you with anything. We don't have to. And there'll be no lawyer, no phone calls, just us, and this room for as long as it takes. Now, tell me what happened!" he slammed his hand down on the table, Beth jumped, even Elena jumped out of her slow near falling asleep again.

While backing off, Beth used this moment to calm herself, "I told her... and the police. Please, I don't know anything!" her voice getting a little stronger than before looking to Elena.

At the table now, Elena opened the folder, she started to place photos down, and they were of the dead bodies of the men who broke into her house. Jack starting to spread them out so Beth could have a good view of the death that happened in her house. "Look at them. The second one just died in the hospital. "Don't let her near me, the woman in the flat." Those were his dying words. Now why would he say something like that?" his voice was darker now.

"I don't know, I swear. I never touched him." Beth avoiding the photos, they made her feel sick, everything was spinning out of control, she could breathe, couldn't think, thinking was hurting her head.

Jack kept pushing the photos at her more, "Is it Mike? Are you covering for him?" he kept that tone, but Elena's eyes were looking to the light bulb feeling it changing, going bright.

Beth felt helpless, "no!" her voice loud, the bulb blew and she didn't even blink, but Elena kept focused on the ceiling, she walked over to Jack, her hand resting on his shoulder, he jumped looking into her eyes.

"Jack," her voice soft, her eyes locked into his, "Do you mind?" she asked trying to keep herself calming, she knew that Jack would have to leave them alone.

When Jack walked out, Elena kept looking to Beth, she pulled the photos back, and she kept watching Beth with a careful eyes, "Look, I can understand," her eyes kept caring, Elena knew how to make people relax, "Someone broke into your home, hurt your husband, you wanted to defend yourself…" she placed her hand on the table, "you can tell me, I'll understand."

"I promise, I promise, I don't know what happened, but I know it wasn't me…" her eyes going to her hands looking on the verge of tears, and Elena bit her lip looking to the window.

Jack walked up to the hub, looking to everyone, "Nice bad cop…" Ianto said to him while looking down to Elena talking to Beth on her own, it seemed Beth was calming down.

"Jack 'Just us and this room for as long as it takes?' Terrifying," Jade pointed out from her computer and laughed looking to Owen.

Owen was laughing, "Yeah, gotta me shivering," he brushed his arms down his hands looking to his boss, then down to Elena, "Is she safe in there?" he pointed out.

Jade side glanced to Owen, "She's fine," then looking back to Ianto watching the room. "Anyway…"

"You Jack could of let Elena be bad cop, make you work on your softer side," Ianto laughed while looking over to Jade.

Jack inhaled, "I could have," his eyes on Ianto, "but I really feel Elena does the good cop, the way it's meant to be," finally Jack's attention to Jade, "so what have we go?" he asked feeling the need to know more.

"Well, everything was fine," Jade started, "Until I noticed," she pointed, her eyes to Jack, "The light bulb, when she got upset," Jade inhaled, "She has an magnetic field around her." She kept looking to Jack.

Owen kept watching Jade, "the same thing happened at the hospital, can't be coincidence…" he pointed out.

Jack nodded, "It's her, I know it is. OK, let's do some tests, see who or what we're dealing with." He now turned to the viewing window, he glanced down to see Beth was crying now, and Elena doing what Elena did best, comforting the woman, her eyes looking up, to Elena it was just a mirror, but Jack kept looking to her face. She looked helpless, not knowing anything.

Owen still standing beside Jade cleared his throat, "Yes?" Jade turned from the computer, she kept looking him over, "you've got something on your mind?"

"Yeah, I was wondering," he looked serious, "Would you mind being my best man?" he added while looking to Ianto still by the window with Jack.

Jade froze for a minute, "Erm, isn't that, meant…" she shook it off, "Yeah, sure," she finished with a smile, "I mean, the drunken best man speech, won't be drunken." Her eyes back to the monitor.

"Well, I've got no family for you to embarrass me in front of," he took his hands out of his pockets, he nodded, "right, so that's settled," now walking to the medical bay to start getting the tests ready.

Ianto looked to Jack, "So, you think Elena's had a maid of Honour?" he looked over to his boss.

For a second Jack was just staring, he snapped looking up to Ianto, the other person in this building he couldn't have, "I've not a clue," he placed a hand on the glass, "Oh, since you're here, A wires become loose in the Rift monitor - can you fix it?"

"Right on it," Ianto turned walking away, he lightly turned around looking to Jack heading back down, it was a matter of getting Elena and Beth for the test, and Ianto inhaled before walking to the rift machine.

With Beth in front of her, Beth kept walking forward, "Just some tests, and we'll see from there," she kept walking, Elena didn't want to be mean, but the fact something was about this woman, something that wasn't touching the surface.

Beth looked back to Elena, "what kind of tests?"

"Oh, simple blood works, nothing to stress yourself about," Elena kept walking on, she felt like she was being a little forward to a scared woman. "Look, I promise, no one is going to hurt you here, you are in one of the safest places," her hand touched her shoulder, "So you can relax…"

"Relax," her eyes to Elena, "Blood works, I've not done anything wrong!" her voice went back to fear.

Elena stopped her, she kept looking, "Look, something happened, and I know you don't want to believe it," she inhaled quickly, "Beth, if you really didn't do it, you've got nothing to fear…" she placed her hand on Beth's back, "So come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we'll get you back to your husband, you can tell me all about married life…" trying to lighten up the mood.

Beth carried on walking, she could see the whole of the hub, her eyes got big taking in every detail, "This is where you work?" she asked looking around in wonder.

Elena nodded, "It's not much, but it's home," she followed Beth, she kept an eye on the woman thinking about how she saw the hub for the first time, but then she got used to it, "Comfy…"

Beth laughed turning around, "No windows?" she asked feeling confused.

"Well consider we're a good fifty something feet underground," Elena pointed up and around, "Not much of a view if there was a window." Her eyes lighting up, Elena felt like she was being a smarty pants.

Beth laughed, "Yeah, you have a point," she kept walking, her eyes looking around, "Guess this is all crazy," she looked to something; she lent done trying to think if a smell was coming from.

Ianto felt a snap, "We don't sniff The sub-Etheric resonator!" his eyes narrowed to the woman, he was looking busy with working.

Beth jumped, her hands held up, "I'm sorry," scared she carried on walking through, her eyes wide feeling lost.

Elena laughed, "Who's a big bad boy...?" Elena laughed, "Who's a big bad boy?" for a second Elena broke into a fit of giggles holding her stomach looking to Ianto.  
"Elena..." he snapped, and Elena pouted. "I'm serious." His eyes focused on hers for a few moments.  
Elena nodded, "You always are, also, you're my maid of honour..." she pointed out.

Ianto blinked for a few seconds, he kept watching Elena to see if she was being serious or not, "I'm not wearing a dress!" he pointed out watching her walking away. "Elena I mean it, I'm not wearing a dress…!" he called watching her wave her hand in the air. "Elena!" he shouted. "Elena!"

Standing on one of the medical bays steps, Jack had his foot up on the other and he lent on the railing. He was watching everything with a careful eye, most of all Beth who seemed to be watching him nervous.  
As Beth sat up in the chair Owen pulled his gloves on, picking up a needle, "Just a few simple tests, nothing to worry about Just a little" He pulled the top off the needle seeing her flinch. "Needle." He muttered.  
Putting it close to her skin it snapped. He looked lost and confused. "What?" Jack asked after hearing the tinging on the needle point on the floor.  
"Needle snapped." Owen held it up again.

Elena felt odd, but kept watching Owen, "Needle snapped?" she felt confused, but then watched as Owen took a fresh needle, only to have the same thing happen again.

He turned picking up a scalpel off the small tray Jade had set out.  
"Hold on." He went to slice Beth's dark skin with it before it broken as well.  
"Wonderful." Owen held it up toward Jack.

Elena looked to Beth, "when was the last time you went to the hospital?" her voice trying to calm the situation.

"I don't know, I can't remember," Beth's eyes going to Owen's face, Jack's, then Elena was trying to keep a calm expression. "What's wrong with me?"

Owen watched Beth, "When was the last time you felt ill? You had a cold? Anything?" he focused.

"I don't think I ever have. I take a lot of vitamin C." Beth kept her eyes from Elena to Owen.

Owen nodded, "Yeah, a hell of a lot of Em," he turned to watch Jack, but this wasn't possible.  
Jack crossed his arms, "Right Beth, you make lights blow out and we can't break your skin... What planet are you from?" He asked.

"Earth..." Beth sounded scared, she kept thinking of everything that was happening, it didn't make sense.

Jack lunged forward, "Stop wasting our time! We know you're an alien!" eyes locked on Beth, for a moment Elena wanted to step forward, but Owen held her back from it.

"There's no such thing as aliens." Beth kept her voice clear, even if you could hear the fact she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Jack grabbed Beth pulling her away from the medical bay, Elena jumped up, but as quick as she moved Owen pulled her back, he kept looking to Elena. "Don't," he whispered looking into her eyes, "come on," he walked her to main station where Jade was typing away on her computer.

Elena looked to Jade, "you know," she kept looking to the computer she was typing up on, "I've been wondering, what you've been planning for Owen's stag night..." she said while trying to keep calm, she knew it was much asking, but she wanted to know.

Jade paused on the keyboard for a few seconds, her eyes connected with the deep green, the curiosity behind them, she smiled, "you want me to tell the truth, or lie to you?" she kept a hold of the girl's eyes.

"Lie," Elena kept looking to Jade, the fact she knew that with Owen, anything was possible, but she wasn't going to try and control her love, but she bit her lip watching Jade.

For a few seconds Jade's fingers hovered above the keyboard, then looked to Elena again, "Just a few friends, out for a meal, then a few drinks, maybe a game of cards, Owen bring me to my place, and a House marathon." She broke into a friendly smile.

Elena wrinkled her nose, "you're so lying to me," she brushed her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"What can I say," her brown eyes going over Elena, "I don't see you being all, tea and crumpets about your Hen night, plus you're taking Ianto…" she raised an eyebrow pointing to her computer screen, "Making him maid of Honour and all," she laughed, "Are you trying to make my boyfriend come out of the closet?"

"Jade, Ianto isn't the straightest nail in the box, but he's not the bentest one either," her voice cool, "He's nuts about you," now looking to Ianto, he was wheeling a chair into the main area.

Owen over hearing Elena and Jade's conversation, he watched Ianto placing the chair down, "Are you wearing a pink dress as maid of Honour?" he laughed for a second seeing Jack bringing a box with him.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Get bent Owen!" he snapped, then looked over to Jade and Elena staring confused at the chair he wheeled in, it had straps on it, and for a reason, Elena didn't like it.

"Jack, You said we weren't allowed to use that again." Owen pointed out, he glanced to Elena, and her eyes watching Jack open the box.

Jack laughed it off, "It's just a mind probe," he kept watching Jade's reaction, curious. Elena on the other hand not quiet sure what to expect from it.

"Remember what happened last time we used it?" Ianto asked, he kept looking to Jade, for a moment, he'd always worry about what she was thinking, then his hands touched the chair before looking over to Jack.

Jack inhaled sharp through his nose, exhaled, "That was different. That species has extremely high blood pressure." He said matter of factly, and he didn't seem to flinch.

"Oh, right, their heads must explode all the time." Ianto pointed out to Jack, who now turned around to glare at Ianto for making the point.

Elena side glanced to Jade with wide eyes, and Jade was still curious about the mind probe, "Jack, you really can't do this, we're not even sure she's an alien, and what if you kill her!" Elena pointed, "I am not spending the next week cleaning up brain matter off the walls…" her arms folded.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Elena, I'm not wrong," he smiled, "When have I ever been wrong?" he kept that charm.

"Well, the time with the puronas, then the time with the siren species, oh and the bar on the bay, you swore wasn't a gay bar, yet I had some bloke ask me if I'd like to tie him down and spank him…" Owen pointed out to Jack in a serious tone.

"Right apart from them times, when have I ever been wrong?" he kept looking to his team, for a few seconds it seemed silent. "We have to find out what she is." He looked around.

Jade was the first to speak up, "We'll play it safe, we'll stop at the first sign of trouble,"

"Or the first sign of exploding," Ianto added while sitting on the chair, he was holding his hands against the straps looking up to Jack.

"Elena, can you go and get Beth," he looked over her, it was perfectly clear that Elena wasn't approving of this, "please," he gave her that look, the look Elena couldn't ignore while turning.

"Fine, I'll be right back," she walked off feeling guilty as hell; she couldn't believe she was really going to watch a mind probing.

Ianto still on the chair, now started to make a buzzing noise, he rocked the chair pulling a face that made Jade burst into a fit of giggles. "Ianto!" Jack snapped, "Be a little more professional," he watched the man stand up.

"Sorry, just trying to defuse the tension," he walked behind Jade, and then looking to Owen, they both were not setting everything up. "This is going to be a fun afternoon," he pointed out looking to the camera of the cells, Beth was sitting beside a weevil cage, she looked terrified, but some how, she was an alien.

Beth kept looking to Elena, the fact this woman brought her to the main hub, all Beth could see was the chair, everyone standing around, her arms holding onto Elena, "I don't know, this doesn't feel right." Her voice was shaken up.

"It's going to be fine," Elena felt her hands letting go of Beth's arm, "I won't let anything happen," she backed Beth into the chair. The fact she kept looking into Beth's deep brown eyes, Elena felt the woman pleading for her not to let her go. "I promise," Elena kept eye contact as Jade stepped in to fix everything up.

Her and Ianto set everything up, Elena standing between Owen and Jack, feeling like this was going to be very hard to watch. "Not too tight, is it?" Jade trying to her best to keep a good bedside manner, after all, she was going to be invading this woman's mind.

Beth inhaled, her eyes kept looking around, "It's fine. Are you sure this is safe?" her voice still shaken, it seemed like she really didn't understand this.

Elena nodded, "It's safe," but then Elena felt as she spoke she was lying through her teeth, her eyes kept looking to Jack, wanting him to have an explanation.

"Just try not to, you know, kill me, or anything, OK?" she sounded like she was making jokes, it was just like a routine thing, maybe some day this job would make sense to Elena, but right now she just didn't understand a lot of it.

Ianto stepped forward, he was holding a bottle of water, and it had a straw in it, "You'll probably get dehydrated during the probing." He sounded like he really cared, was worried, Elena just kept watching, feeling slightly detached from it all.

Beth sipped some water, "Thank you," she watched Ianto step away from her. Now Elena could watch while Owen and Jade set up Beth ready, getting everything perfect, Elena wrapped her arms around herself, she kept looking on, feeling everything tense on her, her arms, lets, then the feeling of Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"You need to relax, I promise, we won't let her die," he kept his tone low, Elena's eyes looking up to his, for a few seconds she really believed what he was telling her.

Jade moved to her computer now, as Owen went to his, "We're all set," Jade nodded, her eyes going to Owen.

"The probe drills down through your consciousness, so if there's anything hidden, it'll pop to the surface." Jack stated while folding his arms around himself, he kept focused on Beth.

"Is it going to hurt?" Beth asked simple question.

Jack nodded, "Yes," he pointed out while everyone was looking to him; it was a collective, 'really' moment.

Beth laughed nervous, "Your bedside manner's rubbish." She kept looking around the room.

Elena giggled nervous, "You should see his manners in bed, they're atrocious." She glanced to her right to see a look of pure horror on Owen's face, "Or so I've heard of…"

Suddenly Elena and Jade both looked to Ianto, "Well there was this once…" he paused seeing Elena doing the finger across throat motion, to the pure look of confusion of Jade's face, she kept her eyes looking innocent to the matter, but her hands were embracing her unborn baby belly.

"Okay, we'll do this slowly. Jade will control the probe, Owen will make sure you're not in any danger, Ianto will have more water when you need it, and I'll be right here, Okay? Elena standing in front of Beth, she was placing her hands on her knees looking up into her eyes.

Beth inhaled, "and what about him? What does he do?" she asked her voice scared, it was for a moment, in Beth's eyes Elena could see pure undiluted fear.

Jack looked forward, "I'll be watching," he pointed out, now standing beside Elena, he placed a hand on her shoulder to make her move, it was going to start, he knew she'd have to be out of the way. "Okay Jade?" he watched Jade at her computer. The sound of the probe started, Beth started to scream.

Elena stepped back, "Safe," Owen said out loud, but Elena couldn't believe it seeing Beth's face.

Jack being forward, "Who killed the burglars, Beth?" he kept focused while trying to get answers.

Beth face in pain, "I, I don't… know!" her face tense, she kept squinted; the pain on her face was hard to ignore.

"Safe!" Owen's voice business, Elena watched Owen, her eyes going to Jade who was working the probe.

Jack kept the same face, Elena was finding it hard to believe it, "What planet are you from?"

Beth gritted her teeth more, "I'm human! Oh, God, it hurts! Please, please, stop!" Elena stepping forward, but Jack held her back; he knew this wasn't safe for her to comfort Beth.

Jade was looking over the computer, "Go deeper." Jack's ordered her, she didn't question, Owen didn't give her any sign that she was in danger, it was still safe, so Jade went deeper, she glanced around seeing the lights going brighter.

"Getting electro-magnetic build-up again." Jade told Jack, she kept looking around the lights, also looking to the computer.

Jack on the other hand seemed to ignore this factor; more focused on Beth, "Who killed those men?" he kept tone strict.

Beth looked on the verge of tears, "I don't know! Make it stop!" her eyes watering, it was hard for Elena to witness anymore.

Elena kept looking around the room; everyone was saying something, from Owen safe, to Jade talking about the Electromagnetic field, finally Ianto talking about the lights. What annoyed Elena was that Jack kept yelling deeper, Beth looking in more pain.

Everything stopped, Elena kept her eyes on Beth, the woman stopped crying, Elena held a hand to her mouth, Beth's face a blank page, her right palm up, the arm transforming, glowing red, bumps over the skin, the sight made Elena step back into Jack's arms. "Oh my God!"

Jade looked from Beth, to Jack, "I just hit a buried compartment. Locked away. She couldn't have been aware of it." Feeling her hand on her belly again, Jade kept away from the woman, who wasn't human, Jack was right.

"Who are you?" Jack finally asked calmer than before, he kept in front of Elena now.

Beth, who clearly wasn't Beth anymore, "Kayehla Janees, putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal."

"Where are you from?" Jack asked, but kept focused.

"Kayehla Janees, putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal." Again, the voice was haunting, but the voice wasn't human.

Jack stepped forward, looking down, "What do you think of my boots?" he asked softly.

"Kayehla Janees, putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal." Again, the fact was, this thing wasn't saying anything different, Jack took a scanner going over her arm, his face focused.

Elena stepped forward, "Jack, what is it, what is she saying?" her eyes going from Beth to Jack, she felt confused, but she didn't know what to expect.

Jack kept his serious face, "Name, rank, serial number, and that's all she's gonna say." He then looked to Jack, "I know who she is and why she's here." He threw the scanner at Jade, she caught it quickly, "You can turn off the probe now," he added with a look to Elena.

Turning off the probe, he kept looking to Beth calm, "Oh, you weren't lying, that really hurt! Did you find anything?" she kept looking to Elena, breathing, but no one was talking.

Clearing his throat, Jack didn't want to say anything; "Elena will escort you back to your cell..." He looked over the other three, "You three, briefing room. Now." His voice was serious.  
Owen nodded, "Right." He turned looking at Ianto and Jade before looking to Elena. "I'll escort her to the vaults." Owen didn't want Elena going alone.  
"I'll escort her." Jack said seriously.  
Elena held her hands up, "I'm a big girl," she looked to Beth un strapping her, "I can do this on my own," she looked to Beth who was still speechless, "Jesus fucking Christ!" her words muttered as her and Bath were heading towards the cells.  
Ianto looked from Owen to Jack, then back again, "Briefing room," he said trying to defuse the tension that was growing, and he looked to Jade, he didn't want her between this.

"Yes." Jade grabbed her Macbook that was closed on the desk, holding it above her bump. She moved to walk up the steps.  
Owen glanced back at Elena and Beth walking down the stairs. He worried about her.  
Jack looked over his team, sighing, it was going to be a long day - but than again... When wasn't it?

Jack looked to his team, he stood in front of the briefing room table, he looked to see Elena slipping in, going to her normal seat next to Owen, her hands placed on the table, for a few seconds Jack couldn't take his attention from his, but broke out of it, "Right," he looked to the monitor, "She's a sleeper agent," he pointed out, his tone in charge, easy to separate himself, "It all clicked when I saw the implant."

"A sleeper agent, who for?" Owen asked, for a few seconds he kept watching Jack, his hand moved carefully on the table taking hold of Elena's hands, he noted to himself how long it took for her to register it, then felt her fingers entwine with his own.

Jack didn't look, focus on the information, "No-one knows very much, they don't leave survivors. Official designation is Cell one, one four. They infiltrate planets, adapting their bodies, gathering intelligence, sometimes for years, watching, until they're ready to take over." Jack kept looking around to everyone.

Elena swallowed back a dry lump in her throat, her eyes wide, "That, is fucking freaky, I mean, serious…" her gaze went from Jack, over to Owen, and she moved her chair closer to Owen.

Jack inhaled, "If we're lucky, she's the first. They send an advance guard to gather Intel. Given false memories so they blend in. She has no idea she's not human. Her real self must have taken over briefly, killed the burglars. Self preservation." He now finished.

Owen felt smug, his attention to Elena, "I told ya she did it."

"Oh shut your face Owen," Elena used her free hand to placed her palm over his face dragging it down. Owen laughed before catching her hand lightly biting her fingers, "Ow…" she played alone, "already being a domestic abuser and we're not even married."

Owen stiffed a laughed, "No, you started that Domestic abuse with your cooking," he joked feeling her fingernails dig into his skin, "Ah, ah, I kid, stop!" the two of them stopped seeing a serious look on Jack's face. "Sorry," Owen looked to Jade, "you were saying…"

"Yeah, The point is, by the time they attack, they know every single thing about the planet." His voice bitter, he hated the fact, no matter what he did, where he turned, he'd always come across Elena and Owen, Owen and Elena being affectionate. "Jade…"

Jade stood up slowly, still about to move, but found it easy to take it slow, her eyes looking around the room, "right, The implant gathers information. Normal X-rays don't show it. She's projecting a false image. It's got all this data stored inside it. This is a force-field generator. It creates an impervious layer above the skin, just a nanometre thick. That's why you couldn't get the needle inside her."

Owen exhaled, "well, I kinda got that idea," he looked to Ianto, "God, look, they even know things about us."

Ianto's face fell, it was like someone was mocking him, "They know more about this place than I do." His fist hit the table making Elena jump, her eyes snapped on his, "Nobody knows more than I do!" his voice annoyed.

"Right," Elena started, "someone needs to take it down a notch, or three hundred," then looking back to Jade, finally back on Jack, "What if there's more of them? What are we gonna do about this?"

Jack kept looking to Elena, "Well, we could start by tell her this." He kept looking around the table. Jack stood up, "Jade if you don't mind?" Jack held his hands out toward her Macbook.

"Just be careful." Jade muttered closing it and handing it to Jack.  
"Elena lets go." Jack offered her his free arm as they stood in the doorway.

For a few moments Elena glanced over to Owen, she leaned forward kissing him before getting up linking arms with Jack walking out of the briefing room. "I know you don't like talking about it, but as the date grows closer how are you feeling?" He wondered, he kept studying over Elena's eyes for any sign of doubt.

Elena paused before getting to the door, "You're right, I don't like talking about it," she stopped, "I feel like rats are nesting in my stomach, and they are making it hard for me to think," she sighed, "Cold feet I guess..." she added while looking to Jack, "Very cold," she opened the door to the cells seeing Beth pacing slowly.

Something about her saying that gave Jack a small glimmer of hope, like the dying flame on the last candle suddenly grew a little bit bigger. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." He kept his voice low, opening Jade's Macbook typing in a visitor password it brought up the video on the mind probing.

Elena kept to one side of the cell, the outside, Beth inside, Jack stood the other side showing Beth, making her see what she really was. It kept Elena quiet, she felt horrible, but it wasn't her fault. "Can you turn that off please!" Beth spat, her voice annoyed. Jack turned it off, but he wasn't showing any sympathy for Beth, or what she was going through, Elena stopped the player. Beth kept looking to her right forearm, rubbing it with her hand, playing with her wedding band, "I killed them two men?" she asked.

"Yes," simple, direct, Jack.

"So I'm a mass murdering Alien?" Beth's face was losing all home. Again Jack's simple Yes, it wasn't even nice, just clean, cut, to the point. "My whole life... all my memories, they can't be fake. I know I love Mike... and he loves me." Her voice starting to get upset, she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it.

Stepping closer to the glass, Elena placed her hand up, "He does, and you do," her eyes scanning over Beth's.

"So what's real?" Beth asked Elena, her attention on Elena, the girl with soft waves of gold framing her face, eyes that didn't seem to have a inch of hate, the woman looked like she couldn't hate anything.

For a second Elena bit her lip, "It's all real, what you feel, what he feels, you meet him, he properly had the, lamest chat up line, but you fell for It." Elena broke into a small smile, Beth laughed, and she nodded to prove it was true, "Do you feel human?" Beth nodded to Elena. "Yes. Well, then you are. What makes us human? Is it our minds or our bodies?" Elena's eyes now to Jack, she wanted to remind him, she wasn't like Weevils or any other violent species, right now, and she was a scared woman, who was confused.

"And what happens when the disguise comes off? I want to have kids one day. Is feeling human... enough for that?" her attention going to Jack, she knew he was the one with answers, "Can you fix me? Can you make me human?"

For a few seconds everything was silent, everything was on him now, "No. Eventually, you'll activate. Your real memories will come back, and Beth will disappear." He kept that dead detached tone, it sent shivers down Elena's back, her eyes kept still.

Beth backed away from the glass, her hand playing with her forearm again, it was clear; she didn't want to believe this. "What do you mean, activate?"

Jack leant on the frame of the cell, his eyes on hers, serious, total business now, "Once you gather enough information, you'll send it back home, and start the invasion."

"There must be something you can do. All this technology, everything you do here... You can't keep me locked up next to that thing!" her voice breaking into a cry, her eyes scanning Elena's, "you're going to kill me."

Elena felt sick, her hands going to her stomach, "no," then looking to Jack, "no," for a seconds Elena was torn into two, "we never kill, unless it's kill or be killed,"

"I wish this wasn't happening. I'd never know. I'd just live a normal life." Beth spoke, tears falling from her cheeks, her eyes kept looking to Elena's, but the woman who looked more helpless than her, couldn't help her. So Beth looked back to Jack.

Jack kept his game face, he wasn't showing emotion, he had no sympathy for Beth, she wasn't human, she was a ticking time bomb, and who knew when she was going to go off. "Until the day of the attack."

Beth sobbed, "I won't, I'm not that person!" she kept close to the glass now, trying to reach through to the man, the one who seemed so much like stone.

Jack kept watching, "I'm sorry, But you are," he now turned to Elena, "She is," he walked away leaving Elena with Beth.

Beth placed her hands over her mouth, a silent sob escaped her, she nearly falls, but all she could do is feel helpless all over again.

Elena closed her eyes, for a few seconds, she couldn't, but she walked out of the cells, there was nothing she could do, it was hurting her to think of it herself.

Sitting back in the briefing room, Elena kept looking to her engagement ring, twirling it clockwise, then counter clockwise, thinking of every single memory she had, even the bad ones, ones she wished she'd never done, but could never take back. Then it hit her, what she'd feel if someone told her they weren't real, her eyes kept focused on that, making it harder for her to keep this poor woman trapped, "Jack…"

"Elena, no." Jack pointed before she could say what she was thinking, "We can't let her go, she's too dangerous."

Owen kept looking to Elena, he didn't know what happened in the cells, but he could clearly see it was affecting her badly. "We could freeze her. Use the alien cryogenics. Wake her up if we figure out how to stop her memories from coming back." Jade pointed out, her eyes going to Elena giving her a small smile.

"Like a pop sickle..." Elena then closed her mouth, her eyes going to Jack, then to Jade, "but it's a matter of convincing her that."

Ianto just looked over to Jade, "Well basically, we are in a possible, life ending thing..." He said slowly, "Again," he now thought of how many times.

Elena turned to her lift, "Ianto, what happened to not thinking so negatively...?" her tone lighter now.

Ianto placed his hands on the table, "Yes, well when the world is on a ending, borderline," he lifted a hand, "I can't help but see the glass half empty..."

"The glass always is half empty - you drank half ... Its not going to fill itself up again!" Jade said looking at them.  
"Good point, you pessimist." Owen pointed at him with an approving nod.  
"Back to... Planning." Jack sometimes didn't approve of his teams mind wondering.

Elena laughed, "but it's still convincing her that," her hands played with her ring more, she kept thinking of how she would take this whole situation.

Beth felt the wall on the way to the medical bay, she could see the murder she did, the feeling of them dying. "Oh God, I'm a monster!" she kept feeling sick. "I..."  
"It's the memories..." Elena glanced to Jack, "we need to get this done quick..." she started to walk Beth quicker into the medical bay looking to Owen.

Owen who was pulling his medical coat on buttoned up the middle buttons, He pulled out what looked like a coffin, he glanced to Elena walking Beth down into the medical lab, he straightened up before helping Elena lay Beth back onto the table.

"Jade..." Jack caught her attention and Jade stepped down into the actual bay itself, picking up something.

"Promise me something, if you can't figure out how to keep me human, don't wake me up. Just turn the machine off." Beth kept looking to Elena, the only person in this whole building she could trust.

Elena tilted her head softly to one side, her waves falling over her shoulder, her face expressing so much, "I'm sorry, I really can't promise that," her hand reached out brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Beth's attention to Jack, over looking the whole thing, "I bet you can. Just don't let me hurt anyone."

"You have my word," Jack for the first time had some emotion to his voice, Elena turned her head looking into his eyes, for a second, she knew he wasn't lying.

Jade slowly walked towards Beth with her Newton, glancing to Elena, sometimes Jade wondered how Elena did it, showed so much empathy to people she barely knew, it was a quality Jade didn't have, or want, but it fascinated her on how much Elena felt for people.

"It's funny, I've always had this nagging feeling like I didn't fit in. Just . . .so desperate to have a more exciting life." Beth's attention was to Jade, and the woman who seemed to focus on her device.

"I'm going to hit the transceiver with an EM pulse," Jade kept waving the Newton, her eyes kept focused on the signal.

Elena nodded, "you won't feel a thing," her hand squeezed Beth's, again, the nicest woman you could possibly meet.

Jade ignored the nice talk, "It'll take out the force-field generator too I'm afraid, so I'll have to fry them both." Jade didn't really care, but for a moment, she felt it would be stupid to act cold towards someone who didn't have a clue about them self.

Elena kept smiling, "After that I'm gonna sedate you, then we'll freeze you." Owen was setting up everything for the freezing process.

"It'll be like going to sleep," Elena kept her calming beside manner.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Just a bit colder," he added looking to Elena who was giving him the glare.

"I can see he's the lucky man," Beth focused on Elena's ring, "you got a date?" she asked, for a second, just one moment, she wanted to keep hold of the idea she was human, not going to be frozen.

For the first time, Elena smiled, someone asked about her wedding, and she was happy, "July fifteenth," her eyes looking to Beth, "A week before my birthday," adding looking to Owen, he was grinning back at her now. "Goodnight Beth," Elena tapped her hand.

"Goodnight Elena," Beth replied, the exchanged seemed so simple, like what was happening wasn't going to be forever, that this wasn't a bitter sweet ending.

"It's done," Jade looked to Owen giving him the go ahead, and Elena kept watching Beth, it was going to be a long while, but she was going to stay with Beth all the way.

"Vitals?" Owen asked while checking Beth's pulse.  
"Zero, everything zero." Jade spoke her breath rose into the air, it reminded her of Russia.  
"Okay, it's done." Owen pushed the box into the same place he'd hid with Elena during the Cyber attack. "She's on her way to the vault." He then looked up to Elena. "You okay?" He had to ask.

Elena nodded while getting to her feet, "I'm gonna..." pointing to the stairs, she wanted to keep her promise and that was she'd be with her all the way.  
Ianto could see Elena rushing to him just as he was pushing her into the vault number 007, "So," he looked to Elena, "Fancy a stripper on your Hen night?" he asked her, she lightly laughed.  
"Ianto," she glanced to him locking up, "Right now, I just want this wedding over with, as fast as I can," she felt him watching her.  
Ianto didn't know what to think with Elena, "Do you love Owen?" he asked concern. Elena just nodded to the question, "do you love Jack?" he felt his voice lower, like Jack had ears like a bat.  
"Yes," she said lightly, "but I wouldn't have much a life with him, like I can have with Owen, I can't imagine life without Owen..." they started to walk back to the others.  
Ianto nudged Elena; they linked arms walking away from the vaults.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked looking up from the papers on his desk seeing Jade entering his office and closing the door behind her.  
When Jacks office door was closed, everyone knew not to disturb, until it was open again.  
"Nothing." Jade said half heartedly while walking around his desk to sit on the corner of it, as he turned in the chair, leaning back in it.  
"Than?" Jack suggested tossing the pen he was holding into the desk, his fingers brushed across the ever growing baby bump.  
"How much longer are you going to pretend you're okay with Owen and Elena getting married?" Jade questioned him.  
"I am okay with Elena and Owen getting married." His lying was terrible, maybe convincing in a crowded setting but one on one with his best friend, he could not lie.  
"Oh really? So it's just a coincidence every time the wedding is mentioned or they show affection to each other you glare daggers at Owen?" Jade tilted her head.  
"Look," Jack lent forward his full palm on the centre of her bump, feeling the soft kicks. "I'm not going to ruin this for them... Maybe I don't like it happening but... Owen is prefect for Elena." His voice was so low it was scary.  
"And your not?" Jade didn't believe it.  
"No, I'm not... I disappear and I leave. I'm not suitable for the relationship thing." He shook his head. "Elena loves Owen and he loves her, they are going to get married and do all of that married couple stuff." He nodded now.  
The silence overcame the room. Not the awkward type but just the silence. "Even if it's breaking your heart?" Jade suggested looking into his blue eyes that glittered with pain.  
As he stared deeply to the blue fabric covering her baby belly, he carefully bit his lip. Before his eyes shifted looking up to her deep brown eyes that reminded him of Owen' except their shape and the second difference... Jack could look into Jade's eyes without feeling a hate, a hate that wasn't fair to Owen. The hate Jack felt because Elena chose Owen - Because Owen was the better choice and even if Jack knew it, he still didn't like it.  
Before he finally nodded, "Even if." He whispered.  
"That isn't fair, Jack." Jade watched him standing up, looking away from her to behind him at the dark wall.  
When he turned back, tears were glazing over in his eyes that pained Jade greatly. "I don't think... Life has ever been fair." He tried to laugh but he came up with his voice cracking.  
Jade's expression went sad, holding her arms out wide to him. "Jack." She whispered.  
He accepted her hug, holding into her tightly. Exhaling a shaky breath against her neck.  
He didn't understand it, but there was something about Jade, that made her seem to understand everything about him.

Elena was standing behind Owen, she hugged his back while watching him spraying water on the plants, her hands playing with the band of his jeans while her eyes closed, she felt like she needed to do something that was making her relax, the days events seemed to made her feel horrible, but knew being close to Owen calmed the panic she always felt. Ianto on the other hand was cleaning up the medical, he kept looking to Jade, she'd been in Jack's office, door closed, and he knew it was nothing, but something about Jade, she seemed to turned into the agony aunt of Torchwood when Jack wasn't able to, then he glanced to the mess Owen made with the freezing, then shook his head, and suddenly the lights flickered.

Owen looked up carefully, before putting his hands on Elena's making sure she was still with him even if he could feel her around him. Hearing a mini alarm going off and the lights completely going out.  
"IANTO!" He snapped to him looking toward the medical bay. "You don't have another Cyber Girlfriend in the basement, do you?" He questioned seriously.  
"OI! NOT FUNNY!" Jade snapped at Owen but strangely enough she felt a depression coming on, what if Ianto did?

"No I don't..." Ianto stated while looking to Jade, he wanted her to know it was only her that he wanted.  
Elena laughed, "No, he could have a Cyberman..." Elena joked while kissing the side of Owen's neck, but felt worried for the lights going out all together.  
"I don't have any cyber, anything in the basement!" Ianto looked dead serious, "No Cyberwoman, and no Cyberman, not even a Cyber puppy!" he grunted before the lights went off.

Elena let go of Owen before looking into his eyes, the darkness, she found herself pulling him closer, her hands pulling him to face him, no one could see them, her hand moving down the front of his shirt kissing him with everything.

Getting it on a work was very exciting. It happened once in a blue moon.  
His fingertips slide up under her shirt, their lips connecting together powerfully as he shifted pushing her up against the wall. He moved his hands up her shirt, pushing himself tightly against her, feeling her gasping, he found her hands moving over his belt pulling it down. He felt himself getting ready to push himself inside her, but the lights came back on.

"What if its a Cyber hermaphrodite?" Jade's eyes tearing up.  
"Can someone please tell me, what the HELL is going on?" Jack appeared from his office for the first time in a while.

Ianto sighed, "JADE!" he looked serious, but no one could see his face, "I don't have anything in the basement!" he couldn't believe this, but then he heard Jack, "It's..." he stopped when the lights went back on, "Okay..." he glanced to the camera, and then the vaults, "she's gone..."

"I thought she was frozen!" Jack snapped darkly.  
"All her vitals where at ZERO!" Owen said sharply. He wasn't getting blamed for this one, not now.  
"Checking system history!" Jade snapped herself back into a working mode.  
"What happened? Was it a virus? A lock down?" Jack came up behind her.  
"NO ONE puts Viruses on my systems JACK!" Jade snapped. "She just turned the lights off." She whispered.  
"What is it with HER and light bulbs!" Jack snapped turning away.  
"She went trough the tunnels!" Jade said.

Elena was straightening her skirt out while trying to avoid the fact she was brushing her lips lightly hoping she didn't look like a tramp, but her eyes going to Owen. "Well, it's her cloaking," Elena added, "I mean, couldn't she cloaked her vital signs to see what we wanted to see?" Elena asked while looking down to Jade quickly.  
Ianto nodded, "Well Jack," he glanced seriously, "you'll need to go and find her..." he sounded serious, he knew she was a danger, and every second she was gone, it would only mean more risk of her activating.  
Elena sighed, "I'll know where she'd go," Elena walked away from Owen, looking serious to Jack, "the first place I'd go if I was here," she thought of it then taking the car keys, "We better hurry, before she does something she'll regret."

Jack exhaled, "Come on Elena, we gotta make a move," he ordered it, feeling his eyes avoiding the fact Owen's belt buckle was undone.

"Right," Elena rushed towards Jack, then turned and ran back to Owen kissing him quickly, "Rain check, carry this on at my place tonight." She pointed out while looking into Owen's eyes.

While Elena sitting in the passenger side, she kept looking to Jack, "Hospital," her voice serious, "I mean, if it was me, and I'd go to say goodbye," she looked to Jack feeling weird about how she had been acting lately, this was the first time in a long time, it was just her and Jack alone since he found out about her engagement.

"Yes, but you're not a sleeper agent," Jack said matter of fact.

Elena sighed, she kept looking out of the window, "Jack, how are you sure I'm not a sleeper agent?" she waved her hand around with a smile. Jack laughed; he reached over pinching her arm, "Ow!" Elena held her arm looking him over, "What was that for?" her eyes looked over to Jack holding her arm closer to her.

"I can break your skin," he pointed out, Elena looked to her arm, "You're not an agent," he added with a quick parking.

Elena got out of the car, her eyes going to her arm, she straighten her skirt out while walking towards the hospital, she already knew where Mike was, but the scream of Beth caught her attention, "This way," Elena ran now her boots clicking on the floor, in the room Beth was standing back, her right arm was a blade, Mike was on the bed, bleeding fast and looking in pain.

Jack was holding his gun at Beth keeping her away from him, "Beth," his voice serious as he checked on Mike.

"Sorry... I was just...It was an accident, I just wanted to say goodbye..." Beth was stepping back her hand in the air, the blade covered in blood.

Elena inhaled, she held the Newton in her hand waving close to the blade making it go back into Beth's arm, "Clear," Elena went to step towards her, but Jack held her back from Beth.

"She's got a weapon system built into her Arm." He kept holding Elena, but Elena moved away from her arms.

Elena kept watching him, "Jack," she pushed herself out of his arms, Beth was crying, and Elena placed her arm around Beth, she pulled her back, "Come on, we need to get you out of her..." Elena kept looking to Beth, her eyes always comforting.

"It's getting worse. She's losing control; we need to contain her fast." Jack called over to Elena, he didn't trust Elena this close to Beth, and he walked over the other side.

Beth kept looking to mike, "No, no, no," she kept repeating, her eyes wide, and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack started to pull Beth away; he kept looking to Elena on the other side of Beth lifting her up.

Elena felt helpless; she could see the hospital staff entering the room, "Beth come on," she pulled the woman away. The only thing heard as they were walking away was the nurses trying to revive Mike, and it only made Beth more upset being pulled away from it.

Getting to the corridor, Jack was on his earpiece, "Jade, we've got her, it's over, we're on our way," he spoke, but suddenly there was an explosion, the window blew in forcing Jack, Elena and Beth to the ground, the people in the corridor hitting the deck quickly.

Jade on the other end heard the Explosion, "Jack, what was that?" she spoke trying to get through. "Petrol tanker. Looks like someone wanted to take out the M4 link road for some... No! It's not the road. There's an underground fuel pipeline. It's the special fuel supply for the military, they use it in emergencies." Her eyes looking to Ianto was on another computer, Owen to her right working on his own computer.

"Correction, Was," he now looked over, "Hold on. I've got a report coming through. Patrick Grainger's been murdered." He now looked around.

Jade not familiar with politics in this country just yet, her eyes scanning around everything, "Who?"

"Leader of the Council, stabbed several times in the chest, and once in the forehead. Sound familiar?" Owen walked behind Jade looking over her shoulder.

Ianto inhaled, "He's also the city' co-ordinator. Takes charge of the city in case of major emergencies, has all the security protocols." He looked to Jade before going back to his screen.

Owen rolled his eyes, "and how do you know this?" he kept looking to Ianto.

Ianto laughed, "I know everything," he said matter of factly, "plus it says it on the bottom of the screen," he added with a 'I'm smarter than you expression.'

Jade touching her ear piece, "Fuck," she looked to a new report, "The telecommunication centre has just been blown up," she exhaled, "Fuck, we can't communicate with Jack or Elena…" she looked around her screen.

Owen trying to call Elena's phone, but nothing, "Jade, you can hook us up…" he started while walking over to her.

"Owen, the whole phone network is down," she said while looking around the damage that was happening all around the town, she couldn't think about anything, just working.

Owen kept moving closer, "What about a mobile connection?"

Jade's eyes closed, she slowly turned around, her eyes snapped onto Owen, "The ENITRE! Phone network is DOWN!" she tried to make her point, but her eyes kept staring to Owen who wasn't getting it.

"Mobiles, Landlines, tin cans with bits of string," Ianto said while walking over to Owen and Jade, he held his hand to his ear making his thumb and pinkie resemble a phone, "Hello anyone there," he was mocking now, "No cos the phones aren't working!"

Elena kept looking to Jack, they were driving when the earpiece went out, it seemed something had happened, and now Jack was trying to work something, he stood by Elena's window, "They took out the phones, but they can't stop," he held up a CB radio, "But they can't take out the radio waves," he looked smug while starting to use duck tape to tap the radio to Elena's side view mirror.

Owen was still looking from Jade to Ianto, "right, just cos you two are all, there is nothing we can do, there is something!"

Jade reached over slapping Owen in the face, "Stop being a cunt, and listen when I say, there is nothing we can do, and shut up!"

"Jade, Owen, Ianto are you receiving me?" Jack's voice was over a radio, Owen looked smug running over to the radio picking up the transceiver.

"Jack, this is Owen, you are being received, all we know is, Telecommunications down, you guess, a Patrick Grainger's been murdered, oh and a M4 link road with an underline fuel line blown," he used his quick giving fact voice.

There was a silence, "There's a cell, it's active. Four including Beth, two are dead. We're tracking the last guy now. If we can get to him before he does anything, we can stop this."

Owen glanced to Jade, "What can we do Jack?" she asked from where she was standing her hands brushing over her belly.

"He's heading for an abandoned farm just outside the city. I need to know what's out there." Jack spoke, and Owen wrinkled his nose.

"Why, there is nothing out there?" he asked, but glanced to Jade who's turned around, she had that look of business on her face, she started to click and work her magic.

Elena kept looking back and forth, mostly freaking with the arm implant, Beth glanced up, "you need to hurry, he's nearly there," she kept her tone serious, she was together, confident.

Jack kept his eyes on the road, "Hurrying, right on it," he said looking like he was trying to go faster, "How do you get in the heavy weapons?" he glanced back, he kept looking from Beth to the road.

"I don't know. I think we just have this arm stuff." Beth kept playing with her implant, and it wasn't easy with the car moving about so much.

Elena glanced back, "how do you take over so quickly?" she kept looking from the implant to Beth, it was weird, but she kept focused.

Beth looked to Elena, "I don't know. I didn't even know how to use this thing until today." She kept focused on her arm, she was going to help, she had to.

Ianto walked over to Jade, "This is as far back as they go. There used to be a coal mine in the cliff The army sealed it off in the 40s, doesn't say why." He kept looking over to Jade typing up a storm.

Jade turned and give him a quick kiss on the lips before pushing her glasses up her nose. Cracking her knuckles, Owen stood watching, holding the radio at a ready. "Let me see if I can get into the Militaries files." She went silent before a grin broke over her face. "Oh boys," she whispered, "that wasn't even hard, you disappoint me."

Ianto walked behind Jack, he brushed his hand down his side, "You're making it hard for me," he kissed the side of her neck, he couldn't help but feel turn turned on by the way she was hacking quickly with a smile wanting her so badly.

"Oh for fuck sakes." Owen face palmed, he now turned walking away from the couple feeling like he wasn't this bad with Elena.

"Oh fuck!" She snapped, her face going pale looking to the information on the screen in front of her.

"What is it?" Jack asked seriously tailing behind the guy who drove above the speed limit glancing to Elena behind him and Beth in the mirrors.  
"The mine shaft, they're using it for storage." She glanced to Owen holding the radio. "Ten nuclear warheads... No body is supposed to know - not even Torchwood." Jade said.  
Jack suddenly felt very nervous driving behind the man, having Elena in the car was a bad idea. "Elena..." He started thinking about turning around.

"I am going to not have to worry about a Hen night, when the planet is going to go up," she touched her face, "They are going to use our own weapons against up," she looked to Jack feeling worried, her eyes going to Beth behind them.

"If we can't stop this, we wont tell anything, were still all inside the centre of the blast radius?" Jack said to Elena and over the radio.

"Comforting." Jade whispered, both of her hands on her belly carefully running them over it.

Ianto looked lost, he kept thinking about everything, then to Jade, his baby, his eyes going blank, for a second, the glass wasn't half empty, there was nothing in it now! "That's it, it's all over..."

Owen was looking at Ianto and Jade before speaking, "Lets all have sex." He was completely serious.

Jade looked intrigued. "I'm game if Elena is." Her eyes glittering she'd probably do it anyways. Ianto's face lost all colour, he didn't want to share Jade, most of all, he didn't want to fuck Owen either.

"And I thought the end of the world couldn't get worse," he said in a soft voice, he kept looking to Owen, his eyes serious.

Elena glanced to Jack, then heard Owen on the radio, "No!" she snapped then looked to Jack, maybe if they pulled the car over, then shook it off they were looking to the mess that what ever that thing was had made, he was standing in the road, "How do we stop him Jack?"

"Like this, brace yourselves." Jack floored it taking a sharp turn across the pavement. Toward another Sleeper Agent who hadn't really taken notice as the green lights flashed allowing access into the mineshafts.  
Before hitting him on watching him fly across the pavement.  
"Poor baby." Jack petted the SUV before breaking quickly. Getting out and running, and toward the man who was crawling toward the doors.

Elena was behind Jack with the Newton used to take Beth away from the link to the what ever was receiving information.  
She kept looking to Jack, and was working the magic to take the force field away.

The mans arm turned into a blade and Jack glared, "Elena!" He snapped catching her attention before the blade drove right through his chest, groaning painfully Jack gasped. Still holding his Revolver at the mans face.  
"You can't stop us!" The man said sadistically. "We know your weaknesses - WE know who you are Jack Harkness!" He said.  
Wincing painfully Jack felt pain surging across his body as it tried to heal but kept being denied the object causing the issue still inside him.  
"And all about TORCHWOOD! We got a lot of information before you switched her off." He glanced to Beth as he drove his arm blade into Jack deeper. "You'll be factored into our plans!"  
Jacks fingers curled into fists painfully groaning.  
"Elena!" He said stressfully.

"Jack, I am doing this as fast as I..." she pulled away, "Done!" she held her hand up backing away from the woman, she looked to Jack feeling that she wished he was going to have to watch this man die, and she didn't think it was something Beth should see.

Bracing himself Jack pulled himself off the arm blade, gasping for a minute as his body started healing itself right away.  
"Don't bother, your transmitter is dead!" Jack snapped holding the revolver again. "And so is your force field."  
The man looked lost, "You are lying..." He whispered.  
"Oh, yeah?" Jack said before sending a bullet into the mans shoulder. "Factor that into your plans." Jack looked sickened.  
The man started to spit up blood, streams of it running down his chin and across his neck. "Now." Jack shook his revolver, "When are the others coming?" His eyes narrowed.  
Shaking the man opened his mouth, allowing more blood to exit, "They're all ready here."  
Shifting his body, he opened his palm revealing a star bomb, "I wont let you take me!"  
Jack turned his head. "RUN!" He turned making sure Beth and Elena started running before he did.

Elena started to run away from it, but it seemed like a factor on every event with Jack she ran, then she jumped as there was an explosion, she caught herself, and then she looked to Jack. "Jack what is it with you and things blowing up!" she said while looking to Jack then to Beth who looked scared.

Jack got to his feet, he held a hand out for Elena pulling her to her feet, for a few seconds they were eye to eye, "An explosion, the things that keep me young," he brushed dust from Elena's jacket while laughing, then watching her shake dust from her hair.

"Well, my mum can't tell me I don't get enough exercise in my day," she kept brushing herself off.

Jack glanced over her body, and then up again to her face, "you're joking," he laughed before lightly patting the dust from her butt, "you're perfect Elena." He froze for a moment; Beth was still on the floor looking terrified.

Elena walked to the greenhouse, looking inside she saw Beth standing among the plants, she didn't look to Elena when she walked in, but she knew she was there, "The cryogenics is set up, so when you're ready," Elena kept looking to Beth, her hands playing on the table.

Beth finally looked up to her, "Will it work this time?" she asked while keeping away from Elena, and she felt horrible.

"Well Jade's fixed it, so it will work around the implant, so no false images," Elena smiled, her hand brushing her own hair away, "You've got nothing to worry about."

"If we were one minute late," Beth stated, her hand playing over her arm, feeling it there, knowing it will always be there.

"But we wasn't, we stopped him," Elena broke into a smile, it wasn't meant to be smug, she wanted to show that everything wasn't a lose.

Beth sighed; "What about when it's me?" she asked looking serious now.

Elena shook her head, "No, it won't come to that, Beth, you've got to believe me," her eyes, Beth kept looking to them eyes, the fact this girl cared so much about her, she didn't even know her.

"I can feel it coming. It's pushing me out. What will you do when I lose my last bit of me?" Beth kept looking more and more upset by this.

Elena kept looking her over, "I promise, believe me, we'll figure something out," Elena stepped forward, but Beth stepped back.

"No, we won't. I'm too dangerous for that, we both know it." Her voice strong for once, she kept looking to Elena. "Owen, you love him, you're going to be getting married so soon," she kept looking to her, "But you also love that guy Jack."

Elena felt frozen, her hand playing with her ring, what was it with people and reminding her of her feelings for Jack, it wasn't fair. "I want to marry Owen, I love him, so much."

"But how do you feel, when you think about your feelings for Jack, when it hurts Owen, does it make you feel bad?"

Elena bit her lip, she inhaled, "It hurts, I feel so horrible." Her eyes blinked a tear.

Beth blinked a tear too, "Remember how guilty you felt? Imagine that... times a billion... all the time... every second of the day. That's how I feel now. And the worst part is, when I turn back, I won't feel guilty any more. I'll want to carry out my mission. I won't even care about Mike. I'll forget all about him. I don't wanna die as one of those things, Elena. I don't wanna forget about Mike." She kept looking over Elena, but she really was upsetting her.

Elena kept moving forward, "But you don't know that, what he could have done in a week, a month even a year,"

Beth shook her head, "Thanks for being so good to me. Remember me the way I am now. Remember... Beth." Her hand transformed into the blade.

Elena stepped back slowly, "Beth," her hands up, she kept focused on the woman, her eyes getting big, "Beth…" she couldn't look away.

Owen walking over to Jade, "So, best man," he laughed, but the sound of Elena's voice, he could see her backing out of the greenhouse, the blade, "I won't let you freeze me! I'll kill you all!" Owen took his gun out; Jade's gun was already aiming. Ianto rushed from the coffee machine holding a gun, finally to join them was Jack, his eyes narrowed.

Owen looking deadly, "you let her go, you let her go NOW!" his voice a snap.

Elena kept walking back, she could see all the guns ready to fire, "Don't, she's bluffing, don't shot…" her eyes kept looking from Beth to her team, ready to do what it takes to save her life, that didn't need saving.

Jade pulled the barrel of her gun, "Bitch, you hurt her, I'll take you down, let her the fuck GO!"

Jack side glanced to Jade, he didn't know what had gotten into her, but his eyes going back to Beth, the big blade and Elena too close to it, Beth holding it against Elena's throat. "Everybody, calm down! Beth...you don't want to do this." He looked serious, "Let Elena go…"

Beth didn't, she kept holding onto Elena, "I'll kill her first, and then I'll kill all of you, then the rest of your miserable species!" Beth's voice wasn't convincing Elena, she kept looking to the team.

Elena felt scared, "Beth please, they will kill you, but you can help us, please, you can help us stop the invasion, you can be human…" her eyes focused on Beth as she pushed Elena away, her eyes dead focused.

"Not Human enough," she kept her face locked onto Elena's the blade held high, "Goodbye Elena, and good luck on the wedding…" she whispered before she charged towards her.

Closing her eyes, Elena felt the sounds of the bullets hitting Beth, the sound of her body falling over the walk away, and most of all the sounds of her heart pounding against her chest.

Jack glanced up to Elena, he see her crouched down holding her hair, Owen started to run to her, the fact Owen couldn't leave her, he rushed to her, went to hold her but felt her push him away. A few seconds later Jack was with them, he looked to the body lowering his weapon, Owen standing beside Elena, she was curled up, "you fucking morons, she wanted you to shot her!" she pointed out, "she used the last of her humanity to do this," she now glanced to Owen who she finally let hold her, she started to sob in his arms.

"Babe," Owen whispered into her ear, brushing her hair from her face to look into her eyes, "We couldn't of risked it, she must have known that," he kept watching Elena's face, the tears rolling down her cheek, he brushed his lips against her forehead.

Jack lowered his gun finally, looking to Owen and Elena, the way he held her, he didn't want to take that away from him, he couldn't be selfish, "She knew," Jack pointed out, "She knew it would make it easier on us," he now sighed walking away, leaving Elena holding onto Owen.

Elena had calmed down now, she knocked on the office door, "Come in," Jack said sitting at his desk. He watched as Elena stood in front of him, she'd calm down, washed her face, it seemed that she bounced back quickly. "How can I help you?"

"Do you think we stopped it?" Elena looked to the blade, the same one attached to Beth, the one that wasn't going to kill her, but Elena had to stop thinking of that.

Jack leaned back, kept looking to Elena, "Maybe. Maybe we've just put it off for a while, I don't know. We don't know anything." He kept watching, the fact was, with Elena, he was fascinated, compassionate, but still strong, and he kept wondering how much she could take of anything.

Elena now sat on the edge of his desk watching him, "We know plenty. We know about the implant. We can disable their force field. We know how they attack. We know that they can be killed. While they think they have the element of surprise, we know they haven't. But, until that day, we just keep doing what we do." She now touched the blade looking to Jack with a simple nod.

Jack sat up, he put on a smile, "oh," he kept looking to Elena's face, "them be fightin' words, they be," he made a corny pirate accent that made Elena laugh getting to her feet. "So, a week before your birthday, isn't that far away from now…" he looked, "July twenty second, meaning your wedding is July fifteenth, not too far from now, got a theme?" he looked curious.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Jack, I've not told anyone my birthday," she said slowly, "Why would you know that?"

Jack shrugged, "your Torchwood file," he said factly, "I know that you was born at home, I also know that you don't like to celebrate your birthday," he pointed out, "So don't worry, I don't either." He looked to the door seeing Owen.

"Elena, our rain check," he ignored Jack sitting down, his eyes only on Elena as he walked off to get ready to go to her place.

Jack got up walking over to Elena, "Go home," he looked into her eyes, "And I will see you in the morning," he brushed his finger against her nose, he smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning," Elena repeated walking away from the office, she found herself looking to Owen with her coat and bag, "Oh someone is egger," she laughed letting him put her coat on.

"What can I say," Owen kissed her neck lightly, "I've been wanting you all day," he squeezed her tight before seeing Jack watching them from his office. Owen gave him a salute before walking away. With Elena on his arm.


	3. Away, eye, fun…

**Chapter three**

_Away, eye, fun…_

While opening her eyes, Jade kept looking forward to see Ianto still asleep. She felt her hand going down to her belly, her little boy inside was lightly moving; it was what woke her in the first place. So Jade carried on watch Ianto sleeping, she started to sit up, looking around the hotel room, more to the point the suite Ianto and herself were sharing with Owen and Elena.

Trying her best, Jade didn't want to wake Ianto, so she moved slowly off the bed, her feet touching the floor, the carpet was gentle on her toes. Jade carefully moved off the bed turning around to see if she'd woken Ianto, but he'd just rolled over sound asleep, so she broke into a smile going back into the bathroom.

Ianto opened his eyes, rolled over rubbing his hand over the pillow next to his, opening his eyes, he sat bolt upright, "Jade," he called out while looking to the closed bathroom door, hearing the sound of running water, he relaxed back into the bed while smiling to himself, it was nice to have a weekend off.

Moving off the bed, Ianto glanced to the curtains closed, walking over he opened them up. Looking to the outside world, he could see London, turning to a clock; it was eight forty five, for the first time in a long while he had a lay in. The sound of running water stopped making Ianto turn around seeing Jade standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Door open, Ianto could see Jade wrapping in a bathrobe, "Morning," her hand ran up the frame, looking over Ianto, "Lovely view…" she broke into a smile.

Looking out the window, he then glanced down to his bare chest, then blue boxers with the Torchwood logo on the bottom. "Oh," he laughed while looking over Jade's eyes with a smile. "I think I love the view too," he walked over to her pulling her close, "Love you," he said looking into her dark brown eyes, she glanced up to his blue, her eyes closed before feeling his lips brushing against hers.

"Morning," Owen glanced over Elena while she rolled on her back looking up to Owen, she kept watching him walking around the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, "Didn't want to wake you," he pointed out kissing her forehead. Little droplets of water feel from his hair onto her face making her pull the blanket up over her shoulders. "Come on, you can't stay in bed all day." He laughed watching the blanket go over her face. "'Lena..." he pulled the blanket off her looking down to her green eyes staring up at him all doll like.

Elena kept pouting up to him, "Do I have to?" she kept her tone child like. Owen felt his hand brushing into her hair that was a hot mess around her face, he kept wondering how he got to be so lucky with her, "Why don't you come back to bed," she pulled him onto the bed, her hand moving down to the towel pulling it off him.

Owen started to laugh, "Oh, I see your evil plan," Owen feeling her lips against his shoulder, she was kissing every part that she could reach before she rolled saddling on top of him, her eyes looking deep into his dark eyes. "Elena, god I love you so much," he reached a hand up brushing her hair back before pulling her face to his kissing her deeply.

Elena moved back looking down over Owen's chest, her fingertips playing down to his stomach, "Do you really mean that Owen?" she asked seriously. Owen felt himself drawn to her eyes, her face focused on him; he looked up to her, sitting in a simple purple and black laced Chemise, her hair falling down around her shoulders.

Owen quickly moved them, he laid on top of her, his eyes kept focused on hers, his hands moving up her waist, "Elena, I don't say I feel something if I don't feel it." His voice went serious, he kept looking over her features, "I love you more than anything I've even loved in my life Elena, I want the rest of my life to have you in it," he leant down now kissing her deeply, her hands moving into his hair kissing him in return.

Ianto now dressed in a suit, but this one wasn't as serious as the ones he wore to work. Trousers of dark blue, his shirt wasn't completely done up, wearing a simple jacket, he kept looking to the news, he sat looking to his bedroom, Jade getting ready for the day, he kept smiling to himself thinking about the morning, he'd turned the TV up lightly to ignore the noises coming from Owen and Elena's bedroom.

"They still at it!" Jade walked out of the bedroom, on the table was a bowl of fruit, taking an apple she took a bite looking to Ianto sitting on a sofa.

Ianto looked over to Jade, wearing a long jumper, it smoothed lightly over her ever growing stomach, a pair of green washed trousers to go with the light stone grey jumper, her only bright colour was from the red and white converse sneakers. She smiled watching Ianto watching her. "You look amazing," Ianto pointed out while looking over to the bedroom, nodding, "I wonder if they are practising for the honeymoon." He shrugged before looking to Jade again, "Ready for today?"

Walking over to the mini fridge Jade took out a bottle of still water, reaching over to her bag taking out her multivitamins, "Honeymoon," Jade laughed, "I really don't see them leaving the hotel room for a good week," opening the bottle of water pouring some into a glass, she glanced to the TV, "you're still not telling me what we're doing today," her voice factly.

"Nope, it will ruin the point of a surprise," getting to his feet, he walked over to the fruit bowl taking out a banana, "I told you, I want today to be perfect, and it can't be, if you know…" he brushed his hand under her chin so she was looking up into his eyes. Even after all the time they'd been together, she was still mesmerised by his sweet Welsh vowels.

With a playful pout Jade turned her face away from Ianto seeing the bedroom door open, "Morning Owen," her voice light hearted, "Guess you tried to see how many people in the building can hear Elena screaming…" she pointed out with Owen looking smug.

The fact Owen didn't really care, "What can I say, I can't find the volume control," he now reached into a bowl taking a pear out, "Elena's gonna be a while," he nodded.

"Owen, you trying to make a crude comment on how she can't walk," Ianto started to peal the banana before having that awkward, I'm a guy how do I eat this without looking gay moment.

Owen froze for a moment, he kept looking to Ianto and the banana, "No, I was saying she's going to be a while, because she's Elena, and Elena always has to look a curtain way." He exhaled taking a bite from the pear, feeling safer than eating the banana.

Jade nodded, "Yeah, if she's only just started getting ready," she rolled her wrist around to look over her watch, "She's going to be another good hour," her eyes going to Owen.

"That's my 'Lena," Owen couldn't stop smiling now, "So what you two planning for today?" he leaned on the island that separated the living area from the kitchen area that wasn't going to be used for cooking. Jade's eyes turning to look at Ianto with a big bright grin on her face.

"Yes Ianto what are our plans for today?" she kept her eyes bright, innocent expression on her face trying to keep herself looking sweet.

Ianto pointed, "You don't fool me Jadrienne Springsteen," he pointed out looking to Owen, "I'm not that stupid." He finally took a bite out of the banana.

Owen looked to Jade, "I tried," he walked over the sofa flopping down looking over the news, "That is going off," he switch over to another channel that was playing re runs of friends, he started to laugh to a joke before looking to the bedroom, it seemed he was already used to the routine of Elena.

"Well it was worth a try," Jade sat next to Owen taking the remote from him, "I think I am not watching this either," she now turned the channel over to discovery channel, it had a thing on new technology. "Much better," she smiled to Owen's face.

Owen snatched the remote, "I am calling rank," he turned it back to friends, "you two can go and have your amazing awesome day…"

"Don't pull that rank shit," she took the remote back from Owen, but had Owen snatch it back, "Owen!" she kept staring him down, "Give me the remote…" she kept staring, "you won't want to be the man who made a pregnant woman cry…" she kept her stare.

"Fuck sake, you can't pull that card again," he pointed out, he kept watching as she took the remote turning it back. "Why are you still here?"

Jade glanced to the look on Owen's face, "I want to see what Elena's wearing today, plus," she pointed to the screen, "I've been watching this series, got it recording at home…" she placed the remote the other side of her.

Blinking a few times, "so, you can watch this when you're home?" he asked with a, 'I can't believe this face' "Really Jade, Really!"

"Owen, don't, seriously, she doesn't bluff," he sighed, "I remember when we was shopping, I said we didn't need something, she cried, there and then," he kept watching Jade's smile, "I had people giving me dirty looks all the way to the car park.

"Yeah, just one thing Ianto," Owen now reached over to the remote putting it back to friends seeing the look on Jade's face, he watched her with a dead serious face, "I don't give a shit if you break the water works, you've got this recording at home, I don't want to watch it, second in command," he pointed out with a look to say he wasn't going to let her change back.

"Fucking hate you Owen!" Jade folded her arms, "Fucking hate your stupid hair," now looking to the episode of friends.

Owen laughed, "love you too babes," he kept focused on the TV, "I'm not like your non nuts boyfriend…"

Ianto threw the peal away, "I, you, I, Fuck you Owen!" he finally spat out, now looking around the kitchen area, "you and Elena can have dinner alone tonight," he said the words as if to hurt Owen, who just simply waved his hand to show he didn't really give a fuck.

Elena finally stepped out of the bedroom, the living room was silent, "I am ready," she walked into the living area, her long legs exposed, she wore a mini purple and black tartan style skirt, her arms also bare wearing a baggy black tank top, it had silver pictures of, the statue of Liberty, the London eye, the Eiffel Tower, and finally the leaning Tower of Pisa on it. Her typical ankle boots were the normal five inches; Elena kept looking to Ianto staring at her. "What?" Elena asked confused.

Ianto kept blinking, "do you have like, no nerve endings in your legs?" he kept looking to how much skin was exposed. Jade on the other hand swiftly elbowed him in the arm. "Ow, what?"

Jade had wide eyes, her mouth set in a tight sour expression, but Elena laughed. "Oh I've been wearing outfits like this since I was fourteen, heels are so natural to me, I can't even feel my feet anymore." Her voice was cheerful.

"Yes, but weather said chilly, you do know what chilly means Elena?" Ianto kept trying to avoid getting another elbow from Jade he stood up to his full height in front of Elena, her hands on her hips.

Owen kept looking from Elena to Ianto, looking to Jade, "so, ten pounds says Elena will take him down, make him cry like a girl…" he broke into a smirk.

Jade gasped turning around, "Owen Alexander Harper," she looked serious pissed, "you expecting me to make a bet on a fight," she folded her arms, "Twenty says Elena will have him in tears without even touching him…" she held a hand out.

"Hey, you're meant to be on my side Jade!" Ianto looked to Jade and Owen, he turned to Elena who was looking smug.

She now had her arms folded over her chest, "So Ianto, do you know what fashion means?" she asked looking over his suit, "cos, right now, you're giving me homo sheek," her head tilted to one side, her hair that was now loosely curled bouncing to one side of her face.

"Well I'm sorry my clothes clash with your corner working couture," he did a head snap, he kept watching Elena placing her hands on her hips, her face changing from calm to a mean fierce look.

Elena stepped forward, Jade and Owen watching in anticipation, "Right, so you're calling me a whore, I don't get paid, I like the common variety slut, but then I can admit I'm a slag…" she waved her hand, "Fairy be fairy does…"

Ianto kept a serious face, but it fell light, his eyes welling, "Well, right, Jade can we leave now…" he blinked holding back how he was really feeling.

"Pay up!" Jade jumped to her feet holding her hand out, "I love being right." Owen took his wallet out placing some money into the palm of her hand, "come on love, You're a very sexy fairy," she wrapped her arm around his waist walking him out of the room taking her bag with their key card inside.

Walking down Regent Street, Elena had her arm linked into Owen's arm while walking out of Hamleys, in the other arm was a bag that had some toys, more getting ready for when Jade had her son, she wanted him to have a present. They walked heading towards Piccadilly Circus, "So what are you thinking now?" Owen didn't much care for the toy store, but seeing that Elena loved it in there, he wasn't going to complain about it, he kept looking to the bright look on her face, she kept smiling.

"I want to check out Camden market, oh and finally," she leaned close to Owen's ear, her hand covering her mouth, "I want to take you down a back Ally, where you can do anything you want to me, bad boy," she stepped away seeing the look on his face with big eyes.

Owen kept looking around them so many people, "Elena," he kept watching her serious expression, "I think I can work that all out for you," he pulled her closer to him, feeling her lips on his, her hands moving down his shirt, making the kiss keep, Owen moved his hands around her waist holding her closer to him, "How about we do the last thing now…?" he asked watching her eyes.

Elena broke into a big grin, she leaned forward again, "Why do you think I'm not wearing any underwear," she kept her voice smooth and sexy, her hand moving his around to feel her arse, he kept watching her eyes wide, her other hand reaching into her pocket waving the mini digital camcorder.

"Oh, you know what I like," he kept his eyes onto hers, he see the ally before pulling her out of the crowded street into the darkness of the ally, in complete shadow.

Elena felt Owen's lips crashing onto hers, she knew the Ally didn't have much sunlight, but her eyes kept closed feeling Owen taking the camcorder away from her. So one hand holding the camera, the other was working between her thighs.

She could feel him breathing heavily against her neck, she kept her eyes closed feeling her fingers working over Owen's belt, she found it hard to get his jeans open, her breathing starting to quicken while knowing that Owen was recording it all.

Owen pulled her face to look to his, her eyes open now, placing the Camera on a steady surface, both hands free, he lifted her, his arms and the wall supporting her, he guided himself into her rough, he pushed hard. Elena gasped, it was the feeling that anyone could walk down here and see them, Owen pulling out quick, but pounded back in, Elena's legs were wrapped around his hips, she moved her face so she could bit the side of Owen's neck, he kept pounding into her, she felt good, her hands holding onto his shoulders, he kept his eyes closed feeling her gasping for breath, he grunted, kept moving fast.

Owen knew what he was doing, Elena couldn't breathe, each pound, she could feel herself coming, her fingernails digging into Owen, she bit down onto his neck, Owen couldn't hold it anymore feeling his climax, he made the last pound hardest, he could feel Elena's breath, he smirked holding onto the moment. Elena now placed her feet on the ground, her eyes looking down to Owen, "well," she kept catching her breath. She stopped the camera while reaching into her pocket, cleaning up, took a pair of knickers putting them on, looking to Owen, he finished cleaning himself up, picking the camera he placed it into his leather coat pocket, zipping it up to keep it safe.

"Now that was amazing," he kissed Elena's cheek before they both stepped out of the Elena feeling the rush from the quickie, the one of many that would follow.

Jade felt giddy walking out of the apple store, she felt herself looking up to Ianto, they didn't buy anything, but she loved how she felt walking around looking at everything, she knew what she wanted to get, her hand holding onto Ianto's tight. "So where to now?" she asked.

Ianto paused for a moment, he took out a map looking it over, he didn't really need it, he knew London like the back of his hand, but he still liked the little reminder than he didn't live here anymore. "TAXI!" he called holding his hand out.

Jade felt a shiver run through her, "Oh Ianto what you do to me," she kept her eyes on him, the black taxi pulled up, Ianto opening the door for her, he waited for her to sit down before he looked to the driver, "Convert Garden," he said to the driver while looking to Jade with a smile on her face.

"We're…" she kept looking excited about it, "No!" she kept looking excited about what she thought about what he kept keeping from her.

Ianto smiled, "Yes," he replied while kissing her cheek, "We're going onto the London eye," he whispered while brushing his hand into her hair kissing her lightly, but Jade deepened the kiss making it intense.

"I'd be hopeless without you," Ianto pulled away from the kiss looking into Jade's deep chocolate brown eyes, he couldn't imagine looking into another pair of eyes and feel the way he felt right in this moment.

For a heartbeat, Jade kept her focused on Ianto, "You talk like that, you made me feel like," she bit her lip running her tongue over them trying to make her calm down. "I don't want to be without you, Ianto," she brushed her hand over his cheek, "I love you." She whispered before feeling the taxi stop outside of the London eyes.

Ianto got out of the taxi helping Jade, she kept looking to the big wheel with pods, she kept feeling herself bobbing on her feet, then turned to Ianto, "Well, believe it," he showed the tickets, they were fancy looking, "I got us our own pod," he pointed out while they headed towards the London eye, Ianto smiling to how excited Jade was.

She placed her head on his shoulder, "You know, I never really knew why Cardiff appealed to me." She glanced up at him, "Now I know why." She felt mushy saying all that. "Something knew you were here." She smiled.

Ianto laughed, "also, that, and Jack," he paused, "He'd sent that advert letter, about the wonders of Wales..." he looked into Jade's eyes, "but here we are, London eye..."

"The wonders of Wales." Jade had to laugh with a nod; she kept that in a shoebox. Her eyes looked over to Ianto standing at the entrance.

They were able to pass the queue to the front of the line, the man looking to Jade, "I'm sorry, it's not advisable for woman between six and nine months of pregnancy to ride..."

Jade suddenly became very still, the big salty tears started welling up in her brown eyes. "W-w-wh-what?" She squeaked, She looked up, at Ianto her bottom lip quivering as the tears kept coming, Heartbreaking.

Ianto looked serious to the man, "Well, it's not against the rules, and we're fully aware," he placed the tickets down, "May we?" he kept looking to the man, "you don't want to make a pregnant woman cry…" he spoke keeping his look serious  
"No…" he kept looking from Ianto to Jade, "Please go through," the man looked scared to Jade, he didn't like it when woman cry.

Upon the yes, Jade completely snapped out of it, clearing her throat and drying her eyes, a glitter of evil shimmered across her eyes. "Thank you." She said politely.

Being at the top, Ianto glanced to Jade, the view was amazing, he kept looking to her, "Well," he kept looking to the view, "I got to admit, being back here, I keep thinking, if Torchwood one didn't get shut down, all the things bad, they were worth going through, cos in the end of it, I got you." He held her close, her back to his front, his hands brushing over the belly, the fact his son was in there, this was his life now. "Jade," he moved, stood in front of Jade, "I love you so much," he got on his knee making Jade's face got pale, her eyes focused on his feeling slightly panicked, "Jade, will you watch," he took tickets out, "Hairspray with me tonight?"

Jade burst into a fit of giggles, "you, you git!" she laughed more feeling her hands holding her belly, "Yes, I'd love to watch Hairspray with you," she watched as Ianto got back to his feet, finally feeling her hand holding his, they looked out the pod, the view of London as the sun was starting to set.


	4. Remember

**Chapter four**

_Remember…_

Elena snapped her eyes open as the plane touched down, she felt the cabin shaking a little before letting out a small yawn, looking to her watch, the two hour delay meant that instead of going home, she had to go right into work, she knew if she called Jack would let her off being a little late, but Elena really wanted to see Owen, she missed him while being in Italy, to one, visit her Grandparents, and two shop for the perfect wedding dress, she hadn't had much luck, plus the time away made her realise how much she really missed Owen.

Getting through the arrival gate, Elena kept looking around, no one to meet her, she drove herself to the airport, and she planned on driving herself back. Didn't like the idea of being seen off, she was only gone for a week, but a week it was. With only hand luggage, Elena walked through the parking garage, she found her hand reaching for her phone, "Mum, just landed, for once you had a great idea, I've got my dress, well I've picked it, it's all been measured and I am having it delivered to your address," she inhaled before looking to her car where she left it, "Love you mum," she hung up, she didn't really like leaving messages, placing her bag in the boot of the car, she slammed it shut wondering what would be waiting for her at work.

Parking, Elena kept looking to the mirror, she felt queasy, looking to the front desk, Ianto wasn't here, so she reached over pressing the button, with a smile she glanced to her hand seeing her ring, looking forward to see how everyone coped without her, pretty much the same with her around.

Ianto kept looking around, he could see Jade sitting at her desk, wearing a simple white long sleeve top, over the top was a silver and black strip t-shirt, her hair pulled up into a simple ponytail, her long black skirt, she looked glowing, and Ianto gave her a simple wave before looking over to Owen, pining over a photo of Elena on his desk, wearing his black framed glasses typing away on his desk, grey cardigan and simple trousers. The fact that Elena wasn't here, the reason Jack had been spending all his attention on working, Ianto watched as Jack exited his office, "Unlabeled Class D artefacts. Jade, I need you to run a full check." He kept looking over the pregnant member of the team while she turned from her computer screen pushing her own glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'd love to Jack, but I've got a lot on my plate right now," Jade sounded strong, she knew that Jack was the boss, but she wasn't superwoman, "If it's class D, Owen can deal with it…" her voice cool.

Owen nodded, "Yeah, I can," he exhaled looking disappointed, he kept watching the doors, but a ginger looking back stepped in the way.

"Adam, I know how much you love audits. It's gotta be done. If you could..." Jack spoke to the man, but he kept looking smug.

The man walked around, it was like he owned the place, his eyes going from Owen, then seeing Ianto before looking to Jade with another look of arrogance spread all over his face, "Go through the reports, find out when they came through the rift." He laughed.  
Jack laughed too, "You okay with that?"

Adam shrugged, "I've been okay with it for the passed three years," he looked over to Owen again, and he gave that smile, the one that oozed something that tried to emasculate Owen.

Jade laughed, she kept looking over Owen while he started to deal with the box that Jack gave him, "So, I'll run it through the scanner, make sure it's safe, and then finally try and open it." He kept looking around, seeing Jade staring at him. "What?"

"Owen it's pretty sad when, you out nerd, the nerd." Jade walked passed him and flicked the back of his ear with a laugh.  
"Yes, well." Owen muttered ignoring her staring at the phone before hearing the roll door and exit gates opening; he turned looking excitedly before seeing Jack with the same look of excitement on his face also.

Elena walked into the hub, "you're late," Jack pointed out, but rushed over to her, lifting her up into his arms kissing her. "God I've missed you," he added while feeling confused with the look on Elena's face.

"Erm, Jack…" she kept feeling like she was missing something, "I missed you too, but well…" she kept looking to the expression on Owen's face, "Owen, I'm." she felt confused, she didn't know Owen needed glasses, her eyes going to the man standing by Jade, "Who the fuck is that Ginger?" pointing out looking confused.

Adam's eyes now connected with Elena, he completely forgot she was due back today, maybe he'd spent so long altering memories, he walked over to Elena, the woman didn't like him, but he'd given Jack his ultimate wish, to have Elena as his own, "Elena, just cos I called you a bimbo your first day," he laughed placing his hand on her shoulder, "Remember…" his voice echoed in Elena's mind.

Closing her eyes, Elena could remember working, Adam making fun of her hair colour, helping her and Jack get together. Playing about, going out together, Adam telling her about him and Jade having a baby, even going shopping with her to help get something sexy for her to wear for Jack. Elena opened her eyes, they were only closed for a fraction of a second, "Oh you know I couldn't help myself!" she laughed pulling him into a hug, then inhaled, "Airports a fucking nightmare." She added looking to Jack.

Jack pulled Elena closer, "Well, you're here now, and that's all that matters," he kissed her again looking deep into her green eyes, but for a moment something in the back of his mind didn't feel right, but he pushed it away.

"Wish you could have come with me," Elena pouted watching Jack, "I mean, Italy, and no you, I could have introduced you to the family." She kept watching his eyes.

Jack laughed now, "Yes, this is my boss, my boyfriend, oh and he's got a great party trick of not dying," he pointed looking to Elena's face, "also, I need you to help Owen with a Class D artefact," he looked over to Owen, Jack was aware of Owen's crush, but Jack being Jack wasn't really threatened by it.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Great way to greet me after I've been gone, welcome back, oh here is some boring work," her arms folded across her chest, "Love you too Captain."

"Well, just think of my surprise for you tonight," Jack started, "And that should keep you going," he brushed a finger over her nose, "Owen's not that bad…"

"No, cos everyone loves the little Terrier humping their leg," she now glanced to Owen's face, "but you're a cute puppy," she added while looking to the box that Jack had placed down, "Well Owen, lead me to your pen," her voice light as Owen took the box from her.

"Yes, I mean, follow me," he started to head towards the medical bay, feeling Elena behind him, then exhaled, he was going to spend a whole day working with Elena, he didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

Ianto walked over to Jade, he brushed his hand down his down his black tie, wearing one of his favourite purple shirt, he remember one day Jade saying, it brought out the blue in his eyes. He knew it was her just being polite, but Ianto couldn't help but feel something, he couldn't quiet put his finger on. "Jade, is there anything I can get you?" he smiled to Jade politely.

Jade kept looking to Ianto, "I'd like a green tea, if that isn't too much trouble, Ianto." Her accent soft, her hand touched her belly, for the first time all day it moved, a moment that felt like the baby was reacting to something.

"I'll be right on that," Ianto broke into a smile walking away from Jade, he glanced back to see Adam watching him, the look on his face made Ianto feel nervous making his way to the kitchen area of the hub.

Getting to her feet, Jade held her back walking over to Adam, her head titled to one side while looking carefully, "Adam, what are you doing with your personnel files?" feeling confused Jade kept watching Adam, he got to his feet.

"Nothing, just finished updating details of rift activity." He turned away from the computer while focused on Jade looking down to him.

For a second Jade kept looking back to the screen, "Any idea when this came through? It's got a low meson energy reading." Jade felt Adam's hand touching her shoulder, his eyes focused on hers.

Jade's eyes closed for a second, she sees her first day, looking at Adam staying for him, the fact of them falling in love, finding out she was pregnant, opening her eyes she smiled, looking completely happy. "One year today," he brushed his hand over her face, and he leant down kissing passionately.

"Adam," Jade smiled looking to him, "How can I forget," she now kept touching his face looking into his eyes, "It feels like just yesterday," she added leaning up kissing him again.

Adam pulled away touching her, "But it's been a great year, one kiss changed it all," he kept looking happy.

Ianto stepped up seeing the romantic moment, "I got your," he kept looking to Adam, "Tea, Jade." He kept looking to the couple.

Jade for a second looked to Ianto, "Are you okay?" she asked before looking him over, the look on his face made her worried.

Ianto placed the tea cup on a fancy saucer, "Er, yes, yes, yes, don't worry about me. No, no, it's just, er... kissing in work... I wasn't expecting it." Ianto nodded, "I better get back to," he pointed, "I think Jack needs me," he pointed out while rushing away from the couple feeling sick.

Jade sighed looking to the tea, "He really needs to find a nice boyfriend," she kept looking to Adam, "so celebrate," she said with a sweet face.

Adam kept watching Ianto, "Yes, tonight, your place," he kept looking around, he really needed to get rid of that Ianto, also rush over to the place to get rid of the photos of Ianto and Jade over the place.

Jack was down in the vaults, he kept looking around the weevils, for some reason he wanted to think, he felt happy, but for some reason the happiness didn't feel real. He glanced into the cells, he looked to the boy standing there, "Grey…" he whispered, he heard something looking away, but when he looked back to the cell, the boy was gone, but felt a hand smacking his arse as he turned to see Elena looking excited.

"Sexy, miss me?" she asked while lightly rushing away from him, Jack kept looking over her, wearing a tight fitting red and black strip vest tip, her tight black jeans wearing her favourite pair of black boots, her long blonde hair in loose waves, Jack couldn't stop starting at her.

Jack starting to chase her, he grabbed her around the waist pulling her close him, he kept looking into her eyes, "You're amazing," he whispered before kissing her, he held onto her while looking into her eyes again.

For a few seconds Elena paused, "Jack," her voice trailed off while looking to where he was staring at before, "Is everything okay?" she asked feeling her hand brush down his arm, "talk to me Jack."

"No, it was nothing," he kept looking to where the boy was, finally looking to Elena again, "you better go back to Helping Owen," he smiled, "I've got a weevil that needs bringing in," he added while walking away leaving Elena on her own.

For a few moments Elena focused on the empty cell, she glanced to where Jack went trying to work out what had gotten into Jack, but shook it off getting back to the main hub.

"Hey 'Lena," Jade waved Elena over, Jade brushed her hand down her stomach feeling like something was off, but ignored it as Elena sat on the desk next to hers, "So, how was Italy?" she asked looking over the computer.

Elena clicked over her computer, "I spend a whole week speaking Italian, eating good food, dancing…" her eyes light looking around seeing Ianto sitting on the sofa while looking over to Elena.

"Getting engaged," Ianto pointed out while watching Elena looked to her hand, he could see the surprised look on her face. "Elena…"

"Well, maybe you should be a little less nosey," Elena now swirled around on her desk before looking over the recent Rift activity, "Jade, activity happened two days ago?" she pointed out while looking around to woman rubbing her stomach.

"Hu, oh yes, but nothing came through," she pointed out feeling Adam walking behind her, his hand touching her stomach looking down, for some reason when Elena look to him, it looked like his face look in serious concentration.

Jade watched as Adam touched the belly, she could remember them finding out about the baby, but it seemed the baby responded to everyone, apart from him. "So nothing came through?" Elena asked watching the screen, and then jumped see a little puppet.

"Apart from me…" A squeaky voice coming from behind the screen, the finger puppet moved up and down the side of the screen.

Elena kept staring, "What the fuck!" she snapped while looking behind her to Jade and Ianto laughing their heads off, and Elena turned back to See Owen sticking his head up from the scene. "Owen!"

"Sorry, I thought you might find it amusing," he waved it around looking to Elena with big eyes behind the glasses, he wished that he could ignore the ring on her finger, the way she was looking at him. "You don't like it," he added with a sigh.

Elena tried to be nice, "Owen," she looked to the little mouse finger puppet, back to Owen, "I'm not that found of a rodent puppet around my computer," she looked to Jack's office, he was giving her the eyes, "But then I've gotten used to you around," she slipped off the chair before walking away to the office, "Maybe I'll call it Owen," she rushed off.

Owen for a moment watched as Elena opened the door for Jack office, in the glass he could see him pulling her into an embrace, kissing her, then he looked to the Medical bay, or as Elena labelled it his pen, he glanced back with a sigh.

Jade watch Owen walking away, "Poor pet," her eyes going over to Ianto who was still laughing over about the little mouse puppet, "Ianto Jones, stop it!"

"Sorry, it's just, if he was a little less," Ianto tried to put his finger on it, "I don't know, I just wished he's know that Elena's a more sexual being that he could really handle." His eyes watched the office for a moment, but then back to Jade.

"Ianto," her voice cool, "Owen can't help how he feels about Elena," she looked to Adam, who was now brushing his hands over her shoulders, "Just how things work out, that's all…" she now started to get back to her work loud, for some reason didn't seem to want to get any smaller. "I could kill for a cream cheese Bagel," she finally said while looking over to Ianto with a big grin.

"Hey love," Adam got up, "I'll go get one from that place you like," he kept grinning, "I lift my key for your place at home, can I borrow yours? I want to get something for my surprise tonight." He kept smooth.

Jade blinked, "Oh, yeah sure," she reached into her purse taking her keys out, then handed it over to Adam before looking to Ianto, he'd now slipped away, for the fact he seemed to be a little off today.

Ianto smiled looking to Jade, "Looks like it's just me and the yummy mummy," Ianto joked while touching the belly looking to Jade's eyes, "Oh, it's kicking my hand..." he laughed.

Adam's eyes went sharply to Ianto's hand on her baby bump, watching the bump, slowly moving which each kick. "She doesn't like people touching the bump!" Adam snapped but in a way that didn't sound really rude, just factual.  
"Its okay, Adam." Jade looked at him, before looking to Ianto with a smile, "He likes you." She ran her fingers across the side of her bump.

Ianto looked confused, "I'm not trying to steal your girl Adam," he got up to his full high, he then nodded, "I'll just go get some paperwork over with," he now glanced back to Jade with a half smile, "If you need anything..."

"Like I'd need to worry about loosing my girl to a tea boy." Adam whispered that only he himself could hear, he was halfway out the hub while feeling he needed to sort out Ianto.

Jade looking up to Ianto again, "It's okay love, I'm fine," her eyes back to her computer, but lightly looking over to Ianto smiling.

Walking from Jack's office, she kissed him lightly sorting her shirt out while looking up to him, "Do you have to go?" she pouted while trying to hold onto the front of his shirt.

Jack laughed, "I've got a report on weevil, you know I've got to get it," he poked her nose with the tip of his finger. "I will be fine all by myself, got my hand clams, weevil spray," he kissed her one more time before walking off.

Elena sighed looking to Ianto typing on his computer, "Ello, Ianto." she looked to the tea boy, "Doing good?" she asked him while he was writing reports out.  
Ianto glanced to Elena, he kept feeling weird about everything, but push it to the back of his mind. "Lena, Owen is looking for you, thought you was going to help." He kept his eyes on the reports while glancing to Elena who looked god smacked.  
"Shit," she giggled, "Sorry, you know Jack, only he gets started," she now wiggled her eyebrows, but paused for a second. "Where is Owen?" she asked while biting her lip.

Ianto pointed, "Briefing room," he kept looking over the computer, "Have fun." He watched as Elena rushed towards the Briefing room feeling bad about leaving Owen on his own.

Owen glanced up from the scanner while looking to her, "Elena, I've been working, and you was meant to be helping me," he looked disappointed while she kept standing in front of the table.

For a second Elena couldn't speak, she looked to the box on the table, "I kinda got tied up," she rubbed her wrists lightly while looking over Owen's face, "you gotten anywhere yet?"

"No joy yet. But you should have a look at the detail, Elena. It's gorgeous." He watched as she went to pick it up, "Oh, let me get that." He kept looking into her deep green eyes, for a moment his face inches from hers.

Elena backed away, "So have you gotten it open?" she looked from the box, it had a golden finish, the pattern was complete yet beautiful, so Elena kept looking from different angles.

Owen kept his eyes on her, he couldn't help but be mesmerised, "Er, no, sorry. I'm not doing very well, am I?" he asked looking for a sign that she was paying attention to him, but she glanced up finally.

Elena sat down now pulling a macbook towards her while looking over Owen, "Well, you've got me until," she looked to her watch, "Nine, cos me and Jack got a big night planned." She then looked over to Owen.

"Right, well," he kept looking over his own Macbook, he couldn't stop picturing Elena naked now, she he needed to take a few breaths, "Would you like something to eat?" he reached down, "I made sandwiches," he picked two boxes out, "You like whole wheat, cheese and cucumber, you like it."

Elena blinked a few times looking to the sandwiches, "How did you know my favourite?" she asked while looking to the food, then back to Owen's face.

For a moment Owen smiled, "When we was on that hunting the weevil, and you said that cheese and cucumber makes you think of your time with your nana Nancy." He kept looking to Elena.

A small smile brushed over Elena, but she covered her face with her hair, "Owen, that's, really weird." She got to her feet, "Well, I need a drink, make this night more fun." She got to her feet.

"Drink, work, well, relax," he kept watching her walking away, "none for me, no not me," he watched, but she was already gone, leaving him standing on his own feeling stupid.

Ianto looked over to Jade on the floor, he'd been so busy, but heard the bump, "Hey," he rushed over while she was trying to reach for something, anything to help her get up, "Jade, just wait…"

"Sorry," Jade felt Ianto's hand holding hers, "I guess the I wobbled over," she laughed looking into his blue eyes, for a moment thought her stomach fluttered, or the baby rolling. "I'm fine really, just tripped," for a second she kept frozen, "you alright Ianto"

"Yes, perfectly fine, yourself?" he kept looking to the bump, then felt Jade's hand taking his, "I, wait."

"Ianto, the baby is moving," she kept her soft tone, "I mean, you talked, and it was like it hears you," she placed his hand on the belly, "Say something?"

Ianto inhaled, feeling odd about this, "The Battle of Waterloo was fought on Sunday 18 June 1815 near Waterloo in present-day Belgium, then part of the United Kingdom of the Netherlands. An Imperial French army under the command of Emperor Napoleon was defeated by combined armies of the Seventh Coalition, an Anglo-Allied army under the command of the Duke of Wellington combined with a Prussian army under the command of Gebhard von Blücher. It was the culminating battle of the Waterloo Campaign and Napoleon's last…"

"Ianto," Jade giggled, she then kept laughing, "you are really something," she added while feeling the baby moving about more, "But, when I said say something," she calmed herself, "they normally say, hello baby, or, how are you little thing." She kept eye contact, "no, not you, you have to quote the battle of waterloo…" she kept looking up to him feeling a smile over her face, "You really need to find someone Ianto." She let his hand go, but didn't really believe in the words she was saying.

"I think I have, but she doesn't really see me," he kept watching Jade, his eyes kept feeling like there was something about Jade, that he couldn't get out of his head.

Jade just nodded, "Well, one day, she'll see you," she walked away, then turned back, "but I thought you was gay?"

Ianto froze, "No, not gay, bisexual," he pointed out looking to Jade, "Where you heading?" he asked her while she turned to face him, "No where, you need to know," she pointed to the ladies room.

"Oh, right," Ianto now looked seeing Adam, "you scared me," he kept his voice pleasant, but could sense something.

Adam touched Ianto, "You know," he stopped, "I really thought you was gay," he looked into Ianto's eyes, "Well my bad then," he walked away before glancing back to Ianto, this wasn't good for his plan, not at all.

Elena walked back into the room, she had a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses, "Come on Owen, if I drink alone I'll be an alcoholic, and you don't want me to look like an alcoholic, do you?" her voice charming.

Owen looked to the glass, "One shouldn't kill me," he kept looking at Elena poured the drink into the glass, but his eyes kept going to Elena's chest while she leaned over the table, he could see right down to her bra, her cleavage, and had the great need to cross his legs. "No," he picked the glass taking a sip before shivering.

Sitting on the desk, Elena kept watching Owen, "you know what you need?" she asked pointing to his face holding her drink taking a sip, "A good shag."

Owen spat his drink out, and then covered his mouth, "A what!" he looked completely shocked, like she just asked him to shot himself in the foot, or get into a cage with a weevil.

Moving away from where the drink just went, she laughed, "Owen, you do know what sex is? We are both grown ups." Her eyes scanning him over, but felt if she laughed she'd make the matter a lot worse.

"Yes, I know, I know what sexual intercourse is," he then placed the glass down looking over to the macbook and started to type, "But we need to focus, this needs working out…" he kept focused on the screen.

Elena placed her hand, she pushed the screen down, so Owen could only look at her, "Look, if you're calling it," she air quoted, "Sexual intercourse, you're not getting much are you?" she kept watching him while licking her lips, "me and you, are going to have a night out." She got to her feet, and then smiled.

"Me and you, out, you and me, not working out," he kept looking nervous, for a moment, he didn't know what to expect. "Like together out of work?"

With a laugh, Elena nodded, "Yes Owen, as in, I'll be your wing man," she nodded drinking some more, "I'll be getting girls on you like, well like Weevils on a subsonic wavelength noise…" she kept looking cheeky to Owen.

Owen kept blushing, "I don't think that's me, more of a one woman, type of bloke, faith to one," he nodded while opening the macbook again. "Are you and Jack exclusive?"

Elena froze for a moment, "Exclusive, what do you mean by that Owen?" her head tilted to one side, her blonde waves bouncing.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, cos, never mind," he kept clicking around on the macbook to what he was looking up before, "So, according to the molecular breakdown, this potentially alien complex artefact is, in fact, made out of wood." He kept looking to the box, finally back to Elena who was still staring at him, her eyes focused. "But perhaps it fell in the crate by mistake. Picked up meson energy from the other stuff." He kept trying to get away from that stare; "Elena, please drop it…" he kept looking scared.

Elena sighed, "Owen, look, if you're scared of getting back on the horse, just think, sex with strangers, is the best, you have no intention on seeing them again, and you can get what you want." She took his hand, "and if you want, I can totally show you some moves, to help," she looked Owen over, "Okay, first," she reached over slowly unbuttoning his cardigan, "you're not a OAP, so stop with the cardigans," she placed in on the table, "Two, your hair is way too neat." She looked carefully, rubbing her fingers through his hair. Owen kept closing his eyes, she was touching him, he could feel her breath on his face, he had to keep thinking unsexy thoughts, but her chest was too close for them to work. "And Finally…" Elena looked over Owen, "No glasses," her hand placed them on the table, "now you are a shaggable magnet." Her voice was triumphant.

Elena stepped back from Owen, "Elena," he kept looking to her, she was standing in front of him, looking amazing, he looked into something reflective, seeing his face, "I don't know how this will get me laid." He kept looking confused.

Taking a deep breathe, Elena stepped closer again, "Okay Owen, you are going to be a girl, and I'll be what you are meant to be," she nodded, "Okay?"

"Okay," Owen watched Elena, she shook herself out, he tried not to laugh, but she made herself manlier that he could be.

"Hey," Elena put of a fake man voice walking over, "So I've been watching you, and I couldn't help but notice you on your own…" her voice cool.

"I, this, Elena," Owen sighed, "I can't do this," he stepped forward, "I know you're trying to help, but I don't want it, cos I want you." He pointed out.

"Owen," Elena felt her mouth going wide, her eyes looking to him, then back to Ianto who had opened the door. "Ianto…" she jumped.

"I was just wondering if I can be of any assistance," he looked to the box, "Didn't Jack bring that in?" he pointed out.

Elena shook her head, "no, it was Adam on an excavation a few months back" her voice sure of herself while trying to avoid looking at Owen feeling her stomach twisting into knots.

Ianto nodded, "I'll have a look in my Journal. I like to log the interesting stuff." He kept trying to ignore the air, but then glanced to Elena, "you're still up for that drink out tomorrow?" he asked, then looked to Owen putting his Cardigan back on. "Elena, did you try and Rape Owen…" he laughed.

Elena laughed, "Trust me, if I did, he wouldn't consider it rape," she kept focused on Ianto, "Drinks, tomorrow, me you, well no longer Owen, he doesn't seem to want to join the fun at Gay night."

"Too bad, their was going to be fun," he watched Elena, "so, just me and you," he looked her over, "see you later, going to read up, then go home," he nodded, "night Owen."

"Night Ianto," Elena kissed him on the cheek watching him walk away, "I better get going too," she quickly closed the macbook before trying to get from the room, but Owen was blocking her exit. "Owen, can you please move out of my way?" her voice stern while placing the macbook down.

"No Elena," he pointed, "I am not going to be quiet anymore," he kept looking scared, but brave at the same time, "I'm in love with you, I love you so much," his eyes focused on Elena's, "What kind of life can Jack give you, he can't die, but I can, and I can grow old, you can grow old, we can be old together…" he held her arms, "Elena, I'm in love with you."

Seconds of silence as Elena kept perfectly still, her face losing colour, "Owen, if you're going to rape me, I promise you, I'll kill you, I will hurt you, and you will be very, very sorry…"

"Elena, I don't want to rape you, I just, my mother said 'Seize the day,' and that is what I'm doing," he let her go, but leaned forward pressing his lips against her, for a few awkward seconds he kissed her, then backed off. "Elena…"

"I need to go," Elena stepped back from the room, "Tomorrow, when I come into work, I'm going to forget this happened, and we are going to carry on working, like we're working together, and we won't talk of this again…" she stepped back more feeling her hand for the door.

Owen kept watching Elena, he eyes big, he nodded, "I'm sorry," he looked to his feet, "I better leave," he opened the door, not touching or looking at Elena, but rushed away, feeling like a complete fool.

Jade kept looking from her desk to where Ianto was sitting on the sofa, she felt drawn to him, but as she got to her feet, she felt Adam's hands on her stomach, "Love…" his voice cool, he kept brushing the belly. "Celebrating tonight?" he asked while keeping his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, yes," Jade turned her head to look at Adam, for a few moments she kept her hand went over his. "We should leave," she kept waiting for something to happen, but kept an intense stare into Adam's eyes.

Adam, kept watching Jade, "Why don't you start the car, I have to get something from the office," he kept looking to her eyes, something wasn't right, so he knew he had to work extra hard to get her memory completely, the baby seemed to be holding onto his real father for too long.

Jade nodded, "Okay," she leant up kissing Adam before heading for the exit, she glanced back to see that Elena was heading for the exit, she kept looking to the her, "Home time for all?"

"Yeah," Elena's voice was shaken up, "Jack text me, said he's meeting me at mine," she finally picked up her jacket putting it on, her eyes went to the medical bay, Owen wasn't there, he'd left as quick as he could and left Elena feeling awkward. For a moment Elena kept looking back to Jade, "See you in the morning love."

"Night," Jade watched as Elena walked to her car, Jade kept watching the girl feeling some dots not connecting, but while she reached into her pocket getting the car keys feeling herself look back to where the hub was, then got into the car not sure what she was waiting for.

Ianto kept flipping over pages in his journal, the little things, maybe it was just him, but looking to the neat handwriting of his own, he kept focused on the page.

_January 30th, Well I've got news, I would really know where to start, one, the world almost ended, two, Jade's expecting, I know, it's weird, but I'm not scared. I've never been happier in my whole life, she loves me, and even if I feel I've failed her, I know this baby is going to make us stronger..._

"What the," Ianto flicked over pages, he'd not read his journal in a long while, but he kept looking deeper.

_May 14th, Jack's back, I didn't expect him to return with us, but I think he doesn't like the fact that Owen and Elena are engaged, he was even shocked by Jade's pregnancy. I know it's going to be a while for us to get used to Jack being back, Jade, me, Owen and Elena are going to take a while to get used to having our Captain back._

While reading more into the journal, Ianto couldn't believe it, maybe he was losing his mind, but if this was real, how was it that Elena and Owen are engaged, Jade, he never really thought about Jade, but reading his words, how he kept thinking about her, this was really freaking him out. He leant forward, his hands touching palm to palm, looking to the journal on the table, everything was there, in his own handwriting, but Adam wasn't a part of it. "What's wrong Ianto?" Adam's voice made Ianto jump to his feet, he moved away from Adam, the puzzled look still over his face while looking from Adam to his Journal.

"My journal," Ianto kept away from Adam, his face still confused, "I've written a lot, you're not in it Adam," he looked to the journal, "I wrote stuff, about Elena and Owen," he felt Adam glaring, "Me and Jade…" Ianto kept going, "you're not in any of it." He kept backing away, "Why would I leave you out when you've been here so long? Like I'm remembering a man who doesn't exist." He glanced to Adam's hand flashing in and out of existence. "What are you?" he finally asked feeling worse.

Adam charged at Ianto, his hand forced Ianto against a pillar, his hand holding Ianto's Jaw tight, glaring darkly. "Cross me, and I will fill you full of fake memories until your head is on fire, because that's how I exist." He pushed himself away from Ianto.  
His eyes wide in fear, his chest tight, "You can't get to the baby…" Ianto spoke softy, "you can worm your way into Jade's head, but you can't stop that child knowing who I am!"

Adam kept smirking, "Like she's going to listen to you, when I am the only one she can trust in this building…" he kept looking to Ianto with a don't test me face. "I can make her hate you in a heart beat…"

Ianto kept strong, "I have to tell Jack, Elena and Owen!" he glanced to his journal again, but before he could move, he felt Adam attack him again, his hands on Ianto's head, he was creative, he put the picture of a scene, a memory into Ianto's mind, himself with his hands around the throat of a young Asian girl, choking the life out of her, then threw her down onto a mattress on the ally floor, "I know you didn't mean to kill her. You just couldn't stop yourself. Remember this."

His fingers gripped tighten onto the face of Ianto, more the rain, the sound of the girl's screams while she struggled for survival, but Ianto was too strong, too much for the girl to win. "I didn't do it!" Ianto cried, it felt like he was there, but he wasn't, it was hard to hold onto reality.

"Oh, yes, you did, and she wasn't the first." He kept hold, the fact Ianto could feel the rain against his skin, him stalking the girl with dark hair like Jade's, her skin pale, but the memory shifted to him chasing her, the girl was screaming for help, begging Ianto not to do it, but he wasn't listening, he grabbed her throat squeezing it tight, taking life. "Good old Ianto, loyal Ianto. Roaming the streets at night for bait." Adam's voice sick, holding onto Ianto head while looking around the hub, they were alone, no one would disturb him while he got ride of the one thing that was threatening his existence.

Ianto kept seeing himself finding Asian girls, feeling the burning anger, a kind of anger Ianto had never felt before, it made him want to scream, he could, "My Journal," he whimper while he felt Adam holding his arm around Ianto's neck, kept them moving while reading his journal. He could look around seeing the ally Adam holding his Journal.

What this? Your sick version of a Fan Fiction?" He snapped, He watched while Ianto was crawling away from him, tears flooding down his face. "Jade rejected you and you murdered three Asian girls as revenge!" he threw the journal across the room, he was getting off on this. "The last one being pregnant…" he trailed off, rushing over to Ianto he lifted him off the floor, his hands grabbing his face, pushing more memory in.

"No please!" Ianto pleaded, he could, he would, he didn't want to see it, but it was too late, the woman with a swollen belly was in his hands, Ianto could feel the moment, it was like it was happening. "You fucking bitch, you should have loved me!" Ianto's own voice echoed into his mind, making his stomach knot, feeling sick with himself.

"Remember it!" Adam screamed while making Ianto see each and every face, every woman, he kept a smirk, "Remember it!" he kept focused, "you phoned me, I helped you dispose the bodies," his hand kept holding onto Ianto looking as the tears rolled down his cheeks, the pain a cross his face. Adam felt a rush, he pressed his lips to Ianto's he brushed his hands down his chest, "you know, I forgot what a rush it is, feeding in the bad stuff." He pushed Ianto down on the ground he walked away from him.

Ianto didn't know where he was anymore, all he could feel was the cold rain washing down his face, his eyes slowly turned to the pregnant woman laying on the floor, her body not moving, the life gone from her eyes. He couldn't believe it, pulling himself into a tight ball on the ground, he placed the gloved hand into his mouth sobbing like a child, feeling sick with himself, he needed to be punished for the crimes he did, or have to punish himself.

Elena felt herself coming with Jack, laying back down beside him, her eyes kept focused, for the fact since he'd gotten to her place, something felt off, "Jack," her voice subtle, but her eyes were worried while she pulled the blanket over herself.

For a moment, Jack brushed Elena's hair behind her hair, the soft locks of gold, her big green eyes, seeing them like he'd always seen them, but every time he'd have sex with her, something in the back of his mind was making him feel bad for it. "It's nothing," he answered her unasked question, her eyes would leave him alone.

Moving on the bed, Elena reached over to Jack, her hand running from his chin up his jaw to his cheek, "Jack, you're off," she kept trying to make her voice carefree, "I mean, you didn't even enjoy my sexy dance, you always love sexy dance." Her eyes were looking more confused.

Jack moved his hand cupping Elena's face, he didn't like the idea of hurting her feelings, "no Elena, the sexy dance was," he looked her over, "Very sexy, I just have a lot on my mind right now…" he kept looking to Elena, he wished he was more open and honest with her, but something kept holding him back.

Her eyes, Elena blinked, "Jack," she kept focused on him, "If something is bothering you, you need to tell me, I'm here for you, haven't I always been here for you?"

"Yes, just something happened today," Jack glanced to his hands, "Boeshane Peninsula. My home in the 51st century. We lived under the threat of invasion." He kept watching Elena, she didn't look away, her hand reaching for his, begging him to carry one, "They came without warning. We thought they'd pass over us, like they always did." He exhaled, "But that day, they didn't."

"What didn't," Elena could feel him pulling away, her hand held his tight, making him know he was safe, "Jack, what happened?" her voice smooth.

"The most horrible creatures you couldn't possibly imagine. Their howls travelled before them…" his voice breaking, he remembered Adam, telling Adam this tale, but he wanted Elena to hear it, he wanted her. "I can remember my father, he yelled to me, 'run take grey' and all I can do is cry out, No, no, dad come with us" he inhaled feeling Elena's arm moving around him, he took in her comfort, "He told me, he was going to get my mother, so me and Grey run…"

"Who's Grey?" Elena couldn't help it; she kept looking into Jack's blue eyes, her hand playing with his hair, brushing it down, soothing the man who was confessing his past.

Jack watched Elena, "He's my brother," he looked guilty, "One minute, his hand was in mine, I don't know when he let go. I don't think I noticed, I thought he was there, just behind me." The tears started to well, "I retraced my steps, hoping that I'd see him again. I ran all the way home…"

"Jack, you don't need to tell me this, if you don't want to talk about it," Elena kept Jack close to her, she brushed her hands down his arm, his eyes focused on her face, felt her lips brush over his, he held onto the kiss for a few seconds.

Jack opened his eyes, "My father died that day, and I searched for Grey for years. I never found the body." He felt Elena still, her eyes kept track of him, "I blocked that memory Elena, I pushed it away, and for some reason, I can remember it so clear, so vivid, I don't know how to push it away again." He looked over her face, "you think I'm losing my mind?"

For a moment Elena kept quiet, her face looking around her bedroom, she finally met Jack's eyes, "No," she brushed her hand against his cheek, "you're not losing your mind." she moved closer to Jack, her hand brushing into his hair, "I love you," she whispered while pressing her lips to his, she kissed him deeply, feeling him move closer to her, her eyes closed feeling him pressed against her.

Jade felt Adam kissing her strongly, his hands working over her top, her eyes kept looking into his, for she couldn't think, her head fussy as Adam kept kissing her deeply, pulling his hands trough her long dark hair. Jade's finger trailed down his shirt pulling the buttons open, she started to kiss down his chest, his hand pulling her shirt throwing it across the floor, but Jade's eyes caught on something in the bedroom, spacing on the cabinets, it felt odd, her eyes going back to Adam, but he's started to kiss down the side of her neck, his hands working over her bra.

Flipping it around, Jade forced Adam on the bed, her eyes looking into his, but he turned them over, she glanced up into Adam's eyes, "What wrong?" she asked him with a deep purr in her voice.

Adam kept looking into her deep brown eyes, "How far would you go for me? I need to know. Would you die for me?" his voice so dark, it sent shivered over Jade, her eyes kept focused around the room, "Jade…" his hand brushed over the baby bump.

"Yes," Her voice small, she felt him leaning into another her, his hand moving up her long skirt, moving to her knickers, but something stopped him. Jade winched feeling pain, some reason the baby kicked, but it wasn't just a kick, it was like it was trying to stop something. "It's okay, carry on…" Jade spoke, but as Adam's finger moved into her knickers, the kick happened again, but this time stronger.

Jade moved on the bed now, her hand reaching for her top, "Jade, what's wrong?" he asked watching her pull the top back on, her hands touching her belly, the fact he kicked, her son kick, her eyes going to Adam for the first time feeling something wasn't right.

"I think it's the baby," her voice small, "I better see Owen," she looked to Adam, her hand reached out grabbing her keys, "I won't be too long…" she tried to sound calm, but was scared. "You wait, right, right there." She turned before rushing out of the flat, her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

Getting into the car, Jade inhaled, she pressed her fingers into her temple while calming herself down, she couldn't understand something, her mind kept getting hard to think, she knew if anything could help her, it would be at the hub. Starting the car, Jade glanced back to the flat, she drove without looking back, she didn't know why, but something wasn't right at all.

Ianto sat in the hub, on the stair case, the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, a gun in the other, he kept closing his eyes, seeing the faces of the woman, the pain in his chest, the fact he killed, it made it harder for him to see himself. Ianto kept drinking, but the last of the whiskey was gone, his eyes focused on the gun, playing it over in his hand, thinking it over in his mind. No one would be here tonight, they'd find him in the morning, would any of them really miss him, he wouldn't miss himself.

Ianto heard the sound of the cog door rolling open, the tears still on his face, most of the time, he kept looking over to his journal on the floor open, his hands reached out for something, but was too drunk to be able to lift his own weight.

"Hello," Jade's voice echoed into the darkness, "Anyone here?" she called, but her eyes saw something near the stairs moving, she jumped.

Ianto heard Jade's voice, felt sick, he couldn't, "Jade," he called out while trying to get to his feet, his hands holding onto the desk lifting himself, but the drink in him made it harder to move. "Jade..." his voice cold, heartless, he could feel his pulse racing while thinking about the last girls face, she nearly got away, but he got her, strangled her while she begged for life, he gave her death.

Jade turned quickly, not expecting Ianto here - or that tone in his voice. She walked closer to him, feeling anxiously that something wasn't right. "Ianto?" She saw him, "What happened? What's wrong?" She looked worried.

Ianto got up on his feet, he walked over to Jade, but paused before looking down to her, the baby bump, the look on her face, he remembered that look from the woman, now he was seeing it on her, "I killed three girls..." his voice lifeless, scared.

Her eyebrows pulling together, confusion over taking her, before she looked serious, "Stop kidding around, Ianto." She didn't believe it, she kept looking him over, and he stood in front of her, the smell of drink on him made her scared.

"I'm not joking," he kept his voice still, he moved closer to Jade, "I've loved you, and you threw it at me, so I had to punish you," he kept moving forward, "They looked like you, same face, eyes..." he had a tear rolling down his cheek, "You should lock me in the cells..." he inhaled, "before I kill again..."

For a moment she kept still, her eyes looking him over, "Ianto what are you on about," she kept looking him over, feeling worst.

"I am a Monster!" he pointed to her face, "I've killed, I did it completely without mercy." he then looked her over, he couldn't believe it, this wasn't going to work, "Jade, I'm a monster, you need to lock me up..." he picked a gun placing it to his temple, "lock me up, or I'll end me..."

"Ianto..." Jade said carefully, calmly. Her eyes shifted from the gun that was in his hand against his temple, to his blue glassy eyes. "Give me the gun..." Her voice the same careful and calm. Her hand carefully extended towards it. "I'm going to help you... Your solution, isn't the right one... So please... Give me the gun..." Her fingers were so close to it.

Ianto kept looking to Jade, he could see her hand extending towards his, "I killed a pregnant woman the other night…" his voice stone, the smell of whiskey on his breath, it made Jade step back, the gun still in his hand, her hand covered her mouth in disbelief. For a few seconds Ianto played his finger on the trigger, he looked to Jade, then the feeling on his hands, the sounds of pleading, the feeling of power, and guilt, everything. "Jade, I am not worth saving, I'm a murderer..." he kept looking to her belly, his eyes letting fresh tears roll down over his cheeks, staining his shirt.

"To me, to me, you are worth saving, Ianto Jones." Her voice was barely a whisper. She didn't understand why she felt so powerfully about this. Each tear that escaped his eyes was another painful ache in her heart. Her fingers brushing against his, around the gun, "Please..." She pleaded with him.

Ianto felt her hand touching his hand, his eyes watching her eyes, then he inhaled, "Jade," he couldn't say her name without it ripping him apart, "I can't get away with it..." he looked her over, "Please, just lock me away, throw away the key," he kept crying he didn't want to be around her, when all he wanted was to kill her, but he didn't want to kill her, but the memory of his murders made it clear he was not a stable man.

"Come with me." She was serious, finally having the gun. She placed it down on the desk beside them.  
Inside Jack's office, Jade pulled open a compartment, taking out a silver looking device. Putting what looked like a shiny flashlight into it, the green light shone brightly. "This is the best lie detector on the planet." She looked to him sitting across from her, "If the light turns red, its a lie..." She sat down, watching him carefully. "Tell me about it?"

Ianto looked to the green light, he looked to Jade's face, the face he couldn't, "no." he looked dead serious, "Jade..." he felt sick, but he knew that if she was going to lock him away, she'll need the truth.  
So he inhaled, he looked away from her, "The first girl," he felt nervous, "The first girl, I found her in a bar, she smiled, and I smiled, offered her a ride him, I felt strange, my hands worked around her throat, she pleaded for me to stop, said she wouldn't tell any one," Ianto laughed, "I felt her life fade and leave, I felt her die..." he looked to Jade's eyes now, the light still green, "and it felt good!" he kept looking to the green light not changing.

Watching the light, unmoving from its bright green and the three little green lights facing her, she remained unmoving, "Tell me, about the second girl?" She felt horrible for making him relived the memories obviously so real in his head, but she didn't believe it, something was drastically wrong.

"This one," He laughed through the tears, through the painful memory of it all, "she nearly got away, but she was too slow!" Ianto kept looking mix emotions, "They all cry, they all beg, but I won't let them leave me," he looked to Jade, "I won't let them leave me and hurt me like you did!" His voice bitter, his eyes kept serious.

Jade watching the green light, seeing it had not changed. She tried not to feel that sudden rush of, 'this is all my fault.' Shaking her head, "And the third girl?" Her voice low, finally bringing her eyes to look into his.

"Jade..." Ianto kept looking to Jade, "Why can't you just admit the truth." he kept watching her behind the test, "I've killed, and you're trusting me in a room alone with you." he kept watching her serious, "How do you know I why you trust, me, with how I killed girls who look like you..." his eyes narrowed. He glanced down to her belly, "She was a bit further along than you are right now…" his voice dead, the light on the lie detector didn't even change a second, the bright green light shining bright.

and moved, standing up quickly, pulling the detector apart and putting the scope down on the desk, before her hand slammed against the wood of it, looking up, tears were welling up in her eyes, "No, Ianto," she kept her hand on her belly, her eyes kept focused on him, "Ianto, I can't believe you…" finally she got to her feet, she kept looking at him, he looked helpless.

Ianto got to his feet, he looked to her, "Jade," he spoke while trying to not remember the things he did, he wanted to believe he wasn't capable of murder, but the memory was burning in his mind, he could feel it, hear it, smell it and all she was doing was making things worse, "If only you was telling the truth," he brushed the tear away, "but I am a killer, you need to accept it."

"Give me, your hand." Her voice cracked, she swore it was the hormones making her cry like this. Holding her hand out for his.

Ianto hesitated, he felt his hand around his wrist, she kept looking to him, he didn't like the way she was looking, he didn't like how he was loving her, but she couldn't love him, Adam, why did the man make him feel sick, he just kept still feeling lost in her eyes.

Jade reached over, feeling her fingers tingling as she brought her hand to his, taking it, finally. Her eyes never seemed to leave his, as she brought his hand closer to her before placing it on the centre of her baby bump. The still baby inside, who hadn't moved since its flip out, when Adam had touched her. Started to kick softly toward the hand now. It made Jade cry harder. "Ianto, say something…" she kept looking over his blue eyes, she felt like her heart was breaking.

Ianto wanted to cry, "Jade," He spoke her name softly, he remembered the pages in his journal, he knew this couldn't be fake, how could he really believe it, but he stopped taking his hand away. "It doesn't stop my memory," he inhaled, "I did it Jade, I killed..."

Shaking her head, Jade moved her hands up to his face, "No, you didn't! I refuse to believe it." Ceasing the tears for a moment, "I'm going to prove you didn't..." Her eyes staring into his, somewhere deep down, she felt as if a great piece in her life was missing. She didn't understand, why, her head telling her to give up, but her heart was saying no. She hadn't realized her thumbs were carefully brushing stray tears from his cheeks.

Jade let her hand leave him, her eyes trailed away toward her cluster of computer monitors. "CCTV..." She whispered, she moved to quickly for a pregnant lady. Getting to her computers, she brought up the last few hours of the hub.  
A thumbnail caught her attention, Adam with Ianto against the wall. Touching it with her finger, the player opened up, playing the video.

Jade glanced over the screen, something in Adam's words, "Remember…" Jade whispered to herself, she clicked into the search, every time Adam said remember, he touched someone, scene after scene, everything wasn't making sense, then watching Ianto and Adam, her tears fell more, seeing Adam hurting Ianto, her hand touched her belly before seeing Ianto behind her, he was avoiding her, so Jade Grabbed Ianto forcing him to look at the screen. "Look Ianto!" she forced his face to the scene, "you didn't do it!"

Ianto looked to Adam, he was touching him, he then felt his hands touching his forehead, then he looked to Jade holding her mouth, he kept looking to the screen and looked to Jade again back and forth looking to Jade again, he held her face, he looked into them brown eyes, and finally he kissed her, kissed her like he never wanted her to remember Adam, he wanted her to know he loved her.  
Taken far back, for a long moment, Jade either mentally snapped or she was dreaming, like a gush of flood waters, several powerful emotions had taken her over, her fingers tangled into his hair, her lips against his, returning the kiss.

While looking around the computers, Ianto and Jade were busy at work, the sound of the cog door caught both their attention, Jade seeing a big bunch of flowers getting close, then looked and sighed. "Oh, it's only Owen," Jade kept watching as he walked over to Elena's desk placing the flowers down.

"I wasn't here…" he looked from Jade to Ianto, "Were you pulling an all nighter on that box?" he asked trying to work something out.

Ianto looked over to Owen, he felt nervous, the fact in the back of his mind, he did remember the deaths, but Jade spent all of the night telling him, he didn't do it, but as she looked behind Owen, Jade inhaled, "Something like that." She added while seeing Adam entering the hub with Elena and Jack laughing and joking.

Elena walking up to the computers, she saw the flowers by her desk, and then glanced to Jade, "Same outfit two days in a row?" she asked looking to Ianto, "Oh Ianto and Jade, being bad?" she asked with a wink.

Adam kept behind Elena, his eyes narrowed to Ianto, he walked close, "you know I could murder a coffee…" he kept his tone twisted while looking to Ianto.

Jade found it hard to not rip his face off, her hands kept steady on the keyboard looking to Elena, "No, just working," she kept focused feeling Adam's hand on her shoulder, she wanted to throw up.

"Early start?" Jack asked noticing Jade now, "Are you okay?" he asked watching her, then his eyes going to Ianto, "I feel like I am seriously missing something."

Elena looked to Adam, "Someone looks like they are not Mr Happy..." she laughed looking to Jack, then noticed Owen, Ianto on the other hand ignored Adam, him and Jade had spent all night trying to work out who Adam was, everything, but all they came up on record was not anything good, only thing on him was his Torchwood profile that was updated two days ago.

"Babe, I missed you last night." Adam tried to keep casual. He went to pull her into a hug and kiss, but Jade turned, picking up some papers.

Jade moved away from him, "I need to get these filed," she quickly walked fast away from Adam, every piece of strength used to keep herself together.

Elena walked over seeing the flowers on her desk, "Owen," Elena glanced to him feeling finger playing with a petal of the daffodil, her eyes going to Owen feeling awkward again.

Owen's eyes looking to Jack, back to Elena, "I wanted to say sorry about last night," he kept serious tone, "I was out of line, and I don't want to lose our friendship by my stupid actions." He inhaled.

"I don't want to lose out friendship too Owen," she kept a small smile, her hands playing with the flowers, she kept looking to Owen, she didn't know if he knew that Daffodils were her favourite flower.

Adam smiled, "I love when everyone is making up," Adam held his hand, "Group hug everyone," he felt Owen, Elena and Jack coming into the hug, but felt tense as Jade and Ianto kept back from the hug. "Jade, Ianto…" he waved.

Everyone broke out of the hug; the fact all everyone heard was the click of the gun, a look of horror on Owen, Elena and Jack's face. Jade was holding the gun to Adam's face. "Get the fuck away from my FRIENDS!" her voice was dark, her eyes focused and Ianto stood by her side.

"Jade- honey what are you...?" Adam asked turning in his chair to look at her, the dangerous look in her eyes. He kept looking to everyone, kept looking to Jade like she'd flipped her lid.  
"Shut up! Adam." She snapped, "If that IS your real name." She glared, her hands both on the gun her focus, she glanced to Jack now, "He isn't one of us, he's something, but he's not one of us!"  
Adam laughed, "Jade, what has gotten into you?" he kept looking over to Elena, then Owen who stood by each other looking completely confused, but Jack was moving towards Jack now, "Jack, talk some sense into her…"

Elena looked from Jade to Adam, "Jade, this isn't a funny joke..." her eyes going to Jack, then back to Jade. "Erm, what is going on..." her eyes calming to everything.  
Ianto stood beside Jade, he looked to Adam darkly, "Elena," he then looked to Jack, "He is not human, he is not one of us!"

"I heard her say that!" Elena kept still, "Jack…" her voice dropped trying to figure out something, anything to explain the madness that was going on around them.

"You've both lost it!" Owen said meekly feeling as if something bad was going to happen.  
"No!" Jade said sharply. "He doesn't belong with us! He doesn't!" She shook the gun.  
"Baby, please." Adam tried to calm her down, trying to touch her.  
"HANDS AWAY!" Jade screamed at him.  
"Jack... Are you just going to let her... DO this?" Owen looked to Jack.  
Jack who was staring between Jade and Adam, "I don't feel anything for you..." Jack said.  
"What?" Adam looked lost.  
"I see you, in my memories, but I feel nothing for you - like the rest of my team, I don't feel the warmth or the pride!" Jack nodded.  
"I'm taking him to the vaults!" Jade made Adam stand. "GO!" She yelled at him.  
"You can't let her do this!" Adam looked to Owen and Elena as Jade forced him toward the vaults.

Jade wanted to pistol-whip him, but she kept focused on getting him to the vault. "Just watch me bitch!" she snapped while feeling sick with the thought of him touching him.

Elena glanced from something in her hand, "This is Ianto Journal..." she then looked to Ianto, "I am so sorry..." her eyes to Adam, "How could you do this?"

Ianto stood beside Jade, "Adam, you are not one of us," He kept looking to Owen, "you've been lied to, your brains changed," he now turned to Jade, "but we are going to get rid of you Adam!"

Elena kept looking from Jack to Jade, "Just shop him!" Owen shouted while focused.

Jack kept looking to Jade, she was holding the gun to him, "You can't shoot me. You made me live. And you always remember what you killed..." his looked to around, "Don't you Jack!" his snapped feeling Jade's boot in his back kicking him away to the vaults.

"Briefing room, now!" Jack snapped watching his team that was still in the hub heading to the room, he knew what they had to do. He waited for Jade to walk with her to the briefing room seeing everyone sat at the table.

Elena now was sat in the briefing room, she kept looking over to Jack, and then to Owen, finally Ianto thinking about what was going on, everyone seemed to focus on one person. Jack, he was the one to know. Ianto now looked to Jade across the table, "So what are we going to do..." he felt himself looking around to everyone, the cell where Adam was looking panicked.

"Our memories define us. Adam changed those memories... changed who we are. Now I have to help you all go back, find a memory that defines you. Rediscover who you are. If I'm wrong, he'll still be here when we've done this." Jack turned the monitor off, all was a bunch of blue lines moving on black, he kept serious, "Let me take you back to before we all met... Feel around for anything that makes you what you are... the hidden and the forgotten. Tell me where you are?" Jack looked down to Elena first.

Elena closed her eyes, she thought back to before Torchwood, before anything that involved this world, she kept her eyes closed. "I was Fourteen," she smiled, "The first time I'd ever went on a holiday without my parents, and I got drunk for the first time," she closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of warmth going through her, she kept looking to everything, she remembered Ricky, the guy she'd fancied for a long time.  
_"Hello love!" _her face lighting up when she remembered.

Jade stared, forward into a nothing, brushing passed all the lonely feelings. "My sixteenth birthday, I flew to China..." Jade thought about it, how everything looked so bright, busy, the sounds, the smell of gas fumes. "Trying to find out about my mom... Never told my dad, where I was going... " She laughed, _"Jadrienne! What are you doing? You come home this instant!"_ She remembered his voice. "It only took you a week and a half to realize I was gone, father!"

Owen inhaled, his eyes closed taking in the memory, "It's my birthday. I'm ten. Mum spends the whole day screaming, 'I love you because you're my son'" "_but that doesn't mean I have to like you."_

Ianto kept still, "'Meeting Lisa,' falling in love," _never felt so alive._ He kept trying to remember the person he wanted to be, the pain hurt his head while looking around.

Owen stared, "Sixteenth birthday..." He whispered. _She packed my bags for me, thank you mother! That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me! _ He felt sick.

"Getting to Russia, its bloody cold," Jade spoke, "They have pretty postcards," her eyes closed. _"But what's the point with no one to send them to._

Elena bit her lip, "It hurt, I was drunk, but it still hurt like fucking hell…" her voice weak. _"You've got to lose it sooner or later, I'll be gentle…"_

"Losing Lisa," Ianto kept his tone dry, "like the world was ending," he kept looking to Jade, he felt horrible.

Finally Elena kept looking forward she laughed, _"It was a good time, you have to remember sex is all about a good time"_ Elena felt a tear roll down her cheek feeling helpless again, "I'd never wanted to fall in love, Ricky thought I had a good time, but I hate the meaning of love," He eyes opened looking to Jack, "Until I met you Jack, I love you..."

Jack kept focused on Elena, "Take this," he handed her the Retcon pill, he walked over to Jade looking down to her, her eyes so wide watching him.

"The wonders of Wales..." Jade trailed off, "Before, I just wanted to always run away... But not now... Torchwood, you give me the reason to keep still." Jade looked at Jack.

Handing her the pill, Jack kissed her on the lips, softly before placing his hand on her bump. "You will always have firm foundations here." He nodded.

Owen watched Jack, he took the glasses off placing them on the table in front of him, "You save one life, a hundred lives but it's never enough." His voice was so helpless, so full of lost hope. "Who'll save me?"

"I will," Jack kept simple, placing the pill in Owen's hand looking to him like he would a brother, he cared about Owen, he wanted this all better, finally Jack was in front of Ianto.

Ianto kept looking to Jack now, "I've never felt wanted until I came here..." his voice so simple, kept watching Jack closely.

Jack placed the pill in Ianto's hand, leant down kissing his forehead carefully, he moved on in front of the group. "You each have a short-tern amnesia pill. It'll make you forget Adam. We have to wipe out the last 48 hours from our memories, go back to who we were."

Elena glanced across the table to Jack, she felt nervous before putting the pill on her tongue, and she knocked it back with water, watching everyone else do the same, except for Jack.

Jack watched while one by one his team slowly feel into a sleep, he moved them a little, just so they were comfortable, then he took his pill, walked into the vaults leaving his team behind.

Elena felt weird walking into work, she kept thinking about things, but it was strange, her eyes going over to Jack, "Does anyone feel like, something is missing?" she looked over to Jade now.

"What do you mean?" Jack replied while looking to Jade and Ianto at computers typing away, the fact was, none of the team can remember anything for the last few days.

Ianto inhaled, "The last forty eight hours. None of us can remember a thing." He spoke while turning to Jade, "I mean, nothing…"

"The system's blank, the CCTV's been wiped. What's been going on? What've we been doing?" her voice calm, but glanced over to Ianto taking his hand feeling like she'd missed him.

Elena glanced, "Thinking a dirty sex orgy with drugs, cos I am sore today…" Elena glanced to Owen holding his hands up, "I'm serious!"

"No, cos I'm not the type to do drugs in my condition," Jade pointed to her belly, "but then again, I've missed the idea of a good orgy…" she laughed looking to Ianto's face.

Jack laughed also, "A Torchwood orgy, but then I don't think we'd erase that memory…" he glanced over, "What's with the flowers?"

Elena glanced to Owen, then to the note in the flowers, "Owen, what did you do while I was away?" she asked folding her arms.

"Huh?" Owen turned from the medical bay, clearing his throat, he played with a new badge on his pocket, "Nothing? Why?" He gazed to the flowers; his eyebrows pulled together, he didn't understand, how they got there.

"Elena, I hate how I always seem to mess things up with you, I'm sorry, love Owen..." Elena glanced to the card again, "It's even got a cute little panda drew on it," she showed Jade looking back to Owen, "so, what did you do while I was away?"  
Ianto kept looking to Jade, "How on earth can two days go missing?" he kept looking around the computer.

Owen walked over to Elena, he looked to the note, it was his hand writing, he kept glancing over to Elena, "I honestly don't know," he thought some more, "Maybe I went to a strip club, or maybe watched more porn, or so I think…"  
Elena nodded, "Or so you think..." her eyes going to Owen lightly looking to him, "Oh I am going to spank you so hard!" she rushed behind him smacking his arse with her hand roughly, but not enough to hurt through his Jeans.  
Ianto glanced to Jade, "so guess we've got to two days we're never getting back..." he looked her over, "Fancy going out for Chinese tonight?" he looked to Jack's office, he felt like he should say something, but decided not to.

"Elena, cut it out!" Owen giggled, wiggling his eyebrows. Before looking over to Jade, "Question! Is it offensive when people suggest to Chinese people going out for Chinese when clearly our version of Chinese is complete... Crap?" He watched her.  
Jade shrugged, "I guess it depends on the person." Jade laughed before looking to Ianto, "Also, I'd love too... Honestly. I like our version better." She grinned.

Jack smiled looking over his team, he walked back into his office, "Elena," He called while she stopped spanking Owen; she rushed into Jack's office looking to him. "Can you explain?" he lifted up a pair of silk-laced French knickers.

"I have no idea how they got there…." She reached over snatching them from his hand before looking to the box on his table, "pretty," she pointed out.

Jack picked up the plastic bag, then glanced around, "Who's Adam?" he asked out loud.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know," she then walked away putting the knickers into her back pocket.

Jack glanced to the box, a piece was on the table, he placed in the right place walking away, the box made a noise as it slowly opened. Turning back, Jack picked up the box, he turned it over to have a lot of sand fall into his hand; looking confused he let the same fall through his fingers before going to re join his team, making more jokes about the missing days.


	5. The Pharm

**AN: **I'm not Racist... Just to make that clear, I just don't like Martha Jones, and even if she was white/Asian/Hispanic... I'd still hate her, cos of her character traits not her skin colour!

* * *

**Chapter five**

_The Pharm_

Elena was looking to Jade's belly; she knew that Owen was out collecting a weevil, Jack saying he wanted Jade and Elena to stay at the hub. The fact the days had started to get closer to the wedding, closer to Jade's due day, the fact the team haven't been better working on rift activity and having a blast doing so.

Sitting on a chair near Jade while she was typing away, Elena kept smiling playing with Jade' Baby belly. "So, I was thinking, a Baby shower, possible soon, but just us." she then playfully ran her fingers up the bump, "cos, Aunty Lena is going to give you, a massive present, you cute little boy you..." Elena spoke to the bump the Jade, "I'm not joking. My present is awesome!"

Jade laughed, she didn't mind Elena, the fact the two woman had grown to be closer friends, while Jade worked, Elena would make the annoying work more bearable. "Aunty 'Lena is going to spoil, little ... Baby boy and we're going to end up with a child who likes his aunty more." Jade said while laughing brightly, she looked to Elena who was stopped touching the belly, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, but when it shit and pees everywhere," she smiled, "That is when uncle Owen, and Daddy come in handy, maybe..." she whispered to the baby, "Even uncle Jack, but we need to be careful, cos Jack is very protective..." her eyes now going to Jade, "still you look like a brick house, but sexy..." she laughed listening to the hub doors, "Oh my man back..." she twirled on the chair, wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and a baggy black rolling stones T shirt, she looked to see what took them so long.

Owen looked annoyed, "Why do I always get the bodies?" He stepped up the steps coming into the centre of the hub, looking between Elena and Jade. "Typical woman, just sitting around doing fuck all!"

"Hey Mr!" Jade stuck her middle finger up at him, "I've been running several translation programmes on them artefacts we found, I've been re configuring the Rift manipulator, running over the reports on the Taboocon, and growing a child in my uterus." Her voice serious, "what have you done?"

Elena laughed while looking to Owen, "Oh, you got burned!" she kept laughing before looking to Jade, "I have to say, you are rocking the bitch a tude."

Jack walking from his office looked to Owen, "You need a hand?" he asked before seeing Jade and Elena giggling.

"You two not planning anything?" he looked between them.  
"No, no, not planning, more scheming." Elena did an impression of Mr Burns excellent fingers. "Diabolical plots... But never planning..." then she glanced to Owen, "the Weevil killed?" her voice sinister while she kept playing with her fingers.

Owen laughed, "BD in the SUV," he pointed out, "also," he got closer to Elena grabbing her at the waist, "you've been a very naughty girl, and should be punished," he leaned over her, his lips touching hers while lightly kissing her rubbing her sides.

"Owen, I'm passed morning sickness, but seriously," Jade used her foot to try and push the mushy couple away from her before looking to the screen, "I still have a shit load of work to do."

Elena pulled away from Owen, "You've been told…" she pointed, "no away to get the dead body, before it stinks up the SUV," she pushed him away before spanking him, "and I am not naughty, I'm misunderstood." Her voice was cheerful as she watched him walking away from her. "I'm going to marry that is less than a month."

"I am going to pop in just over a month," Jade looked to Elena, "Sorry, I thought we were sharing the obvious." Her tone dry, she didn't mean to snap, all the hormones and work loud was getting to her.

Elena got up, "right, well, I'm going to be nosy in the medical bay," she started to walk backwards from Jade, "and give you some space for your pregnancy freak outs." She felt odd.

Jade grunted, "I can't help it Elena, my back hurts, my feet are swollen, and my boobs feels like I'm carrying around led weights." Her eyes glanced away from the screen, "I'm just under a little pressure."

"I'll go get you a camomile tea, that might help…" Elena kept focused on Jade trying to not invoke any more anger, just in case she breathed fire.

Jade froze, "That, would be very lovely of you Elena," Jade then started to cry while holding her face, "you're so good to me," she quickly blew her nose while Elena was quick to leave.

Jack was looking down on Owen as he started the autopsy, "Documents on the body identify the victim as," He glanced over the drivers licence. "Meredith Roberts." He kept looking from the card to the man. Then watched as Elena joined them looking scared. "Let me guess, Jade's swinging from mood to mood?" he pointed out.

Elena nodded, "Just approach with caution," her eyes going to the body, "This isn't a weevil attack," Elena pointed out to Owen.

He laughed, "well, I can see that Elena," he pointed, "with the magic of my eyes…" he stepped back feeling a whoosh as Elena's hand nearly hit his face. "Temper, temper." He quickly moved around the table, "Give me a chance, future Mrs Harper. I've only just started." Saying this, he watched Elena's face light up.

"Jack, your VIP visitor is here," Ianto's voice was heard over the intercom, and Elena turned to see as Jack rushed off towards the entrance.

Owen watching Elena, she turned, "I didn't realise we were having a visitor." She answered a question Owen didn't even asked, but they both started to run up the same stairs trying to get in front of the other, both pulling and pushing like children.

Jade sitting at her computer still, she sipped some of her herbal tea, her eyes didn't even move from the screen as the cog door started to roll open, she didn't care, and her work was more import.

Jack breaking into a big grin, "Suddenly, in an underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale." He waved his arms out, "Miss Martha Jones!" he looked back to his team, and Ianto was following the woman into the hub.

Elena standing next to Owen, her eyes confused, "Who the fuck is Martha Jones?" she whispered to Owen, who only shrugged to her question.

Jade was now to her feet, she walked to the side, she stopped looking to the woman, "you're not replacing me!" she pointed to the woman, she didn't know or care about, "I'm not even on maternity leave, and you're replacing me!" her voice shaking.

Martha glanced up to the pregnant woman, her eyes going to Jack for help, "I'm not here to replace anyone." Her voice was confused.

Elena stepped back, for a second, then looked to Martha, "I'm sorry, but the clubs full, no new members needed..." her voice bittersweet.  
Jack inhaled looking to Martha, "Sorry, about Elena, she's a little crazy..." he then looked side ways, "Ianto Jones," He pointed behind her, "Jadrienne Springsteen..." he pointed to where Jade was, "Owen Harper," he laughed, "And soon to be Mrs Elena Owen Harper." Elena gave a slight glare. "Everyone, this is Doctor Martha Jones..."  
Elena glared, "you ain't taking my man's Job bitch!" Her eyes narrowed. Jack rolled his eyes trying to control himself.

"Is she always this hostile?" Martha looked to Jack, fearing the other women inside the base. She didn't really understand their problems. Looking over Elena, more beautiful then the Goddess Aphrodite and to Jade, her eyes resting on her baby bump. "You hire pregnant women?" She looked to Jack.

Elena glanced away, her hands holding the railings as she felt them shake with Jade's hands holding them for dear life, "I'm sorry, the pregnant woman can hear," she started her voice a controlled calm, "and I was hired before I got pregnant, and I'm still going to work here after!" she pushed herself away from the railing going back to her computer.

Jack glanced to where Jade went, "She's having some hormone issues." He looked serious.

"And I can hear you Jack Harkness!" Jade's voice shouted from her computer, and everyone looked to Jack.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, nor do I want... Your Fiancée's job." She glanced to Elena. Jack walked Martha to the main hub area; Jade could be seen typing faster on her computer, the team watching Martha, Elena kept standing beside Jack.

Elena nodded, "You better not, just cos I don't know no smart talk, doesn't mean I won't..." Jack quickly covered over Elena's mouth.  
"Like I said, we've been messing with her medication..." he looked to Owen.

Owen was glaring at Jack, he looked to Elena standing in his grip looking deadly, so Owen backed down.  
Ianto now glancing to Jade, he didn't really like this Martha, she talked like she owned the place, "I'd like it, if you don't stress my girlfriend, I don't think it's nice to upset someone in her condition..."  
"Ianto," Jack who was still holding over Elena's mouth, "I can't hold more than one at a time..."  
"That's what she said..." Elena quickly got out when Jack's hand slipped, she got out of his grip rushing over to Jade's side.

Elena and Jade exchanged high fives, before Jade cleared her throat, crossing her arms tightly over her bump. Looking like a scary Chinese girl. "Just because, you... Walk in here, with your Medical degree and your... black outfit..." She trailed off to confuse her.  
"I think... You guys are jumping to conclusions..." Martha liked to calm the situation.

Elena tilted her head, "not jumping, taking a simple step and there is where our conclusions lie." Her hands waved in front of her. Jade laughing with it, her eyes kept looking to Martha.

Jade kept serious, "I don't think we do!" Jade looked to Jack, "you can't hire her! What about when we do night jobs, we wont be able to find her unless she smiles!"

Owen and Ianto stood together, both of them placing their hands over their eyes while listening to what Jade just said. "She didn't?" Owen looked to Ianto.

"I think she did…" Ianto replied while trying to keep himself from laughing, it was a tense moment, but it seemed that Elena and Jade were holding their ground. Like bitches, there was a pecking order, and they wouldn't let a new bitch into their pack.

Elena laughed, "I get it, cos she's black, and night is black, and she's dressed..." she glanced to Jack, "I mean..." she then laughed again holding her side.  
Ianto tried to keep composed, he didn't want to laugh, and he kept looking to Jack's face.  
Jack exhaled, "Jade... I don't tolerate Racism..." he side glanced to her, "I didn't expect it from you." he kept his voice disappointed.

Owen was doubled over, exhaling loudly, as if he was trying not to completely burst out into laughter.  
"You can't, call it Racism, if its factual, Jack." Jade looked seriously at him, the disappointed in his voice didn't matter.  
"It's okay, really... Jack." Martha tried to not make a huge deal about it, but felt deeply hurt, by Jade's words.  
"Martha?" Jade asked her carefully, she kept watching Martha with her eyes going light, looking friendly.

"Yes?" Martha glanced to her, waiting for a 'sorry.' She was getting a feeling this was like an initiation.  
"Would you like to come to a buy or trade auction with me?" Jade smiled sinisterly.  
That was it, Owen was down on his knees, holding his stomach, laughing.

Elena fell over now, her hands holding onto her hips trying to stop herself from peeing herself.  
Ianto was quick to Elena to help her off the floor, he was biting his inside cheek trying to stop the laughter, but could taste blood.  
"Jade!" Jack snapped, "One more comment, and I am taking away your Gossip Girl DVDs and you will be forced to eat frozen yoghurt alone!"  
Jade glared toward Jack, her eyes saying; 'If you wanna play that game, we'll play it.' Her brown eyes glassed over, her lower lip trembling and the tears welling up as if on queue. She didn't speak, now just staring at Jack with that 'you're breaking my heart' expression. Owen noticed it, pulling himself off the floor. Jade was going to fake a pregnancy breakdown, to reverse the blame, making Jack the one who would end up saying sorry. Martha was looking between everyone; this wasn't the welcome she expected. "Jade..." Jack said trying to ignore it, but he looked to her face, "I mean it Jade this isn't a get out of jail free..." he kept watching her eyes, "Right, well you've got a warning, I want you to play nice..." he looked her over. "Fine. I'm sorry I snapped..."  
Elena coughed "Whipped" under her breath.  
"Elena, I am not whipped..." He looked to Jade again.  
Elena nodded, "No, you're not alone, Ianto's whipped too..." her voice light hearted while looking around the hub  
"Elena..." Ianto let go of her. "Nice." He stated while watching Elena sigh rolling her eyes placing her hands on her hips.  
"Right so why is prissy Missy here?" Elena asked trying to look from everyone else calming down.

"I'm here to complete your post mortem." She smiled in a charming, but at least she tried.  
Jade had cleared her throat, drying the tears that had welled up, feeling pleased with herself. "Your God son, remember that." Jade was looking to Jack while pointing to her baby bump.  
"I wasn't aware, I couldn't complete my post mortem." Owen crossed his arms over, looking from Martha to Jack, feeling like he was getting replaced.

Martha bit her lip; with a quick movement she took her bag with her to the medical bay trying to detach herself from the hostile environment.

Elena followed, but a part of her was going to watch Martha like a hawk, she glanced to Jade, they both exchanged a look that was serious business.  
Ianto stood beside Jack, "Should we worried about our women?" he glanced down to Martha.  
"Who is this bitch anyway!" Elena snapped while feeling sick about this girl coming into their work place.  
Jack inhaled, "She's U.N.I.T." his eyes to Elena, "So..." he glanced to the left where Elena cut him off.  
Holding a hand up, "Not stupid, black clothes, red berets and trying to be all like us, but not so hot..." her eye brow wiggled to Jack, "I know my shit!"

Martha glanced to Elena, before looking around the small medical bay that was very disorganized. "I'm their chef of medical staff." She sounded so proud of herself, everything in her life, she never imagined she'd be here.  
"Must be a small medical staff." Owen whispered, his eyes looking up to where Elena was standing between Jack and Ianto, "I mean, real small…" he kept a tone to his voice that said he didn't like people in his business.

"So you think you know better, because you work for U.N.I.T?" Jade said standing beside Ianto; she was leaning on the railing looking over Martha, beside her Owen waiting her with great detail. Martha didn't speak, her eyes kept on Jade trying to keep a calm.

"U.N.I.T. asked me to be their Technical support commander." She grinned, "But I refused them." She felt smugger about it.

"Well U.N.I.T isn't for everyone, I mean, not everyone can handle the pressure," Martha speaking finally while feeling all eyes staring at her.

Jade laughed, it wasn't a long drawn out one, and just a laugh to show that she wasn't even slightly threatened by the presence of Martha. "Come on, pressure, I work for Torchwood, so don't even start with the pressure." She point to Martha, "Oh, and by the way, they still want me, but I'm not leaving…" she kept her face serious.

Martha watched as Jade walked away, she kept trying to think what just happened, but cleared her throat. "I identified a pattern from UNIT's data on sudden deaths. Toxic shock. Nothing to link the victims. Different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations. But there was a statistically significant concentration in South Wales." Her voice serious while she kept looking to the team remaining around the railings, she put some gloves on and a medical coat.

Jack laughed, he wanted to be nice, even if Jade and Elena were be a little hostile. "Come on, Martha, be honest. You just came all this way to see me." He kept his charm on.

"Still struggling to conquer your shyness, Jack?" Martha laughed with Jack, but her eyes looking to Elena, "Is he a handful?"

For a second Jack looked to Elena, she was staring at him, "Well if you mean completely out of control, hard to contain," she watched Jack grinning, "I think I house trained him pretty well…" her hand tapping Jack's chest with a smile.

Owen exhaled in an attempted to gain attention, "So what about this pattern, then, Dr Jones?" his eyes glanced to Elena while she was still joking with Jack; try to keep a cool head glancing back to Martha.

Martha who was now examining the body from bottom to top, she looked over the face, "They were being written off as suicides or accidents. Look. Puncture mark. Hypodermic needle." She pulled the skin around the eye away showing the small needle incision. "You'll find his bloodstream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide."

Owen folded his arms across his chest, focused; he nodded alone with he, "Yeah Bloodstream. That was the thing I was going to do next." He stepped around the table, it was hard to work with her, and she kept giving him a look.

"Have you checked his medical records?" Martha kept her tone cool, she was looking to the team watching, hoping to be impressing them, but it seemed Elena was only glaring.

Owen kept his cool; he walked more towards Martha, "Er, No. I was just about to." He tried to cover himself, but for a moment he could see something flicker in Martha's eyes.

"Well, Let's give it a go. You never know, Owen, you might learn something." Martha joked, but it seemed that Elena didn't see the funny side as she snapped lunging towards the stairs where Martha was standing.

Jack was quick to grab her around the waist, "Oh you'll learn something with I pull that cheap arse weave off of your head," Elena kept moving, but Jack being stronger, held her tight against his chest, "No one calls my man stupid but me!"

Jade slowly walked over to the medical bay, she smiled, "If you guys are quite done here," she pointed, "I've noticed something on my computer, you might find amusing…" she skipped back to her desk.

Owen was quick to make past Martha getting to the stairs, he stood in front of Elena who'd calmed down, "Babe, you're the only one who can call me stupid," he brushed his hand into her hair, "Like I'm the only one who can call you a airhead…" he poked her nose before rushing off.

"Can I hit him?" Elena turned to Jack, her face still flustered over from snapping at Martha, she was in one of them moods now.

Jack let her go with a smile, "Knock yourself out," he watched as Elena now charged behind Owen.

"Bitch," Elena called before jumping on Owen's back playfully biting his neck, he now laughed while carrying her to Jade's computer desk. Leaving Ianto, Jack and Martha in the medical bay alone.

Martha was slow walking up the steps to join Jack and Ianto, "I'm seriously confused," her voice light, she pointed to where Elena and Owen were, "They're getting married?"

"Yes," Ianto started to walk towards Jade's computer now, "It's funny, but most the time, it's all fight and sex, all the same to them two, one day, if someone is brave enough, you'll know what sex is like." Ianto nodded walking away leaving Martha looking shocked.

Jade glanced to see that Jack and Martha finally joining them, "Right, I've been checking the medical records of our Vic," she kept focused, "and all of the files have been delete, NHS sever crash my arse, cos most the time they leave a ghost…" her eyes looking to Martha who was staring at the screen, and Jade. "A ghost meaning, a echo of the file that I can retrieve…"

"I know, We've had someone at U.N.I.T looking into it," Martha kept trying to keep herself into the serious tone, but every time Jade looked at her, Martha felt like she was treading on toes.

Jade gritted her teeth, "Well yeah, der!" Jade finally looked to Jade in a, 'is she for real?' face before starting to click around, "I'm going to try and find the ghost, I will not be beating by some noob in a red cap!" her face looking bright, nothing Jade loved more than a challenge, "Love, you mind getting me a drink?" her eyes going to Ianto, then looking to Martha, "And I'd like it if you didn't breathe down my neck, it smells like you had shit flakes for breakfast lunch and dinner…"

Elena held her hand out to Martha, "Gum?" she offered before seeing the look in Martha's eyes. Elena knew it, because she gave it to a lot of girls at school. "It's extra strong minty fresh, even sugar free, to watch the figure." She smiled, "I hear your race is prone to diabetes, don't want that…" her voice kept that charming tone.

Jack gave Elena a dark glare, "Martha, why don't I show you my office while my slaves get back to work," he kept his eyes on Elena and Jade who both started to laugh, it was too much to keep making Martha freak out.

Sitting around the main hub, they all kept their eyes on Jack's office where he was talking alone with Martha. "I cannot believe! you!" Owen was pointing and laughing at Jade, "A buy or trade auction!" Owen was holding his sides again.

While still working on searching, Jade laughed, "Oh, she'll get over it," her voice light, but still had a hint of not caring if she got over it or now. "Elena with the I'll pull that weave off of your head…" she nodded, "Nice."

Ianto laughed now, "You know how hard it is to keep a straight face around you two?"  
"Nope..." Elena shrugged, "but, I think she's really, really up Jack..." she folded her arms, "All cos they both know the Doctor," she nodded, "Yeah, I looked him up, and well." she smiled, "I love his tenth face..." Elena kept looking to Jade before exchanging a dreamy expression.  
"Wait, tenth face?" Ianto was confused, but he looked from Elena to Jade, "How many faces can one person have?"

"Really? Because I liked his ninth and tenth." Jade was looking to Elena with a grin, before seeing the confusion on Ianto and Owen's faces.  
"The Doctor, he regenerates..." She paused, "Each time, new face." She laughed.  
"Riiight... Okay back to Martha bashing... Ianto you should really order us a few pizzas... I feel the night will be long."  
Jade didn't waste a minute, "Are you sure, fried chicken and watermelon wouldn't be a more appropriate option?"

Elena laughed, then covered her mouth, "you are so bad," she pointed out, then looked to Jack giving Martha the tour. "I really hope he's not going to hire her, cos I might have to like, kill myself." she looked to Owen, "Love, I'll be right back." she kissed him before walking away.  
Ianto now looking to Jade, "So, why do you hate black people so much?" he kept his face serious, he wasn't racist, Hello, black ex girlfriend, then did it mean he was pansexual cos for a while he loved her still, and she wasn't all human at that point.

Jade cleared her throat, "I don't hate black people. I love black people; black people and I are tight." She got to her feet looking to where Elena had ran off to be nosy, "I just don't like Martha Jones... Disgracing the last name Jones!" She nodded.

Owen glanced to Ianto, "your missus has a fair point, plus too many Jones will get confusing," he started to head towards the medical bay, he wanted to clean up, he didn't like the feeling of Martha touching his things.

Elena caught up with Jack and Martha. "Elena, don't be here, unless you're going to be nice..." she stopped in her tacks feeling Jack and Martha watching her with sceptical eyes.  
Elena held her hand up "Scouts honour!" she kept a charming smile, her face looking like she couldn't be a mean person on her own.  
Jack sighed, "you know that doesn't count unless you was a scout..." his hand pointed to her dace while focused on seriousness.  
"Does it count if a did a few?" her eyes wide as she asked the question, keeping her eyes on Jack with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I even think Owen was a scout…"  
Jack snapped, "Okay, but only cos I use that excuse..." Jack laughed looking from Martha to Elena. "Follow me," he started to make himself into a tour guide.

"So how you feeling about getting married?" Martha asked Elena, it was the fact she got the girl on her own, she hoped maybe she was nicer than she was making herself out to be.

Elena kept following behind Jack, her eyes going to Martha beside her, "Well, I've been better, been worse, my mother is controlling the whole thing." She stopped talking looking serious, "I just want it over with." She pointed out.

"So that's the hot house. Tour continues this way, ladies, please. No dawdling." He carried on walking, but Elena and Martha stayed behind, Elena leaning against a desk.

Her eyes focused, "Um, so, you know Jack pretty well, then?" she asked hoping to find someone who knew more than she did.

Martha glanced away, "Oh, we were only together for... a few days. But it was pretty intense." She kept looking to where Jack was, her eyes scanning him over.

Elena looked back, "No, you didn't!" her voice snapped a little too loud for Martha's liking.

"No, oh god no…" her voice quick, but Martha kept feeling her eyes looking over Elena.

With a quick smile, clearing her throat, Martha smiled to Elena carefully. "So, you and Jack have..."

Elena nodded, "Kinda in the recruitment process," Elena glanced to where Jack was, "To work here, you have to be a good shag..." her voice was completely serious.

Martha's eyes went huge; "You mean you've all... With Jack?" She looked seriously freaked out, but Staring at Elena like she had six heads. Her eyes were looking around.

"Yeah, I mean we've got naked Tuesdays," she nodded, "Everyone has to come to work in the buff, or Jack gets the nine tail out, and you should see Ianto's butt after the ten lashings he got from Jack..." Elena kept leaning closer to Martha, "I mean, you've got to be ready for Orgy Friday…" Martha was now hanging on Elena's every word, so Elena grinned, "Who you think the baby daddy to Jade's baby is?" she kept her voice a low whisper.  
"Elena, stop mind fucking Martha!" Jack's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Martha was still believing Elena's stories, she couldn't help but now wonder, seeing Jade sitting down at her computers, her hand on her baby bump. Curious, "You mean its ... You don't know?" She hadn't heard Jack.

Elena burst into a fit of laughter, "I'm just fucking with you." Elena then inhaled, "or am I?" she was serious for a few seconds, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Elena..." he looked into her big green eyes, "you're not being nice..." he then looked to Martha, "come on with us..." he started to walk, Elena followed Jack with a wiggle to her eyebrow to Martha.

Walking back to the main Hub, Jade was still at her computer typing away, for a second she gave Martha a lot; she didn't have a clue why the woman kept starting at her funny.

Walking around she kept laughing, "You've got some well weird kit. What's this?" she picked up something that was on a stool, her eyes examining it carefully.

Jack quick, he placed it down away from Martha's hands, "Be careful. It's an alien artefact." His voice for the first time serious with Martha, who did as she was told.

Owen stepped in, he picked it up, "Yeah, There's a lot of argument about this. But for my money, it's got to be a surgical instrument." He kept looking over it like it was his brand new favourite toy.

"Really?" Martha asked looking from Owen to Jack, but glanced back to Jade.

At her computer Jade laughed, "I think it's a weapon," she pointed out, "cos it's not done anything medical, just made a fucking mess, that I've been cleaning up!"

Jack laughed, "He's guessing. Typical medic." Now watching Owen, he didn't really want to have another mess.

"Hmm. Okay, right. Well, I call it a singularity scalpel." He kept Martha's attention, but he kept holding it carefully. "See, what it does is it concentrates energy on a tiny fixed point without damaging anything on the way." He picked up a paper cup, the some paper, "It's brilliant." He stated.

Elena sat down at the nearby desk, "It's amazing!" Martha kept looking over Owen, then quickly to Elena's eyes staring mean.

"Yeah, do you remember the last time you did that, Owen...?" Elena asked spinning on the chair, her eyes kept focused on Owen for a few seconds.

"Well, I've been working on it, and I've fixed it," his eyes snapped to Elena's, Owen kept trying to sound professional.

Elena still swinging on the chair, "That is what you said last time…" her voice trailing off while still spinning around.

Owen grunted, "Yes, and I mean it Elena, I fixed it," he could feel Martha's eyes on him, judging him, but she didn't even know him.

"Owen, be careful." Jade turned in her chair, looking over him with an amused expression. "I have grown attached to my baby you know," she added with a serious look on her face.  
"Always am." He winked at her, "You just mind that baby." He heard what Elena had been saying to Martha before.

Martha was still looking from Jack to Owen, then to the other two women watching. "I'm just thinking this isn't a good idea, but…" Jack started to Owen.

He sighed, "Yes, yes. Right, now, all we're going to do is, we're going to vaporise this paper without even scorching the cup." He scrunched up the paper, before taking a step back from it.

"This is going to end in tears." Jack stated pulling Martha back now away from Owen. Jade was moving in her chair, but being her side, any point could be the line of fire. Elena still on the chair, moved behind Owen, she kept looking up to him, trying to not laugh.

Owen was focused, his eyes watching, his fingers tweaking here and there, "Okay," Owen whispered pointing.

Holding a tray with something for everyone to eat, Ianto could only hear the sound of the things on a desk behind him go bang, she let out a scream before throwing the contents of what was on the tray up into the air, he looked from Jack to Martha, then Owen giving him a 'you could have killed me' faces. Elena now laughing getting up touching Owen's chest, "Love, please stop using that, before you blow something up we'll miss..." her eyes looking serious.

"Ianto you wanted to say something?" Jack asked while watching Jade getting up from her chair, she wrapped her arms around Ianto giving Owen a dirty look, her eyes focused back to Ianto who looked oddly paler than normal.

Ianto inhaled, "There's been another attack. Assault with a hypodermic. Only this time, the victim survived. "Woman, aged 27. She's in the hospital." He watched as Jack rushed off towards Jade's computer, "Medical records wiped, just like the others." Ianto added ask Jack looked over the screen.

"Elena Martha, you with me," turning around, "Owen, medical lab, I want to know more about him," Jack loved the rush of telling people what to do, "Jade, keep on trying to find them files, and Ianto." Jack said, but the man was standing still holding the tray, "Ianto!" Jack snapped getting the man's attention, "I want you to keep an eye out for any other attacks, can you do that?"

"Yes," Ianto finally watched as Jack pulled his coat of the coat stand, "So anyone fancy Chinese?" he asked, "Or Indian?"

Elena pulled her leather jacket on looking over to Ianto, "Indian, we've been living off Chinese." She laughed while looking to Owen, "See you when I get back sex face," she pulled him close kissing him.

Owen broke into a grin, he held his hands on Elena's hips, "Yeah, I'm gonna tweak with the singularity scalpel some more." He looked into her eyes, "I promise to test it away from Jade."

"Good boy," Elena laughed before seeing Jack and Martha nearly out the door, "I love you," she kissed him once more before making a run to catch up. Turning around so looked to Ianto, "also, with Indian, don't forget popadoms," she laughed.

Owen rolled his eyes watching Elena run away, he turned to see Jade, "fucking hell," he looked down to her, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," she kept focused, "bring that singularity scalpel near me again," she kept her face pleasant, "Don't make any plans of having kids of your own, cos you'll be missing a few vital parts to making them," she tapped his shoulder before walking away.

Owen stool still for a while before looking around the hub, Ianto walking up to him, the glanced back to the mess that Owen made, "you're cleaning that up," he nodded walking away before turning back, "also Owen, I am going to do that to you one day, to see how you like it!" Leaving Owen standing still looking completely confused.

Walking into the hospital room, Elena kept back while watching Jack and Martha; the whole ride for Elena was a complete snooze fest she felt looking around the road getting closer to the hospital, Elena took her phone out while seeing a text message from Owen, laughing, "Jack, bad news, Ianto and Jade are playing naked hide and seek," she watched as Jack let out a gasp, "I know, without you…"

Martha blinked, "Naked hide and seek," her face going into the back seat to see Elena looking over a screen; she was keeping up information on the woman, well as much without medical, "How you play?"

"Well, simple," Elena started, "You are naked, someone hides, and if they find you, they get to fuck you." She kept her eyes serious, "Jade and Ianto play it while they have the hub close enough to themselves," Elena laughed looking to Jack pouting, "Only cos no one invites you to play, you cheat."

Jack looked offending, "I do not cheat Miss Bennett…" keeping his attention on the road, his voice aimed for the back seat. Martha kept looking from Elena to Jack in the front seat.

Elena relaxed into the seat, "you always cheat Jack," she pointed when his mouth opened, "Don't deny it, you cheating cheater." She giggled when he laughed, "Oh reminds me, I ordered my Wedding underwear, but had the order in your name to the hub, so Owen won't be tempted to look…"

"You sent your underwear to Jack?" Martha asked, her face feeling flushed, and she knew Jack was flirtatious, but this was way beyond her understanding.

Jack laughed looking to Martha, and then quickly glancing to Elena, "I know, I opened it this morning," he nodded, "Got to admit I'm a little jealous of Owen, he's going to have a amazing wedding night."

Elena bit her lip watching as Jack pulled into the parking space in the car park, she took her seatbelt off getting out of the SUV, she didn't want to think about the wedding night, she didn't really like the idea of talking with Jack about her wedding, while Jack held out an arm for both her and Martha they entered the hospital.

Being showed into a room, Elena looked to the woman sitting on the bed, she looked worn out, Jack moved into the room standing one side of the bed, Martha the other with her medical kit, so Elena stood at the end of the bed while looking to the girl, "We're just here to run some simple test," Elena spoke clear.

Martha now setting up a blood test, she kept focused on her work, her eyes going to Elena, but Marie the girl kept watching Martha who was sticking a needle into her arm, "Yeah, but the doctors said they'd finished with me." Her voice was concern.

Martha finally looked up, "We're a bit different," she stated while finishing off the blood test, she kept herself calm in the background, but glanced to Elena.

She was standing with her arms across her chest watching Marie, "We know this is tough on you, Marie. But did you recognise the man who attacked you?" her voice calm, it seemed like Elena had the bed side manner, her hands moved from across her chest, to in her pockets.

"I already gave my statement to the police," Marie felt like she was repeating herself, her hand reached up and touched her face feeling sick.

Jack kept his game face, "We're different from them, too," he spoke with a sense that Torchwood was in fact a higher authority to the police, but he smiled to Elena lightly.

"Look," Elena took her hands from her pockets, "I know it's a little frustrating to keep saying the same thing over," her voice cool, "but did he say anything?"

Martha taking a swab, "Open wide," she watched as Marie opened her mouth, Martha keeping her attention on Elena with a small smile, that Elena didn't return.

Marie kept looking to Elena, "Look, he just, he came towards me with a great big bloody needle, didn't he? You know, my dog bit him and then I kicked him in the nuts." Her voice pissed off about the while thing.

"Respect," Jack smirked while looking to Marie, but both Elena and Martha were giving Jack a funny look, for a moment there was silence until Elena burst into a fit of giggles.

Leaning forward, she smiled, "Okay, we'll," she cough trying to calm herself, waving her hands over her face, "We'll contact you if we need further information," she turned around quickly leaving the room with Jack quickly behind her, he kept looking to her confused. "Respect," Elena finally said watching Martha exit the room, "Seriously," she laughed.

Jack sighed, "Elena," he reached forward grabbing her around the waist before starting to tickle her, "you are menace to professionalism," he joked while listening to her giggle more.

Getting back from the Hospital, Elena hung her jacket up skipping into the medical bay, "Hey," she looked as Owen was setting his lab up, he watched Elena getting to his side, he took his gloves off throwing them aside touching her face before kissing her, he felt his hands moving into her hair.

Elena kept her eyes closed lingering in the moment moving her hands around to back holding herself against him, lightly pulling away she gave another simple kiss, "I thought I'd say hey," she whispered looking into his dark eyes, his hands still playing with her hair brushing it away from her face.

Owen kept smiling, "Hey," he looked into her eyes, he could stop wanting to kiss her, his hands moving down her arms, around her waist moving over her arse pulling her closer to him.

A cough broke them apart, Martha standing on the stairs, "I thought we get this over with," her voice more annoying, Elena looking completely gob smacked. "Elena if you don't mind…."

"Wait, What." Elena turned to Owen, "Right, I'll be with Jade," she made her way to the stairs seeing Owen putting on a fresh pair of gloves, his eyes meeting her, he lightly inhaled a grunt before putting on a fake smile for Martha.

Sitting with Jade, Elena kept gripping her fists every time she'd heard Martha laugh, they had music playing, Elena felt annoyed, cos it was on the sexy playlist, more the point, the playlist that would be playing during sex, she kept inhaling through her nose.

"So how was naked hide and seek?" Elena asked while her eyes kept focused on Jade, she brushed her hands down her thighs, her finger nails digging into her jeans.

Jade kept watch on the screen, but her eyes going to Elena hands, "It was climatic," feeling cheerful, but she reached over grabbing Elena's hands, "Lena, you're going to rip a hole if you keep up like that." Her voice was low, and trying to stop her friend having a break down.

"Sorry, She's so fucking annoying!" her voice hissed, the turned to look at the hub, the song feel good inc was starting to make her think the worst that wasn't happening.  
Ianto stood behind Elena, looked to Jade, "Have you found any of the deleted files?" he asked trying to keep Elena from thinking of Owen alone with Martha.

"I'm running a file scan across the NHS." Jade glanced to Ianto before looking to Elena, "Hey, remember Owen loves his luxury velvet smooth vanilla ice cream," her voice light, even comforting, "He's not going leave that for a ninety nine cone."

Elena laughed, "Well it's good to know some people are," she paused, "I'll be a moment..." she got to her feet walking over to the medical bay.  
Elena getting to the railings looking from Owen to Martha, "Hope you're working, cos I'm getting a little sick of laughing!" her eyes more glared to Martha than Owen, but didn't like it.

Owen glanced up, seeing Elena, his expression was blank, but his brown eyes were pealing a 'Please save me.' tune. "Oh yes, yes, everything is going fine." He held up a scalpel. "I think I might teach Owen a thing or two." Martha joked, but inside was serious.

Elena exhaled, "Well..." she glanced to Martha, "Word of advice, wanna keep that pretty weave of yours on your skull, hands off!" her eyes going to Owen suddenly,  
He inhaled, exhaled, "Elena, I want to get this over with, so do you mind," he didn't want a cat fight right now, but watched as Elena stormed off.

Ianto touched Jade's shoulder he watched as Elena was charging over to them. "Hey, you're way to good to let go," he kept looking to Jade, but knew that he would have to go back to watching for more attacks.

"I'm just going to see what Jack has, if nothing comes up, I'm going to call it a night," she then looked to her watch, "more the point, morning," she now walked towards Jack's office hearing more fun before walking in ignoring it.

Ianto looked to Jade while she was staring into the medical bay, "all I can say, is, I got ninety nine problems, but that bitch is done!" she pushed herself to her feet heading to Jack's office now leaving Ianto on his own.

"I don't like her Jack, I want her away!" Elena slammed her hands onto his desk, and then winched, "In movies that doesn't look that painful when they do this!" she added feeling her sore hands together.

Jack sat up, "Elena we have more problems that you're jealousy issues," he pointed, "also, you did the hand slap on desk all wrong, you've got to have the air make most the noise." He then looked to see Jade beside Elena. "What's your problem?"

"I don't like how she keeps looking at me, and I don't like that she wants to have fried chicken and it gives me," she paused, "Constipation," her voice dropped.

Jack pinched his nose, "Jade..." he didn't want to look at her, "do we really have to go through this every time...?"  
"Well not to be rude, but Martha is coming here, and being all bossy..." Elena started.  
"She's U.N.I.T," Jack snapped to Elena, "she's a great ally!"  
Jade nodded, "Yes, but she's not Torchwood, she's annoying, and quiet up herself..."

"You two have to stop thinking you're the top dogs around here, I am the boss, I say who works here and who doesn't, I say, my way!" he slammed his hands down making a loud noise seeing Martha and Owen at the door. "What have you figured out?" he didn't mean to snap at them.

After a moment of cooling down, the photo of Marie was up on a big screen in Jack's office, he kept looking around, "Locally, we've got a murder victim and a survivor. Both attacked with hypodermics, both with their medical records wiped." He kept looking to his team; Elena standing with Jade, while Martha and Owen stood the other side.

"And more cases across the UK. We think the point of the attacks is to destroy evidence of their medical condition." Martha crossed her arms, for now she was watching Elena like a hawk, she didn't get her at all.

Jack nodded serious, "Elena, Ianto, pursue the criminal investigation." His head turning, "Martha, Owen will follow up with the medical side." His face ignoring the look Elena was giving him, "Jade, any luck in retrieving those medical records?"

Jade shook her head lightly while holding her belly; she kept feeling him moving around, "Not yet. I'm gonna have to dig down into the system memories, see if I can find any remnants of deleted or temporary files. Completely illegally, of course."

Jack gave an approving nod, "Do what you have to. We're not dealing with a freak with some needle fetish. This is a conspiracy."

Elena was drifting off into a fantasy, "I know a guy once who had a needle fetish, more like to stick them into his foreskin…."

Owen cringe before walking over to Elena, "Hey, don't start be getting any ideas," he kissed her cheek. Jade gave Elena a thumbs up while heading Owen watched while looking to Elena confused, "am I missing something?"

"No, just a girl thing," Elena kissed him on the cheek, "Go work," she pushed him away before lightly spanking him walking out the office.

Jade glanced over her computer, "Ianto, the police have found another body in Heath Park. From the initial reports It's got all the hallmarks of the other attacks."

Ianto walked up behind her giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll take Elena and work it out," he brushed his hand on the belly before seeing Elena already picking up her jacket.

Feeling herself stifle a yawn Elena took her jacket off again, Ianto rubbing his hands down her arms, "I'll get you some of Jack's industrial strength coffee," he tapped her shoulder.

"Thanks Ianto," she smiled walking over to her computer seeing Martha standing waiting for her. "I really can't deal, too tired, too stressed." She started to type up the information on Barry, then nodded, "Another erased case," she then ignored Martha's presence completely. "The attack took place in the woods, so no witnesses, no CCTV."

"Like the others?" Martha asked feeling she finally got Elena's attention, "Look if it makes you feel any better, I really don't see Owen like that…" she wanted to make things right. Even if she didn't make them wrong.

Elena glanced, "Right, yeah," she kept typing around, "look," Elena kept herself calm, "I'm just having some wedding issues, I'm working way too long, and I hate fruit cake, yet my wedding cake has to be fruit," she waved her arms, "It's my fucking wedding!" she stopped seeing Martha's face, "so you was saying?"

"The puncture mark on his eyeball was identical to the other victims. I mean, Jack's right. These attacks are not random, they're clinical. Professional. More like assassinations." She felt like she was trying to not push the woman over the edge.

Elena blinked, "Except Barry Leonard was a student. Who'd assassinate a student?"

"Student Loan Company," Martha added trying to make a joke.

"Yes, because all the people who have been killed, it's all outstanding loans," she rolled her eyes. "But why delete medical records? You know, what did all these people have in common?"

"Owen's analysing Marie's test results now. I'm hoping that will give us an indication." Martha stopped after watching Elena's face, "Look, Owen talks a lot about you, he's really excited about this wedding…"

Elena blinked, "we're still in the dark, no idea where the killer will strike next and the attacks are getting more frequent." Her getting back onto the topic, she didn't want to talk about her love life with a complete stranger.

"Some reason, I remember you from somewhere," Martha then pointed out, "I can't remember, have you ever been in hospital?"

Elena kept still, "Not in London," she pointed out, "I've lived in Cardiff my whole life," she then kept looking to the screen of her computer.

"Martha, call from the hospital. Marie's had some sort of seizure." Ianto's voice was heard over the intercom; Elena felt a wash of relief while watching Martha finally leaving her alone.

While sitting on a chair looking from Owen to Martha, Elena felt her hand under the table, her ring was being played with, it only meant she wasn't relaxed, the fact her and Ianto went to interview a friend of the latest victim, her other brief encounter with Martha made her want to slap her silly, but her eyes going to Jade, she kept wondering when this case was going to be over.  
Ianto sat beside Jade, he kept looking over the notes he'd taken about the student boy found, the fact was he used to be Diabetic, Diabetes wasn't something you have, and can get rid of, the girl said she had HIV another thing you can't just be rid of, so what the hell was going on with these people, not just a few, a lot of people.

Martha was sitting, holding a notebook and a pen, waiting for Jack to arrive. She wondered if she could get a coffee, looking up, she opened her mouth, "Ianto...?" She started, "If you don't mind... Could you get me a coffee before we start?" She carefully asked.  
Jade hissed at her, "He isn't YOUR servant, get the fuck up and get your own coffee." She was glaring again.  
"I was just... Asking because... I thought that was his job..." Martha whispered.  
Owen looked quickly from Martha toward Jade who looked like she was turning purple.

Ianto looked to Martha, "no, I was promoted when Jack Abandoned us," He then glared lightly, "I don't make tea or coffee, for no one!"  
Elena blinked, "Ianto, you don't mind getting me a camomile tea please?" her voice light.  
"I'll be as quick as I can, Jade would you like a green tea?" he asked her with a smile wondering when Jack was going to get here.

"Yes please, lovely." Jade grinned at him, so proud of her little office boy.  
"Ianto, if your up, could you get my Power aid from the fridge?" Owen was grinning brightly.  
Leaving Martha staring stunned. "Why do you guys hate me? Because I'm Black?" She suggested.  
"No, because you're... Well no, because you're annoying." Jade smiled.

Elena nodded, "and you think I'm thick!" she pointed, "and you think I'm thick cos I'm blonde!" she pointed in her face, "you are not welcome here!"  
"Elena!" Jack snapped while looking to where Ianto was rushing to get drinks, "I am going to give you a warning," he sat down watching her sit down also.  
It wasn't long before Ianto gave everyone a drink, just not Martha, "right, get this started already?"

"Right, I see I'm going to have to get my own coffee." Martha murmured,  
Jade pulled her mug close against her hands, feeling it warming them. "Oh? Sorry, Martha did you want something? You should've spoken up..." She was smiling sweetly.  
"I did... You guys yelled at me..." Martha blinked.  
"Sorry, I never heard you say you wanted anything, babe did you hear?" Owen looked to Elena.

"Nope..." Elena now smiled to Owen trying to remember that Owen loved her. "But seriously, not got all day, some of us have a lot of work to do planning a wedding."  
Ianto nodded, "Martha, can you and Owen get this over with, so we can wrap this case."  
Jack nodded, "Yes, Martha, I need to be able to get to my suit fitting with Owen, cos we've missed too many, and I think Elena's mother is a secret dominatrix."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Jack?" Martha had giggled at her own joke, but no one else laughed.

"That's my mother-in-law you are talking about!" Owen said sharply. His arm slipping around Elena's waist, pulling her close to kiss her.  
"I - I didn't mean it like that." Martha said quickly.  
"Maybe you should watch what you say! Martha! It could hurt some peoples feelings!" Jade snapped.  
"Says the biggest racist in the room!" Martha was finally losing it. "You of all people should know better! You're a blood Chink!" Martha crossed her arms.

Ianto's mouth hung open, "I would like to think of a person representing the U.N.I.T would be above racial slurs." he shook his head, "I think you should be ashamed..."  
Jack inhaled, "Martha, can you just tell us, what you had to have us all here to tell..." he tapped his watch, "I like my dress fittings, they're done by Pablo, very sexy Greek man," he looked to Elena, "your mother said I'd love him..."  
Elena laughed, "Yes, well you and my mother get on a little too well for my liking," her eyes going to Owen, "also, my mum wouldn't look so good in S&M leather and PVC..." she shuddered at the thought of it.

Martha looked shocked, out of her mind, "What? You side with ... Of course. I'm just Martha right? No big deal... " She picked up her papers.

Owen got to his feet, Ianto brought in a tray with all the drinks, he placed them done, Owen looked to his bottle of power aid taking a swig, "This, folks, is a molecular model of the drug that we found in Marie's blood." He showed his lab findings on a big screen in the briefing room.

"She called it Reset," Martha stated after Owen.

Elena held her hand up, "She, who, the queen's mother?" her tone dry now, her eyes looking to Jack before shrugging.

"What does it do?" Ianto asked looking more to Owen, he placed down Jade's tea and Elena's looking to the screen.

"Think about when you run a virus scan through your computer, yeah? The software works its way through the files and when it finds a Trojan or a virus or whatever, identifies it and then it deletes it. That is what this stuff does to the human body. But it's not just viruses. It's harmful bacteria, toxins, even mutant cells, you name it. It's like the body's been turned back to its factory settings." Owen kept looking to the team, he was always enjoying the work he put into the findings.

"It's the ultimate magic bullet. Supersedes anything and everything in the pharmacological armoury." Martha felt happy with the getting onto the case the more they called about the case; the less focus was on her.

Elena leaned forward, "But that would be the greatest medical discovery in history," Elena kept looking to Martha, her chin resting on her hands.

"Exactly. Except, it comes bundled with a lethal alien parasite," Martha pointed out, on the screen showing everything up, and Elena kept watching it.

She relaxed back into her chair, "Ew, that is gross."

"Ah, not so good a discovery," Jack was doing the leaning forward from the head of the table looking to his team.

Martha nodded, "The parasite needs a healthy body until it's incubated. So the parasite egg incorporates this magic bullet, which puts everything in the system back to its factory settings." She kept showing more things on the screen, she kept focused.

"Reset. Neato. So who runs the Pharm?" Jack's question focused towards Owen and Martha who looked at each other.

Ianto cleared his throat, "Well, the public image is innocent enough. Private-public partnership between the government and a consortium of the pharmaceutical companies. Researching and developing cutting-edge biotechnology."

Jade nodded looking Ianto holding his hand above the table, "Their IT systems are way more cutting-edge than they need to be. Plus, they've got seemingly unrestricted security clearance." She sighed, "and that is come from me…" she made it clear that she didn't like it.

Martha nodded; she didn't really care now, but was here on a case, soon to go home, "Which means they'd have the capability to erase medical records if they wanted to."

Jade rolled her eyes while trying her best to hold her tongue, but it wasn't that easy. "Who runs this outfit?" Jack asked quickly.

Elena who's taken out a macbook quickly brought up a search engine, "Institute director is a Dr Aaron Copley." She pushed the macbook over to Jack; he took it giving her an approving nod.

Owen looked gob smacked, "Yeah, I know his work. He's one of the most respected research scientists in his field." He kept looking amazed.

Elena laughed, "Honey, have you got a guy crush, that is so cute," she then watched as he pointed to her. "I kid!"

"Harvard graduate. Did research at Cambridge. Last job, Harvard Professor of Molecular Pharmacology. Came to the UK to set up the Pharm." Ianto said quickly looking to Jack, trying the best to keep the meeting moving.

Jack nodded, "Hmm, he's kinda handsome, too. D'you think he'll like visitors?" he looked to his team, "Come on Owen, field trip," he pointed out while looking to Elena leaning over the desk, her eyes lightly closed, he brushed his hand over her head lightly. "Give her a time to nap," he laughed feeling Owen's eyes on Elena.

"Yeah," Owen walked over to where Elena had crashed out, he lifted her up, "Come on honey," he said while she mumbled, lifting her into a bridle carry, taking her someplace to nap while he was gone.

Opening her eyes with the sound of the cog door opening, Elena sat up yawning, she walked over to Jade, and she looked frustrated.

"So how are we going?" Jack asked while placing a hand on Elena and Jade's shoulders.  
Elena inhaled, "Well It looks good, must be really good if Jade can't get into it, but if she keeps at it, they will know some things up..."  
"Jade!" Ianto called from another computer, he sent her a link to a website looking for Volunteers, "Might help you love..."

Tilting her head at the website, Jade looked over it, she tried to keep the emotional struggle inside, this was hard, not being able to crack into their system, made her want to cry. "Thanks, cupcake." Jade looked up at him with a half smile. Before looking to the screen like it was break or be broken.  
"And they wanted to give her the position of technical Sergeant." Martha snickered.

Jack cleared his throat, "Martha," he pointed her carefully, "I have the best on my team, and I am happy with their abilities, if you think I hire armatures, like the U.N.I.T then don't waste my time..." he then looked to Jade, "I know you do your best..."  
Elena nodded, "also, if you can see the things she does, you wouldn't insult her," Elena walked close to Martha now, her mouth close to whisper so no one could hear, "also, I know a way of making you disappear, don't make me use it..."

Martha's eyes grew wide, her head turning slowly to look at Elena, the fear flickering across her black eyes. "I... I... Okay." She whispered before looking to Jade, the reflection on the screen was on her square framed glasses. "You're doing a great job, Jade!" She said brightly.  
Jade's fingers froze, she turned her head, her eyes staring into Martha's before flipping her the middle finger. Before turning and going back to typing. "She's a bit... Hormonal." Owen looked up from biting the Bic pen.

"A bit Hormonal..." Elena added while looking to Owen, "Yeah, and Hitler found himself only not liking Jewish people a little..."  
Ianto laughed, "Well," he now looked to Jade before for Jack, "They have a need for Volunteers..."  
"Well I can go undercover, they don't know me..." Elena stepped forward.

"Not likely!" Owen pulled Elena back the step she took, putting his arms around her waist; "I love you too much, to send you there." Owen whispered into her ear.  
"We should send Jade, with some kind of rare pregnancy defect." Martha suggested, thinking it was a grand idea. "Maybe they can find out who her baby's daddy is at the same time." She added on.  
Owen tried not to laugh, biting the inside of his lip.  
"Or, we could send, you... That way no one in Torchwood goes into harms way, we can tell them... You suffer from a virus that turns ones skin black... Oh wait..." Jade glared at her, "That's just the Ghetto gene!"

Jack now rubbed his temple; he couldn't take this, "Jade, I might just be thinking of giving you the day off..."  
"Why don't we send a medical person," Ianto added while looking to Jack on the point of a melt down.  
Jack sighed, "I am not sending anyone there, no one is going to go..."  
"Well Martha is the better person to go," Elena added trying to not get yelled at, "I mean, come on, she's like," she paused, "Well, she can do it!"

Jade was smiling sweetly again, "I'm sorry Jack, its Martha... She's stressing me out, with her comments, comments she whispers when she walks by. Makes me feel... Hurt... On the inside." She pointed to her heart.  
Owen glanced from Jack to Jade to Martha.  
"What comments?" Martha looked as confused as ever.  
"The comments, you whisper... That I'm fat and not good enough for Torchwood..." Jade murmured, but her brown eyes glazing over for affect.  
"I... D'you know... Fine I'll go..." Martha nodded.

Elena looked to Jade, she let a small smile breaking over her lips, "well, lets get this party started," she now clapped looking from Jack to Jade.  
Ianto inhaled while looking over the computer, it was going to be a long time before they will be getting rid of Martha. Jack nodded.  
"I will be a moment," he walked away from the group feeling torn between Team and Martha.

Jade nodded, standing up to stretch and yawn, "I have a feeling, you are extremely correct." She glanced to Ianto.  
Martha was still staring between everyone. "I don't understand what I did wrong..." She sighed, turning away.  
"You didn't have to do anything wrong, you've come into our territory." Owen stared.  
"Because Jack asked me too!" Martha snapped.

Elena raised her eyebrow, "No U.N.I.T sent you to be all nosy in our affairs," she folded her arms tight across her chest.

Ianto inhaled, "come with me Martha, I need to talk you through the blueprints," he wanted to get her briefed quickly as he could, plus he knew that Jade had a lot to get read, so the two left to talk through that.

While Ianto and Martha were gone, Jack looked from Jade to Elena, "You two," he pointed. "I don't expect you to like Martha, but for my sanity, could you just pretend to be nice!"  
Elena bit her lip, "see I would, but I believe lying is a sin, and I don't want to go to hell..."  
"You have premarital sex, you drink, you use contraception!" he pointed out.  
Elena nodded, "Yes, but then I also, with, She is mean to Owen and talks to me like I'm dumb!"

"Lies make baby Jesus cry!" Jade turned in her chair looking horrified at Jack.  
"Aren't you Buddish?" Owen raised his eyebrow at her, before seeing her, put her finger to her lips, making a 'shh' sound. Owen nodded, "Besides, Martha just seems to think she is better than everyone else here, trying to order us around, trying to belittle us..."  
"We'll go on strike!" Jade looked up quickly.  
"We'll stand outside and sing songs... Picket lines..." Owen added on, before they started laughing.

"ENOUGH!" Jack snapped to all of them.  
Elena stepped back feeling lost, she didn't like it when Jack was mad, he was her leader, so she had to do what defined having a leader, and follow. "Fine, I'll play nice," she pointed, "but I won't like it."  
Jack nodded, "Thank you Elena," he turned, "Jade, you'll need to get Martha a fake idea," he nodded, "also get the contacts ready..."

"Sir, yes, sir." Jade saluted him, getting up and walking down the steps toward the locker where the contacts with cameras were kept.  
"Oh, look you upset her." Owen whispered to Jack after Jade had left the computer station area.

Jack looked serious to Owen, "you lot are making Martha upset, so right now, I don't want her impression of us to be a bunch of bullies." he now turned walking away to his office while Elena turned to look at Owen.  
"Go figure," she now smiled to Owen, "So what are you planning to do?" she asked looking up, "I mean a matter of a month, and I'm going to be your wife."

"I know." Owen grinned, thinking about the thought made him over joyful about the upcoming events. "And in a matter of less than a month, it's going to be the best day of my life... Aside from the first time I met you, of course." Owen's eyes twinkled looking over her.

Elena laughed, "Owen, the first time you meet me, and I knew you." she laughed, "You thought I was a dumb blonde," she raised her eyebrow, "but it's okay, you know I am more than my hair colour," her hands going to his hair pulling him closer to her kissing him longingly.  
"Well if you can see, everything here is crazy," Ianto said while watching Elena step away from Owen brushing her hair behind her ear. "Jack ready?"  
"Yes..." Elena brushed her lips together, "We better get Martha ready," she added trying to keep a pleasant face to the woman.

Martha felt like Jack had given his team a tuning when she'd seen Elena smiling and Owen beside her with an indifferent expression which was better than the evil glare he'd sported before.  
"Camera contacts." Jade walked up the stairs holding the tiny contact box, with the Torchwood logo on them. She didn't look at Martha, "You'll wear them, we see what you see, please remove them upon showering." Her voice was professional.

Jack walked out of the office, "I've got your fake ID," he held it out for Martha to take, "you know what you're only in there to take down the firewalls for Jade, we don't want you doing anything stupid..."

"When you say it that way, you make it sound like... I'm not capable of breaking them myself." Jade muttered.  
Martha coughed, "You're not." And coughed again.

Elena glanced to Jack with a point, "I tried," she then went to charge at Martha, and Jack held her around the waist, "Let me go Jack," He reached to her hoop earrings, "Jade Hold my Earrings, Owen get the medical bay ready, I'm beating a hoe!"  
Jack was still holding Elena, "Stop it!"  
Ianto held a hand up, "Martha, she did start it, Elena was trying..." Martha was now backing away from Elena, her eyes kept on the tiny blonde woman.

"Elena, calm down... Please." Owen whispered touching her shoulder carefully. He knew that she wasn't normally this crazy; he was blaming the lack of sleep and the wedding.

"Right, so we'll" Jack looked to Martha, "you know how to get to Pharm, we'll stay here and monitor you," he added while looking to Elena in his arms, she was still trying to move, but not so much to attack Martha.  
Ianto looked to Martha, "we will be with you all the way," he added trying to keep everything cool.

Elena was sitting with Jade while watching Martha making her way to the Pharm as Samantha Jones. While watching the monitor, Elena looked to Jade, "How do you do it?" she asked looking her over while trying hard not to rub her eyes, if they saw how much concealer she needed to wear to hide the dark circles, she would look a hot mess.

Jade couldn't help but laugh, "I take power naps," she looked completely serious, "Every so often, I close my eyes for a few minutes," she kept looking to the screen, driving was boring, but watching someone else driving.

"I've got a funny idea," Elena moved the keyboard so she could type something. On the keyboard, Elena typed SHARK! And Jade burst into a fit of giggles, she was holding her baby belly, laughing so hard at Martha's reaction on the screen she felt that she was going to pop her baby out then and there.

Owen walked over to the girls to see what they were laughing at, "Lena." Owen laughed brightly, putting his hands on her shoulders watching the monitor with another laugh, "You evil woman you." He brushed his lips against her neck.

Jade glanced to Owen with a raised eyebrow, "but it's the reason you want to marry her," she pointed her finger.

Owen looked to Jade, "You are completely right," he rubbed Elena's shoulders, "why don't you get some sleep…" he said while looking over Elena, then back to Jade, "both of you."

"No, I am not missing the fun," Elena pointed out seeing Ianto and Jack coming out of the office, everyone watching them, mainly Jade while feeling nervous.

Jack glanced over the monitor, "She should be there," her said while looking to the monitor, still driving, "Is she taking the longest way," he pointed out grunted.

"Well if she's taking the long way," Owen's hands playing his hands down Elena's arms, his finger tips playing on her exposed skin, he kept focused on her, "You won't miss us…" he kept looking to the group, then back to the medical bay.

Jack glanced to Owen, "If you two are going to sneak off," He watched Elena, he laughed, "Go have fun," he gave a soft half smile.  
Elena nodded, "We'll be good," she took Owen's hand heading towards the medical bay, she felt like a naughty school girl about now, leaving Jack, Jade and Ianto alone.  
"So, U.N.I.T offered you a job, you turn them down because..." he looked serious for a few seconds, "Red isn't really your colour?"

Jade let out a dry laugh, turning her head in her hand looking over Jack, "Yeah, that's what it was." She nodded, her mind wondering to the actual reason, which she tried to dance around.

Jack nodded, "Well," He looked to the keyboard typing behind Jade, 'Martha, we're kinda waiting on you, hurry up!' He then looked to Jade, "you didn't see that..." he added while looking around see Ianto shaking his head. "What, I'm not sitting around all day waiting for her.

"Didn't see what?" Jade asked casually as the door open, the smell of food strongly took over the room, maybe it was the super pregnancy sense of smell. "Dayum." Jade whispered.

Owen walked up to Jade's computer looking to Martha in a waiting room, Jade's eyes looking up to him, "Owen, please," she pushed him back a little, "you smell like sex," she added while focused on the screen.

Elena pulled her t-shirt back on while looking to Owen, Ianto and Jack still waiting for something, "you weren't too long," Jack noted looking more to Owen.

Rolling her eyes, "Oh, we're in," Elena pointed to the screen, Martha was walking into a office, it was watching her getting a blood test, "It's standard procedure to take two blood tests. One of them will be analysed overnight. Thank you, Nurse. So tell us the places you've been to, Samantha."

Jade kept focused on the screen, the fact that she had to hope a reflective surface would show Martha's mouth for the software to feed them what she was saying. "Well, I had a great time in North America, France and Germany, Australia..." the computer said back, it made Jade sigh in relief.

"What about the Third World? Africa, Latin America?" the woman in the office with Martha said, Jade quickly typed a warning symbol for Martha, and she kept looking back to Jack.

"No, but I'm sure I'll get round to it." Martha kept smiling while trying to keep herself calm, happy, but most of all she needed to be on this program, to be in the building.

The woman with Martha kept smiling in return, "Travel off the beaten track can be a bit of a problem for us. If you had some exotic tropical disease, there could be unexpected side effects, and volunteers welfare is our absolute priority." Her face was showing complete professionalism, even if the voice was robotic to the team.

Martha kept cool, "Oh I don't think there'll be any problem with that. And of course I'm very conscious of health issues." Jade now face palmed, her eyes focused on the keyboard doing a crap load of warning triangles.

"Whoa, I wonder if she can see through that?" Elena laughed pointing to the screen, it seemed like Martha wasn't that smart after all.

Martha smiled, "My mum's a nurse." She quickly pointed, but Owen kept staring at the screen, he wished he didn't go with Jack to interview Copley; he would have been better there, than Martha.

Jack glanced on the monitor, "That's him," he leaned over Jade's shoulder, "Tell her to get closer to him," he placed his hand on Jade's shoulder watching her typing what he wanted her to type, he relaxed feeling better about this.

The woman kept smiling, "This is Professor Copley, Samantha. Institute director." Copley smiled getting closer to Martha.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he kept looking into her eyes; he didn't know he was being watched, but then Elena kept looking to the screen.

"Not too shabby for an old geezer." Elena kept looking to the monitor.

"Oh, so you want to bang old men now?" Owen joked while keeping his eyes out for anything out of the ordinary.

Copley smiled shaking Martha's hand; "I see you're a postgraduate student at the moment." His voice was robotic still, so everyone was quiet, listening.

While they exchanged conversation, Elena kept looking to the clock on the wall, it was getting to late afternoon, she brushed her hand into her hair, "I'm so bored!"

"Actually, there's something I should have told you." The voice snapped everyone back to the monitor, it must have been Martha, and so everyone listened, Copley nodded. "It'll show up in the test results anyway. I did have a hepatitis infection."

Owen laughed, "No, no, no, she's bullshitting. It's her way in." he kept focused on the screen touching his mouth looking over.

Jade laughed, "I wouldn't put it passed her," she looked to Jack's face, "What, I'm just saying, she does look like the no protection type…" she pointed to the screen.

"Coming from the pregnant woman," Jack said matter of factly, and Jade folded her arms while looking to the screen.

"I mean, I'm fine now, but it stays in the blood. Strictly speaking, it's incurable, right?" Martha kept talking and Elena kept focused, she side glanced to Jade to say that she agreed with her.

Copley kept looking over Martha, the screen of his face looking smug, "Well, That puts a different complexion on things. We could use a subject with hepatitis. Are you available to start right now?" he held a hand out looking pleased with himself.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I honestly think he's checking her out, dirty old man," she pointed, "Dirty…"

"Elena, a few seconds ago," Owen shook his head, "I don't get you women, I really don't." he finally walked back to his medical lab.

"Well, sure. I've brought my overnight things." Listened, then quickly typed, 'you better not fuck this up nigga…' she back spaced quickly seeing Jack's face, the typed out 'good luck =)' turning to Jack with a big grin on her face.

Elena rolled around on the chair, "It's going to be a long night," Elena pushed herself up from the chair, "anyone want me," she pointed towards her desk, "I've got to go over table arrangements with Owen," she walked towards the medical bay where Owen was.

"Elena," Jack called out catching her attention, "Remember, I want to be sat by that sexy brother of yours," he pointed out while watching Elena laugh carrying on walking towards the medical bay to see if Owen was alright.

Ianto walked over to Jade, it had been a while watching Martha starting at the ceiling of her bedroom, "So what is she doing?" Ianto asked placing a cup of Jasmine herbal tea.

"Staring at the ceiling." Jade pushed her glasses up her nose, watching the cream coloured room slowly moving back and forth as Martha's eyes did. Before she sat up, looking at the wall.  
Typing something, Jade sent a picture of something that looked like a icon of a Dalek, seeing Martha jump, she typed 'LOL!' Looking amused.

"you know, if you really saw one, you won't laugh," He pointed to the screen, then he remembered how the Dalek killed him, so he exhaled, "Well it seems like it's going to happen now."! Jack finished.

Elena glanced to Owen, they were both sitting at Elena's desk looking over a piece of paper that had the table arrangements and pieces of paper of names placed around. "So, I've been thinking," she looked over to Owen who was holding paper with some of his old work mates from London, "Where are we going to live, my flat, or your penthouse...?"

Owen bit the inside of his lip; he loved his penthouse, so much. "Where would you like to live?" He left the option to her; he wanted her to be happy.

Elena laughed, "I am asking you, ball in your court," she clicked her hands onto the railing keeping her eyes on his, "but if you want me to chose," she waved her hands.

Owen turned around seeing that everyone else were around the monitor, "Looks like Martha's started it," he got up placing the names down, he really didn't like working out where people would be sitting for one day, he stood behind Jade looking to the screen, "What's happening?"

"Well, she'll need a code for that," Ianto said, glanced to Owen and Elena who had joined them, and looked over to Jade.

"I'm working on it." Jade pointed to another monitor the numbers going by quickly figuring themselves out.  
Martha kept looking toward the hallway; flashlights were shining down the hallway.  
Jade had so far typed, "410." To Martha who kept moving back and forth. As the final number rested Jade sent a "0"

Looking to what Martha was getting into the office computer. "Can Jade take over from here?" Elena asked, she was still trying to adjust to looking at something that wasn't a ballroom-dining planner.  
Jack side glanced to Elena, "She can work machinery miracles." He rubbed Jade's shoulder lightly.  
Ianto nodded, "My baby," he brushed his hand down her stomach watching Jade at work.

Fingers working across the keyboard, Jade watched the monitor above her as she controlled the computer Martha was sitting behind, she would glance to the contact camera every now and then to see Martha staring at the actual computer Jade was taking over, bringing up the life cycle of the Parasite. "Pretty." Jade whispered.  
"Lethal." Owen added in while keeping his eyes on everything, it seemed like they have got everything they needed.

Elena laughed, "Jade can you send me over listings?" Elena asked while looking to her screen, she knew she needed to see who could be next, her eyes focused.  
Jack nodded, "Right Martha we've got what we need," he inhaled, "Get out!" he wanted her out of there, so he can finish with her and send her on her way.

"Sent." Jade looked to Elena while she pressed send on the over listing of people.  
Across the hubs speakers a woman's voice came, "Break out in zone A, all personal to zone A, repeat, zone A"  
Owen looked toward the speakers, before looking to the contact cameras that were dark from lack of light.  
'Run FOREST! RUN!' Jade typed on the keyboard to Martha, she then back away, "I am done," she felt herself wanting to use the loo, so she rushed away.

Elena started to kept looking around the people, she felt Jack standing behind her now, "There is the murder victims," she typed faster, "Wait, why would they have a hitman on..." she stopped talking, "I think I know the next victim..."  
Jack nodded, "Owen, you go with Elena to this address," he added while Elena got to her feet after getting the address.  
Ianto on the other hand looked to the screen, "Where is she going?" he asked, but watched, "Okay, what part of, stay away doesn't she understand!" he quickly typed over. _'_I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE GET OUT YOU DUMB BITCH!'

Owen grabbed his jacket quickly. "Right." He pulled the keys off the key hook, heading into the garage with Elena. Unlocking the doors he got into the driver side quickly.

Jack watched as Jade walked back to the monitor, she laughed seeing the last message, and then the whole screen went black. "Shit!" Jade snapped while looking around, "Radiation surge? We've lost her signal!" her voice annoyed while looking over the screen again, she kept typing, but still nothing.

Ianto smiled, but dropped he pointed, "Control Ault Delete!" he pointed to Jade, he wasn't quite sure what else to do.

Jade slapped him upside the head, "It's a Mac, and it doesn't have control Ault delete." She grunted more to herself, "I go away for two minutes, and chaos…"

Ianto stepped back, then looked to Jack for Orders, "I told her not to go there..." he pointed out, "I did."  
"I know Ianto," He looked to Jade, "Are we getting her back any time soon?" he asked, but didn't really know what to happen.

Driving though the town, Elena kept holding onto the dashboard while the SUV skidded around a corner; Elena kept looking to Owen, "do you have to drive like a boy racer?" her voice snapped while trying her best to keep her dinner in her stomach.

Owen neglected his seat belt like usual, kicking the SUV into third gear they were flying down the roads toward the address he'd only glanced too. "Elena, we want to get there before this hitman," he kept looking over to Elena's face, he could see the address, he skidded into a parking space, opening his door rushing out holding his gun at the ready.

Elena took the belt off, she got out of the car, she pulled her gun out while looking to Owen, glancing to the apartment block, "we've gotta move," she started to run as fast as she could. Busting into the bedroom, she held a gun out, "Step the FUCK away!" Elena pointed serious.

The man was staring at them, wide eyed, holding the needle, he handed it over, Owen stepped forward tazzering the man. Elena looked over Owen, "you know it turns me on so much when you get all," she pulled him close to her before looking down to the man, "we better get them back to the hub about now..."

Elena kept looking to Jade while the boys where down in the basement interrogating the man, "so what did I miss?" she asked looking to the blank screen, then back to Jade's face, she was hoping this was over with already.

Jade sighed rubbing her belly; "Martha took the contacts out after a Radiation surge." Jade was also staring to the black screen. "And... Ianto told me to Alt-Control-Delete my system."

Elena paused, "He..." her eyes going to Jade's hands, picking one up with her hands holding it lightly, "I am so sorry," she whispered, "Ianto is a big silly at times," her eyes going to the vaults, "but hey, I got a feeling," she then listened to a man screaming, "I think they might be getting somewhere..."

"I hope so, because... I don't want Martha around anymore." Jade nodded. Before looking at Elena, "So, I was thinking... Would you like to come baby shopping with me one afternoon? Being future God-Mum and all..."

"I'd love too," Elena let her hand go while getting to her feet, "plus you're kinda like," she thought, "I watch you have a baby, and if it's not as bad as I think, maybe I'll do," she then listened to the man screaming again, but a loud bang, "Ew," she shuddered, "I think pop went the weasel..."

Jade covered her mouth, laughing brightly. "I'm just glad - I don't have to clean that up.  
She listened to Owen talking about, but he tried. After the Mayfly was disposed of.  
Jade was biting her lip, before seeing Ianto walking by, "Ianto... What have you done with Billy Davis' body?"

"Dispose of it," he then looked over her over, "why would you ask?" he kept watching Jade's face, but it was the idea face.  
"I know how to get us into The Pharm." She stepped away from the monitor, smiling slightly. "Come and see," she ushered him closer to her; she held her hand on his arm watching his face.

Ianto looked over the computer screen now, he then looked to Jade worried, "you may look cute and sweet on the outside," he inhaled, "but you're warped on the inside," he kissed her cheek, "you're a genius," he walked away quickly.

Laughing, "Oh, but you love me," she craned her next to kiss him; she felt his hand running down her neck deepening the kiss.

"Love you," he whispered, "Well, I'll run it by Elena and Owen who are setting the car up." Then tapped her belly before kissing the side of her neck.

Elena was looking to Owen, he was setting up to go on the save Martha, "Owen..." she said his name, she ignored that Jack was setting up the SUV. "I was thinking, I mean," she played with her hair, "Why?" her eyes looking worried for the first time, "I mean, marry me." She kept looking over him.

Owen froze setting up Billy's van, "Elena, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he kept looking over her face, "Elena, what is bringing this on?"

She felt nervous, hating the feeling, "You and Martha have way more in common, and I'm just someone you have good sex with." Her voice dropped looking to her feet, she felt Owen tilt her chin back up.

"We have good sex, because I love you," Owen placed a hand around her waist pulling her closer to him, "You make me happy, even when we're not at it like rabbits," he rested his forehead on hers, "Stop being worried, okay." He let her go watching her face.

"You want to be the big hero, but," her hands holding his face kissing him, "don't be a hero, please, for me." Elena sat on the bumper of the van watching Owen.

Owen caught another quick kiss off Elena, his eyes twinkled as he let out a soft laugh, "I promise not to do anything stupid, if that's what you mean." He smiled.

Elena inhaled, "I don't know what I'd do without you Owen," she kept touching his face, "I mean it, don't be a hero, keep your head low, get in, out, and that is it!" she kept looking to Owen pulling him closer to her, she could feel her heart pounding.

Owen kept touching her face, "I promise, I will. I will." Owen smiled kissing her again, this time his hands holding her close against him. He kept looking down to her blonde hair brushing it down, "Don't worry about me," he added seeing Ianto making his way to them.

Elena sat beside Owen in the back of the van, she kept looking over to Ianto, he seemed to be staring at the dead body sat upright in the driver seat, while Jack kept low, they all knew this was very important to pull of, but it still freaked Elena out looking over to Jade, she was seriously twisted inside.

Jade was concentrating on driving the SUV from the computer system behind, coming to a stop, she watched the flashlight flicker across the window, before the gate rose. She drove on, biting her lip, it sure wasn't like Mario Kart Wii, but easy enough.  
"Demented." Owen whispered about Jade, as they came to a stop outside the Pharm, Billy's body flopped forward onto the wheel.

Getting out of the van Elena glanced to the body before back to Jack and Owen stand together looking serious, "Right, Elena, Jade and Ianto, you go check out Zone A," he pointed serious, "Report back to me ASAP," then looked to Owen, "Me and you will go save Martha," he pointed out while looking over to Owen.

"Be safe," Elena quickly kissed Owen before getting to the gate, Jade quickly opened it, the two teams split up, Elena kept looking back to where Jack and Owen had run off.

Getting to Zone A, Elena opened the door, she kept looking to Jade as they saw a woman standing by a tanker, it seemed off to Elena while Ianto kept looking into canisters, tanks, "What's happening here?" her eyes going to the woman, she was the same person who interviewed Martha.

"This is what the Pharm is all about. We farm captive aliens for the exotic chemical products they metabolise." She stood up looking to the team all staring at her with judgemental eyes.

Ianto looked into a tank seeing a weevil, it was looking in pain, sad, it made Ianto feel horrible placing his hand onto the tank staring in. "What the hell do you get from a weevil?"

"Some pesticides, and a quite powerful chemical defoliant. But the weevils aren't what's going to clinch the Nobel for us. The Mayfly, our feedstock for Reset. Given time, we'll tweak the product for human use, and then it'll be bigger than penicillin." She kept talking but Elena walked up to look at the mayfly, it was so pained, it looked to her, giving Elena the expression of wanting it to be over, Elena's hands touched the glass, her eyes welling up feeling like she couldn't stand this, it was cruel, she could never do this.

Ianto glanced to Jade, he touched his earpiece, "Jack, I can give you a report on Zone A. They're holding dozens of creatures captive down here. They seem to be using them as test subjects." He kept looking to the woman looking angry.

"Understood, Ianto. Tell Jade to go for total shutdown. This place is a torture chamber." Jack's voice was heard over the earpiece, and Ianto looked to Jade now giving her a nod.

"You can't do this!" the woman shouted while looking to Jade setting up her macbook, her hand free starting to type.

Elena rushed to the woman, pulling her arms behind her back forcing her to look into the tank to the mayfly, "Look at that!" her voice dark, "Look at that pain, that fear," she kept a tight grip on the woman's hands, "This is barbaric and inhumane, just because they were not created on earth, that you have the right to exploit them like this." She kept her voice a snarl, she felt angry. "Come on," she pulled the woman to the exit, Ianto taking one more look back while they were exiting the zone heading back to the van, Jade was holding her laptop, she kept focused while seeing Jack holding Martha, Owen seeing Elena holding the woman.

"Hands on the hood and don't move!" Elena could feel Owen rushing over to her wrapping his arms around her kissing her deeply.

As The Pharm was being evacuated of people, Copley didn't approve of this, seeing the Torchwood team with Martha, he was glaring, he pulled out a gun, holding it at Martha, "You didn't think I'm going to let you get away." He whispered, pulling the barrel back.  
Martha became frozen, her eyes wide.  
"Professor Copley." Owen whispered, putting his hands up, attempting to step forward, but Elena grabbed onto his t-shirt, pulling him back beside her, her eyes serious at him.  
"Please, Sir..." Martha's eyes welled up with tears.  
"You don't wanna do this..." Owen whispered trying to keep the blood spill to a minimum. He went to open his mouth again, but Copley pulled the tiger. The bullet hit Martha in the stomach. She screamed painfully, before falling down. Copley put the gun down, to his side. Watching Owen slip from Jade holding him, checking Martha's pulse, he looked to Jack, shaking his head.

Before the man had time to shot anyone on his team, he shit the man right between the eyes, he rushed to Martha while she was dead, he kept looking to Owen, finally looking to Martha's dead body, "Fuck!" he then looked to everyone, "I only had one black friend..." letting her hand go, this wasn't meant to end like this.

Jack kept looking to Martha Jones, and then finally getting to his feet, he looked to his team. Jade, the girl who seemed to be more focused on Ianto, her baby, he couldn't blame her. Ianto, he was helping Owen with the body, the man who would cover up Martha's death. Owen, feeling guilty, but promised Elena, he wasn't going to be a hero, cos the definition of a hero is to die. Finally he watched Elena, she stood by the van, her hands in her pockets, "Can we go yet, I'm fucking tired!"


	6. It's not over till someone says I do…

**AN:** Just to mention that Owen's Stag night was written by my lovely partner in Crime Kitty Katt Riddle, cos well, she gave Owen a Hangover style stag night, without the Owen going missing part... LOVE to Kitty

* * *

**Chapter six**

_It's not over till someone says I do…_

_Owen's Stag night…_

The phone ringing was like a drill, going deeper and deeper into the skull as Owen opened his eyes to the blinding light on the sun peering into the Hilton hotels penthouse suite.  
He rolled over, "AH!" He jumped in shock – with wide eyes he exhaled, his mind finally clicking in that he was seeing his reflection in a cracked mirror, his face littered in silver and pink glitter, red fake eye lashes half stuck on, bright lime lipstick smeared over his face, heavy pink blush steaks on his cheek bones. He laughed in black something – sharpie most likely two large balls were drawn upside his forehead and a long, completely twisted penis and its head was drawn to the corner of his mouth, tiny little droplets were drawn around his mouth. "I really hope that wasn't permanent." Owen whispered.  
The ringing stopped when he heard Jade's voice, "Hello? Oh yes... Thank you." And the click on the phone being hung up, "good morning Vietnam!" Jade yelled as loudly as she could manage, and three, different toned groans came from different parts of the room. "W-what time is it?" Owen got the courage to ask.  
"Eleven – Eleven." Jade smiled to herself, her footsteps for a pregnant woman were light across the mixture of hardwood and carpet flooring. "Comfortable on the floor are we?" She lent over Owen, holding her hands out to her. He reached up, taking them. She stepped backwards pulling him up. "Looking well sexy." She giggled covering her mouth.  
Owens eyebrows pulled together, before looking down, examining himself, he gasped. He was stood in a pink silk, strapless dress – with a slit going all the way up to his mid thigh.  
"Not looking to bad yourself, Sailor." Owen winked, "Thank you." Jade didn't miss a beat putting her hands on her hips, showing off the short Sailor's dress which exposed a lot of cleavage too.  
"Ahah, look!" Joel pulled himself up, over the back of the couch, completely naked except for a jock strap – flaming orange in colour, he was holding his arm up, holding a half eaten cheese burger, the pickles on it slipped out and landed on his tanned chest.  
Owen felt vomit rising in his throat, seeing Joel reaching down, his fingers trying to pick up the mustard covered pickle. Joel was too hung over, his stomach turning in protest for Joel not to eat the pickle. Unable to pick it up, Joel drove his finger into the pickle, sliding it up his stomach, over his peck, up the side of his neck, across his cheek and into his awaiting mouth.

"Mmm," Joel swallowed it, his eyes sparkling as he looked over to Owen and Jade standing with the most disgusted looks upon their face, "Just because you guys don't like pickles... " Joel murmured, turning away, covering his face with a purple throw pillow, you could hear him crunching on the burger.

Owen covered his mouth, turning away he rushed toward the washroom, gagging. His head was deep in the toilet, as he puked whatever was in his stomach up. "Owen, mate that's disgusting." Tony's voice murmured. Sat in the large bathtub, covered in bubble bath soap bubbles, an Elvis wig half on his head, a glittering red jacket was visible over the bubbles.  
"Loving the dress, man." Tony flashed thumbs up, before sliding deep into the bubbles, no water – just bubbles.  
Leaning against the wall, now resting his elbow on his knee, holding his head in pain, closing his eyes.  
_"We're here and we are buying the whole place a round!" Jade yelled as she stood to the right of Owen, as they got into the first strip club of the night. Joel smirked when the whole place cheered. "Platinum visa, baby!" Benton shook Jade carefully. As they headed up to the bar, a tall blonde wearing a skirt so short it would pass as a belt and a lace bra, turning smiling at them. "Hey big boy, what can I get you?" She pulled the cherry lollipop from her lips. Her eyes looking all over Owen, making him stammer and he wasn't even drunk, "Vodka and tonic, hold the tonic." He smirked. "Our MILF's got Platinum Visa." He flashed Jade's Visa, under the flicking lights, it glittered. The girl all ready interested in the group became more interested. "Oh, well. If any of you need ANYTHING tonight." She looked between all of them, her fingers brushed against Owen's winking. "You just come find Candy." She placed the lollipop back into her mouth, turning away, grabbing a glass to make Owen's drink._  
Opening his eyes, he tried not to gag, holding his mouth with one hand and holding his stomach with the other, he burped, tasting nachos and fried chicken. "Fuck." He groaned, his head going back against the wall, eyes closing again.

_Music was blasting loudly across the strip club, girls on all poles, moving together to the beat of the song. The servers dancing with the men who'd slide bills into their cleavage. "Come on." Jade was pulling Owen to the centre of the place, "Right, right." Owen downed the last bit of his eighth straight vodka, his body pulsing a warm sensation. "Enjoying yourself?" Jade looked at him, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, as the bridge of the song kicked in, Jade and Owen coming closer together, surprisingly, it wasn't to hard to dirty dance with a nearly nine month pregnant woman, at least ones named Jade. Owen felt his hands against her sides, as her bump brushed against him. It wasn't sexual to them, but to anyone around, it probably looked it. "Loving it." Owen smiled at her, watching her turn around, she tossed her hair, sliding up against him and down. His hands on her hips.  
Camera's flashing, lights pulsing, music blasting. Jade felt herself standing on her tiptoes, moving her face closer to a set of tits, she pulled the Jell-o shot from between them, taking the small shot glass from her mouth, she handed it to Owen who downed it for her. "WOOO!" Joel came running around Owen, spraying him with pink silly string, Benton right behind him with the green, Tony too with blue, "Ahh! Guys!" Owen laughed holding his arms up, the different coloured strings of foam all over him.  
"Ever consider dying your hair pink Owen?" Jade pulled a blob on the pink foam from his hair, "Oh ha ha..." Owen muttered pulling a bunch of the foam off him. "Hey, come on Doctor Owen Harper!" Tony put his arm around Owen's shoulders, "Its your last night, before the ring is on it." Benton picked up Owens left hand, taking the ring finger wiggling it around.  
Hitting the bar, Owen lent over it, sipping his Jack Daniels with Pepsi. He looked over seeing Benton laughing, leaving to good looking twins, cleaning his throat, he stood beside Owen. "So, Elena and you." He smiled, "Didn't except you to be the one getting married second of our group, Owen." He pointed out. Joel was the only one between them actually married, but it was a shit show of a marriage, they were either both cheating or slipping up, one week to the next.  
Owen shrugged, "What can I say? I found the perfect one for me." He smiled into his drink. "And you haven't cheated?" Benton's eyes went wider as Owen shook his head. "No need, Elena is wild... Perfect for me." He nodded once again.  
"Who are you and what happened to OUR Owen?" Benton snickered, glancing behind him, seeing Jade dancing in a sand-which between two hot black girls.  
"Oh give over." Owen muttered finishing the drunk, all but the ice.  
"I'd like to get me, some of that." Benton was watching Jade move.  
"To bad, she's taken." Owen turned to see Jade with the black girls, Tony taking pictures of them. "When has that ever stopped anyone?" Benton quizzed him. Owen shrugged halfway. "Good point – but I can tell you, she might dance dirty, talk dirty and make suggestions... But she wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend." Owen looked seriously at Benton. "Is that the case? Or are you just getting some sexy little mama on the side before the rings going on?"  
"Hardly, she's my best friend, you know Benton – just because you've never met a woman you couldn't keep it in your pants too, doesn't mean the rest of us can't have close friends that a girls and we're not fucking them." Owen pointed out._

"Who'd have thought? OUR Owen, getting married." Joel laughed, his arm going around Owen's neck, pulling him down, his fisted hand running over his head. "NUGGIE!"  
"OW! OW!" Owen swatted at Joel, before ducking out standing up on his own. "All right, enough." He smiled. Looking over his two medical school friends, his best friend from high school and Jade, his shortest but dearest friend. "Before I get to shit faced, I should probably tell you guys, thank you – for dealing with me as long as you have." He laughed.  
"HEY! Don't get all sentimental on us, fool! The nights still young!" Sipping on his Jack and seven up, Joel held it up. "TO OWEN!"  
"OWEN!" Benton, Jade and Tony held up their drinks.  
"And I'm the one getting sentimental." Owen rolled his eyes.  
"Here, Aspirin." Owen opened his eyes, Jade again holding a glass of water and two yellow pills in the palm of her hand. Reaching out, he pulled them into his mouth, gulping the water down, "We didn't cause to much damage last night, did we?" He exhaled carefully.  
Jade shrugged, "I dunno, don't worry about it." She laughed before leaning back against the marble countertop, her hands brushing over her bump. Tilting her head as Tony slide up from the bubbles, "Morning MILF." He winked, scooping a handful of bubbles into his hand, blowing against them, sending them flying toward Jade who laughed. Catching a few between both of her hands, she looked over them as they popped.  
_"Fuck! Put that camera down!" Owen looked to Benton taking pictures, a short, brown haired girl was sliding herself against Owens lap, her hands pulling his t-shirt off, hands running down his bare chest.  
Jade sitting back, holding bottled water in a Martini glass, swirling it as 'Sugar' worked her way across Owens body, in their privet room in the upstairs of the club. "Go Owen!" She laughed as Sugar kissed upside his neck. Owens own hands tried to control themselves, but they couldn't for long, holding her hips as she wiggled against him.  
Benton and Joel exchanged smirks, before clinking their glasses together Benton continuing to snap photographs with the digital camera. "OHHH!" The boys howled together as Sugar turned away, turning back she winked at Owen, holding a pair of handcuffs. Taking his hands she cuffed him to the chair. Standing up, she pulled her mini skirt off.  
"Oh fuck, yes." Owen was nearly drooling, his brown eyes unblinking as the sexy little firecracker in front of him, undressed. Sugar tossed her hair back, her hands brushing into it before pulling the wig off. Owens eyes went huge.  
The flash from the camera made Owen turned his head away, when he looked back, his short firecracker was standing at HIS full height, with a bald head. "I think I got you a little to excited." Th voice deeper, his finger brushed against Owens cheek, before winking. "Happy stag-night." He reached over, plucking the fifty pound note from Jade who was holding it out,  
"Guys! Guys! This is NOT funny!" Owen stammered on his words. As Jade stood walking over, sitting on Owens lap. "No, you're right, its not funny." She nodded seriously. "Its HILARIOUS!" She started laughing along with Tony, Benton and Joel.  
"Take the cuffs off, seriously." Owen muttered, as Joel held a bag. "Not until we've had our way with you, Doctor Harper." He pulled out a blind fold. "NO! GUYS NO!" Owen struggled against the cuffs. "And ear plugs." Jade sat taking the neon orange plugs from her pocket. Pushing them carefully into Owens ears.  
"Make up." Benton pulled out a case of unused makeup. "Dress." Joel held up the pink silk dressed. Jade stood up, off Owen and grinned. "Boys... Do your stuff." She took the camera. Standing back, watching Owen struggle against his jeans being removed._  
"You guys are douches." Owen remembered, taking a seat on the blanket-less King sized bed. Benton was standing in the kitchen, watching the coffee machine drip, sweet hangover cure. He laughed, "Not douches, just... Horrible friends." He nodded.  
"Are not!" Joel finally found some boxers to put on, as he lay on the couch, "If we were horrible friends we would have left him in the bookstore reading 'Twilight' to the employees!"

"I wasn't!" Owen stared seriously at him, he didn't remember – but he couldn't have been THAT drunk.  
"Oh you did." Jade nodded holding out a green piece of paper. Reaching out, Owen took it, tilting his head as he read out loud." Waterstone's book store; CARDIFF. 2A The Hayes... " He glanced up seeing Tony dragging himself from the washroom, covered in bubbles and his Elvis suit. "Hereby bans; Joel Holmes, Tony Webster, Owen Harper, Benton McDonald and Jade Springsteen from all Waterstone's locations... WHAT?" He looked up.  
"You were that bad." Benton noted, taking a mug from the stocked shelves. "Why did we give them our REAL names?" Owen couldn't believe he got himself banned from a book store. "We didn't." Jade sat beside him. "You told them our names!" Tony nodded, pulling the soap filled Elvis wig off and tossing it to the floor.  
"They let us keep the book though..." Jade held out the soft covered Twilight book, the cover was ripped off, the pages were torn or wrinkled. Taking the book, Owen looked it over. "Not much of a loss..." He muttered.  
_"My names Jacob Black!" Owen read, holding onto the bookshelf for support, his version of an American accent was a Southern twang mixed with a New Jersey. "You bought ma dads truck." He looked up from the pages, making sure the store employees were still listening. "AND I WANNA FUCK YOU!" He cleared his throat, "I mean... Oh, I lost my placed." He snapped the book closed. "All right, its time to go now... You're adding ed's and ing's to things that don't need them." Jade put her arm around him, so he didn't fall over._  
"So, I was in the bookstore, drunk, reading Twilight... In a dress?" Owens fingers brushed the silk. "Pretty much, yes." Joel nodded.  
"Oh, look." Jade pulled a piece of confetti from the mess of Owens black hair. Before flicking it across the room, watching it float to the floor.  
_Wrapping his purple feature boa around Jade as they danced in the third club/casino of the night, Joel rubbing against her baby bump. "For a pregnant lady, you sure can keep up." He noted over the music.  
"For a pregnant lady, she does a lot of things." Owen walked forward, putting his arms around Jade, leaning his head onto hers.  
"Ahh." Joel winked at her. Rolling her eyes Jade wrapped the boa around herself properly. "I can keep up with anything, so long it doesn't send me into Labour." She nodded, tossing her hair she stepped toward the bar._  
"I gotta admin," Owen said standing in the lift, watching it go down to the lobby, standing in fresh jeans and a button up shirt, his hair damp from the shower we'd taken. "The dress – felt right." He joked.  
"You just want us to believe you're joking Owen." Jade patted his shoulder as the doors opened. They took a right turn, toward the dining area. "I am starving." Owen whispered taking a seat at the booth, Jade slide in beside him and Benton beside her, Tony and Joel on the other side as the sever came over. "You guys are the penthouse upstairs, right?" He asked with a smile.  
Joel nodded, "We are."  
"I saw your show last night." He gave thumbs up, "It was awesome!" He nodded before leaving to get the standard water before any meal.  
"What show?" Tony looked up carefully. "I have no idea..." Jade couldn't remember and she was sober.  
"Must've been memorable..." Owen shrugged.  
Bringing back the water, Benton tilted his head. "What show?" He finally asked, the curiosity was killing him.  
The sever laughed, "I knew you guys were drunk, I just didn't think THAT drunk." He placed the glasses of water down.  
"Care to tell us?" Owen glanced up, his fingers drumming against the table.  
The server held up his finger, putting the tray down he dug into his pocket, taking out his mobile, pressing a few buttons, he handed the mobile over to Owen, who watched the blurred video.  
_Stumbling forward, Owen didn't realize how bright the lights were, standing up on the stage. As the music behind him led into into the next part of the song, holding the microphone tightly in his hand, he glanced to his grooms party with him, "I JUST CAN'T LOOK ITS KILLING ME! AND TAKING CONTROL, JEALOUSY, TURNING SAINTS INTO THE SEA, SWIMMING THROUGH SICK LULLABIES. CHOKING ON YOUR ALIBIS, BUTS IT'S JUST THE PRICE I PAY, DESTINY IS CALLING ME, OPEN UP MY EAGERS EYES!" Owen held the microphone away toward the rest of his party. ",'CAUSE I'M MISTER BRIGHTSIDE!" Joel, Benton and Tony sang slurring the words.  
Jade was standing beside Owen as he stumbled to stand up.  
"I never... I never ... I never...!" Owen sang as the song finished, the crowded room started to clap for the drunken trio. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Owen bowed, falling forward. Jade caught him, pulling him back up as they left the stage._  
"We're gonna have to get ready here and go, we're running later then I thought." Jade glanced to her Hello Kitty watch as they opened the Penthouse suites door. The place neat and tidy unlike before. The one thing that caught their eye was the blue Digital camera sitting on the glass top table.  
Picking it up, Owen looked over the first picture of the sun setting, the bar, seeing pictures of him Dirty dancing with Jade, taking shots from girls cleavage. Joel and Benton trying the stripper poles. Owen doing a line of shots across the bar, several random pictures of him hanging off girls half naked, Jade dancing between the black girls. Tony picking his nose. Him getting strip teased by a man, his transformation into a lady.  
"We got pulled over, last night?" He glanced to Jade, looking at her as she painted her nails a crimson colour, looking up. "Yup, you were screaming out the window." She laughed.  
Owen continued flipping through the pictures. Joel, Tony and Benton behind him.  
Pictures on him, in the pink dress with the NSX, stuffing t-shirts into his top making himself look like a 'real' lady. Joel piggy backing him into the book store.  
Jade holding up a book titled, "What to do when, you don't know your baby daddy." Her finger to her cheek, her eyes up like she was thinking about it.  
Benton on all fours and Tony behind him, pretending to ride him.  
Owen standing against the bookshelf with Twilight.  
"I think we should never, let these ... Leave the memory card." Joel stood behind Owen, before glancing to his gold wedding band.  
"No, we should Facebook them! This is wild!" Benton nodded seriously. "No... We should delete them." Tony laughed staring at the pictures as Owen flipped through them.  
"Or... Let Owen decide." Jade glanced to them.  
Staring at the pictures, Owen tapped the camera, he didn't know for sure. He turned the camera around, taking out the memory card, holding it between his fingers. He looked up, his brown eyes going to Jade, holding it out to her. "You, keep this... I trust you." He smiled.

_Elena's Hen Night…._

Elena felt herself holding her gun in front of her face, she felt stupid, this was her Hen night, her last night of being a single woman. What was she doing, hunting a bloody alien, but then she'd left it, only if it wasn't a alien known to eat human flesh, so no, she couldn't just leave it, her phone ringing off the hook, on silent, so she kept focused chasing the Alien.  
"Elena where are you?" Jack's voice through her earpiece, she found herself inhaling, exhaling while following the signal into a male's rest room.  
Walking carefully she walked to each cubical kicking the door open pointing her gun, "Male's loo, stinks like shit, and I'm coming up empty," her voice bored, she should be drinking ridiculous amounts of alcohol and being envied by her still single friends.  
Elena jumped when she see a man standing behind her, "Oh, I'm sorry sir," she nodded turning away, then back seeing his face, the man's mouth open and a lot of sharp teeth and claws she aimed and fired into the man's stomach as he rushed away. "Fuck!"  
Getting into a run, Elena knew what she had to do, "Elena what's going on?" Jack's voice was in her ear again.  
"Jack, it's a shape shifter, I've shot it, and it's bleeding black blood," her voice clear, she kept running fast feeling her phone in her jeans pocket vibrating against her thigh while she tried to keep up with the alien feeling she wanted this over with already.  
"Alright Elena, I'm right on it," Jack's voice didn't take the edge of the fact that Elena was still annoyed, she wasn't meant to be here, in her mind Owen was already drunk like a skunk and singing 'Rehab' at the top of his lungs.  
Getting to a clearing, Elena could see the black blood, she placed her hands on her thighs inhaling, exhaling and feeling like she really was out of shape, but then it was her Hen night, she wasn't going to miss this, it was worse enough turning up to the dress rehearsal with bits of alien brain matter in her hair, and smelling of it's blood, that some what similar the smell of cat urine.  
Getting back to her feet, Elena finally looked to something ratting in the bushes, she pointed her gun walking over slowly, her eyes focused. And a cat jumped out hissing making Elena step back not knowing to laugh, or be pissed off. "Silly pussy," she giggled before turning around.  
It happened so fast, she didn't know what to do, she pulled at it's arms, holding it away from her, she kept trying to push it off, but it looked horrible, all black lips, fangs of teeth, finally claws she tried to keep from her face, "I have wedding photos to think about, you fucking shit!" she pushed it off her trying to find her gun that she dropped in the being jumped, she turned to see it getting up for round two, she aimed her gun, but before shooting, she felt it charge her, his teeth sunk into Elena's forearm making her scream in agony. "Fucking hell I have a sleeveless dress you shit!" Elena pushed it away from her feeling sick.  
With a sound of gunshots, Elena glanced to see Jack finally caught up with her, the alien being shot dead, and she exhaled. "Took your fucking time," Elena looked over Ianto who was in the SUV waving.  
"What can I say, you run like you're on a mission," he looked over to the body, then Elena's arm that was bleeding, "are you okay?"  
"Jack, an alien just bit me, I'm lucky he didn't take my whole arm off, now that would be a wedding photo to remember," she then glanced to the bite marks, and the blood running down her arm, "Can we just get him back to the hub, us dressed and off to celebrate my last night of freedom?"  
Ianto was out of the SUV with a body bag ready, "I think it's understandable, Jade and me can Process this after the wedding tomorrow," he added helping Jack put the body in the bag, "I'll also do your arm before we leave for drinking," Ianto added with a wink.  
"Thanks, I would really like to, you know, get drunk right now."  
Elena glanced to her missed calls while getting into the back of the SUV, her eyes looking to her bite, then not thinking much of it, covered it with a medical pad, pressing down onto it waiting for the boys to drive her back to the hub to get ready.

Getting into the Hub, Elena looked to a clock it was getting to eight thirty, her Hen night started an hour ago, she exhaled while finding her outfit, the black dress was sexy, it was a nurses outfit, but showed off all her right curves, she felt herself looking over her arm that Ianto fixed up in the ride to the hub, she hoped that a cousin was good with Photoshop and could edit out the bite on her arm, she exhaled while turning to look at Jack already dressed in his Doctor's uniform, "Well, you need to be ready." He pointed to his wrist strap, Elena giving him the finger before picking up the dress, she laughed.  
"I am going as fast as I can," she now walked down into the medical bay to get dressed and ready.  
Ianto walking over to Jack, "So, you ready to let her go?" He was wearing an outfit that made him seem like he was going to the playboy manor.  
"I don't know, am I happy I let Jade have you, not really…" he winked to Ianto who blushed lightly playing with his fake pipe.  
Ianto felt his eyes going over Jack, "I love Jade, and we're happy," he finished by putting the fake pipe into his mouth, "but tonight is us, stopping Elena getting too drunk to say her vows."  
Jack laughed, "Ha, I am making sure, that she has the best night of her life, and I don't want to spoil by restricting her drinking," he paused seeing Elena walking up from the medical bay, her dress looked perfect on her, her cleavage showing off in a sexy non hooker way, the fishnet stockings, she was even holding a stethoscope, "Elena…" Jack whispered.  
Ianto feeling his eyes going to her long legs on full display, "I think we need to also keep men away from her," his eyes going to Jack, "Jack…" his voice small seeing how Jack was watching her, "Jack…" Ianto kept pulling Jack's sleeve, "JACK!" he snapped and Jack finally looked. "We better go now," he finally looked as Elena laughed.  
"I think my point is made," she bowed, her hair was wild curls, and her make up smoky to perfection. "Funny what I can achieve in a matter of minutes," she linked her arms with Jack and Ianto now walking out of the hub, to get a ride to the bar she was an hour and a half late for.

Danni kept looking at her watched while fixing her nurse's bonnet, her eyes focused on the door while sipping her third white Russian. "I know it's okay for the bridge to be late to her wedding, but not to the Hen night!" Her voice over the loud music, her eyes going to the other two girls with her, Penny, who was always the loud crazy one that Elena did everything with. Then there was Jacky who was always the one being forced into the crazy shenanigans that Penny and Elena would think up.  
Danni on the other hand, was Elena's best friend, they had been friends since they were born, but she felt bad that Elena had picked a man to be her maid of Honour, it seemed a little off, but as she kept looking to her watch, Danni didn't even know if Elena was going to even show up.  
"She said she had an emergency at work," Jacky kept looking to the entrance, "something about catching up on something," she finished while looking to her Malibu and coke, her hand moving her nurse's uniform, "Why naughty nurses as a theme?" Jacky kept looking down to her outfit she didn't feel at all comfortable in.  
Penny downed a shot while Elena wasn't hurt yet, she was getting everything read for when she turned up, even if she'd taken about a quarter of the shots on the table, "Owen is a doctor," Her voice excited, "I mean what kinda girl doesn't want to marry a doctor," she knocked another shot back while chasing it with a sip of her beer, "Plus Elena's been so busy with this new job, I don't even know how we're gonna keep up with her." Her voice sounded upset, she missed her partner in crime.  
"Doctor, marrying a coppa!" Danni laughed, "Well I don't know anymore, something about special ops," her eyes going to the entrance again, "Kinda weird, maybe she's in the CIA or something," her drink to her lips taking a long sip.  
"CIA, I doubt," Jacky laughed, "she couldn't handle the keeping a secret that big," her eyes fixed, "Wait, there she is!" pointing to where Elena walked in wearing her black naughty nurse uniform while the rest of them were in white. "ELENA!" they all screamed together.  
"That's right, I am here," Elena rushed to her friends giving them all a group hug before stepping back, "Girls, this is," She pointed to her left, "Ianto Jones, my work best friend, and," looking to her right, "My boss, Jack Harkness," she smiled bright, "So, who's gonna get me smashed out of my face!"

Elena kept looking to the table, she could see Jack at the bar buying another round of drinks with Ianto by his side, "So, Elena…" Penny said passing her another shot, "What have you been doing all this time?" she asked the question that all the girls wanted to know.  
Elena laughed throwing the plastic shot glass onto the table after shaking off the burn of the alcohol on the back of her throat; she glanced to Jack and Ianto. "Work," Elena picked another shot up knocking it back feeling the effects of it slowly hitting her, "It's hard to explain, Jack's a hard boss," she picked up the last of the shots, her eyes going onto Jacky, "What?"  
"Nothing, it's," Jacky sipped her drink that was nearly finished, she kept glancing to the bar, the fact Elena's boss was handsome, plus the other guy was cute. "That Ianto…"  
"Don't even go there," Elena pointed holding a beer bottle now, her eyes focused, "He's like called for, in the gonna be a daddy kind," she felt her eyes closed while knocking two more shots back, "Blah…." She shivered.  
"Elena, you're an hour and a half late, you have to catch up, and be punished!" Danni pointed out while glancing back to the men at the bar, "Plus Hen night is meant to be, girls…" she pointed out.  
Elena inhaled, she found herself looking at the empty shot glasses, her head feeling lighter, "I want them here," she finished while looking to Danni, "Plus Ianto is a big girls blouse when you get to know him, plus Jack is more my friend than Owen's," she looked to Penny passing her one more shot. "Are you trying to kill me!" Elena laughed while looking to the final shot glass, she picked it back knocking it back before looking to Jack and Ianto bring more drinks, plus more shots making Elena start to giggle.  
"So Ianto," Jacky smiled up to him, "I don't see a ring," Her eyes kept looking him over, she wasn't a big drinker, and when she did drink she was too brave for her own good.  
Ianto paused, "I have a girlfriend," he looked to Elena hoping that her friend wasn't going to jump him, he looked over Jacky, blonde hair, but clear that her hair wasn't naturally blonde, her brown eyes kept looking him over making him very nervous. "I love her, we're having a baby boy," he pointed out, he wanted to make everyone clear he wasn't going to be the person they can try and cop off with.  
"Oh, Ianto spoiling the fun," Jack laughed passing around more shots, he placed a beer bottle in front of Elena, he smiled at her, "I can clearly state to all you lovely ladies, that I am free and single," he winked in Jacky's direction as she inhaled knocking a shot back her cheeks going pink.  
"Jack," Elena pointed out, "don't get poor Jacky flustered," her eyes going over her friend, ever since secondary school, she'd always been shy around boys, but then when she got drunk, she'd be a complete fall about on any guy that looked at her.  
Ianto laughed, but Penny eyes Jack up with her grey eyes, her short spiky black hair framed her face, "Jack, you've just got to look at her, she'd probably cream her knickers…"  
"Penny!" Danni sporting a similar hair colour to Elena, but the girls could have passed for twins, if Danni didn't have light blue eyes, plus her face was more oval, than Elena's heart shaped face. "Don't be so mean," she added looking to Jacky whose face was bring red now knocking all her shots down in a row.  
Jacky laughed, "What, he's a fucking hot piece of," covering her mouth Quickly, "Elena can you come outside for a fag with me?" she got to her feet picking up her packet of Mayfair lights.  
Elena looked from Jack to Ianto, "I'll be a moment," she glanced to Penny who was also picking up her fags with Danni, "Okay, we'll be a moment," she knocked another shot back walking to the exit with her friends with her.

Walking down the high street, the pub part of the night was over, to her left was Penny, the right was Jack, she glanced to Ianto holding onto Danni while she was asking him so many questions on how he felt about being a dad for the first time.  
Holding a fag in her hand Elena inhaled, and exhaled passing to Jack, he laughed, "Elena, you're not going to be falling?" he asked while she kept walking, she took the fag off Jack.  
"I am fine!" she started to walk a straight line, "also…" in a clearly drunk voice, "zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba!" Holding her hands up into the air, "Thank you I'll be here all night!" Elena laughed loudly while making their way to the club.  
Ianto laughed, "you learned the alphabet backwards?" he felt there was a lot about Elena the team didn't even know.  
"Yeah, she's got a nazi for a father," Penny pointed out, "He always used to give her twenty questions when she walked into the door,"  
"If!" Elena added, "If, I walked into the house, normally passing out on your bed," Elena laughed looking to Jack, "did you know, Penny and me," she giggled, "We had a three way with her next door neighbour."  
"Elena!" Jacky gasped seeing the queue for the nightclub, "Oh we're going to be forever!" her eyes looked over to Ianto again, he quickly jumped behind Danni; in the pub she promised to keep Jacky at bay.  
Elena glanced to Jack now, he was nodded while walking over to the bouncers, "Hi I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he looked more to one of the big men, "I think if you want to keep your happy human life," he didn't need to say more, the bouncer let them through into the club. "Thank you." Jack added after Ianto was the last into the place.

Getting to a table Elena felt the music was pounding hard against her, Penny and Jacky where at the bar getting as many drinks as they could carry, Ianto looked over Elena, but Jack placed a arm around Elena's shoulder, "Three way?" he whispered into her ear lightly.  
"I was out of my face smashed," Elena looked into Jack's eyes, for a moment she felt herself getting lost, the drink in her making her lean forward, but Ianto lightly pulled her back. "Sorry," Elena glanced to see Danni joining them again, "Danni!" she squealed, "I have to ask, how is your book coming along?" Elena looked to Ianto, "Danni is publishing the way religion is more a state of mind than…" She clicked her fingers to Danni.  
Danni laughed, "I'm a sex novelist," she looked to Jack, "I write erotic novels," she finished while seeing Penny place a tray down, more shots, and a second tray more shots, finally Jacky placing a tray down with beers for Elena, vodka coke for herself, black Russian for Danni, Scotch for Jack, and finally a sex on the beach for Ianto. "Are you sure he's not gay?" Danni pointed out about Ianto.  
"Yeah, pretty sure," Elena nodded looking to Ianto, he was playing with his fake pipe again, his eyes going over Jack, "Ianto!" Elena snapped.  
"Sorry, I was trying to be one of the girls," he picked up his drink, he'd not been drunk in a long while, he drunk it quick before picking up his shots.  
Jack on the other hand had already finished his shots, he kept looking over Elena, he felt bad that she was really going through with it, he then stepped back, "Well I give you my present for the hen night…" he glanced to the bar staff, "My song!"  
Elena felt her eyes going wide, Jacky going redder, Penny wolf whistling and finally Danni laughing as Jack stepped back. He started to do a dance, he held Elena's hand pulling her into a space, he placed a chair for her to sit on, Danni taking pictures as Jack stripped for Elena, she kept on the chair covering her eyes, but peeking through with the odd giggle, "Oh God, Jack Harkness!" she felt herself turning pink, she'd never thought he'd do this, but as the song came to an end, she felt herself being pulled to her feet, as Ianto took a picture of her and Jack. "You sly dog!" Elena kissed his cheek while looking to Jack putting the clothes back on.

On the dance floor Elena felt herself standing in the middle of Ianto and Jack, she felt the music flowing; she couldn't focus on anything else. Her back was to Jack's front, her front was to Ianto's front, and the song kept filling the air. _With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride, your toxic I'm slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic, and I love what you do, but you know that you're toxic! _Elena kept looking into Ianto eyes, "you know, if you wasn't with Jade, and I wasn't with Owen…" Elena spoke over the music.  
"Elena you're out of it!" Ianto laughed while feeling all of Elena on him, he knew for sure that he didn't find Elena a turn on, not because he thought she was ugly, no, Ianto knew Elena was sexy, but he only really thought of Jade.  
Jack laughed while feeling his hands run up Elena's waist, he kept holding her tight between himself and Ianto, he could feel Penny on his back, and Ianto knew that Danni was on his back, thanking every God that Jacky had thrown up and used this as a reason to get a cab and leave early. "Elena, in about ten hours you're going to be married!" He kept speaking to her over the music.  
"Fuck!" Elena laughed, "I'm getting married!" she screamed over the music while they kept dancing as the song changed, it was going to be here Elena thought, finally marrying Owen.

The song started to Change to another song that Elena loved, she looked over to Penny, "Elena our song!" the woman rushed over to Elena as Danny joined them, the girls all dancing together, Jack glanced to Ianto with a raised eyebrow.

Ianto watching the girls, "I'll get more drinks, watch the table," he rushed off.

Jack feeling Elena pulling him forward, "Captain," she said while using him to dance against. Jack holding his hands against her hips, he kept glancing down the top feeling her grinding against him in the right ways. "Tell me that you understand, and you'll take me as I am, you'll always be the one to give me everything. Just when I thought no one cared, you're the answer to my prayer. You lift my spirits high, Come on and rescue me," Elena sung along to the song, her face flustered pink while all the girls kept dancing.

Seeing Ianto placing drinks on a table, the girls back looking to the shots, "Okay confession time!" Penny pointed around the table, "Drink if you're having a fucking awesome time!" everyone knocked back the shots.

Giggling Elena picked another plastic shot glass, "Drink if you're going to be hung over tomorrow!" Elena knocked back with Penny, Danni and Ianto. Jack just stood and laughed.

"Drink if you want to shag me!" Jack stated while everyone, including himself took the shot.

Danni laughed, "You want to shag yourself!" she looked to Jack, then to Elena, "you're getting married, you should only want to shag Owen!"

Blushing Elena kept looking to Jack, "What, he's fucking hot!" then looking over to Ianto pointing a finger, "you took the shot! I'm so telling Jade!"

Ianto shook, "No, I didn't, I was holding the empty glass…" he kept looking nervous.

Penny shook her head, "Nope," she showed the camera, "Photo evidence on Film," she nodded, "Oh Elena, get picture of you and the studs of the night!" she watched as Elena stood in the middle of Ianto and Jack, Jack behind Elena holding a hand on one of her boobs, Ianto in front of her holding the other, while Elena hand both hands on their junk, her tongue poked out.

Danni kept laughing, "Last confession before more dancing!" she picked the shot glass up, "Tomorrow is going to be the best day of Elena's fucking life!" everyone taking the shot laughing being happy.

The air hit Elena like a tone of bricks, while Penny and Danni got a cab back to their own homes, Elena kept looking from Jack one side of her, and Ianto on the other. "I think I'm gonna puke," Elena kept walking down the cobbled street, she knew that she could walk to her flat from here, her eyes going over to Jack's, "I love you…" she whispered feeling her cheeks were fire. For a second Jack felt frozen, he was drunk, but not as drunk as he wanted to be, the fact of healing fast, was that the alcohol wouldn't stick to him like a normal person. "Ianto, I love you…" Elena finished looking to the two men, "I fucking love you!" she was holding onto them, she could stand on her own, Ianto wasn't that good either.  
Jack smiled, "I am going to go back to the hub, just in case anything happens," he looked to Elena, her make up smudged down her face, "Ianto will look after you," he whispered before brushing a kiss against her cheek, Elena moving her face kissing his lips lightly.  
Ianto tried to ignore this, finding the street was a haze as Jack walked away from them.  
"I'm only up, when you're not down, don't wanna fly if your still on the ground, it's like no matter what I do!" Elena started to sing, her and Ianto walking down the dark street alone, "You drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only try to let you know, that what I feel is true," her hand holding Ianto she was dancing with him down the street, he danced with her, "and I'm only me, when I'm with you!" she poked Ianto's nose.  
"What are you singing?" He asked trying to keep them both on their feet, he could see Elena's place.  
Elena stopped them walking, "I am singing an American artist, called Taylor Swift," she nodded, "and she isn't known in the UK, but I found it randomly while bored!" she nodded her head looking over Ianto, "Am I a slut?" she asked him, but Ianto was trying to keep them walking.  
"Elena you're not a slut," he said trying to keep her up, but she kept tripping, "Why would you think that?" he asked seeing her building coming to view.  
Elena felt Ianto placing her against the wall of the building, Happy that at the start of the night Elena had given him, her keys, phone and camera, with all the photos he'd taken, as well as what her friends had taken of the night, Elena kept looking over Ianto, "Cos I love Jack," she said while looking upset, "I can't help it, can't stop it," she felt Ianto pulling her closer, he was drunk, but being the fact Elena had drank more, he was sobering up quickly. "I'm a slut!"  
"Elena, you're not a slut, you're just very confused, do you love Owen?" he asked walking her to her front door opening it, he found himself turning into her carer.  
Ianto put Elena on the sofa while taking off her boots, placing them down watching her, Elena was going in and out of it, "I love Owen, I don't know what I'd be without Owen…" she started to cry.  
"I'll make you a coffee," he spoke softly, "then we can get you ready for bed," he moved to her kitchen, he didn't like hearing Elena cry.  
Elena got up from the sofa, she stood at the counter watching Ianto, "you know, when I was seventeen," she pointed, "I got pregnant," she nodded, "Yup, but I got it terminated, and I went on a bender, and wrapped a car around a lamppost," her voice serious.  
"Elena you don't need to tell me this," he started to boil the kettle seeing Elena's face, she was crying, but he kept a straight face. "Elena, you don't have to explain your past, it's that, passed," he poured out a coffee, his eyes going over Elena again.  
"Thank you Ianto…" Elena walked around the counter, tripped caught herself then found herself hugging him lightly, "I'm gonna," she pointed to her bedroom, "change," she left Ianto alone to finish off the coffee.

Walking into the kitchen holding a tray with Coffee, Ianto looked to Elena struggling to get out of her dress, he placed the tray on her dressing table, and he walked over helping. "Ianto, you love Jade right?" she asked feeling him unlatching the zipper that got stuck.

Watching Elena's eyes, Ianto smiled, "I love her more than anything," he felt the dress slipping to the floor, he walked over picking up her night clothes, a pair of shorts and a vest, "Do you…" he looked to Elena standing still.

"I can dress myself Ianto Jones!" she pointed while trying to stand on one leg, but every time she tried she'd fall, "Help," she whimpered.

Ianto sighed helping her get into her night clothes, he kept watching her eyes, "Right, well I'll set up the sofa bed, and wake you in the morning." He went to walk away feeling Elena's hand holding his.

"Please, don't leave me on my own," her voice helpless, her hand squeezing his, she didn't feel like being alone.

"Fine, but no blanket hogging, and hands to yourself," he watched as Elena let his hand go walking to the bed, she nearly fell again, so Ianto picked her up carrying her, placing her in the bed, he looked her over, "You're a wonderful woman," he started to take his shirt off, leaving him in his trousers, "I'm happy you and Owen worked it out." He got into the covered before taking his trousers off, throwing them on the floor next to the bed.

"Jade's lucky she has you, all them hot woman all over you, and nope, you stay with Jack all night…" Elena mumbled curling up close to Ianto laying on his back, he wrapped an arm around Elena, "I love you Ianto…" she smiled placing her head against his chest, "you're the only man, who I've not wanted to shag," her voice light, "You're my best, of best friends." She yawned.

"Thank you Elena," he smiled, "You're my best friend too," he kept looking to her bedroom ceiling, "I just hope that your wedding goes perfect, you need to have one day of normality in our crazy world…" he glanced down, to see Elena had now fallen asleep, "Night," he kissed the top of her head before turning the lights out.

Opening his eyes, Ianto felt himself yawning, his eyes not fully open, he reached across the bed, his hands wrapping over a bump, he smiled, "Morning Jade love," he hugged the back of the body, slowly he moved the hand further down, kissing the side of a neck. "Wanna…"  
Elena snapped her eyes open, "Ianto…" she was sober now, the coffee and talking to Ianto made her feel a lot better, but she slowly rolled around looking into his eyes, his eyes wide, "I am not Jade!"  
Ianto felt his throat tighten, "Then why do you…" he slowly looked down to her stomach, Elena looking too, her eyes going wide.  
"What the!" her scream loud as she kept feeling like she still needed to wake up, she jumped out of the bed, touching her swollen stomach, "Ianto, this, what, fuck!" she started to freak into pacing, "You call Jack, I'll call Jade!" she kept looking to her stomach, it looked like she was about nine months pregnant.

"Why am I calling Jack, and you calling Jade?" he asked trying to move away from Elena on the bed, he reached to where he left his trousers pulling them on quickly.

Elena on the other hand getting up looking into the mirror, looking to her dress, and then biting her lip looking for her phone, "Cos I need clothes, and you need to get Jack here, and figure out what is wrong with me!" she pointed to her stomach, "I'm gonna be sick!" she rushed to the bathroom feeling her hands on the toilet seat while she started to vomit.

Ianto picking his phone up, "Jack," he started, he paced out side of the bathroom, his eyes focused on Elena before walking in, with a free hand pulling her hair away from her face.

"Hmm? HI?" Jack said finally taking the incoming call, his eyes still closed, he was sitting up on his bed moving the photos of himself and Elena, he'd gotten home, took all the photos and stared at them trying to make himself not feel the way he felt for Elena. "The bride to be having cold feet?" he asked.

Ianto sucked in a breath, "Not really cold feet," he stated while Elena sat up, her hands on her stomach trying to will it away, and Ianto looking to the bump, "Just need you to bring Owen's medical kit to Elena's flat, and don't tell Owen." He stated.

"Ianto, what is going on?" Jack was more awake now, he was reaching around for clothes, getting dressed, "I'll be there as quick as I can," he then hung the phone up; he didn't know what could be wrong.

Helping Elena off the floor, Ianto kept looking over her, "You sure you want to call Jade, I can call her…" he watched as Elena got her foot, walking into the living room finding her phone.

She didn't reply to Ianto, quickly dialling, she listened to the ringing, her head hurt, but it wasn't the drinking, it was the stress, her wedding, her dress wasn't going to fit, her parents were picking her up from her flat, everything was going completely wrong.

Owen watched as the Marimba ring tone of Jade's mobile went off, seeing Elena's picture pop up with her name. He picked up the mobile as Jade drove back toward their end of the city. "Hello?" He casually answered.

"Owen..." Elena exhaled, "I need to talk to Jade," Her voice trying everything she could to not panic, but every time she'd not panic her hand brushed over her bump, her eyes closed, she was having a very bad dream. "Like right now, would be very nice." She bit her lip.

"Elena, is something wrong?" He had to ask, he kept thinking of her possibly cancelling the wedding, not feeling well, he kept thinking back to Katie, how she died, and thinking he was cursed.

Closing her eyes, Elena pinched the bridge of her nose, "Owen, please, now!" she snapped but didn't mean to.

Owen held the phone up to Jade's ear as she drove, Benton, Joel and Tony all asleep in the back trying to catch a couple more minutes of sleep before spending all night partying again after the wedding, "Hello?" Jade said, American accent bright and cheery.

Elena was pacing the living room, "Jade, I need your help, and what I am going to say, you need to keep quiet," she looked over to her mirror, her shorts ripped, her shirt rolled up exposing her stomach, "I need you to come over mine, and bring some of your maternity clothes..." inhaling, "Before you ask, you can't tell Owen, you'll know when you get here." Elena hung the phone up holding it against her chest looking to Ianto, "the happiest day of my life, and I look like Shamu the whale…" Elena kept trying to calm down hearing the intercom buzzing.

"I'll get that," Ianto walked away pressing the entrance button for Jack to come up. Ianto holding the door open looking over his boss, dressed up, he walked passed Ianto looking to Elena standing in the middle of her living room.

Pacing still Elena pointed to her stomach, "Explain!" she pointed while holding her stomach, "I think I'm gonna puke again." She rushed to the bathroom.

Jack kept staring, "what did you two do when I left?" he kept looking to Ianto, but he kept smirking.

Ianto stepped back holding his hands up, "I didn't do anything," he looked innocent, "seriously, I woke up and she looked like that," he then listened to the sound of vomit and the intercom again. "That will be Jade." He walked off.

Jack going through into the bathroom looked Elena over, "You had to go and get knocked up," he joked seeing her getting to her feet, going to the sink brushing her teeth.

When she finished her face looking to Jack, "I hate you right now," she looked to the entrance of her bedroom, Jade's eyes wide, "Ianto didn't do this!" she pointed quickly.

Jade laughed, "Don't worry, I won't judge," she placed a pair of trousers and a black t-shirt down on the bed, then picked up the medical kit, "Lets just get this over with."

Elena sat on the bed now looking to Jade while she was going over her stomach with her Newton, "Okay Elena, you're pregnant." She said looking to her own stomach, "almost full term." She kept looking to Elena's face that looked like she was losing all colour. "It's an exo-biological insemination." Jade turned to Jack while Elena got to her feet heading out of the bedroom.

"That Alien last night," Jack looking to Ianto with a serious look on his face, then went to follow Elena into the living room leaving Jade and Ianto alone.

Jade glanced to Ianto, "alien, what alien?" her hands on her hips while taking in the look of guilt on his face, "Ianto, we promised Owen that none of us were going to work!"

"well it was last minute, and we couldn't let something that was attacking and killing people loose…" he kept trying to make himself calm.

Jade waved her hand, "right, so you," she sighed going into the living room seeing Elena still freaking out. "We've got to tell Owen." She said matter of factly while playing with her Newton again before placing it on the island separating the kitchen from the living room.

Elena still staring at Jack, "It bit me, Jack. That's all." She waved her arm, then looking to Jade.

"Passed the eggs on in the bite. Some species do that. A kind of sneaky way of  
keeping the bloodline going. Boy, would Darwin have a field day if he'd made it to space." Jack stated to Elena, and then kept looking to Jade and Ianto standing behind him.

Elena laughed, "Great, lovely none of us are breathing a word of this to Owen!" she kept pointing, "not a word…" she kept pointing.

"Listen, Lena, you are going to be fine, I promise, okay? If there was any  
biological incompatibility you would be dead." Jade held up the Newton so Elena could see it, "Now, according to this scan you're carrying  
a non-sentient blastopheric Mass." Her voice cool, she kept looking to Elena's bump, it was weird seeing it on someone else.

Elena taking out a jar of pickle gherkins, her eyes wide while opening the jar looking to Jade, "A what!" she reached into the jar taking a gherkins taking a bite out of it.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Elena, It's a kind of alien egg. But don't worry - I'm going to look after you, I promise. We've got procedures for this situation." Her voice trying to keep calm, but Elena was really working her way through the pickles and the smell was making Jade want to puke herself.

Elena pointed the pickle to Jack, "You mean, this has happened before?" she laughed while eating the rest of the pickle trying to keep herself together.

"You've heard of immaculate conception, haven't you? Well..." Jack looked to Elena polishing off the last of the pickles.

Jade held her mouth, she turned around looking to Ianto still watching Elena and the pickle jar in a how she eat them all so fast, then Jade focused on Elena, "Look, we'll call Owen up," she kept herself calm, "Right, we take you back to the hub. You lie back, I run a bio-xenicmicrotron, a couple of days off your feet, and you'll be right as rain."

Elena shook her head, "Okay, what part of, we're not telling Owen, I am getting married in five hours…"

"No you're not," Jack stepped in; he looked to Jade, "Phone Owen," he said serious while trying to avoid the look on Elena's face.

Elena held her hand up, "No, don't phone Owen," she kept her eyes on Jack now, "I have family flown in from Italy, I have a brother who requested leave from the navy Jack." She tried to keep her voice even, "The fucking Navy!" she snapped, "I am not dead, I am not going to die, and after the wedding, you can do what you want, but this wedding is going to happen." She nodded.

Jade rolled her eyes, her hand still on the phone, not knowing who's orders to follow, her eyes going from Jack to Elena and back, "So what am I doing?"

Jack grunted, "Right, you're doing this against my better judgment," he kept inhaling, exhaling, "Jade you can come with me to the hub, we can work out what species this alien is," he kept looking, "And Ianto go to a wedding shop, buy Elena a new dress, a bigger dress." He pointed around, "Elena…" he seeing that Elena was staring at the wall. "Elena!"

"Sorry, I need to cancel something," she quickly rushed away from the group, leaving Ianto stepping forward, Jade placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Jack I can't help you," she spoke serious, and Jack gave her a glare, "Hello, best man, and if anyone can lie through their teeth, it's me," she turned around looking over Ianto, "Also, have fun last night?" she asked them both.

"Elena's friend tried to snog me," he nodded, "Lucky enough, Elena said I was a closet queer, so I played gay all night," he looked to Elena walking out in Jade's clothes. "Right I'll get dress, and make sure Owen is together at the hall," he nodded.

Jade lightly glared, "No Ianto, you focus on getting Elena's dress, I'll keep Owen in the dark, but he's going to know, you know when she walks down the aisle carrying a lot on front.

Elena stepped back into the living room looking to everyone, "Told my dad I have some paperwork to do," she bit her lip, "Jade, can you come with me to the venue please…" her eyes welling up.

Ianto looked to Jade, "I'll pick Owen up, drop him off at the venue, and you can take him from there…" he kept looking to Elena.

Jade sighed, "Fine, this the plan, I'll take Elena, make sure that Owen doesn't see her, and also," she turned to Jack, "you'll need to find out, come to the wedding, if you miss it," she pointed, "you have to be there." She now picked her keys up looking to Elena. "We're going to get you through this day." She turned to Ianto, "also, remember, everything is fine, I am just helping Elena with," she closed her eyes, "Coil," she pointed out.

Ianto blinked, "coil?" he felt confused, he didn't get it.

"It's a form of contraception," Jack pointed out with a laughed, "Something you and Jade failed to use." He then picked the medical kit up, "anyone wants me I'll be at the hub." He walked out leaving as quickly as he could.

Elena looking to Jade driving them to the Venue, "I got a bad feeling about this," she inhaled looking to her stomach, her hands refusing to touch, she didn't want it to be real.

"Usual when you go to sleep and you wake up looking ready to pop, it's a good sign to have a bad feeling." Jade stopped at a crosswalk allowing people to walk.

Jade kept looking from Elena to her stomach, "I know," Elena laughed, "funny, cos Ianto thought I was you," her eyes going to Jade, "I don't like this, but I am still getting married, that is all that matters," Elena then inhaling and exhaling.

Jade started to drive again, she felt happy that she brought her dress with her, but the drive was hard, "Elena, look I know this is going to be annoying," she paused, "no you will think it is, but are you rushing the wedding, just so you have a reason to stay with Owen?"

Her eyes snapped to Jade, Elena kept herself calm, but she really couldn't think, "no, I'm getting married, I want to be married to Owen, Jade I love him, too much, but I can't cancel this wedding." She looked to the road as they drove.

Jade now focused on the road also, she kept listening to the silence, "I'm just making sure Elena, cos Owen is like a big brother to me, and if you hurt him," her eyes shifted to look at Elena's, "I'm taking his side." She was completely serious.

Benton opened Owen's penthouse room, blinking. "Who are you?" His London accent was heavy. "Better not be a male stripper, because the sexy little mama isn't here, anymore." Benton was standing in his suit pants.

"That sexy little mama, is my missus," Ianto with his welsh accent looked over the man, "I'm here on her behalf to make sure you're all ready for the service," he walked into the place looking to everything, "I have to make a quick stop before we get to the church.

"Sorry, mate, you look more the fairy type." Benton pulled on a shirt, Owen turned seeing Ianto, "Ianto? Where's Jade... She isn't running off on me, is she?" Owen quizzed him.

Keeping himself together, he looked from Owen to his friends, then inhaled, "Jade said something about helping Elena with a coil…" he tried his hardest to make it believable.

"Coil Owen," Tony called from inside, "someone is going to be fucking all honeymoon!" then all the men started to laugh, but Owen was fixed on Ianto, "Elena can't have that," he narrowed her eyes, "what's happening?"

Ianto laughed nervous, "I'm just the ride to the venue, you can ask Jade when we get there, okay." He kept avoiding looking at Owen's mates. "I'm not gay, I'm very comfortable with my own style," he straighten his tie up.

"That's another way of saying faggot." Tony had a Scottish accent. "Guys, its sexy little mama's boyfriend." Benton whispered like Ianto couldn't hear him.  
Joel stared, "Really." He tilted his head, "I was expecting something a little more..." Joel trailed off.  
"Manly?" Tony suggested, "Possibly black."  
"But no, it's a skinny white boy." Joel nodded.  
Owen cleared his throat cutting the crap of them talking, "Yeah we're ready, lets go... Ignore them." He pointed toward his three friends.

Ianto nodded, "already ignoring," he then thought about the dress, "I have to pick up the dress," he added to Owen, he was making it sound casual as much as he could, but wanted to keep quiet, less talk, less slipping.

"Ianto, be honest with me... Is Elena having cold feet, or did something happen last night?" He felt himself getting anxious. Benton, Joel and Tony all could see it and they knew why, as they gathered their things together.

"No, feet are very warm," Ianto smiled, he knew a smile was everything to calm Owen, "Last night, she got really drunk," he nodded, "Needed Jade," he nodded, "come on," he tapped Owen, "you can trust me,"

Owen placed his hand on Ianto's chest stopping him from moving, "You said she was getting a coil, now you're saying she was upset last night." He kept his eyes fixed, he didn't want bullshit, "Now, you can tell me, what the fuck is going on Ianto!"

Ianto swallowed, "Owen, what we talked about, I can't repeat, it's nothing, we're going to be late." He pointed out dodging a bullet.

Owen sighed, nodding. "Right, okay... But if I find out you lied to me man, its gonna cut me ... Real deep." He pulled the puppy dog eyes.

Ianto looked worried for a second, "I'm," he stopped, they were standing at the car, Owen seeing all Owen's mates jumped into the back seat, "I'll drop you at the venue, and I am going to pick the dress up," he nodded getting into the driver seat avoiding the conversation.

Pulling into the car park, Elena inhaled, "Jade," she looked to her friend, "Go, make sure no one sees me," she found a coat quickly placing it on her lap opening the car.

She kept looking at the venue that she wanted to get married in, she picked this place out with Owen, and it was the place they wanted.

Jade walked into the reception, smiling to herself, Ianto's handwriting signing himself and the grooms men in, she exhaled seeing that Elena's parents were here, then the looked down the lists, seeing the name Sheryl Harper, then grunted, "Can this day get any worse!" Scooping out the place, Jade waved Elena in carefully. Peeking around corners, looking in rooms as they snuck passed. Escorting her up the stairs, to the bridal suite. "Okay, we're clear, hurry, hurry!" Jade poked her head around the final corner.

"Right," Elena opened the bridal suite feeling herself tense enough. Walking in jumping with a squeak, "Ianto you scared the shit out of me!" Elena held her chest, "God," she then walked into the room looking to the dress that Ianto had held up, "Have you seen my mother, father?"  
Ianto nodded, "I told them you're feeling a little low, sickly, but you'll be," he couldn't stop looking to her stomach. "I don't know how you're going to pull this off." He added looking to Jade with a smile.

Looking around the bridal suite, between Elena and Ianto, she bit the inside of her cheek, "Is Owen and company in the grooms suite?" She asked lowly.

Ianto nodded, "Yeah," Ianto sat on the bed looking to Jade, "also, I have something you want to help with," he looked serious, "Owen's mother turned up, and I've been trying to make her leave, she won't,"

Jade nodded, "I know I saw her on the guest book," Jade rubbed her stomach, in one hand she was holding her phone, the other her dress, "I'll quickly dress here, and go keep Owen away." She then looked to Ianto, "you stay with Elena."

Ianto side glanced, "I have to stay here, he looked to Elena, "also your Nana Nancy is here," he said while Elena sat on the bed exhaling.  
"I am so tired," she finally touched her stomach.  
Ianto looked to Jade for a second, "Who think, Elena all pregnant," he nodded.

Jade froze for a moment, "Elena's not pregnant Ianto, she's got an alien egg, I'm pregnant, remember that!" she snapped before going into the bathroom to get dressed, Ianto glanced over to Elena who was laying down rubbing her belly lightly.

"Right," he kept looking to Elena who was just laying down, she seemed to be miles away from them. "I'm going to get something to drink, I won't be too long Ianto." He walked out of the room.

Jade stepped out, "And she is pregnant, but still looking sexy," she stopped looking around the room, then to Elena sitting up rubbing her belly, "Elena, where's Ianto?"

Elena glanced, "sorry, miles," she now turned to Jade, "Do you think I should name it?"

"Elena you're not keeping an alien baby," Jade snapped, "Where, is, IANTO!" she couldn't stop herself snapping.

Elena blinked, "Oh, he's gone to get something to drink," she smiled before watching Jade leaving the room in a hurry. "I could name it Joey…" she smiled rubbing the bump more with a sick smile.

Jade walked into the grooms room with a smile, "Sorry lads," she glanced around they were all dressed, "Busy, busy being me," she then could see Owen pacing back and forth. "Well I know I said you looked a bit on the chubby side last night Owen, I was joking."

Owen stopped seeing Jade, "Something is with Elena," he looked serious, "Jade, what is going on?"

Jade broke into a smile, the one that no one could deny was charming, "Owen, Ianto should of told you, coil," she then looked to Owen's face, "She's just wanting everything to be perfect." She brushed his shoulders, her eyes focused onto his.

"I need to see her," Owen went to step forward, Benton holding him back, Owen's eyes snapping onto the man he'd known since he was a kid.

"Owen, bad luck to see the bride before the service," he sounded serious, "plus you made me promise you, not to let you run off." He let Owen go.

Jade nodded, "Owen, believe me, Elena is all around fine," she kept the smile, then listened to the door knocking.

Ianto was in the bar, for a moment he could see the DJ hitting on a woman at the bar, he felt like he needed to keep Owen's mother here, but as she got up, so did the DJ and the woman.  
Ianto walked to the bar, he looked to the napkin the woman placed down after the DJ got her with the flower pin, the black, "Fuck!" Ianto was quickly to the hallway; he looked down the hall, slowly, then.  
"Ianto, right?" her voice was more annoying sober, Jacky.  
Ianto nodded, "I'm kinda busy right now," he wanted to get away from her, but she caught him.  
"I'm kinda wanting to say sorry, about," her eyes going down his suit, her hand going to touch him, then hearing a big manly scream. "What was that?"  
Ianto didn't give her time, he quickly run to the source of the screaming, the blood on the bed, then the woman. Well more point, not woman. "Great!"  
Jacky walked into the room, "AWWW!" she screamed felling the woman grab her, she glared, "you're lucky I'm watching my figure!" her eyes glared, "but I can save you for tea!" Suddenly Ianto was now in some funky black webbing, with the woman he couldn't stand on his lap.  
"So, you work out?" Jacky said in a low whisper.  
Ianto grunted, "Hand off," he inhaled, "Hand off!" he snapped again, "Typical, if it's not Elena, it's me," he closed his eyes.

Sheryl left the bar, for the past eleven years she'd not seen her son, parts of her felt guilty about how she treated him, but parts of her didn't want to take it back, the feeling she got when the invitation come in the mail, she wasn't going to leave it, walking up the stairs, she found herself where someone told her the groom's men room would be, she lightly knocked on the door, her eyes focused, her long hair had seen better days, it was dark brown with bits of grey, her figure gone, but not fat, just looking a shadow of her former self, dressed in red and gold, her hair was massive, she kept knocking the door. "Owen..." her voice high pitched, "Owen, please, we need to talk!"

Owen had frozen, stiff as Jade was standing in front of him tying the tie. "No!" His voice was harsh. "Your mom?" Jade suggested making his tie perfect.  
"Yes." He gritted through his teeth, "I can get rid of her?" Jade suggested.  
Owen shook his head, "No I can." He smiled down to her, before walking out seeing his mother, his eyes dark, "What?" His tone was angry.  
Jade slipped away, trying not to been seen, but in a bright red dress and a huge baby bump, it wasn't easy.

Taken back by this, Sheryl inhaled, "can a mother see her son before his big day?" Her voice so innocent to it all, she kept her eyes on her son, the same eyes of the man who walk out on her, every time she looked at Owen she saw her husband, the man she loved, but he left her alone.

Owen's eyes narrowed, even more so then they had been before. "I didn't invite you here, it was the in-laws as a mistake! I don't WANT you here." Owen nodded.

Sheryl stepped forward, but back again, "I only came here, because I want to make it right Owen," her eyes scanning over his, he was glaring so darkly, it scared her, "I made a mistake them years ago," her voice low, but really she was getting old, and lonely.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?" Owen spat poisonously. Staring at his mother, the woman who basically traumatized him through out his childhood and early teenaged years. "You might be my mom, but I don't have to like or love you. Especially since you don't deserve it!" He snapped.

"I have problems Owen," her eyes looked to his, "but then I wouldn't expect you to be anything better than what he was," her eyes narrowed, "I came here to make a new start with you..." she kept still in front of Owen, "I am staying," she turned, she needed a drink.

"Stay, I don't care - just don't expect me to look, talk or mention you to anybody and if you kick up a fuss, I'll toss you out on your arse! Now excuse me, I need to find Jade!" He stormed off before she could stay another word.

Elena inhaled, exhaled while picking up a coat, she needed to take a walk, anything to get rid of the feeling in her mind, everything was blurring, she needed air, while holding her coat close hiding the bump, she looked out into the hall before walking down the stairs, she paused feeling a movement, she froze, a woman looking to her, "It's moving?" she looked to Elena's stomach, touching it, "it's amazing isn't it?"  
Elena looked frozen, "Not really," she quickly rushed down the stairs out into the air breathing, inhaling and exhaling while looking forward, she had to find a place to be alone, gather her thoughts.

Elena kept looking to the sky, it was a nice day, but she could hear birds chirping, the light breeze, and her hand on the coat over her bump before glancing around. "Elena!" Her face kept still, she knew her father's voice, "Fiona, I found her!"

Fiona came rushing up; brushing passed her husband, seeing her daughter, "Oh! Elena! There you are!" She rushed to her daughters side, seeing that look in her eyes, "What? What's wrong?"

Gino looked from his wife to his daughter, "Elena, is there something you..." he looked to her stomach, "Elena..."  
Elena bit her lip, "I, can, explain," she said slowly, "I..." her eyes looking to her hands on the belly, she couldn't tell them the truth and it was killing her.

"Elena..." Fiona had covered her mouth, staring down at her daughter, but she couldn't believe this. "Is this some kind of joke?" Fiona hoped so.

Elena looked from her father to her mother, "Not a joke, cos apparently you two are not laughing..." she kept still, "I was going to say, just," she glanced to her father.  
"Elena, you're a grown woman, we're not going to be mad," he smiled touching her face, "But you should have told us..." He looked to Fiona, "I'm gonna be a Nonno..." His eyes welling up and Elena's stomach sank.

"Elena, baby." Fiona felt like crying, happy crying. "You really should've told us, or called!" She nodded, wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders, hugging her carefully.

Gino doing the Same Elena felt frozen on the spot while looking over their shoulders feeling worried, she kept perfectly still, "Well, I better..." Elena moved away from them. "Get really..." she pointed.  
Gino nodded, "I better go see that future husband of yours..."  
"NO!" Elena smiled, "I mean, he's a little stressed..." she nodded starting to walk away, "I'll see you at the service," she now made a dash for her room, she felt horrible.

Elena made her way to her room, for the fact she bumped into a strange woman, "Hello dear," the woman smiled.  
"Hi..." Elena felt odd.  
Sheryl looked over a pregnant girl, "I'm trying to find Elena Bennett, do you know where I can find her?"  
"You're looking right at her," Elena nodded, then glanced down the hall, "Can I help you... Mrs?"  
"Harper, Sheryl Harper, I'm Owen's mother," she looked down, "Well I can clearly see why he's marrying you."  
"Erm," Elena felt completely clueless to what to say, "I need to get changed," she pointed, but slowly walked away.

Sheryl watched the girl disappearing down the hall, she kept looking wide eyed while turning around walking back from where she came, she kept muttering on the way, it was more words of, pregnant, girls don't know any better, and all the names you could call someone under the sun as she walked passed the groom's man room.

Elena on the other hand was looking to the dress, she'd not touched it, plus she kept thinking if this was an omen, something saying this marriage shouldn't happen.  
Ianto gone AWAL, Her parents thinking she's gonna be a mother, she kept looking to the dress before walking over to touch it, she inhaled, "It's now or never," she pulled her t-shirt off and Jeans before slipping into the dress.

Owen nervous as he had not seen Elena all day, "I'll check on Elena..." Jade nodded patting Owen's shoulder. He nodded, but remained stationed in the same place on the carpet as Jade moved rather quickly up the stairs to the Bridal suite. ",'Lena." Her was voice casual.

Elena on the other hand was sitting on her bed, "doors open," she called, but felt her hands on her stomach, she got to her feet looking into the mirror, her hair was perfect, her make up just right, but every time she looked to her stomach she felt sick, her hands going into her hair looking around feeling like she was drowning, that there was nothing she could do to breathe.

Feeling her fingers wrapping around the door handle, Jade turned it, before stepping into the suite seeing Elena sitting on the bed. Clearing her throat, she closed the door. "Everything okay?" She walked over carefully, she was wearing flats so she didn't break herself, but this was Jade.

"How about," Elena exhaled, "no on a scale to, my parents thing they are gonna be grandparents, Owen is going to kill me, and oh, his mother called we a Welsh whore." she nodded, "I mean, I am meant to be happy." she nodded, "Happy, happy, happy, and Ianto is no where to be fucking seen!" she rubbed her nose, "Plus I look like a whale." she pouted looking into the mirror.

Jade listened, then stood still, "Wait, back up the truck, Ianto's missing?" she asked feeling a rush of worry, "How is he missing?"

"I thought you would have seen him, since, hey I'm just the bride, made him a maid of honour, and I've not seen him, since he went to get a drink!" she exhaled, "I have a feeling, this isn't gonna get better," she looked to her watch.

Stepping backwards, biting the inside of her cheek, "I need to find, Ianto." She turned around, feeling that sudden urge of need; she hadn't noticed until right now, she too had not seen him. Opening the suite door. She rushed out and started opening doors.

Elena walked into the Hall, "Thanks for the peep talk!" she called after Jade, she walked into the hall, she was in her wedding dress, and felt like she wanted to be somewhere else, "Fuck, I need a drink!" she slowly started to walk forward, then took a step back, then laughed, "I'm really not even sure what to do now..." she glanced back to her bedroom door feeling sick again.

Ianto kept still, he couldn't stand that Jacky had been telling him her whole dating history; he wished the thing would come back and kill them already. "And he said I was too emotionally involved!"  
"Maybe, because you only knew him for a week, and planning a wedding, you daft cow," Ianto exhaled, "I've only known you less than a day, and for the love of God, stop touching my penis!" Ianto kept looking to the door, "oh dear god save me!" he muttered.  
"I mean, why doesn't anyone love me!" Jacky lightly sobbed, "I'm just as pretty as Elena, funny like Danni, I can be sexy like Penny!"  
"God kill me!" Ianto muttered, "Kill me now..."  
"I even learned the whole of Karma Sutra!" her voice snapped.  
Ianto glared, "But dental hygiene wasn't on the list, your breath stinks!"  
"Well, you didn't have to be rude about it," Jacky went quiet.  
Ianto rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, right now, I don't care, I've known you less than twenty four hours, I've never hated a person this much in my whole life," he snapped, "so for the love of any god you worship," he caught her eyes, "SHUT the FUCK UP!"

Owen got worried he going up the stairs, but he saw Jade opening doors. Giving her a strange look. "Ianto's A-WOL." She murmured. "Good luck." Owen said heading to the bridal suite. "You too." Jade called behind him.

Jade had heard, the angry tone of the Welsh Vowels that belonged to the love of her life, she turned a doorknob, it was locked, and she shifted her eyes, before kicking in the door, pregnant ninja style. "Step away from beautiful welsh vowels!" She came into the room.

Ianto groaned, "Right now, I can't move, she's stuck to me!" Ianto looked to Jade, "Please, please get me away from her..."  
"And who is that?" Jacky snapped to Ianto, her voice little upset.  
"That is the mother of my child, that I told you last night..." Ianto kept looking to Jade, "I don't hit woman, but Jade..."  
"You know, I don't know why you was flirting with me," she looked to Jade, "He was all over me last night..."  
"I wasn't, I had Danni drag you off me, so shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Staring at the girl, who was making up lies and seeing the look in Ianto's eyes. "He was all over you, like Jesus was down with being nailed to the cross!" Jade then looked to Ianto, "what is it with you and Elena getting into these situations, like is it branded into your DNA?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Yes, I love being stuck to girls with cock breath," he then looked to the shock on Jacky's face, "I hate you…"

"I can't get this stuff off," she then reached into her cleavage where a bottle was, "What, I'm like a boy scout," she quickly started to mist something onto the black webbing, and it started to dissolve.

Jacky jumped up, wearing her bridesmaid dress, she glanced to the body, "Oh, murder, I've got to tell people, I've got to worn Elena, I've got to…" She stopped talking as Jade had knocked her out.

Ianto pulled her into a deep kiss, "I love you so much right now," he hugged her tight while feeling lucky his suit wasn't mucked up.

Owen was walking down the hall, he knew something wasn't right, he knew that something was going down, Jade was a good liar he knew that much, but the fact that she was smiling way to much, it was her one tell, if Jade lied she smiled.

Getting to the bridal suite He opened the door. "Elena." He came into the room, closing the door behind him, his eyes going large. "What the fuck Elena!" he looked from her face down to her stomach.

"Surprise!" Elena looked from her stomach to Owen, "you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she kept her voice high pitched, her eyes kept looking to where Owen was, to where he was staring.

"What the hell happened?" Owen moved closer to her, his eyes still huge. "When did... Oh God I'm drunk aren't I?" He felt his body going to Jell-o. "Elena!" He looked at her like a fish from water, looking for the explanation.

"Yeah," Elena nodded, "you know how we said, no jobs until after the honeymoon," she nodded, "Well long story to," she pointed to her arm where the clean dressing was, "I got bitten and impregnated by an Alien," she nodded, "and I didn't want to tell you, cos knowing you, you would of called off the wedding."

Staring, he saw colourful spots. Shaking his head, wincing. "I just..." He sat down on the bed, taking her hand into his, making her sit too. "I really wish you would've told me sooner... I thought you were avoiding me because." He let out a breath, "Because you didn't wanna marry me, anymore." He murmured.

Elena looked to Owen, "I would of called off the wedding Owen," Elena looked serious, "I want to marry you, I want to be able to say you're my husband, and maybe someday have kids," she looked to her belly, "I ran into my parents, they think I'm really pregnant," she paused, "Maybe we can get Jade and Ianto to lend us their baby..."

Owen coughed, trying not to laugh, "What if we... We tell them the truth, 'Lena?" His fingers brushed against hers. Brown eyes scanning over the baby bump. "Do you honestly think, Jade would let ... us?" He pointed between her and himself, "Borrow, the mini Ianto?"

Elena touched Owen's face, "I love you so much," she pressed her forehead to his. Then looked to her belly back to Owen, "I doubt, plus she is a little peeved with me thinking I'm going to keep it." She held a hand up, "no, I'm not seriously considering it."

"Good, I'd rather put my own child in there, and not through a bite," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. He held her closer to him, "I love you more." His eyes looking deeply into hers, his fingers brushed against her soft cheek skin. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." His voice was soft.

Elena inhaled watching Owen's eyes, "We're getting married, in," she looked to her watch, "Shit five minutes!" she got to her feet, "Owen, you've got to be at the, with the, and the..." she kissed him lightly, "I love you, go be ready to act like you've not seen me!"

Ianto walked into the room, he glanced to Jade with him, "well come on, who let a little Alien attack stop a wedding," Ianto smiled to Elena and then Owen, "also, you know your bride to be, can say her alphabet backwards..."

Owen smirked, winking to Elena, "Oh I know..." He snickered. "Right, see you down there. Good luck!" Jade blew Elena a kiss, grabbing Owens hand to rush them to the altar.

Listening to the start of music, Elena looked over to her father, "This is it," she whispered, she heard the music as she walked down the long aisle, the veil over her face, she kept feeling eyes on her stomach, but ignored it all.  
Ianto looked to Jade, he smiled before looking to the front row where Nana Nancy was staring at Jade. "Fiona, I've seen that girl before," she said in a whisper.

Fiona glanced to her mother, her eyes quizzing, "Mom, I don't think so." She laughed, that was impossible. "Maybe in Elena's Myspace?" She shrugged. Her mother was probably going crazy.  
Everyone's eyes were on Elena, glancing to Owen, who had the brightest smile across his face watching her. Jade smiled looking back to Elena.

Nana Nancy looked confused, "What's a Myspace?" her voice getting louder.  
Gino glanced to his mother in law, sighed, and looked to the minister, "You give this bride today?" he asked Gino.  
"Yes," He then kissed Elena's hand before sitting with his wife, "Can you keep her quiet for one day?" he whispered low.  
Elena now stood with Owen looking excited. "We are gathered here today, to join, Elena Bennett, and Owen Harper, in holly Matrimony," he looked around, "If any persons have just reason these should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

In the back of the room, the woman sat, the same woman that had attacked Ianto, her eyes kept focused on the bride, the feeling of the egg, her baby was pulling her in, it was like she could feel the pulse, her eyes kept focused.

The doors burst open, every turned their heads, "stop the wedding!" Jack Harkness came strolling down the aisle toward the wedding party, his blue eyes focused.  
"What's going on?" Fiona watched the tall man and his long Captain's coat swaying across the centre aisle. Jade couldn't stop but face palm, her sigh light that no one really heard it, but of all the shitty things for Jack to go ahead and do this was the worst of it.

Ianto closed his eyes, he knew that Jack was a dramatic kind of man, but really did he have to do this. Now! Elena on the other hand was frozen on the spot staring to Jack like someone just kicked her in the stomach. "Jack, what are you doing?" she whispered.  
Sheryl clearly drunk off her face standing up, "A Welsh fucking Whore!" her voice slurred around. "I bet that is the real baby's father!" she still stood, "My Owen's way too good for you!"  
"Mum!" Owen said loudly looking over Sheryl, "shut the fuck up and sit down!" He lost it on her. Feeling anger was rushing over his body, glaring at Jack he felt like he wanted to kill him, but what was the point when he came back to life.

Nana Nancy wide eyed, "I know him, he's the fucking shirt lifter who stole my Jack from me!"

Fiona looked flustered. "Mom! Please! Shush!" she placed her hands over her mother's hands stopping her from jumping up.

Nana Nancy looked to Fiona quickly, "Your father was a no good Yankee shirt lifting coward!" Daniel sitting looking to the Alien, felt himself sigh; he really didn't like his nana being a big homophobe.

Fiona looked sharply at her mother, "Shut up!" She snapped, before looking up.  
Gino staring, wide mouth, "I can't believe this..." he looked around to his family that had flown in to see Elena get married, most of them didn't speak a word of English, so had no clue what was going on.  
"We need to get you out of here." Jack looked to Elena, "It's hard to explain, but." He looked to Owen who looked like he wanted to punch someone, Jade heard Nancy, their eyes connected for a moment before looking back to Jack. " Ma and Pa Nostrovite. They hunt in pairs. But childbirth is more of a ... three-way. He finds and impregnates a host. She then comes in like the midwife from hell, hanging around, watching, waiting, until the time is right. Then it gets messy. We need to go!" He looked between Elena and Owen now. "We all need to go." He looked to Jade and Ianto.

Elena looked away from Jack to Owen, then finally to the minister who happened to pass out. With eyes moving slowly, she could see the woman out of her seat, she didn't know her, but then Elena remembered the woman who felt her stomach, then was all deer in a headlight.

Elena stood with her arms folded across her chest. "Jack sometime soon would be a good time to explain," She started speaking quick, "Why you picked now of all times to inform me of this?" She kept focused keeping her glare.  
Ianto with Jade he was worried the alien bitch was going to attack Jade, he looked to Jack, "Fancy device called a mobile phone, we've all got one!" he kept looking to the people all staring scared out of their minds.

"No signal! You're in the middle of No Where!" Jack stopped pulling Elena, "Okay, that Alien - it's going to rip you apart for its baby... We need to get you back to the Hub." He glanced to Owen.

Elena stood wide open mouth, "I picked this location, because it was romantic!" she smacked him on the arms, "It's my fucking wedding Jack fucking Harkness!"

Ianto glanced to Jade they both had chose to stay back, "It's the couple's day, they want everything to be perfect." He then looked to Elena whose attention snapped to him.

"See Ianto gets it!" she kept looking more angry, "You shouted stop the wedding when no one should of said anything, you ruined everything!" she smacked him one more time.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin anything." Jack stepped away from Elena, looking around the room.  
Owen nodded, "Can we just, get this over with!" He sighed.  
Jade tilted her head to the Alien, it wouldn't hurt her, and it was some kind of motherly genetic link.

The alien woman now hissed rushing towards Elena showing off her ugly Alien face.  
"What pills did a drop last night!" Penny was staring over to the loud Alien.

Jack grabbed Elena by the hand, and pulled her away from the altar, holding his Revolver toward the alien, Owen was trailing behind them. Jade and Ianto were behind them. Jade with her gun raised. The alien not attacking but staring as Jack stood with Elena and Owen up the stairs.

Elena kept looking to Jack, "How about, shot the shit out that thing," Elena pointed, "And let me get married Jack!" Elena snapped, she had enough of her job getting in the way of her life.  
Ianto sighed, "Elena, you're not thinking rationally!" he kept behind Jack, the Alien advancing towards them.  
"Rationally... Rationally, Ianto, I have a few incriminating photos, of last night, want me to share?"  
"Elena, An Alien wants to rip you open, and your family are all staring..."  
"Shot the fuck out of it!" Nana Nancy snapped looking to the Alien feeling like she hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Elena waved a hand, "see my Nana said shot it, Shot it!" her voice getting more high pitched.

"Owen, get her away from the venue. Now!" Jack snapped looking to Owen before Elena, "We'll fix this." He nodded.  
Owen slipped his fingers in two Elena, looking over her. "Come on..." He pulled her carefully.  
"Jade." Jack tilted his head toward the Alien advancing, he raised his Revolver, Jade reached under her dress, a gun holster around her thigh, she took her gun out raised it.

Ianto glanced to Jade; "you've had a gun on you?" he looked completely confused.

Jade rolled her eyes, "you told me Elena got bitten by an Alien I just assumed." She then laughed, "I assumed right." They opened fire on the Alien, though it wouldn't do much, it'd slow her down. On the way Jack fired at the Alien as it ran away from the wedding party. The Alien screamed and ran away from the venue, it seemed to be wounded, but not fatally while Ianto looked to Jack, "you two go after, I'll do..." he pointed to people looking freaked out.

"Why do they always, jump out the windows?" Jade groaned, running after Jack who jumped out the smashed window, hitting the red rock gravel, he turned to see Jade right behind him, they both started running after it.

Ianto waving his arms, "right, you all want some kind of explanation..." he looked around.  
"Like where's Jacky?" Penny shouted.  
"What is going on?" Gino calmly asked.  
"Where is the bar!" Sheryl called, but wondered away.  
"Why is that shirt lifter here to ruin my Lena's day!" Nana Nancy called.  
Ianto blinked with so many questioned thrown at him, he felt like he was going to have his head explode but look around the room feeling scared

Ianto caught up with Jade and Jack, inhaling and exhaling, "Right, I just learned, that Elena's mother," he rubbed his face, "Likes to smack with handbag, Elena's mother's mother, likes to call all men gay, and I am not spending another minute in there, so blocked all phone signals indefinite..." he looked around, "Please tell me you got it?"

Clearing his throat, Jack shook his head as they passed Owen's mum at the bar. "No, it got away... But it wont be long until it comes back." Jack his Revolver to his side, looking over Ianto before looking down to Jade, who was reloading her gun with another cartridge.

Ianto nodded, "Wait," Ianto looked to the woman at the bar, Owen's mother, then back to Jade, "did you say you saw Owen's mum heading to the bridal suite?" he kept looking to Owen's mother talking to Fiona at the bar, then back to Jack and Jade.  
Jack and Jade exchanged glances with each other, "Go!" Jack said before they both at the same time went running for the stairs guns raised again, heading toward the bridal suite.

Elena looked to Owen as they made it back to the suite, she exhaled while sitting on the bed, "My family thought I was crazy before," she laughed, "Now I am going to be more than a black sheep..." her eyes going to Owen, "Why me?"

Owen looking down at her let out a soft breath. "I think its kind of... Our thing." He nodded, "Either bad things happen to you or... I get shot." He murmured, "But I am going to marry you today, Elena Bennett one way or another."

Elena sniffed carefully, "That is the best thing said to me all day," she tried not to cry, "Yeah, well..." Elena kept looking to Owen, "How we're going to get this ugly thing out of me?" she pointed. "That is the question," her eyes focused on the window, "I mean it's what that thing wants me for, and if it's gone, she'd got nothing, but then would kill me out of revenge…" she exhaled, "Plus I am tired, of running."

Owen remembered something, "One second!" He was out the door and back within two seconds, holding a black backpack. "Jade, brought..." He trailed off unzipping the bag, before pulling out the Singularity Scalpel, "This." He held it up, nervously.

Elena looked wide eyed, "Oh no you dare!" her finger pointed, "don't you dare come at me with that thing!" she backed away from Owen hiding behind a mirror, "I will beat you down!"  
A knock and opening of the door caught Elena's Attention, "Owen, you're mad, but marrying a Welsh Whore, is no way of getting back at me!"  
"Hey, Hey, Welsh Whore, standing right here!" Elena pointed, "FYI, not a whore, what is you and Welsh woman?"  
Sheryl pointed to Owen, "His father..."  
"Ran of with a Welsh woman, wah, wah, wah, seriously, no one cares!" Elena had enough of this, it was her wedding day, and a woman who didn't even know her kept calling her a whore.  
Sheryl looked shocked, "you are a fowl woman!" her voice drunken, but the fact Elena was just another girl, she kept swaying slightly.

"Mum!" Owen glared, "Stop talking about my future wife that way! I'm sick of you being so self centred! I'm not marrying her to her back at you, I am marrying her, because I love her!" He pointed to the closed room, "Get the fuck out of here, now!" He felt his head might explode.

Elena was still hiding behind the mirror, "Yeah, what he said," she pointed to the door.  
"No," she snapped, "I will have this out!" she kept looking to Owen then to Elena. "I will."  
"You're drunk, please, just stop embarrassing yourself." Elena kept still.

"So, leave... NOW!" Owen pointed at the door darkly. Stepping over toward the mirror where Elena was, holding his hand out for her.

The door of the suite, burst open, Jack front and centre, Jack to his right, "step back you ugly bitch!" He yelled darkly, his Revolver pointed at Owen's mother.  
Owen stared, "Jack?" He didn't understand, but then kept looking to Elena who was still standing behind the mirror.

Elena laughed while looking to Jack, "Well, I wouldn't of put it better myself..." she laughed while looking to Jack, then to Owen.  
"I beg your pardon!" Sheryl felt insulted, sick, her eyes going to Owen, "I would have more respect for your elders..." Elena laughed covering her mouth.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Jack that's my ... Sadly to say that is my mother..." He whispered.  
"No! Its an Alien!" Jack nodded.  
Jade glanced between Elena and Owen, tilting her gun watching Owen's mother.  
"Does the shape shifter, copy smells?" Owen wondered.  
"No, just appearance." Jade looked at him.  
Owen sighed, "Right, I recognize the scent, Bourbon and Cheery Liqueur with cheap fags... Its my mom..."

Elena nodded, "Wait, if that isn't an Alien, just an Ugly skank..." her eyes wide. "Then that thing is with my mother!" she started to run as fast as she could to the bar.  
Ianto on the other hand following behind but saw everyone in the Garden seeing Owen's mother again talking to her mother. "Mum, get away from here!" Her voice rang out.  
The Alien now screamed pulling Elena's mother by her face.

Fiona was staring wide eyed, feeling the Alien's fingers around her face, she stared seeing Elena, Owen, the American, the best man and Maid of Honour all outside.  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Jack said front and centre, his Revolver high to the Alien. Seeing Elena's mom on its grasp.

Jade stood her ground next to Jack pointing her gun, the fact she kept still, the Alien holding Elena's mother's throat, holding the woman tightly.

Elena looked, "Mum, just be calm..." he held a hand up, picking a bunch of flowers up, she turned looking to Ianto, he nodded carefully passing her a gun. "I'm going to deal with this..."  
"Come here!" The Alien said, "Come to mummy..." her eyes longing to Elena's stomach as she walked forward towards her. "Come to Mummy..."  
Elena looked to her mother, "It's going to be okay mum..." she aimed the gun through the flowers and fire several times in the things stomach as it dropped Elena's mother running away.

Jack and Jade ran toward where the Alien went, but stopped seeing it had gone.  
Fiona was in front of Elena, touching her face softly, before pulling her into a tight hug.  
"Must be the kind of daughter, every mother dreams of, cool as ice, and packing and automatic." Jade said turning around looking to Elena and her mother were in an embrace.

Gino nodded to Jade touching her arm, "That's my baby, she makes me so proud..." he squeezed Elena's shoulder lightly.  
Nana Nancy was looking from Fiona to Jade, finally on Jack, "You two," she pointed, "The strangest things always happen when you're around..." she looked to Fiona, "It's them, from Nineteen Forty one, I tell you it's them!"  
Daniel sighed, "sorry, big day, she's a little Senile..." he held his hands on Nana Nancy's shoulder looking over to Jack giving him the eye.  
Elena looked to Daniel, "she's not lying," her eyes going to her nana, "you did see them at the Ritz hall, but Nana, Jack didn't steal Jack, he was always a shirt lifter..."

"Elena, nineteen forty one was... Years ago... It's impossible. Don't feed into your Nana's stories." Fiona whispered. Jack and Jade looked to each other with sideways expressions before grinning to each other.  
Owen glanced between Fiona and Nana Nancy, "The Ritz... No way." He kind of laughed.

"Mum," Elena looked to her Dad, "Daddy..." she looked serious, "I work for Torchwood, we hunt Aliens and protect the earth, there is a rift in time and space running through Cardiff, and we monitor it," she exhaled, "I told this to you before dad, before you died, but you didn't die cos we opened the rift, then this big ass ugly monster come out, and Jack..." she stopped talking, "I'm like a aliening hunting person, who got knocked up by an Alien..."

Fiona blinked a few times, "Elena, I've known you to be very experimental, and crazy, but you had sex with an alien…" her voice trying to make some sense.

"No!" Elena kept her voice as clear as possible, "It bit me, and passed the egg through my blood, and this is what I woke up with." She exhaled, and then looked to her father, "Can you forgive me?"

Gino pulled Elena into a hug, he kissed the top of her head, "you're my baby girl, of course I forgive you," he let her go looking to Owen, "you'll make an honest woman of my baby?" he asked.

Owen took Elena's hand, he was grinning big, "I love your daughter Mr Bennett," he looked to Elena, "she's my everything.  
Daniel looked to his sister, "and I'm GAY!" he shouted.  
Gino stared to his son, "Why?"  
"I thought if Elena's confession, I'd not be left out..." he shyly looked over to Jack kept trying to not flirt.

Jack looked over Daniel, "Captain Jack Harkness." He held his hand out with that charming smile.  
Jade rolled her eyes, "Whore." She whispered.  
Fiona was looking between her son, The American and Elena. "Oh, Elena..." She touched her daughters face; "I wish you would've told us about this sooner..." She meant about Torchwood everything.  
Owen standing with Elena, slipped his arm around her, "That things gonna be back."

Elena nodded, "I think," Elena inhaled, "Owen, you can keep me safe in the room," her eyes going to Ianto, "you keep an eye on guests, make sure no one disappears from the service Hall," Elena glanced to Jack and Jade, "you two, hunt about, cos if you see anything shot, cos everyone will be in service hall with Ianto." she nodded.  
"Elena, when did you get so confidant?" Daniel asked, but winked to Jack, "Private Daniel Bennett," he gave Jack a sexy Salute.  
Elena rolled her eyes, "Right, come on Owen," she took his hand heading for the bridal suite.

Upstairs in the Bridal suite, Owen was sitting with Elena until Jade poked her head in, "I need to borrow Owen for one minute." She smiled. Owen kissed Elena, before leaving with Jade toward the Grooms suite. The door opened again and Jack came into the room, closing the door behind him.

Elena had gotten in front of the mirror again, she kept looking to her stomach, her eyes going to her hands touching her stomach before seeing Jack's reflection, "I'm not sure if this is an omen of I shouldn't get Married..." her voice low, her face turning to look at Jack, "I don't know what to do Jack, you always point me in the right direction..."

He smiled to the side, walking across the room behind her, placing his hands softly on her shoulders, "If life always turned out the way we expected, where would the fun be?" He took her hand, staring at her in the mirror. "You love Owen... I guess, all this happening just keeps proving that."

Elena inhaled, her eyes going to Jack turning to face him, "It doesn't stop me loving you."

Jack lightly brushed his fingers over her lips his hand moving down her waist, "You're not the only one who met somebody that knocked their world out of kilter." The voice deep, it smouldered, and Elena couldn't look away.

She felt herself looking into her eyes, "I just remember I can't have you all your life, and Owen has..." she felt Jack's hands being a little Forward. "Jack..." she said loudly feeling scared.

Jack's blue eyes stared deeply into hers. Watching her for every moment, he lent forward, going to kiss her. Before his hands turned to long, cold ones, his teeth turning to fangs, blue eyes going red, was hissing at her.

Elena's eyes going wide, "OWEN!" she screamed, "Anyone!" She started to push the Alien off herself, she kept looking to it thinking about Jack, the real Jack and how this thing had taken his face, but her knee went up kicking where balls were hoping the Alien would feel that pain.

Again with the door bursting open, Owen came running in, hitting the all ready in pain Alien over the head with a chair. Jade behind him, "take her and run!" She advanced with her gun high. Owen grabbed Elena's hand, running her from the suite quickly.  
The sound of gunshots ringing out and Jade lay in a half a clip of bullets into the Jack Alien.

The Alien jump at Jade, it looked into her eyes, down to her stomach, then growled before rushing out of the door. "What?" Ianto rushed into the room seeing Jade standing in shock, "How many bullets did you put in that thing?"

As the Cartridge fell onto the ground and Jade loaded in a new one, adrenaline was the best drug in the world. Looking up at Ianto, "Seventeen!" She cocked the gun another seventeen ready to go.

Ianto looked wide eyed, "Jade, I'm getting a feeling bullets won't take it down!" he then looked as Jack ran back into the room and Ianto held a gun up to his face. "Mother Fucker!" he pointed to gun seriously scared.

"Ianto put the gun down!" Jack looked seriously at him. Before looking to Jade, "What happened to Owen and Elena?" He carefully asked.  
"They've done a runner. Listen, I emptied a clip into that thing, as did Elena. But some mother instinct or something's making that cow unstoppable. Our guns don't work... " She held up the gun, "These, don't work."  
Jack smirked, "I guess were gonna need a bigger gun..."

Elena felt Owen pulling her away, she looked to his hand to the Singularity Scalpel, "Owen..." she pointed and shook her head, "no." she felt scared, "I saw what they thing does, no!" she kept feeling sick, "Another way."

"Elena, just please come on... Jade's been tweaking it!" He was pulling her across the venues grounds. Toward an old bran, first Immaculate Conception with an Alien and now he was taking her to a barn. "Elena are you okay?" he asked seeing her catching her breath.

Elena held her belly, she glared to Owen pulling her dress up so she wasn't going to trip over it, "I'm running around in a wedding dress with what feels like a keg of lager  
stuck up my skirt. What do you think Owen?" Elena exhaled while staring into his dark eyes.

"Good point," Owen quickly lifted her up, "God Elena!" he put her back down. He kept trying to get her to move but felt a slap around his head, "Elena!"

"I have an alien egg in me, I can't help it," she slapped him again, and then lifted her dress to rush towards the barn looking it over feeling freaked out.

Elena kept trying to breathe as they got into the barn, Owen started to barricade it, he looked to Elena, "Look, I can use this, or that thing rips it from you!" Owen kept his serious tone.

"I, don't, care," Elena cringe trying to breathe, she feel onto the hay, she kept trying to breathe, but her stomach was hurting now, "Owen get it out of me, get it out!" she rolled in pain, "Get it the fuck out of me!" she screamed holding her stomach rolling in more pain.

The doors of the barn started to shake, Owen rushed over to Elena holding the Singularity Scalpel, and he kept glancing over to the barn doors banging the thing on the other side screaming to get in. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He watched the screen it trying to lock onto the egg, as the barns doors was shaking.

Elena tried to keep still, but her eyes focused on Owen, "Yes, say sorry, before you blow me up," she closed her eyes when something behind her exploded loudly making her scream, but the pain was too much.  
"Owen... Time to let mummy in!" the doors were shaking Harder, louder. "I only want to get my baby!"

Elena looked up to Owen, "you can do it," she was now trying to keep still, she watch Owen setting up again. Owen focused on the screen, locking on the egg that was inside of Elena; he fired and watched as Elena sat up before falling back.

"Elena!" he cried out, Owen was glaring toward the door, looking down at Elena, "Are you okay?" His face close to hers, watching her unmoving for a moment. Panic started rising in him, feeling like he'd broken her, "I love you!" He squeaked.

Elena looked to Owen, for a second she glanced down to her stomach feeling nothing there, "I'm," she was going to say okay, but the door busted up, with the Alien with Owen's mother's face again.  
"AHHH!" it screamed seeing that Elena was no longer with her Alien baby inside her.

Owen stood up, the Alien trying to attack and kill, Owen pulled out a chain saw, starting it, "You're too late! It's gone!" He advances toward the Nostrovite. "And I have  
had a gutful of you!" His voice raised as he had to shoat over the chain saw engine, "You get my girlfriend pregnant, you impersonate my mum who I fucking hate to look at and  
you ruin my wedding day!" he went to slice, but the chain saw died. "Fuck!" he snapped feeling pissed off looking forward to chain sawing something with his mother's face.

The Alien went to attack Owen, before going SPLAT! Everywhere, onto Owen. Back standing behind with his big gun, Jack was looking heroic. "How's that for a shape shift?" he blew the smoke off the end of the really big bazooka.

Elena got to her feet, the dress looked stupid on her now she kept looking to Owen, still holding the Chainsaw over his head, covered in the Alien's blood, she kept looking from Owen to Jack holding a big ass gun, she looked pleased to See it was the real Jack.

Jack put the gun down, walking over to Owen, " Hey, that whole "Evil Dead" thing looks pretty good on you, Owen." He smirked before walking over to Elena, pulling her up. "You okay?" He asked her.

Elena looked to Jack with a smile, she pulled the dress up before lightly kissing his cheek, "Always right on time," she looked into his eyes, "Thank you," she whispered her eyes looking into his touching his face softly, "always my hero," she now moved quickly over to Owen taking his hand lightly, her eyes looking serious, "but you are my soul mate," she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I've ruined everything," her voice shaken, "you still want to marry me?"

Owen laughed, "Elena," he kissed her lightly, "I always want to marry you."

As Jade fixed up Owen and Ianto fixed up Elena, they had the second attempt at a wedding,  
The guests all sitting, the wedding parties in their positions, all eyes on Owen and Elena at the centre Alter with the priest.  
Staring into Elena's beautiful green eyes, Owen spoke softly, his voice so full of love and compassion. Holding the White Gold wedding band between his thumb and index finger, "I, Owen Alexander Harper, take you; Elena Nancy Bennett - to be my lawfully wedded wife." As he took her left hand, sliding the band up her ring finger, he left his eyes glassing over.  
The priest's voice was calm, "Elena, if you would repeat..."

Elena felt her hands tremble as the ring slip snug onto her finger, her eyes kept looking into Owen's dark eyes, intimidating to some, but all she saw was someone who'd do anything to keep her safe, even run at an alien with a chainsaw. She inhaled. "I, Elena Nancy Bennett," she swallowed trying to keep her voice even, her hand holding Owen's, "Take you Owen Alexander Harper, to be my lawfully wedded Husband," she placed the ring band over his finger, nearly dropped it before putting it on right.  
Ianto standing next to Jade, he lightly brushed a hand under his eyes, he glanced back to see only girls crying, feeling a little off.

Watch was standing Elena and Owen with a smile, she glanced to Ianto seeing the tears bordering on falling, "Why are you crying?" Her voice whispered to him as her eyes caught Jack in the second row, staring intently at Elena and Owen, for the first time in a while, he looked ... Content.  
"You may kiss your bride." The priest said with a smile.  
Owen leaned in, his warm hands cupping Elena's face in them, tilting his head slowly. His lips brushing against hers, their first kiss as a married couple.  
The place burst into applause. Ianto sniffed, "She's so beautiful," Ianto let out a sob, but stopped looking to Jade, "you know you're dead inside!" he pointed the fact she wasn't shedding a tear.  
Gino felt proud his little girl was finally a settle woman; he kept clapping, and then froze.  
Elena was holding Owen's face kissing him a little more intense than needed with her whole family watching them. On the other hand Daniel was lightly looking next to him with Jack looking tempting.

"You knew that when you fell in love with me." Jade whispered harshly at him. As Owen took Elena doing that whole, leaving the altar first thing with music.  
As everyone stood up, Fiona was drying her eyes. "Oh my little girl." She whispered.  
Jack turned his head, seeing Daniel, he smirked.

After the main course at the reception, Elena kept looking to Owen on her right, she looked to Ianto as the maid of Honour, he'd had a lot of jokes about him, but he looked dashing in his suit, he looked around the tables of mainly Elena's family, a hand full of Owen's close friends, but Owen didn't mind, because he had Elena and the future.

"So, when I first met Elena," Ianto stated in his speech, "I thought she was a little ditzy, her and Owen hated each other." he looked to Elena, "But then I couldn't think of anyone better for Elena, as Owen completes her, made her more confident in herself," he kept looking around, "I have to admit, I never thought Owen was the marrying type, people would always assume these two people would never settle, will never take that leap of being in a serious relationship." He kept smiling, "But Elena and Owen are the luckiest people, and I wish them all the luck in the future," he lifted a glass, "Owen and Elena..."  
Elena smiled watching Ianto sitting down, her eyes going to Owen kissing him lightly, she felt her hand squeezing his under the table. Owen returned her kiss, feeling happy with himself, squeezing her hand in return.

Jade sitting the other side of Owen, got up, she smiled to the big crowd, she kept looking to most of the people who wouldn't really understand what she was saying, clearing her throat carefully. She started the Typical way; "When I met Owen; the son of a bitch," she grinned at him, " - Literally." She noted. Owen kept a still face, trying not to laugh, though someone in the back tables did. "I saw him as that older brother, you know the one the family never talks about and only invites around for Holidays to talk about him behind his back? Well anyways... After getting sick of listening to him go on and on about our Elena. He finally asked her out." She smiled, mentally crediting herself for that, "I mean, I did threaten to beat him if he stupid being a complete idiot." She nodded to herself "And he changed, for the better, I've never seen him more happier than when he's looking into Elena's eyes, Elena was the missing piece in Owen's life and now that puzzle is complete. Congratulations to Owen and Elena." Jade raised her own glass now, before sitting down.

Elena laughed to Jade, she kept thinking about everything that had happen with Owen in her life, she kept feeling like she was going to cry, but kept herself together.  
Gino got up, "Well Owen," he laughed, "Surprised me on one Monday morning at work," he looked to Owen, "He said," he tried to do his best London accent, "I love ya daughter, I want to marry her, if you don't mind." he laughed, "how can you say no to that," he smiled, "Elena, well we all know she was headstrong in her ways," he inhaled, "Fiona and I never thought she'd ever settle, but I am happy she's found someone as stubborn and determined, cos honestly, I never said yes the first time, to see if he'd give up..." he nodded, "I'm happy you never gave up, you are perfect for my girl, and I wish you all the love in the world..." he kept his glass high, "Potere il loro amore ultimo ed il loro primo bambino è uno maschile." And Elena's family from Italy cheered loudly.

"What?" Owen whispered into Elena's ear, he kept wondering if it was worth him learning Italian now.

Elena giggled, "He said," she kept looking to her father, "may their last love and the their first child is a masculine one." She then laughed again looking into Owen's eyes kissing him again.

Standing from his seat, Owen was looking down to Elena. She was the only person in the room he really saw anymore, the others mattered. But not as much as Elena did, they never would. He glanced to the wedding guests, "Now I'm not going to stand up here all day and bore you with bad jokes, hopefully." Owen stated, looking up, "First off, I'd like to thank my new in-laws, Gino and Fiona - for letting me marry their amazing daughter. My best man, Jade - who always seems to make things work out, the little sister I feel like I deserved." He smiled at her, "Jack, my boss, Ianto, my co-worker, for keeping the workdays fun and everyone who came out today, to celebrate with Elena and myself." He now turned back too deep into Elena's eyes,  
"And you, Elena my sweet wife." His fingers touched her cheek, "I don't think any amount of words could describe what I feel for you, I just hope - through out the course of our lives together I can only prove to you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. When I wake up and go to sleep, I want you to be the first and last thing I see." He took in a breath feeling shaky. "Because I love you, more then the air I breathe. I would be, completely lost without you... " His voice a whisper now, "You complete me." He smiled, before leaning over and kissing her strongly.

Elena felt herself sniff, she kissed Owen lightly, getting to her feet, "Well, I am feeling an idiot, cos well," she looked to Owen, "I am worst for speeches, first one, was when I was seven, I peed myself, and cried for hours after," she nodded, "But my dress is too good to be peed in, and I've stopped that," her eyes going, "Nana, well, you spend a lot of your time telling me that I'm better off single," she nodded, "Then Ricky Fishwick..." her laugh, "Well what can I say, he was the biggest jerk, I gave he took, and then from then I was always the single one." Her eyes looking to her family, "I did a lot to shame you, I knew that I wasn't really the find that guy, go googly eyes, then get married cos I'd gotten old and needed to settle. Start popping out Babies." She looked to Owen. "But I hated Owen." she laughed, "I mean, hated him so much," smiling lightly, "and maybe if Ianto didn't have a cyberwoman in the basement, maybe I'd never would of had that first kiss, while he felt me up in a tight space..." she paused, her eyes going to her parents. "But, I love Owen, because when you see the things I've seen, and I can't image being able to handle it without Owen," she nodded her eyes focused on Owen, "But I am here, in a wedding dress that costs more than a six months worth of rent, not because I need to settle, I'm not married because I want a reason to stay," her eyes welling up, "I'm here today, married now, because I'm madly in love, and I never want another day with Owen in my life," she blinked tears. "I'm so happy we both got to be here and now today..." she leaned down kissing him lightly.

Pulling her close, Owen completed their kiss, making it deeper.  
Jack was sitting at a front table, with a smile on his face, laughing at Elena's speech that was all so true. No one really seemed to know what to do, but Jade stood up and started clapping.  
Jack clapped with her and soon, the entire guest party was clapping. Elena's speech took that cake.

"Hello, I am Michael, I am Elena cousin," his Italian accent showing English wasn't his first language," He was on the Decks, lucky enough he was a club DJ, so looked into the guest, "Elena, first dance." he nodded while Elena looked to Owen as the song started, Time after time started to fill the hall with the lyrics, _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and I think of you, caught up in circles confusion is nothing new. Flashback, warm night, almost let me down. _Elena glanced to Owen feeling it was a song perfect for them. Holding her close, against him as the words started, Owen could actually dance. "I love you." He said softly one hand on her hip, the other holding her hand, they moved in perfect sync. _Suitcase of memories, time after sometimes, you picture me, I'm walking to far ahead, you whispered to me, I can't hear what you've said. Then you say, go slow, I fall behind, the second hand unwinds._ Elena kept dancing with him, her eyes closed while she dance with the music, her hand placed on Owen's chest feeling his heart beat, she didn't say anything enjoying the feeling. "I love you too," she felt his lips brushing against her as he held her closer to him running his hands down her back. _If you're lost, you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time._

Ianto stood up looking Jade, "Can I have this dance?" he asked while looking to other's joining on the dance floor.

"You may, Mister Jones." Jade smiled at him, as they moved to the dance floor, "I must warn you, I'm not very good." She said lowly.

Ianto just held Jade close, "not much to it, stand and sway," he looked into her eyes, "Do you think we can do this?" he asked seriously.

"Would you like too?" Jade looked up at Ianto, "No difference to me, I'm going to love you the same amount, with or without a fancy piece of paper." Her voice was soft.

Ianto looked to Jade smiling, "no rush," he kept holding her close listening to the song.

Gino taking his wife's hand leading her to the dance floor, he smiled to his daughter. Seeing Owen and Elena as Fiona danced with her husband made her smile ear to ear.

Daniel walking over to Jack, "So, I hear a rumour, you're single, is it true?" he looked flirty.

Jack looked up from the table, seeing Daniel he smiled again, "Why yes, yes it is..." He stood up, his Captains coat on the back of the chair, "Would you like to dance?" His eyes glittered.

Daniel broke into a smile, "I would love to," he took Jack's hand walking to the floor, he held the man close to him feeling he got the best thing here.

Elena kept looking to Owen, she felt herself kissing him again, she didn't want to let him go, the day was a complete dazed now, "I have to admit, this was a good day," her eyes kept focused on Owen's.

"Yeah, how many people can say their wedding day was like ours?" he kept watching Elena, "You're amazing."

She listened to a song finish, then suddenly a more dance tune, sexy back, Elena glanced over to Ianto pointing and laughed, "Oh... god!" she remembered what she did that night.

Owen raised his eyebrow at Elena, "What? What am I missing?" He couldn't keep the smile off his face, his cheeks were hurting like a bitch, but worth it.

"I am going to hack your computer," he pointed, "Delete all evidence," he kept smiling dancing with Jade with a bigger smile.  
Elena tapped her nose, she kept smiling, "I am going to keep a memory Stick, you'll never get rid of it," she kept serious with a wicked smile.

Jade and Owen had looked on their faces like they didn't understand but Jade grinned at Owen, "Pink, silk..." She mocked him and he looked serious. "I trust you with that you know!" He laughed.  
"A secret I shall only mock you with." Jade nodded seriously.

Elena looked to Owen, "Pink silk?" she looked confused feeling like she was missing out on something, but then shrugged it off. "You guys will see soon enough," she added with a laugh, "Ianto dirty dancing with Jack..."  
"You said you wouldn't!" Ianto pointed.  
Elena sighed, "Yeah, well I lie when drunk." she laughed dancing closer to Owen feeling happy.

I've gotta see that!" Jade started laughing, before looking up at Ianto, clearing her throat trying not to laugh.  
Owen wrapped his arms around Elena, "Ignore Jade, she lies." He laughed.

"Lies, but also tells truth," Elena looking to Jade, "Hey," she giggled looking to Ianto making a face, "I am not going to be bullied with a face."  
Ianto kept making the face, "Well, still got you," he pointed, she went wide eyed, "Was it, going around asking random strangers to spank you." he added with a laugh.

Elena's mouth fell open, "I was getting married, it's enjoying my last night of freedom, you it was," she thought, "Oh yeah, singing I'm every woman in the pub karaoke…"

Jade burst into a fit of giggles, "He sings that at home when he thinks I can't hear him," she then looked to Ianto's face, "I say these things out of love my dear."

"Is that what you were doing last night?" Owen raised his eyebrow to Elena.  
Jade laughed, covering her mouth, as Owen bit his lower lip, "If you wanted someone to spank you." He winked.

Elena looked, "well got the wedding night," she winked while listening to the song change, her eyes going over him with a cheeky wink, "Owen," she kept a looked with a smile.  
Ianto looked to him, "Married," he then paused, he glanced to see Owen's mates suddenly charging him with silly string, "Whipped!" they cried covering him from head to toe, Elena stepping out the way in time.

"Guys!" Owen said holding his hands up in defence trying to surrender. But Tony, Joel and Benton held nothing back, shooting a second can each at him.  
"You!" Owen pointed at Jade who was looking innocent with a smile, the only place Owen didn't have silly string was his face, which Jade grabbed the can from Benton spraying him across the face with it, "whipped!" She started. Joel, Benton and Tony cheering along with it.

Elena kept laughing, then looked to Jade, "you like to put the final mark on my husband," she smiled, she felt happy saying she had a husband, Owen was her everything, "You got clean up," she spanked Owen away, then looking to Ianto, "Feel like joining the club?"

Ianto inhaled, "I don't really need the piece of paper, I love Jade, it's all we need." he nodded taking Jade's hand as the Conga song started.

Upon hearing the Conga music starting, Jade gasped. "Oh my God!" She caught people's attention. "This is my jam!" She flapped her arms, after letting go of Ianto's hand, moving smoothly to the beat, she started a one-person Conga line, hoping people would join, she'd Conga them to the table of Champagne.

Elena looked to the conga like, it wasn't much her thing while looking to Jack on the end of the line, and she laughed seeing him so close to her big brother.  
For a moment Ianto stood beside Elena, "I do love her," he said.  
"I know you do Ianto," Elena looked to her, "I know Owen was scared, I read about Katie's case." she looked serious, "He doesn't know I know, but I know this was a big step for him."  
"Elena, you was always the right one for him," he added seeing Jade leading people to the Champagne table. People finding it hard to turn down the Champagne.

As the night started to dye down, Elena and Owen were slow dancing again, she rested her head against his chest while inhaling and exhaling, "So Mrs Harper," Owen started while brushing his hands down her back, he'd cleaned the silly string off himself. "How you feel?"

Elena smiled closing her eyes taking in Owen's scene, it relaxed her, making her calmer, "Happy," she sighed, "Like I'm in a bubble of bliss," she kept her arms around Owen moving to the song.

Jack walked up, "Do you mind if I cut in?" He was careful not to step on toes, but then seeing Owen move back from Elena, he gave Jack a smile.

"No problem, I'm all danced out, gonna grab a beer," he kissed Elena before watching Jack wrap his arms around her.

Jack kept in perfect time to the music, he felt Elena's face resting on his shoulder, he held her lightly, but brushed his hand around her waist, holding her other hand. "Enjoy the honeymoon." He whispered.

Elena smiled, "I will," she glanced over to Owen at the bar, he was talking to some friends, and her cousin who spoke better English. "What are you going to do when I'm gone?" she asked.

"You know me, pizza, maybe ask your brother out, he's cute," he laughed, but then in the back of his mind, Daniel would never really be Elena. No matter how similar they looked.

Elena kept moving in the dance, "Will you miss me?" she asked closing her eyes, trying her hardest to keep her cool.

Jack closed his eyes, he took in the smell of Elena, vanilla shampoo, and the mango body butter she always used, it made her skin soft, smiling tropical. "Always. Owen's is a lucky man, a perfect husband. He's loyal ... brave ... he's got a hell of a swing on him!" Jack laughed thinking of the time Owen punched him. "And best of all, he really loves you."

"I know," Elena kept dancing but felt a hand touching her shoulder.

Elena looked to see her brother Daniel, "do you mind sis?" he looked cute, Jack looking from Elena to Daniel, both same wavy blonde hair, perfect heart shaped face, and most of all deep green eyes.

Sitting at a table, Elena looked from Ianto and Jade to Jack, "What a night," she looked around; the tables were people falling asleep. "Jack, why do I have a feeling, she then looked to see Jade with a big grin on her face.

"Strange thing, when you mix Level Six Retcon with champagne - really makes  
the party go with a schwing, then you fall asleep." He smiled while looking to Elena and Owen.

"You Retconned our families?" Elena kept looking to her parents that were fast asleep now, then looked to Owen, "It's probably for the best. I don't want my mum remembering what happened to her today."

"Well," Elena turned to Owen, "everyone looks like they had a good time," she sighed, "For one day, I was completely open with my family," she nodded, "Best it stays that one day," her eyes going over to Owen, "I got married finally..."

"Everyone Retconned." Jade nodded, before reaching into her bag, pulling out a mini folder, with a picture of the Fijian beaches, "These is for you." She handed it to Elena.  
Owen looked curiously at it.  
Jack smiled. "I hope you guys enjoy that." But who wouldn't love a Private out on the beach in Fiji's islands.

Elena looked down to the photos, "Oh, you guys..." Elena said while looking to her team, "you will get some photos," she glanced to Owen, "We're going to be having an awesome time," she glanced to Jack once more, "This is too much."  
Ianto nodded, "Yes, but your flights leave in five hours, so you need to get ready and leave for airport," he looked to Jack with a smile.

Jade nodded, "First class, all the way." She grinned. "We better get pictures." She laughed softly.  
"Thank you, all of you." Owen said, pulling Jade into a hug, she laughed, "Don't get soppy, Owen." She patted his back. Owen turned to man hug/Man show affection to Ianto.  
Jack held his arms out to Elena for a hug and a smile.

Elena hugged Jade, the rubbed the bump, "you can't be born while I am away, order from me," she smiled kissing Jade's cheek in a friendly way, "If anything happens, let me know," she turned to Jack, her arms wrapped around him, then kissed his cheek, "I'll see you when we get back." she smiled to Ianto kissing his cheek hugging him, "thank you," she whispered before her and Owen left to get ready for their honeymoon.

Jade yawned, "I've got a feeling that this night isn't quiet over yet," she looked around the hall to everyone sleeping.

" That's right, guys, it's been a busy day, but we are not finished yet. We've got a lot to do. We've got a major mop-up operation. And I want your best work. Remember, Its Elena and Owen's wedding." Jack nodded.  
Jade pulled up a chair, taking a bowl of peanuts; she put her feet up on the table. "Yeah, best work, chop, chop." She smiled.

"That's what I love about Torchwood. By day you're chasing the scum of the universe. Come midnight, you're the Wedding Fairy." He then looked to Jade, "and you're not helping because?"

Jade watched Ianto, "well I am making sure that no one wakes up," she nodded, "I mean, we've got to think of a story to tell them why they are all passed out." She kept a serious face. "Plus this point of my pregnancy, I shouldn't be doing too much energetic work, might induce labour," she kept looking to Ianto, "I promised Elena I wouldn't have the baby until she got home…"

Ianto exhaled, "don't do that, you might," he waved, "fine," he then got into cleaning around the passed out party people, he kept getting a feeling this was reason people shouldn't get married, well in torchwood that is.


	7. In Pieces

**Chapter seven**

_In pieces…_

Elena felt tired while walking out of the hospital with Jade, she yawned stretching her arms out walking back to the car. "Four hours, twenty seven minutes," looking back to Jade, "and all you had was indigestion..." Elena grunted feeling annoyed, "But get to the hub, you can indulge yourself in wedding photos," she looked to Jade who seemed a little too excited.

Jade kept waddling behind Elena, "How was I to know," she kept rubbing her extra large stomach. "I've never had labour, and I honestly thought it was," she pulled Elena's arm to keep up with her. "I've had the funny discharge."

"Ew!" Elena looked to Jade, "I don't want to know about your discharge," she held her hand up trying to keep calm.

"Jet lagged, huh?" Jade said as they got into the car, walking over to the passenger side, "It's okay," she waited for Elena to unlock the door, she got in doing her seatbelt up.

Elena still laughed turning her phone on listening to a message from Ianto; she got into the driver seat. "Also, we're needed on a site," she doing her own seat belt up starting the car trying to stifle another yawn.

"I guess wedding pictures will have to wait." She pouted, before rubbing her belly, but then she was almost thirty-nine weeks. Listening the car coming to live, Jade rested her head back while brushing her hand over her stomach. "I really wished Ianto would have brought me to the hospital." She kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah, but then it was a whole, coin toss that I lost," Elena kept her eyes on the road while driving to the location that Ianto texted her. "But hey, no baby." She kept trying to avoid the fact that, the team had a coin-tossing tournament to see who would drive Jade to the hospital.

Jade opened her eyes, "you know, I still don't forgive you." She kept looking to Elena finally, "I mean you're only here cos you lost." She folded her arms over herself.

"Jade," Elena sighed, "I didn't lose, I won," she took her hand off the wheel for a second to brush her hand over the baby belly. Elena laughed looking to Jade, "well me and little DJOJ," she held her fingers up crossed. "Didn't come while I was gone, shows a well behaved time keeper." Elena laughed stopping at a red light.

"Takes after the daddy..." Jade kept looking out the window to try and work out how far away from the location they were. "So, are you and Owen going to start planning some little feet?" she asked.

Elena side glanced to Jade quickly, "not right now," she watched the lights change, "I mean would love to enjoy the married life a little more before popping out screaming peeing, pooping, puking…." She saw the look of horror on Jade's face, "Bundles of love…" she tried to break a convincing smile.

Jade nodded, "Right…" she kept watching the road, "I really believe that," she added while trying to keep herself focused on what they were going to do when they got to the location. "So how do you feel being back?" she asked watching Elena as she drove.

Elena smiled, "Sun Sea, sand and lots of Owen," she laughed while looking to Jade, "Now being home with word, I miss the honeymoon," her hands drumming onto the steering wheel, "Just lazing in the sun, watching Owen burn," she glanced to Jade, "plus drinking white rum from coconuts," Elena reminiscing about the honeymoon, "Sex on the beach…"

"Elena," Jade slapped her arm playfully, "You're home now, so start losing your sex life." She kept laughing, but as she saw the location, her eyes going wide.

Elena slammed the breaks on a little so hard, almost causing herself and Jade to hit the dashboard and wheel. "Oh God!" Elena turned off the car, she pushed open the door quickly, fighting against gravity that wanted to keep her in the seat. She left the door open as she headed toward the building.

Jade was only a few seconds behind Elena holding her stomach looking at the building, the whole building looked a mess, the SUV was no where to be seen. "No," Jade waved her hand, "They're not here, and they can't be here…" Jade felt her hands starting to shake.

Both woman went into the building now, they didn't know the risk, but as Elena rung Owen's phone and got no answer, she knew something was seriously wrong, the feeling was making both of them want this all to be a bad dream. Feeling her heart pounding, Elena scanned around, the building was a mess, "Owen!" she screamed out loud, her eyes going to Jade, it seemed both woman were in their own personal freak out, "Ianto!" Elena felt sick, few seconds she was laughing and Joking, now this. "Jack!" Elena heard a cough, and a inhale, "Jack!" Elena suddenly ran into the mess of the building seeing Jack Trapped under a beam and rubble, "Jack," she looked to him, it seemed he'd just come back to life again.

"Lena!" Jack said coughing, trying to focus on her face, but could only manage the blob of her blonde hair. Dizzy, he felt the pressure of the beam against his body, "I'm... " Before he could finish his head spun and he blacked out.

"Jade!" Elena called, "I need help lifting this beam off Jack's chest," she was doing a bad job by herself pulling it up, her eyes going to Jack feeling scared, she didn't know what to do, but Jack was the strongest of the team, plus he healed quicker, so easier for Owen and Ianto saving, if they, no they weren't already dead.

"Yeah... Sorry." Jade jumped over the uneven chunks of cement. Getting beside Elena, her hands under the heavy metal beam, pushing up with Elena to move it off of Jack's body. She kept pushing it up and away with Elena. "Jack!" Jade leaned over Jack, she felt for a pulse and exhaled, "He's okay," she looked to Elena, "I'm going to look for Ianto." She started to walk away, her hand going to her stomach, it wasn't much, but it was a feeling running from the bottom of her bump working down to the top, she held onto her stomach, inhaled, exhaled and carried on looking around, "Ianto!" she called trying to see anything through the rubble.

Elena now looking to Jack, she brushed the derby off him, she lightly tapped his face, "Jack," she inhaled, "Jack," her eyes on Jack, "If you open your eyes, I'll show you my new tattoo!" she said in a hope it would do something.

Jack's eyes opened lightly, "I hope it's in a sexy place," he found his eyes looking over Elena's with a grin on his face while reaching for her arm to help him get to his feet.

"Jack what happened?" asking him could clearly see what had happened, but wanted to bring him back to reality. Remembering the feeling of the building coming down, remembering Ianto and Owen had been with him. He moved to get up, his body not fully yet healed, he stumbled backwards.

"Jack, careful," Elena holding him steady she kept looking to Jack, "where did Ianto and Owen go?" she asked trying to keep Jack's attention, but she could see that he was looking around.

Jack shook the dust from his hair, he glanced around the ruinings, "Owen," he kept looking, "We all split up," he kept trying to think of before the explosion. "Ianto went that way, Owen we the other." He kept trying to connect the dots, who would do this and why.

Elena nodded, "Jack, you and Jade, look for Ianto, I'll look for Owen," she felt her hand touching her stomach trying to control herself, thinking of finding Owen was one, but preparing for what she might find, it made her stomach tighten up, her heart hurt, she inhaled, "What way did Owen go?" Elena asked Jack doing a good job keeping herself together.

"That way." He pointed in an Eastern direction, seeing Jade all ready at the top of another pile of broken cement. "Ianto!" She yelled again. Jack becoming up behind her, "Ianto!" He yelled with her, before they both headed down the pile.

Ianto coughed, he felt something on his back, his hand he could feel was reaching for something, Anything to grab to pull himself free, but pulling himself made him scream in pain feeling like his arm was being ripped from its joint, he cried out feeling like losing hope, until he heard his name, "Help!" Ianto screamed loud as he could, but felt pain all over his back.

"Ianto!" She said rushing down the side of a pile, away from Jack, she could feel him trying to stop her from rushing off, but he could see the horror in her eyes, he wanted to hope that he was okay, but his voice was pained.

"Jade!" Ianto scream, "Jade! Jade! Jade!" he kept calling, he knew he was hard to see under rubble, but if he could yell, he wasn't going to stop, pain or not, he wasn't going to die here.

"Jade." Jack was behind her, his hand on her back, his blue eyes scanned her. "What's wrong?" He looked to her bump.  
Shaking her head. "No, I'm fine." She made herself fine. "Ianto!" She started yelling again. Walking over a metal beam. She saw it, his hand. "Ianto!" Her voice rushed, Jack right behind her. She started clearing stuff away from him, as quickly as she could, but carefully not to hurt him.

Ianto could hear them his smiled, "I'm here!" he waved the one free hand, he knew that it was all of him that was visible, "I can't feel my other arm," he spoke about the one trapped, he kept himself as calm, he didn't want to upset Jade, "I'm fine... Really..."

Pulling the rocks away from him, Jade disregarded what Ianto had said. Jack watched Jade working a double time; his eyes flickered over her face. "Jade, relax." Jack urged. Jade turned looking at Jack seriously. "No! I wont relax!" She snapped, "He might be suffocating under there and it's to polite to say it! So start helping!" She yelled at Jack.

"Jade!" Ianto snapped, "I am not suffocating, I am talking to you, wouldn't that be a sign I am breathing!" he sighed, "I think something is wrong with my arm, other than that, my back hurts, cos a building fell on me," he then inhaled, coughed, "Jack, stop her, she could harm the baby!"

Jack nodded, "right you heard the man," her put his arms around her, she protested again Jack, but he would give up moving her away, "you need to think of your baby for once," he pointed, "Stay there!"

"Stay," Jade glared, "I am not a dog, you can't tell me what to do," she went to go back to the rubble, but he placed his hands on her shoulders holding her back.

"I am your boss, and I'm telling you to stay here," He turned around when she finally got the message, but she hovered over Jack biting her lip, she was looking for any sign of Ianto.

Jack finding Ianto he pulled him to his feet, he looked into his eyes, seeing that he was happy to be out of the rubble, but pain in his light blue eyes. "Ianto," he hugged him feeling the pain flicker more over his eyes.

Jade inhaled rushing to Ianto she didn't hug him right away, her eyes scanning over him, "you scared me so much!" she snapped while waving her hands to avoid hitting him.

Ianto glanced to Jack more than Jade, "My arm, I think it's dislocated..." he kept trying to control himself, the pain wasn't good, but fact that he didn't want to look like a child, he was a man, a manly man, with very manly ways, when he wanted to cry.

Jack looking over Ianto's shoulder, it was indeed dislocated, "Can you handle this?" He asked his ex-lover carefully, his hands on his arm, ready to pop it back into place.

Ianto nodded, "do it!" he said feeling Jack pop his shoulder back in, He let out one loud scream of pain, his scream turned into a whimper, and then feeling started to slowly return to his arm looking into Jack's eyes, "We need to get out of here, and find out what is going on!"

"Could you scream, anymore like a girl?" Jade murmured lowly but wrapped her arms around him, she felt Ianto arm around her trying to calm herself down. "Right out of here."

Owen was pinned down by broken cement walls and bricks, both hands pinned down, he couldn't move, his head felt twice as big as it needed to be. He'd woken up, long enough to see a large window broken in half, sliding towards him, a glass panel slipped from the window square, he held his breathe seeing that the slice of glass was slowly slipping every time he'd attempted to move. "Fuck," he muttered while looking to the glass, "Great way to go out."

Elena nodded, she kept trying to focus, she can find Owen, freak out after, and that was in her head, married for two weeks, too soon to be a widow, "Owen!" Elena called while looking around; she felt the plan to stay calm slipping from her fingertips. Her eyes scanning around more, feeling her hand over her chest, her engagement ring, her wedding ring, the fear, she couldn't lose Owen, not now, not like this.

Owen Forced himself into opening his eyes, as his body protested trying to slip into the unconscious state of bliss, looked around, swearing he heard Elena's voice, that beautiful voice. "Lena!" He called as loudly as possible, but the dust that he had inhaled when the building came down made his throat dry, he winced seeing the windowpane slipping farther down, making an awful noise.

Elena turned from the direction she was, turning to look where the sound of Owen's voice had come from. Moving quickly she found herself trying to find the voice, it wasn't weak, well it wasn't death door weak, "Owen!" she called, but see him rushing to see where he was. "Owen, than god you're alive..." her eyes kept looking around Owen trap, she inhaled keeping herself together as much as she could.

Owen's eyes set upon hers, exhaling. Feeling that if he was going to die - at least his last moments were with the love of his life, he tried clearing his throat, "Elena..." His voice rough, he couldn't move his body, his brown eyes looked over her golden locks of hair to the windowpane, steady in its place for now.

Elena's eyes followed Owen, "Oh shit!" her eyes going back to Owen's again, "right," she inhaled, and exhaled like a woman would in labour, "one," she whispered while picking a big rock off Owen's hand, she listened, she heard the glass slipping. "Two," she said trying to keep calm pulling more rocks off Owen's arm, the glass slipping more. "Three..." Her eyes closed pulling the rock off Owen's last arm, she quickly pulled him up as the glass smashed where his face was. "Four..." she exhaled holding onto Owen trying to keep herself from crying.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go, no matter how much pain his body was in right now, holding her made it better, kissing her forehead, his hands in her hair. "Elena, I love you!" He felt himself shake. "God I love you so fucking much." He added while pulling away looking into her deep green eyes, holding her face he kissed her deeply.

Elena kept looking into his eyes, "I love you," she turned looking to the glass, "Owen, two weeks," she nodded, "too soon for me to be a widow!" her lips crashed onto his for a few heartbeats before getting up on her feet she glanced to Owen, "You need help?"

"I think, I'm, okay." Owen nodded, pushing himself up into a standing position. He grabbed onto her shoulder for a minute, feeling his legs shake under the unstable ground. Before gathering all his senses back.

Jack and Jade holding Ianto up as they exited the building, they looked over to see Elena holding Owen up walking towards the building, "We're all out." Jack felt better his team all together, but most of all he was grateful that Jade and Elena wasn't with them.

Elena was looking to Jade, one thing was running through her mind, if Jade didn't make them rush her to the hospital, they would have been in the building with the guys, and it made her shiver to the core feeling a wave of nausea wash over her.  
Ianto holding onto Jack, he kept looking from Jade, to Owen who seemed to be okay, but then again they were blown up, something wanted to kill them, it was hard for Ianto to grasp this without feeling like he wanted to hit something looking to Jack as his wrist strap beeps, "Jack what's that?"

Captain John Hart! Appeared in his blue hologram self. Looking at Jack like he'd known exactly where he would stand. "Hello!" He grinned, "Did you like my surprised? I hope you did, it was me!" He waved, mocking him. "Hopefully your team is- several members shorter now..." He continued.  
Owen felt anger rising in his body, fingers curling into fists. Jade exhaling deeply. Her hands on her bump, she looked to Ianto. Elena went stiff while looking to the man who nearly killed her, twice, no third wasn't a charm for him, but her jaw was so tight her teeth were locked in a vice grip, her hand holding Owen's went too tight feeling anger washing all over her. Ianto being the fact he could of been dead, felt better on one fact, That Jade wasn't involved, so now it was in a complete hate John, he wanted to kill the man.

"Of course, you can't die." His holographic eyes staring into Jack's. "All that time, all that life... You can't spare any of that for me..." John's voice was low, sounding - actually upset by this matter.  
"Oh." He held up his own wrist strap, making Jack's eyebrows knit together, "Say _Hi_ to the family..." He pressed a button and another hologram appeared beside him, a man, taller than John, standing looking sombre toward Jack, his hands tied together, "No, it can't be!" Jack didn't believe it. "Been a while since you've been with your brother, huh Jack?" John spoke cold. "Grey?" Jack thought maybe he'd gone crazy, he was still trapped in the building and this was all a horrible fabricated memory. "Okay, here is what's going to happen. Everything you love, everything you treasure, will die." John's voice cold and twisted, "I'm going to tare your world apart! ... Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece... Starting now. Maybe now you'll spend some time with me." The second man disappeared, before John himself disappeared.  
Leaving Jack standing, wide eyed to where the second hands blue image had been, he felt himself stepping backwards. "Where's the SUV?" Owen whispered, looking around, seeing it nowhere in sight.  
Jade wanted to hate this man, Captain John Hart, but something in her was telling her not too, she kept a calm expression, looking over her boss and her team.  
"That bastard! John's! Taken our SUV!" Owen was holding onto Elena as they walked toward the car Elena and Jade had come from, sure they had five people, but it wouldn't be a very uncomfortable fit.  
Jade's Newton started beeping from her side cargo pants pocket, pulling it out, she almost tripped feeling another wave of pain, they were space greatly apart, but it didn't stop them from hurting. "Rift activity all over the city, Saint Helens hospital, the Police station and the central server building." Jade winced. While Jack was keeping in front of his team, Elena's mobile starting to ring.

Elena quickly looked to her care while trying to keep herself out of a complete rage; this man blew up her team, her family, just because Jack didn't love him, it made her sick. "Hello!" she snapped into the found sounding pissed off, she could really help that.

"Elena!" Andy's voice try to be calm, hiding his true emotions, you could hear he was either running down stairs or up them. The mobile phone close to his mouth, static waves breaking some of his words apart, "We need you down here! Right now!" The urgency in his voice was serious.

Elena exhaled, "right Andy, I'm on my way," she snapped her phone closed, "Something at the Station," I'm needed." She unlocked her car getting into the driver's seat slamming the door.  
Ianto jumped with the sound of the door, then looked to Jack, he didn't know what to say, maybe he was going to explain to them a plan, but he wasn't going to go into it, her kept inhaling and exhaling finally looking down to Jade sighing, "This is too much..."

Jack turned as they all got to the car, his eyes looked over each member of his team, watching them.  
"Owen, we're dropping you off at the hospital, Ianto and Jade cover the central server building and Elena." He looked over her from the other side of the car, "The police station. I'm going to Torchwood." His voice all boss again.  
"You are aware these are traps, right?" Jade was looking from her Newton to Jack.  
Jack looked at her, looking down to her bump, "So be careful - you know his capabilities."

Elena looked to Jack, finally going to Owen, from the drivers seat, she knew that it was better if she did being that the seat was already to her setting, "Okay," she looked as Owen, Jack and Ianto squeezed into the back, Jade to her side, "I'll drop Owen Hospital, Jade Ianto to central sever building, and Jack I'll drop you off last," she kept looking around the place before starting the car up, she knew this was going to be another long day, welcome back.  
Ianto kept looking to his left, then his right, he was squashed between Jack and Owen, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked feeling the movement of the small car as Elena drove like a demon.

"Its the best possible idea." Jack said sitting behind Jade in the cars back seat, "We're sending the Doctor to the hospital, the Brain and her over protective body guard to the Central Sever, the Cop to the police station and me - the only one who could ever control John." Jack nodded. He ducked as they went over bumps avoiding his head being smacked against the roof.

Elena nodded, "and hopefully put a bullet between his eyes!" her voice dark, she didn't like that this person was trying to kill the best thing in her life.  
"Elena, no need to be so hostile!" Ianto kept his arms pinned to his side, "Also, Jack, can you move your hand?" he asked looking over to his boss; he was trying to respect Owen's personal space.

At the hospital, Owen was glad he was getting out first, squeezing out, he looked over Elena who sat in the driver side. Leaning in the window, he pulled her into a deep kiss, a person kiss, a kiss that made everyone glance away until it was over.  
"I love you, so much." His hand on her face, "Be able, okay?" He looked deeply into her eyes, as his hand fixed the black backpack on his shoulder.

Elena nodded, "you two," she inhaled while making herself get to the next stop, she glanced to Ianto and Jade, "anything, anything goes wrong, call me!" she snapped, her eyes looking over Ianto, "be careful," she added as Ianto got out of the car with looking back, rushed to the passenger side helping Jade out of the car, "we'll let you know," he watched as Elena was now driving off, she kept looking to Jack.  
"So what the fuck is going on Jack?" she kept driving to the hub, she wanted answers.

Jack now in the passenger seat, glanced from Elena to outside the windshield.

"I... I really don't know, I just need ... I just need you guys to fix whatever it happening here, I'll take cake of John." He kept looking to Elena while she was driving.

She side glanced to him at a red light, "Jack, would it make any difference, if I said that right now, I don't trust this?" her eyes kept on Jack for a long while, he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Elena, I know he's a liar, he's manipulative and he likes to create complete and total chaos, but I know I can control him." He looked forward, "Lights," he pointed to the traffic lights.

"Oh shit!" Elena started to drive again, "Well, maybe this is going to be the one time you can control him Jack." Her voice was serious while she kept looking to the roads leading to the hub, she didn't want to leave Jack on his own with someone possibly dangerous.

"I can't die Elena," Jack said it, the fact the way he said it always made Elena feel uneasy, her eyes focused on the road.

Elena nodded, she kept looking to Jack, for the first time, she didn't feel awkward alone with him as she got closer to the hub, she braked before looking into Jack's eyes, "Be careful," she leaned over kissing his cheek, she couldn't think how she worried about Jack, but she did.

"I'll be fine, you need to be careful, and you will, be careful wont you?" Jack's hand opened the door, but keeping his eyes over her. Knowing he'd never let himself live it down if something happened to her, to any of his team.

Elena gave Jack a quick salute while starting the car again, leaving Jack at the place he wanted to be.

Ianto kept close behind Jade, he'd notice now and then she'd winch holding her stomach, "Jade," he kept his voice soft, worried, but kept looking to her serious, "Are you okay?" he asked, he knew something was wrong.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, walking with her eyes closed for a minute, realizing that really didn't sound completely convincing. Opening her eyes, looking at him, moving to flashlight to glow off to the side of him, seeing his face, "I'm fine, really." She forced a smile.

Ianto inhaled, "Right," he now placed a hand on her stomach lightly, "Jade you don't have to lie to me," he tried to keep a tactful tone, he knew something was wrong, it was a fact he'd learned her very well.

Exhaling the breath she'd been holding in, she looked up at him, "I think, I've been having contractions - but they're spaced apart by a long time..." He wanted honestly, he was getting brutal honestly.

Ianto looked to Jade, he kept following her, "I don't care, end of world or not," he looked into Jade's eyes, "As soon as your water breaks, you're going to a hospital!" he pointed serious, "Hospital..."

Jade tried to bit his finger, but he'd move it away to quickly. "Mister, we will see!" She walked forward, shining her flashlight around the central servers, "Military sever, NHS sever, nuclear plate in Turn mill..." Jade glanced around.

Ianto nodded, "so why are we here..." he asked looking around all the servers feeling like he wasn't sure what to do, he listened to his earpiece, "Ianto, Jade, how are you?" Elena sounded out of breath.  
Ianto inhaled, "We're fine..." he then kept watching jade.

Pressing her earpiece, "Peachy. No sign of Rift activity yet." Jade said in an overly zealous voice, before turning the earpiece off from outgoing to incoming only.

Ianto for a second looked confused looking to Jade, "Who was that?" he felt curious while he kept looking to Jade, then the bump wondering what she was really going through.

Jade inhaled, exhaled feeling another contraction coming on, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, "It was Elena," she felt the contraction finish, "She was checking in on everyone." She then got back to herself walking around trying to find out what was here.

Ianto kept beside Jade as they walled around, "so," he stopped seeing three men in hoods looking at them, all holding scythes.  
"Devils, Blasphemers!" one of them said catching the attention, "Prey to your haven god," they moved, "In the Lords name we cast you out!" the started to charge.  
Ianto inhaled taking his gun out, Jade beside him doing the same as the both fired at the three men, "Right then," he looked to Jade, their part was done.

Jade nodded looking to Ianto, "Yeah, kinda anti-climatic," she kept looking around feeling like something was missing.

It didn't take her too long to get to the station, she felt herself panic lightly, as right away she could see blood, and a body of a senior officer, "Andy!" she called while looking around scared. Her eyes would focus on what she could see, and that was death, the smell of blood was coppery, taking up her senses making her feel sick as she looked to see Andy making his way over to her.

"Elena!" Andy came running down the stairs, that were covered in blood seeing her, so glad to see her. "They just came out of no where! Across the whole building, they weren't human... At least not like any human I've ever seen." He watched her.

Elena kept looking to Bodies, she knew they were dead, knew something was burning through her, "Andy," she looked into his eyes holding his face, she wanted to see in his eyes when she asked, "Is my father?" she couldn't say it, if she had to find his dead body again, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Andy shook his head quickly, "No, just four most senior officers, he's fine, upstairs!" Andy pointed to the stairs with another dead body on it, "We've contained what ever they were but... We can't control them!" He looked over her, "I thought you could help."

Elena let out a breath, she leaned forward kissing Andy, letting him go.

Andy for a few seconds held his hand moving up, "They, in the cells," he kept trying to focus on himself, and then watching Elena feeling confused.

"Cells," she pointed while walking away from him quickly to where she knew what she was going to see, she glanced into the cell to see the weevils, "Fuck!" she muttered while looking away from them brushing her hands into her hair lightly.

Andy was looking over Elena, still in a daze about what had happened before, "Mind telling me, what... they are." He pointed to the cell, hearing the Weevils moving around.

Elena inhaled, "Well, they are weevils, love level alien, live in the sewers," she glanced into the cell seeing about three possibly four weevils inside, "You don't mind me taking care of them?" she looked to her shoe taking out a can of gas to knock weevils out.

Andy laughed nervously, "No, please be my guest." He nodded watching her taking the can from her shoe. "Odd place to carry stuff." He pointed out.

Looking from the can to Andy, then waved with a small smile, "I couldn't fit it in my bra." Elena pulled the lift off the can and threw it into the cell before closing the little flap, "there," she brushed her hands looking to Andy, "I'll have them off your hand, and a cover story for you," she kept looking around feeling herself inhale, she couldn't think, "So, been up to much?" she asked trying to keep a calm.

Andy couldn't help but laugh a little bit, "Well, besides this - not really no. I'm seeing that girl, remember Kim, from ... Filing?" He glanced to Elena, before putting his arms at his pockets, "Yourself?" He wondered.

Elena laughed, flashing her left hand, "I got married," she then remember, "Oh, Owen," she touched her ear piece, "Owen, are you okay...?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a Hoax." He looked around, he didn't know why, but something wrong. "Elena, are you okay?" he kept looking around the hospital basement.

Elena inhaled, "I'm fine," she kept watching Andy, she felt her eyes looking to Andy again. "I'm fine, I'll contact Jade and Ianto." She touched her earpiece changing channel. "Jade, are you and Ianto okay?" she asked, listening to Jade, but something was still nagging at her.

Standing, Jack waiting for the door to roll open, the roll door weighing several hundred pounds rolled open, the exit metal gates opening, Jack stepped in, music playing, he walked in looking around, as the door and gates closed behind him, walking up the stairs, toward the computer island, he stopped, turning around, hearing John's voice. "Come on! Sing along!" He stood above Jack, holding a drying towel above his head dancing. "It's our song!" He grinned brightly still swaying back and forth.  
"We don't have a song." Jack said narrowly. "And if we did..." He listened to the words being spoken, looking half disgusted, "This wouldn't be it."  
Putting the towel hold and holding onto the metal railing, John's voice dropped, "You are no fun..." He stated, popping open the cover of his wrist strap, he pressed a button, the music stopping, the hub silent.  
"Thank you." Jack looked up at him. Watching him, John didn't speak; turning away he walked across the upper level, before heading to the stairs. "I've been here a while, what kept you?" He wondered.  
Walking down the steps Jack had stepped up, he exhaled, "We all survived!" He walked turning back with a strut, feeling victorious about that. "If you're gonna set an explosion you need to be more efficient." He mocked.  
"Pff!" John tossed his hand, "Them, they were just prototypes. Had to test out the theory." He came to stand in front of Jack.  
"How are they all? The little team..."  
"What do you want?" Jack narrowed his eyes, his voice growing darker.  
Exhaling slowly, John stared at Jack, "I want you to know that, I love you." He sounded hurt.  
"Funny way of showing it!" Jack snapped, feeling nothing but hate rising to the surface of emotions for John.  
Sighing, "No really, you have to understand ... "John turning around, placing his hands on the metal table. "I really do love you." He said before turning around holding two semi-automatic submachine guns in his hands, opening fire onto Jack's torso.  
Watching the pain flicking over his face, the blood starting to stain over his blue shirt. Jack yelling in pain feeling each and every bullet ripping apart his inside.  
Holding fire, John watched Jack fall; face forward into the pool of water under the mote.  
He stepped closer, ",'Cause this... Is gonna get nasty." His voice was lower, softer like the I love you he'd spoken before.

From inside the darkness, running around inside of it, Jack felt the burst, the air returning to his lungs as he gasped, opening his eyes, feeling his arms under a lot of stress, trying to move, but he only swung, his feet several inches from the ground.  
From the computer island, John looked up, watching him struggle, the combination of blood, sweat and water streaking over the flawless face of the man he loved.  
Jack's eyes focused on John whose boots were loud walking down the metal steps. "Coms and weapons have been removed, in case your wondering." He stood in front of him, putting his hands on his hips. "So, no chance of rescue."  
"This is a little extreme don't you think?" Jack's voice strong, trying to over work the pain, as it felt like his arms were being ripped from his body.  
"What?" John walked over, "Suddenly you're not into Bondage?" His fingers to close to touching Jack.  
"Why are you here?" Jack snapped, gritting his teeth.  
"See?" John said factually, watching Jack's head fall back in pain, "Now you're interested in me... No one cares until you tie them up!" He turned away, walking back up the steps to the computer island. "A number of reasons actually, first of all, you were very rude to me."  
Jack's head snapped forward, "WHAT?" He asked outraged.  
"Very rude, indeed." John held his finger up. "In front of people who barely knew me... You belittled me." He typed on the keyboard, feeling genuinely hurt by this. "Can't let that go."  
Watching him, as he hanged there, Jack couldn't believe it. "You serious?" He felt his body shake.  
"Secondly..." John moved on, "You have, all of time, eternity ... And you still wont spend time with me. After all we've been through, after all I've done for you." He stepped backwards.  
"Where is Grey?" Jack needed to know. "What have you done with my brother?" His voice was going rough, plotting revenge inside his head if John had touched him.  
Standing still, the pair exchanged stares. Jack exhaled painfully, his arm getting weaker.  
"You don't understand..." John said. "Actions, ramifications, ripples in the pond - its beyond my control." He looked down, unable to look him in the eyes anymore, how Jack was so blind, he couldn't see.  
Scoffing Jack didn't believe this, "Beyond your control, please." He sneered.  
"It is..." John's voice shook, why couldn't Jack see? "You need to understand that..." He looked into them beautiful blue eyes for a fraction of a second. "So... Localized Rift storms, a few, short, sharp, shocks." He walked over to the Rift Machine, fingers extending to touch.  
"Don't you touch those controls!" Jack yelled viciously.  
"OI!" John turned away from it. "I'm working here!" He pulled open his Wrist strap, pressing a button sending electric volts through the cuffs and chains holding Jack up.  
Jack yelled in pain, his body shaking against the currents, that burned him from the inside out. Shaking, his feet trying to touch the solid ground that was just inches from reach.  
"If you don't want that again! Shut up!" John watched from across the hub, Jack seeing him turning back toward the Rift, "No!" He gasped out, pain ringing out with it.  
Holding the plug, John pushed it into the correct space. "I think its time to find our vantage point." He nodded.  
The Rift going redder then usual, parts moving, "HEY!" Jack yelled over the sounds, "Whatever you're planning, we're going to stop you." He gasped the last words.  
His eyes were sharp, staring at Jack, "Oh?" He didn't look too worried, on the inside, he craved nothing more then for that to be true. "Okay!" He walked back toward the computer island, standing against the rail, he open his arms wide. "Go on, stop me!"  
Jack closed his eyes, feeling the pain still jumping around his body. His head rolling to the side, John put his arms down. "I hope you can... Really."  
Trying to hard, to break the chains holding him up, Jack let out a hiss, giving up, his eyes opening to watch John, "No? All right." He nodded, before a sick smile appeared over his face. "Lets go! Get ourselves a nice view!" He clapped.

The night sky was clear, not a star in sight, Cardiff city glittered, all the different coloured lights, the smell of the slat from the rising tides off the bay, John pushed Jack to the top of a falling down building.  
"What are we doing here?" Jack snapped from the clod brick floor.  
"This! Is a view!" John said brightly.  
Forcing himself up, Jack moved to attack, stepping back and pressing a button, John sent another pulse of orange electricity across Jack's body, bringing him back down to the ground. His groans of pain were hard to listen to, as the pulse finally settled, John spoke; "I told you – no struggling."  
Turing over, Jack looked pleading at John, "I can make things right, with you!"  
"You don't understand." John stepped forward, "You can't ever make this right." John watched him.  
Stepping in a pace, pressing another button, it tapped into the com signals of the Torchwood Team. "Attention! Torchwood employees, Evening all." He looked to Jack, Jack who was still unable to fully move. "Stop what you're doing." His spoke very clearly.

Elena clenched her jaw, "What the fuck you want!" she couldn't believe this; her eyes focused feeling pissed off.

Hearing John's voice, then he heard Elena's voice. "Jack!" he said into the earpiece worried.

"Jack can't come to the Coms right now, but if you leave a message. I'll make sure he gets it." He spoke before looking up, seeing Jack still on the ground.  
Hearing Elena asking what had he done to him, John rolled his eyes. "No, no, Wrong question." He smiled. "The question should be, what am I going to do, to you."  
"Put Jack on! Right now!" John heard Jade snap at him.  
"Eye candy!" He sounded excited. "That was so, masterful, so bossy... So... Powerless." He taunted. "Get to the roofs of your building now!" He looked up to the city, soon to be in chaos.  
Owen started running up the stairs, "Why!" He stated.  
",'Cause if you don't, you'll miss all the fun... Oh did I say fun? I meant carnage... I get them confused sometimes. Are you running yet? No dawdling!"

Elena felt herself running to the roof, she felt herself trying to keep herself in control on herself, but when it came to this city, it was her home, the only place she's ever known.  
So as she stood on the roof, she kept looking around, she wasn't sure what she was meant to be looking for.

Ianto looked to Jade, he quickly made his way to the roof, he knew Jade was right behind him, he couldn't think what was going on, something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Owen rushed as fast as he could to the roof of the hospital, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to expect, he kept thinking of Elena on the roof of the police, Jade and Ianto on the roof on the server building, he kept looking around not sure what to expect.

"Take a good look." John had a feeling everyone was on their roofs. The twinkle of the city was so unsuspecting. But John pulled Jack up, and he needed to watch too. "Remember, it can all go... So quick." John held something close to Jade's Newton. Pressing something that beeper, a building exploded. Ten explosions across Cardiff City went off, bringing buildings down.

Owen standing on the hospital, felt it shaking, the lights all going out. He couldn't help but stare, the place he'd chosen to make his home, was being taken out. The Central Sever building was shaking, Jade held onto Ianto's arm, the shaking extending to them, another contraction hit her at the same time.

Ianto held onto Jade, he knew this was going to make everything harder, when John said he was going to tear this world apart piece by piece it seemed he wanted to start with Cardiff, his home, the only place he could really call home, no matter how much he moved about.

Elena felt her eyes watching things explode, buildings all around her, the lights going out, but as she kept looking to the balls of flames reaching the sky, the loud noises made her throat tighten, she couldn't stop staring, everything was going to shit now.

"You've ruined the city!" Jack yelled, John stepped forward, exhaling, feeling a loss.

"Hold me..." He murmured leaning onto Jack. Jack unknowing what to do, felt his hands on his shoulders.  
"What have you done?" Jack yelled watching his home, go up in flames and down in pieces. "Its okay, it's all going to be okay." John held onto him. The orange glow of Rift energy started over taking them. Jack trying to escape but it was to late.

Jade had her face buried into Ianto's chest, hearing the buildings still falling, and the alarms all over the place, people screaming. Her hand moved over her bump quickly while trying to get over the contraction, but this one was more powerful than the one before, she gritted her teeth trying to get over the pain.

Andy stood on the top of the police station with Elena. "Shit! What do we do? What do we do?" He looked to Elena for this, she was a higher up rank right now, he was just a Constable but she, and she was Torchwood!

Elena inhaled, for a second she thought what would Jack do, then touched her earpiece, "Reports?" she said into the earpiece while looking to the mess, "Come on, Ianto talk to me?"  
Ianto looking to Jade, he knew they needed to do something, "Everything is down," He said into his earpiece, but Jade was more on the technical side, so he looked to her as they made their way back into the building.  
Elena exhaled, "Owen, I need to hear you?" she said trying to keep in control, she was boss, "Owen report Now!"

"I'm here! I'm fine!" Owen was rushing back down from the roof, the hospital completely dark. "How are you?" He asked Elena, sure she was talking but anything might've been happening.

"Fifteen meter explosion, at strategic locations around the city, surge of traffic - people trying to leave the city, but the explosions been taken out all major routes in and out... Land lines, mobiles, IT networks down, TV and Radio been taken offline too... " Jade was staring at her Newton the Central server building was glowing red with back up lights.

Elena kept a level head, "He's crippled us," Elena looked around herself, "Right," she looked to Andy, "Ianto, Jade, do what you can to try and get everything back online," she kept looking serious, "Owen, Stay at the hospital, looks like you're going medieval with medicine, try and get people safe, talk the staff into calm," she glanced to Andy, "you, go and contact every off duty officer, tell them they are needed here, now, no exceptions!" for a moment Elena felt better that she knew how to handle things without Jack, he was in danger, but first she needed to kept order in Cardiff.  
Ianto kept looking around the severs, but he kept looking over the one that mattered, it was the nuclear reactor.

Taking a deep breath, Jade let it out, trying to flush everything from her mind, except the Nuclear reactor system in front of her, "Okay." She looked to Ianto. "Take every red wire you can find, unplug it, replace blue wires with green ones and leave the yellows..." She pulled out two flashlights from her Macbook bag. Handing one to him, "We're going to try and re-wire and rooting the Turn mills system from here."

Awakening on cold Earth, Jack remembered what had happened instantly, rolling over he pushed himself up, almost falling over, not ready for all this action, at least his body wasn't. Holding his hand up, blocking the sunlight from his eyes, he looked around, knowing this wasn't right, it wasn't Cardiff, at least – not the Cardiff he'd been use too. The air to clean, the smells, not the usual, he stepped around, completely alone.  
Until, footsteps, against the grass, John walking up towards him, "We're safe, but you've gotta listen, before you do anything rash!" John didn't know why he bothered. Jack walking up to him, punching him back in the jaw, he slipped, almost falling backwards, but keeping his balance, touching his jaw. "Take us BACK NOW!" Jack's voice dangerous, pointing behind him, like they'd come from that direction.  
Removing his hand from his jaw, John looked serious, "No way! We have to be out this far to escape the tiger signal."  
"What?" Jack questioned him, while giving him the stare down.  
"Look at it." He held up his right hand, "Go on." He felt helpless though not showing it.  
Jack stepped forward, taking John's wrist into his hand, turning it, touching the black leather. "Its bonded to my skin, can't get it off, go ahead open it!" John urged him with a nervous laugh.  
Jack glanced from John to the strap and back, his fingers carefully pulling back the covering. "Whoa..." He looked seriously at John, who'd not looked away from him. "Ninth generation detonator..." His voice spoke like his outcome was bleak.  
"You are a walking bomb." Jack stepped away from him.  
John kept up his nervous laughter, "And they added a observance monitor, to watch my every word and action!" He put his hand down. "He has me doing anything I'd told, because of I don't." He held up his hands, "Boom!" His voice shook, squinting into the sunlight behind Jack.  
Looking nervously over John, Jack shifted his weight from one leg to the other.  
"I'm not my own man..." Tone dropped, "And I thought you'd see that, but oh no!" His tone going up, "You are to self-obsessed you thought I'd wanna blow up your stupid city!" He laughed again, turning in a half circle, rising his finger, "When I could be experiencing seventeen different simultaneous pleasures on the Lotus nebula!" He went serious,  
Leaving Jack to stare at him, "Now please, just run..." John's voice was a bare whisper. "Oh please!" Jack said, "That's the oldest trick in the book-" He stopped, hearing his name from behind. The voice he knew, no... Not the voice he knew, the voice he though he'd heard, a young child.  
Turning around, it was like a movie, seeing a grown man walking toward him, he'd become frozen, his mind flashing back, the bright sand dunes, the children running, his hand gripping onto his little brothers. "Grey..." He didn't believe this. The man was walking quicker toward him. "I never stopped believing!"  
Jack remembered himself standing among the bodies, turning, searing, and calling out in hopes he'd find him. "I knew we'd find each other again!" Grey spoke, opening his arms.  
A natural reaction, Jack pulled him into a bright hug, holding him, making sure this was real. He wasn't dreaming. Remembering how when they were kids, he'd spin him around in the sands. The sun was glowing down on them. "I'm sorry!" Jack whimpered.  
Greys eyes were cold, holding onto the man who'd left him for dead, "Sorry isn't good enough!" He pulled back, taking a knife him his belt, driving it into Jack's chest.  
The blow, made Jack gasp. Feeling the steel in his chest. He tried holding onto his brother, who pushed the blade in deeper. Before letting him fall back onto the ground.  
John watching, feeling the emotional pain, of watching the man he loved, laying on the untouched green grass, knife sticking from his chest, trying to grasp at it, as the life started slipping from his body. John looked as the last breath left Jack's body.  
"Get a shovel." Grey's voice was cold.

Everyone within the Cardiff police limits were standing in front of Elena and Andy at the front of their very small conference room. Awaiting orders, orders Elena would give, because everyone under the Cardiff PD was looking to her for direction.

Elena kept looking to officers in uniform, officers out, her eyes looking to all of them, she never thought she'd be doing this, but her voice took on the serious tone she'd heard from her father. "Okay," she started, "right now, everything is bedlam," she nodded, "but it's up to us to keep people from panic," she looked around, "It's up to us to calm down, so go out there, keep control," for a reason having this much attention on her felt right, "Go to houses, town, stop a wide panic." she nodded, "this is it, now head to work and show what Cardiff PD is made of..." she watched as everything nodded and went off to do what they were told, and Elena exhaled looking to Andy, "Did I sound okay?"

Andy looked over Elena seriously, before a half grin appeared over his face, though his eyes still reflected his worry for his city. "Brilliant, maybe you should come back to us... We're gonna need four new seniors and that speech, could get you promoted." He whispered knowing there was no chance of her leaving Torchwood.

Elena patted Andy's arm, "I am tempted," she looked to his eyes, feeling like she was going to cry, "But Torchwood, it's like more than a job for me, it's my family," she added while looking around as people were gone, but then exhaled.

"I understand." Andy walked with her toward the break room, "You know, we still consider you family here, Torchwood employee or not." He than realized, "I never got to say it before, but, congratulations on the marriage."

Elena smiled, "Yeah, marriage," she kept thinking of Owen, she wanted him here with her, he was her rock, but right now he was at the hospital being a hero, she glanced to Andy, "so, dating someone from filing?" she asked trying to distract herself from the fear in her head.

Andy laughed, "Yeah well," he kept watching Elena's face, she looked out of breathe, "I better go do my job," he pointed away, Elena held a hand up taking his arm.

"Don't," Elena's voice soft, her eyes, "I don't want to be alone right now," she bit her lip, and felt Andy pulling her into his arms hugging her against his chest.

"It's going to be okay Elena, nothing is unfixable," he kept brushing her hair down, "You can do this," he kept looking over her shoulder, he exhaled feeling like he was really making a mess.

Ripped from the darkness, once again. Jack stood, inches away from the gaping hole in the ground. John put restraints around his ankles. Watching Grey walking by, not even looking at him, it was more painful then the knife he'd driven into his chest. "I looked for you." He held his hands up, not fighting against John who looked upset, tightening the cuffs around his wrists. "You are my first thought everyday." He whispered.  
Grey frozen, looking back at Jack, sickly. "You're my first thought, everyday." Jack's voice was breaking, hearing the beep the handcuffs locking into their position.  
"What are you expecting? Hmm? A loving reunion?" Grey moved closer to Jack, "Me to say, _its okay brother, I forgive you?_" He sneered, as Jack stood still, his dads voice ringing in his head, how he'd told him to take Grey and keep him safe.  
"Those creatures, they live to torture, keeping us just on the edge of survival. I'd lay there, between the dead bodies, hoping to become one!"  
Jack swallowed rough, only able to imagine that, "Because, you let go, of MY hand" Grey was so close to Jack, but the Grey he remembered was so far. "Remember?" Grey glared.  
"If I could swap with you, I would!" Jack tried not to cry as his voice kept breaking down.  
"I believed you'd come, but you never did. How long until you stopped looking for me? Months, years, decades?" He touched Jack's chest.  
"What do you want from me?" Jack raised his voice.  
"I want, you to suffer! I want your life!" He stepped back, "This is Cardiff, 27AD."  
Jack looked out, at the trees, the grass; the tears still building up in his eyes. He swallowed that painful lump.  
"The city will be built here over the next two-thousand years, your grave will be the cities foundations!" He glanced to Jack, "Your blessing of life, becomes a curse!" He snapped.  
The whole time, standing there, John was looking to the deep fresh hole. "Each time you come back, with that mouthful of dirt and you choke to death again! Remember me!" Grey hissed.  
"Enough! I can't let you do this!" John stepped forward. But Grey moved to fast, Jack gasped, as he was pushed backwards, landing hard in the dug out hole, looking up.  
"Fill the grave!" Grey looked to John. "No way!" John refused. Grey not liking that, stood to his full height, "Than the detonator on your arm lets activated!"  
John turned, looking down at Jack, Jack staring back to him, like an exchange of silent words. Jack nodded, but it was okay.  
John looked away, sliding the ring from his finger; he brought it to his lips, kissing it. Jack watched before watching it fall and feeling it, handing on his upper chest.  
"What's that?" Grey snapped.  
John looked to him, shrugging halfway. "Sentimental value." He whispered. Stepping back away, toward the dirt pile, picking up the shovel, putting the first scoop of Earth down onto Jack, he couldn't watch as he filled the grave.  
Jack looked up, taking one last look at Grey who was glaring. He closed his eyes, feeling the dirt hitting against his face.

Ianto was doing everything Jade was telling him, it seemed like something wasn't working, he kept trying, but after a few seconds her heard the Nuclear reactor beeping.  
Stopping he turned to Jade, "This isn't working," he pointed out looking down to Jade, "I am going to see if there is anything I can do on site!" he kept his tone serious, in charge.

Jade's eyes going large, staring over his face, that looked so serious, so... determined. "Ianto that could be suicide!" She shook her head, but she wouldn't let him.

Ianto kept looking to Jade, "I'm not giving you a say," he looked to her, he placed his hands onto her belly looking into her eyes, "I am going to go," he nodded, "I have to stop this." he added while leaning down kissing her strong, he knew he had to do this.

Her hands on his chest, her fingers curled, holding onto his suits blazer for a long minute, as she returned his kiss, deeply. Wanting to hold onto him forever, she didn't want him to go. Pulling away, but still holding onto him, "If you go. I'm going with you..." Her voice shook.

Ianto kept looking to Jade, for a moment he knew he didn't want to risk her, or the baby, he kept looking to her belly, for a second he inhaled, "No." He spoke serious, more serious than he had in his whole life. "I'll have you somewhere safe, but not there, I am not letting you risk your life, and our little baby..."

Tears. They were starting to run down Jade's face was watching him, but her lower lip trembled. "Our, baby... - needs his daddy." Her voice was a whisper, before things became silent. Her Newton started beeping; reluctantly she looked to it, stepping backwards, pressing her earpiece, "Elena." She cleared her voice as it cracked. Hoping Elena had to earpiece still in.

Ianto looked to her, "Yes, but if anything happens to you, or him," he looked to Ianto, "I won't live with myself," he added touching the bump again, but looked to the Newton, then Jade talking to Elena.  
Elena inhaled, "Jade!" on her feet now, she got to the desk looking business again, "what is it?" she asked, she wanted to do something.

"I've gotten a Rift alert, from inside the Hub. Its a mirror pattern from before - when Jack seemingly vanished." She was staring at Ianto rather then the Newton. Her fingers muting her line of the communication still able to hear Elena, "And if anything happens to you? How am I suppose to live with myself knowing, I wasn't there to help you..." She un muted her earpiece.

Ianto kept looking to Jade, "you keep talking like you have a say in this," he held her at arms length, "you don't, you never will, you're not coming with me!" he kept looking to her before nodding, "I'm going, on my own, end of discussion..."

Jade opened her mouth, hoping a good retaliation would just form itself, but upon nothing happening, her eyes shifting from looking around to focusing on him, "I love you." She tried to rid her mind of the thought, this could be the last time she'd see him.

Ianto nodded, "I love you," he brushed his lips against her forehead while looking to Jade, "I'll need you to feed me instructions," he kept watching her, "I am going to be okay, I have the best showing me what to do..." he added with a wink.

Elena kept still for a moment, "It might be John?" she asked while looking to Andy, now she kept looking to Andy with a small smile. "I'm going to check it out." she added turning to Andy again, "you've got to stay here, I know you can be boss, just think of me, and what I would do," she rushed to Andy's side, she lightly kissed his cheek, "I believe in you..." she now rushed off to get to the hub.

John heard the alarms, the roll door and the Exit Gates opening, closing and everything once more silent, he could see Elena with her gun raised, looking around the place. Leaving her a few minutes in the dark, he appeared behind her, "Took you long enough." Maybe not the best choice of words, but he spoke his mind.

Elena could see John, her eyes narrowed, "On your knees!" she kept her voice stone, her eyes glared, her gun pointed to his face, for the fact she wanted to shot him right then, but a smart thing was to find out what he did with Jack, then she can kill him later.

Staring at the gun in her hands, John tilted his head a fraction of a inch to the left, "Honestly." He looked up, toward the second level. "It's just, sex, sex, sex with you people."

Elena pulled the barrel, she pointed it more, "I said on your knees, Now!" her voice didn't give into his humour, "I wouldn't shag you if you was the last man alive," she kept strong, "now, you've got five minutes to convince me not to blow the top of your head off!"

Sliding onto his knees, his hands behind his head, "I know where Jack is... He's buried alive. Somewhere under This city, I came back to help you..."

"Help," Elena laughed, "Help," she moved closer to him, "Help like when you left me for dead, help like blowing up my home, help when you kidnapped my boss!" she kept the gun on his head, "I think you've helped enough!" she growled while trying to not shot.

"Its not me! I don't care about Cardiff! Especially not enough to blow it up!" He snapped. "It's Grey! Jack's brother who is doing this!" He looked serious. "He placed a bomb on me! Molecularly bonded to my skin! I had to do what he wanted!" He stood up, "Look!" He pulled up his sleeve. "He forced me to bury Jack - and he freed me, told me I could go anywhere, I could've run! But I came back here!"

Elena put the gun down, she knew that when it was now, she couldn't deny what was right in front of her, she kept serious though, "so what are we doing?" she asked putting her gun onto a table, walking over to the computer before back to John.

Before reaction, John went down in pain, letting out a painful yell. "Ahh Ahah!" He laughed painfully. Holding his arm in pain. "The molecules are un-bonding!" He gripped on the wrist strap. Pulling it from his skin, pealing it away, leaving a big patch of missing skin and blood. Shaking his sleeve down. He looked over his strap. Pressing a button, bringing up the earpieces signal. "Eye candy." He said softly.

Jade stopped walking, hearing that voice, the voice who held his gun to her baby, who shot her best friend, broken the love of her life's nose and nearly killed her best friend. "What do you want?" She couldn't believe this.  
"I need you to run a trace for a signal, transmitting at two hundred beta cycles."  
Jade looked forward, "Elena? Where are you?" She asked seriously.

"Jade, trust me, it's where we're gonna find Jack?" she added while looking to John, "Just do it," she added while looking over John, she kept thinking about getting her boss back, fixing the city, but most of all, working out what she was going to do with her life, this was getting too much to her.  
Ianto inhaled, he didn't want to Trust John, but if Elena was trusting him, he knew it was worth helping, but looked over Jade as nothing was coming up, "It's nothing Elena!" he snapped, "He's a idiot, shot him!"

John's eyes grew huge, that wasn't right, "No, no, no!" He said quickly. "That signal was programmed to work for Five Millennium! Through three Ecological proalaids, it should still be transmitting. Without that we'll never find him!"  
He finished before a loud, but piercing noise overtook them. Overtook everywhere. John covered his ears, it was deafening.

Elena held her ears screaming feeling herself falling to the ground holding her ears, she felt herself trying to hold herself back to her feet feeling pain, like an extreme headache.

Elena kept still looking to John, "Oh, fuck," she brushed the side of her head, the fact she felt scared about what was going on, she went to the computer trying to get a the signal, anything to get Jack Back.

John was listening to the conversation from The Hub, he'd underestimated this team too much, and they were indeed a family.

Ianto looked to the streets, he turned around, he could see the weevils, "Jade!" he pulled her into an ally hiding them both, but as he held Jade in front of him, he inhaled sharp, "Jade, your water just broke..." he said lightly, he could feel it running down his trousers.

Jade looked down, she could feel it, her jeans warm, "No! NO! I just peed myself!" She looked up at him, this was not happening.

Ianto turned Jade around, "you didn't pee yourself," then looked to the ally, "we need to get back to the hub," he pointed to the end, "There is no way we're getting passed them weevils." he touched his earpiece, "Owen, how's everything going?" he asked making their way back to the hub.

Owen was heading toward the hospital exit. "Leave getting to the Nuclear plant to me, okay?"  
Ianto kept close with Jade, they were at the hub entrance, he kept looking to Jade worried, "Owen you're crazy!" he snapped while entering the long tunnel keeping his eyes on Jade, worried about her, she was having a baby right now.

Owen smirked to himself, "King of the Weevils," Owen replied to Jade and Ianto, he then looked to the exit of the hospital, he needed to make his way to the nuclear plant.

Elena kept looking John, she kept typing while trying all she could, "I'm sorry John," she kept looking helpless, "I'm trying every frequency and I'm getting nothing," she kept typing, but looked to her left seeing the Weevil, her gun on the other side of the Hub, "fuck!" she walked close to John while he was wrapping up his arm with a bandage.

John stepped back, he had no weapons, and his back touched Elena's three Weevils coming at them. They're growling loud. "You've gotta real pest trouble down here." John pointed out to Elena.

"Yeah, go figure," she added while looking to everything, she felt her eyes kept looking around feeling this was going to be her last moments. "John, I know it's not appropriate," she inhaled, "But you know you look like Spike from Buffy the Vampire slayer..."

John laughed with his back against Elena's, "well if I look from the right angles, you look like Buffy Summers," he paused, "you know Buffy and Spike have sex." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Elena rolled her eyes, "life or death, and your still want to shag me," her voice clear, they kept looking to all of the weevils, and Elena kept watching them.

"What can I say," he kept looking to the weevils too, both of them walking in a circle, "You keep saying that you don't fancy me." He kept focused.

Elena laughed, "Married," her hand held up with her engagement ring, and her white gold wedding ring with small diamonds in it.

"You people, and you're quaint little roles," John kept looking to the weevil, but his hand moved down taking Elena's arse.

Ianto nodded, "Come on," he took his gun firing it at the back of the weevil, then shooting another one looking to Jade, then Elena and John, he suddenly charged at John, Elena was quick to stop him, she stood in front of him holding him still, "Ianto, have you pissed yourself!"  
"No!" he snapped, and then glared to John.

"Don't start, I'm making things right, Ianto!" He stepped away from him.  
"You should start by getting the Weevils back into the vaults, before they wake up, it takes more then a few bullets!" Jade gritted her teeth.  
"Whoa... Eye candy." John saw her, holding her bump, her jeans soaking.

Jade kept looking to everyone; since her water broke the contractions were getting closer together. Elena nodded, she turned to Ianto, "Jade..." she asked looking to her, "Are you okay?" she asked trying to keep herself careful.

Jade kept nodded, "I'm really fine, I think right now, we need to get these Weevils," her eyes kept looking from Ianto to Elena pulling a weevil.

"Jade, go to the medical bay, you're having a baby..." Elena kept looking her over seriously.  
Ianto nodded, "we'll put these back, I'll be right back," he kept serious, but worried about Jade.

For a second Jade killed over, the pain was getting worse, she couldn't take it, Ianto going to drop the weevil to rush to her side, but she held a hand up, "Go, I'm fine really, I need to talk Owen through stopping a nuclear melt down, if that happens, I don't have to worry about labour, cos we'll all be fucking dead!"

Inside the Nuclear plant, Owen was trying to convince the last lady to leave.  
"I'm assuming if you've run outta power, the containers are over pressurized, the containers spray and cooling systems aren't working, so the fuel can't be cooled down - so its over heating and sooner or later there will be a melt down and Radioactive material will be released into the atmosphere... Roughly?" Owen looked over her.  
She nodded, "Roughly."  
"Right, you need to go." He handed her the Weevil spray, "Take this, its a kind of mace, for the creatures out there."  
"Sounds more dangerous out there ... Than in here." She looked over the can.  
"Right now. Its about even." Owen nodded. "Now go." He watched her leave; he was the last man standing in this Nuclear Plant on the brink of a melt down.

Pressing his earpiece, "Jade, you're going to have to help me out here... I haven't a clue what I'm doing." He looked around all the different panels.  
Inside The Hub, Jade stood, watching the 3D image on the Nuclear Plant scan onto her monitor. "Okay, Owen – The reactor reaching critical point." Jade didn't beat around the facts.  
"You're telling me, it's going to melt down and I'm in the eye of the storm." He stared at the system panels watching them beep and blink.  
"Yes, but this is Jade you're talking to. She'll fix this!" She nodded. Typing quickly on the screen,  
"Can you fix this?" Owen wondered, stepping backwards. "Of course I can!" She smirked, "I'm a genus." She laughed.

Getting to the vaults Elena kept pulling the weevil until it was inside, she exhaled feeling worn out, she glanced to her left.  
"I am going to kill you!" Ianto said placing the weevil down, he pointed to a wall, "you endangered my pregnant girlfriend, kidnapped my boss!" he kept serious, but as he turned to leave, the vault door shut on him locking.  
Elena turned, "Fuck," she shouted, "Jade!" she touched her earpiece, "Jade!"

"Elena." John caught her attention. Grey appeared in front of John's cell door.  
"I let you go." Grey's accent not English but not American either, "I gave you one trip, you could've gone anywhere."  
"Question of Honour" John said seriously.

Elena kept looking forward to Grey, "look, I know you're mad at Jack," she placed her hand on the glass looking to him, "but this isn't right..." her voice light trying to get through to him.  
Ianto was looking through, "You hurt my girlfriend," he pointed, "I'll get out of here, I'll kill you, and I will make you suffer!" Ianto glared.  
"Ianto there is no point," she sat down, her hand into her hair, he's disabled their communication.

"I'm bringing the power to the Nuclear plant, once we do that – I'll talk you through resorting the coolant system." Jade stopped talking, hearing the sound of a gun cocking. She turned around, eyes wide, seeing Grey. "Don't move." He glared.  
Owen was listening, standing still in the room, which was getting warmer. "I..." Jade's voice shook. "I know you wanna kill me but, but... My baby." She held onto her bump. "He's innocent!" Staring down, Grey didn't move, he glared. He started ripping cords from the computers, but the gun still on her, and he walked up to her. Grabbing the Macbook bag off her shoulder, he tossed it down the stairs.  
Before hearing banging. "What's that?" He snapped to her.

"I... I dunno." She was honest, watching him looking around The Hub. He hissed at Jade, stepping away from her, he aimed the gun at her, pulling the tiger; the bullet hit her in the shoulder. And took he off running toward the banging leaving her.  
Hearing nothing but static in their ear pieces, Owen kept trying different channels. "Jade? ... JADE?" He was freaking out in the darkness; sweat started streaking down his face.  
Holding her shoulder, the blood dripped down her arm onto the floor, dizzy feelings taken over her body as it wanted to black out, but she refused it. Dragging herself into the medical bay.  
Jade sat against the white brick wall of the medical bay, pulling her Macbook open, exhaling sharply. She grabbed a cloth pushing it against her arm.  
The lights went on, almost blinding Owen who had been standing in the darkness for so long, "Good! We've got power, Jade!" Owen finally found the right channel.  
"Okay." Jade said pulling the Macbook higher up her lap. Painful squeaks escaping her lips. "How long ago did your water break?" Owen's voice mono-toned over the earpiece.  
"A while ago, come on...Focus." She watched the screen, the Radiation levels getting higher. "Owen." She sounded serious.  
"Yeah, what?" He didn't like that tone, that tone scared him, "There is no way, to stop the melt down, the only thing I can do-AHH..." Her breathing was uneven. "Is to, do an internal vent of the flow channels." She winced.  
"Vent them where?" Owen suddenly felt worried, leaning against a control panel, his eyes on his wedding band.  
"The area you..." She stopped pain over taking her again. "... The area you are located in." She exhaled.  
"Oh." Owen swallowed roughly.

Listening to her breathing, it was uneven and painful, Owen focused on her words. "I'm going to code in a time delay program, it'll stop all movement in the plant. The radiation will move toward your sector. All you need to do, it press enter and get out." She bit her fist, trying not to scream again.  
"I can remember that!" He exhaled, staring at the door. If he ran now, the whole city would be fucked, but if he stayed he could be fucked. "Jade?" He tapped his earpiece.  
"Yes?" Her voice was light. "If I don't get out of here..." He's started but heard her cutting him off. "Owen, you're getting out there!" She snapped, tossing the blood soaked cloth away, she grabbed another one, the floor, scattered with blood drying, her Macbook covered in her own blood,  
"Listen! If I don't... Can you tell, Elena... That I..." He stopped. Watching the large monitor approving the system protocol of re-venting the Radiation into sector seven. "It worked! IT WORKED!" He felt nervous.  
"Good, now press..." Her attention turned to the large power surge alert on her screen. "Owen, get out now!" She yelled at him.  
"Wha?" He didn't understand.  
"Owen, get the fuck out, run!" She screamed, another contraction hit her at the same time.  
He didn't question her, turning to the door; he heard the alarms and the lights. Running toward the door that was closing, he slipped between it, landing on his face in the hallway as the door slammed closed.  
"Owen, Owen! Talk to me!" Jade said grabbing at thin air, hearing nothing but static.

"I'm all right, I'm okay!" He pressed his earpiece, pushing himself up, looking around the once again dark power plant.  
"You need to get out of the plant! Now! I can delay the venting on the Radiation in that sector for the next two minutes and AHHH!" She hit her fist against the wall.

"Two minutes, okay. Perfect." He kept repeating things.  
Typing in an emergency delay code, the time showing up on her screen. "Run!" She screamed, feeling the need to sleep, fighting it, her shoulder burning with pain. Pushing her Macbook roughly away from her it made a Smack against the hard floor, she turned over, crawling toward the tray set out. Grabbing a needle of Morphine, squeezing a little over half the Morphine, the needle slipped from her hand rolling across the room.  
Owen ran, quickly, as fast as his legs could carry him. His lungs were burning. His arms extended pushing the double doors opened, the cold night air hitting against his face. "I'm out! I'm out!" Owen yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Good!" Jade was laying on her side, "Its secure, the Radiation will vent inside, the coolant will kill it and ... No one will be hurt..." Her voice was weak.  
"Hold tight, I'm headed back!" Owen looked at a car that had the window down. Hot wire, yes.  
"Okay..." Jade murmured she was feeling dizzy.

Elena was sitting in the vault, "I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow," Elena sung to herself, "Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo." lightly moving her feet... "Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo. And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me..."  
"Elena, is that even appropriate now..." Ianto said while looking scared, "Anything could be happening to Jade, and you're singing!"  
Elena glared, "Yes, I am singing Ianto!" she got up, "Smack that, all on the floor, Smack that, give me some more, Smack that, 'til you get sore, Smack that, oh ooh!" she kept singing, cos to her, it was the only thing to stop her fearing the worst.

"Smack that!" John joined in for a minute. Before growing silent again, biting his thumb, this was his fault. "Would it make any different right now, if I said I was sorry?" He didn't think so.

Elena kept inhaling, "John," she kept looking to the wall, "you helped, you come back," she added while laying on the slab, "If this world is wearing thin, and you're thinking of escape," her eyes focused on the ceiling, "I'll go anywhere with you, just wrap me up in chain." inhaling, "but if you try to go alone, don't think I'll understand..." she cried, her eyes brushing the tears away from her cheek.  
Ianto inhaled, "I just want to see her," Ianto spoke, "John, I don't care about anything, I want her here, safe, he could have done anything to her..."

"We'll I've fixed it..." John was playing with his Wrist strap. Before that same high-pitched ringing started up again, "Sorry!" He called quickly. "Recalled signal... All the pets are coming home!" He nodded.

Elena smiled, "John," she said while laying still, "I am going to," she stopped, "you are going to get a drink on me," she added with a close of her eyes feeling the weevil in the vault with her, but it seemed to not bother with her.  
Ianto nodded, "Yeah, maybe give you another God father," he kept looking to the wall, "If Jade's..." he inhaled, "Elena..."  
"Ianto, Jade is a fighter, she's going to be fine..." her voice weak, she wanted to believe it.

Jack walked into the vaults, coat swaying with each step, feeling guilty of what he'd done to Grey, even if he hadn't killed him. His face was dirty with the Earth that had been over his face for so long.  
He heard Elena's voice; he pressed his wrist strap and the doors swung open.

Elena lifted her head, seeing Jack standing outside her vault, she rolled over, quickly she rushed to Jack hugging him, "I," she hugged happy to see him alive, taking in the smell of his 51st century pheromone mixed with dirt.  
Ianto on the other hand was quick to rush past Jack, he didn't want to stop, and he kept looking around the hub, and then looked around, then finally on the ground seeing the blood... "Jade!" he shouted feeling sick, he wanted to die in that moment, he followed the blood seeing Jade, "Jade!" he rushed to her side now looking to her shoulder.

Jade breathing was shallow, slowly in, slowly out, feeling Ianto with her. "Where's Elena?" She whispered, all she wanted to do was tell Elena, Owen was safe, because the big picture on the wall was flashing, coolant being vented into plant.  
"AHHH!" She screamed, contracting. Every twenty seconds she was having a contraction.  
Walking up the stairs, Jack looked around the computer island; he too saw the blood, looked down over the medical bay. "Jade!" He said sharply. Walking down the other stairs.

Elena seeing the blood could only think of the worst, "Jade..." she ran after Jack into the medical bay, she saw Jade in Ianto's arms.  
Getting to the other side of Jade, Elena was looking to the bullet wound, she moved Jade forward, "Through and through," she got up grabbing some pads, "Jack, looks like you're delivering this baby!" she kept looking to Jade, "How far are the contractions?" she asked, Ianto was sitting with her, his eyes wide not sure what to do.

"Twenty seco-AHHHH!" Jade groaned, leaning back against Ianto, glad he was here. "Owen's on his way back." She looked at Elena. John stood on the medical bay stairs. He didn't belong in the medical bay, that was family.  
"Okay, Jade..." Jack said, his fingers undid the button of her jeans, sliding them off and so on.  
He stood up, taking his coat off; he tossed it into the only corner not spattered in blood.  
Pulling white gloves on. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Next contraction. Push, hard as you can." Jack felt out of his element. He looked down, tilting his head, "Huh, you wax." He sounded surprised by that.  
"I'm Asian not bloody French!" She yelled, pain washing over her. "Push!" Jack said seriously.  
"I am!" Jade yelled, doing the best she could.

Elena kept dealing with Jade's gunshot wound, her eyes going to Ianto who looked like all the colour was leaving his face.  
"Come on," Elena finished what she could do, her eyes to Ianto, "Ianto, you're gonna be a dad..."  
Ianto felt himself for the first time, the feeling washing over him, and a little bang was heard when Ianto fainted.  
"Trust him..." Elena now sitting behind Jade, she was holding both of Jade's hands, "come on, you can do this," she kept serious, "Think of holding that little bundle of joy, little DJOJ..." she laughed, "Mad on the decks..." she squeezed Jade's hands, "Now push like you mean it!" she rested her chin on Jade's shoulder, her legs on each side as she felt Jade squeezing onto her hands.

Squeezing onto both of Elena's hands, Jade exhaled deeply feeling so tired, worn out. "Number one across Cardiff." She whispered. Another contraction hitting her, she pushed as hard as she could.  
"Good! Good! Now just do it again!" Jack urged, looking around, he had nothing. "Here." John pulled open a package of clothes.  
"Jack, I'm tired." Jade murmured, leaning back against Elena now. Jack put his hands on her knees, "Jade, I can see his head, he's got black hair, a few more pushes and it'll be over."  
Jade nodded, squeezing Elena's hands, she pushed again and again, again.  
Until fell back, into Elena, scream cries filling the room as Jack held the baby boy in his hands. John lent down, holding the cloths open. Jack placed the baby in them.  
Jade was breathing hard trying to catch her breath, and listening to the scream cries, she started crying. "Is he okay? He's okay right?" She watched Jack.  
Jack was looking down, cleaning him, and rubbing him to keep him warm.

Elena kept her hands in Jade's she listened to the cries, glanced down to Ianto, then looked up to the security camera that was aimed at them.  
For a few moments Elena could only hear crying, "some lungs," she whispered to Jade, "I bet his just fine," she added while looking over to Jack with a smile, finally to John, she wished Owen was here, but at the moment she was only thinking of how happy she was that he was alive at all thanks to Jade.  
Ianto blinked, a few times at first, then looked around, "I..." he could hear the baby cries, and smiled; "I'm a dad..." he fell back down with a light thud.

"He's fine, he's just fine. Jack had cut the cord, as Ianto was to busy, being passed out to do it. He wrapped the clothes around the still crying baby. PIcking him up again. He slide over the floor, placing him in Jade's awaiting arms, tears of joy, were streaming down her cheeks. "Hi... Hi Dylan..." She smiled, touching his cheek.  
"Beautiful baby you've got, Eye candy." John whispered, before looking up, Owen was standing at the top of the medical bay. He came down the stairs. "Oh..." He saw his Godchild. "He's got sideburns... What newborn as sideburns?" He looked between Ianto on the floor to the baby. "Ianto's son." Jack laughed.  
"And his proper name is?" John asked carefully.  
"Dylan Jack Owen Jones." Jade whispered.

"DJOJ for short." Owen whispered.

"Master mind on the fucking Decks!" Elena added getting to her feet, she threw her arms around Owen pressing her head against his chest, for a moment she felt content listening to his heart beating, the feel of his skin against her, she for once felt truly happy about everything, "I was so scared I was never going to see you again..." she whispered looking into Owen's eyes, "Never scare me like that again!" she inhaled again, "How did you get passed all the weevils?"

Holding her close to him, Owen kissed her forehead, "King of the Weevils, remember?" His eyes glittered. "I'm glad your safe." He whispered, his fingers brushed some stray hair from her face.

Ianto coming to looking from Jack to Jade, "I passed out..." he looked annoyed with himself.  
Elena glanced down to him, "no Ianto, you fainted..."  
"No, only girls faint!" Ianto said pointedly, his eyes going to Jade holding their little baby boy, he looked into her eyes then to the baby's blue eyes, "He looks so tiny..."

Jade had brushed the last of the happy tears away from her cheeks, nodding. "He's perfect," she looked up to Ianto, "Just like his dad." She nodded with a smile.  
The little baby was staring around the room, everything a blur to him. But he felt safe.

Elena kept looking to Owen, before seeing Jade and Ianto, her eyes looking to his, "so," she looked serious, "How would feel about us having one of them?" her eyes going to the baby before her hand reaching for his.

Ianto lightly looked to Jade, he didn't want to snatch the baby right from her hands, but gave her a look to ask if he could hold his son, his face light, looking over the little face that seemed to have his nose, his eyes, but Jade's shape face and hair.

Owen looked over the tiny baby, as he took Elena's hand, "Well, I think ... Making one would be fun." He grinned with a wink.

Jade carefully handed, DJOJ over to Ianto with a soft smile. "Its a Kodak moment." Jack whispered looking to the security camera.

"I like the making part," she smiled then gasped, "Camera!" she laughed, "I didn't think," she rushed up to her desk while quickly getting her camera, then looked to Jade, "Erm, maybe when Jade's isn't all out there..."  
Ianto on the other hand took his son, lifted him up looking to him in the light, he was so perfect, "Dylan," he smile trying to think how his life would of been if he didn't have Jade, his eyes slowly going over to Jack for a heartbeat.


End file.
